


Nuevas Esperanzas

by alix_lestrange



Series: Estar junto a ti [3]
Category: Kili/Tauriel - Fandom, Kiliel - Fandom, Tauriel/Kili - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-Battle of Five Armies, kiliel - Freeform, return of Erebor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix_lestrange/pseuds/alix_lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili a regresado a Erebor y se entera que sera el nuevo rey de la montaña. Desconoce el estado de su hermano y desea saber cual fue su destino. Kíli se encuentra en Mirkwood junto a su amada Tauriel, ambos tiene la esperanza de una vida juntos y que pese a las sombras que hay del pasado y de lo incierto del futuro, confían en que un amor como el suyo puede prosperar en un lugar donde el status, el orgullo y el poder gobiernen.<br/>No te pierdas la aventura de Fili al conocer el amor y debatirse entre el deber y el querer... hasta ahora kili era el soñador de la familia. Ahora es el turno de Fili en el amor y entonces cobrarán sentido las sabias palabras que Thorin le dijo una mañana en la ciudad del lago<br/>"un día serás rey y entenderás"...<br/>con su inminente coronación debe volver a traer a los enanos que ahoran están dispersos en la tierra media. no te pierdas esta aventura de los hermanos más queridos del hobbit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renacer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy yo de nuevo, esta es la última entrega de la serie de promesas... espero que les agrade tanto como a mí. los capítulos espero sean mas cortos pero hechos con mucho cariño para todos aquellos lectores ávidos de leer historias de Kili, Fili, Tauriel! del hobbit pues.  
> Deseo que les agrade los hechos que acontecerán en esta historia, a través de ella podrás observar como han evolucionado los personajes y escenas un poco tentadoras... por favor no dudes poner tus comentarios.

 

 

** **

**Capitulo 1**

**Renacer**

 

 

"Escalé esta colina mirando con tanto cuidado,  
me aferré a esos miedos,  
es todo lo que de verdad aprecio   
pero desde aquí, en lo alto, una vista majestuosa  
inunda los cielos,  
y cómo podría sentirte cerca" 

To be with you - The honey trees

 

Regresar a la montaña le resulto toda una odisea, el viaje le fue muy incomodo pese a que todos sus compañeros y amigos intentaron hacérselo lo más cómodo posible. No ayudaba mucho que aquel vehículo creado para su regreso estuviese hecho de una lujosa madera y fuese adornado majestuosamente con grandes incrustaciones de oro y joyería que le convertían en un pieza digna de admirar, pero no de abordar. Reconocía todo el esfuerzo que habían mostrado en la elaboración de este y no dudaba que aquello fuera una muestra del gran aprecio que sentían por él. Debido a ello nunca les revelaría que ahora sus posaderas estaban entumidas y que sus piernas preferían regresar caminando o a rastras antes de seguir viajando en aquel coche de tortura.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Pregunto Balin, quien iba Liderando el grupo.

Fili en solitario acepto solo levantar el pulgar en Señal de estarlo pero la verdad es que le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y necesitaba reposo ... se encontró deseando tanto estar en casa y descansar, estirar las piernas era lo que más se le antojaba por ahora, quizás comer un poco... después el reino, desconocía que sería lo que encontraría al regresar a la montaña. Aquella vieja fortaleza que habían logrado  recuperar a cambio de la vida de muchos de los de su pueblo, de elfos y hombres, incluida la vida de su tío y quien sabe quizás hasta la de su hermano.

suspiro cabizbajo, hasta ese momento no sabía nada del destino de este y se aferraba a la esperanza de que no siguiera los pasos de su valiente tío en el más allá.

frente a sus ojos diviso lejana las ruinas de la entrada de la fortaleza. Erebor.  Aquellas grandes puertas ahora destruidas era un recuerdo doloroso para él, pues antes les había visto de diferentes, ahora solo le traían recuerdos dolorosos y la tristeza lleno el corazón. Toda aquella aventura había iniciado como la búsqueda de un lugar para ellos, una aventura que había terminado en pesadilla... bueno si es que pudiera decir que había terminado, por que el reinado ahora no era de su tío. No estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero si algo podía prometerse era que no descansaría hasta ayudar a ver aquella ciudad fuerte y prospera como su tío siempre lo había deseado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la memoria del venerado y legendario Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Una vez que llegaron se detuvieron frente a ella y un silencio sepulcral les envolvió a todos, como si aquellas rocas caídas, la fría piedra fuesen un recordatorio de lo que pasó hace menos de un año y ellos estuviesen venerando la memoria del gran líder y compañero que murió para que ellos lograsen poseer nuevamente aquella montaña.

\- Regresaremos Toda su antigua gloria de nuestro hogar ... por el honor de ... pero sobre todo por que se lo debemos a Thorin -

\- Así es muchacho - dijo un Balin al que ya se le escapan lágrimas - Todos nosotros hemos estado trabajando Un poco ... Pasa, pasa Ven a Ver los Cambios - Dijo Modestamente.

Fili atravesó el Montón de Piedras Que hacian de guardia a la Fortaleza. ESTABA fría, Como Recordo de su corta Estancia Los los antes de la Batalla de e ignorando el dolor Que los escalofríos runas Que Fue Sentia ONU posar sus Ojos azules en las Altas Columnas restauradas Con Que reconoció pertenecían a Su Familia Y Antepasados. Sintio en su pecho la Necesidad de demostrarles a los pueblos y naciones El Motivo de Aquella Empresa por La que Darian la vida ... Pero estaria mintiendose pues Aquella Empresa inicio para el y su hermano con el propósito m m de Cumplir Una ansiada meta y sobretodo Regresar por El Reino al Único E indiscutible Rey de la Montaña ... un Thorin. Entonces Volvió el rostro de los compañeros de la ONU del SUS y comprendio Que No solitario ESTABA, El no ERA El Unico Que deseaba ver salones Nuevamente La Gloria de Aquellos, pues PESE a la poca La Diferencia Entre lo sucedido Hace algunos adj adj meses Ahora podia notarse Como habia Gruesas desaparecido las Capas de telarañas Que colgaban de las Antorchas Y Ventanas, incluido ALGUNAS Paredes y escaleras ya parecían conocer El Poder limpiador del jabón ... sin Duda habia Ninguna ESTABA en solitario Tarea Aquella énorme, AUNQUE quizas pecado Fuera sencilla y Mucho Menos Rápida , juntos seguramente podrian lograrla en las Semanas, meses Jahr incluido.

Una Época por la mano de obra Demás complicada parrafo Tan Solo Una Vez enanos.

 _De Nunca_ _terminaremos ... Menos pecado Do Líder ..._

\- Fili, muchacho ... ay algo Desde el Lugar de HEMOS Ninguna Hablado y es Muy importante ... - observó CÓMO Todos Se volvían Hacia el, esperando escucharle O que fuese Balin quien prosiguiera con El Mensaje - Con el fallecimiento de tu honorable Tío, era de Como Sabías busque el el heredero directo de Durin Y por Lo del época del tanto quien debia reinar este Fortaleza ya las Naciones enanas ... habiendo muerto el ... Los pueblos de los Demás estan cuestionándose Quién se Quedará con el reino. .. yo por Supuesto Que estado supliendo la ESA Falta y me Darle encargue de la unidad ONU honorable entierro a tu Thorin ... Muy solemne y con la Presencia de los Representantes de los Reinos ... -

\- Al Grano Balin ... PUEDES decirlo con confianza, solo soy yo ... - ¿acaso ESTABA Tratando de decirle Algo Más?.

\- Me temo hijo, Que las responsabilidades Que Estaban Sobre Thorin ... Ahora caerán Sobre ti muchacho ... - Dijo Balin buscando Apoyo de los demas, lo secundaron Quienes Rápido - Es Decir Que deberas Ser coronado Como el Rey Bajo la Montaña y Tomar Las Riendas y El Futuro de esta Fortaleza ... Lo Que con anhelo del del tanto busco tu tío -

Fili escucho Cada palabra, Hasta Ahora no habia reparado para nada en Ello. EL Seria El Nuevo rey de Erebor, algo Que Nunca Pidio Y Para El Que No ESTABA Preparado ... Como podria el ascendente al reino sabiendo Que ocuparía ONU Lugar bronceado Deseado y anhelado por su querido tío, simplemente Aquel era puesto m m Demasiado Grande Para El. Jamás se podria llenar tío los zapatos de su.

Reconocía en EL Rasgos Similares a los de su tio y agradecía Cada palabra y consejo dado en Su Tiempo. EL EJEMPLO su Época Una Seguir y deseaba no defraudar su memoria, Más dudaba de Sus Habilidades, El Pecado:: Además Negar su Falta de Experiencia y El Hecho de Ser muy joven y bronceado Tener Pocas referencias Desde el Lugar de dirigir v v implicaba reino de las Naciones Unidas. Realmente Tenia muy poco De qué asirse Más Que de algunos adj adj recuerdos de lo aprendido de su maestro ya era excelente Que Un Líder y compañero, el mas Nunca llego ONU ACTUAR Verle en el papel Que Anhelo Toda su vida ... Como un sabio y Justo Rey, DEBIDO a la Enfermedad Que le estrujó la mente al Último de Sus Días, impidiéndole ver Cumplidos SUS sueños de servir v v ONU su pueblo Como lo hicieran SUS ancestros y devolviéndole su antigua gloria de su reino ... Aquellas ilusiones quedaron destruídas trágicamente con la muerte Que seria del El Rey bajo la Montaña.

Ambos Estaban tan equivocados pensando Que habria Más Tiempo ... tristemente la vida les habia demostrado con crueldad lo ridiculas Que habian Sido SUS esperanzas.

\- Yo ... Tendre Que subir al trono ... - repitio lacónicamente.

\- Me temo Que los los eres el siguiente en La Línea ... de ningún Ser Así, seria Kili Pero Como No HEMOS Sabido nada de el ... pues Nuestra esperanza eres tú hijo -

_Kili ... hermano ..._

\- Hablaremos de eso Más tarde ... Ahora Es Mucho Más Importante Tener noticias de mi hermano ... - se dirigió Una Bofur y Oin Quienes convivieron con los elfos Durante su estadía en la Ciudad de Esgaroth - deberan ir A Pedir Noticias de Kili al bosque ... llevarán Notas de mi parte y hablaran ante el rey de Como emisarios ... DEBEMOS ... Debo conocer el estado de mi hermano, el pecado Vuelvan Hasta Que Sepan Que ha Sido de el y de la capitana del Bosque. .. -

\- ¿La elfa? - Pregunto Dwalin extrañado.

\- ¿Qué Podemos Tener interes en ella ... Es Una de Ellos ...? - Pregunto Glóin.

\- La dama me ha salvado A Mí al ayudarme ONU descensor de la Montaña y SUPONGO Que su mal estado se Debio Haber socorrido Por un Kili ... -

\- Si Tan Solo Lo Hubiera Hecho con Thorin ... - molesto Expreso.

\- ENTONCES Todos deberiamos Ser Acusados con El Mismo castigo Puesto Que ninguno de los Presentes Aquí estuvimos para socorrerlo ... - sentenció molesto - No ... DEBEMOS Ser tan duros con ella o seámoslo con Nosotros Mismos ... Despues de TODO ella ayudo Sacar la ONU AÚN con Vida ONU KiLi de la Montaña ...- Volvió en si Hacia Bofur y Óin - Me alegrará Mucho sable Que Ambos de Han sobrevivido ... -

A El no le correspondia dar la noticia De que su hermano ESTABA perdidamente enamorado de Aquella capitana del Bosque, ya llegaria su Momento, Si Es Que TODO IBA bien ... Si Es Que Ambos seguían con vida.

//

\- Buenos días ... -. Respondio Una alegre Tauriel MIENTRAS entraba a la sala de Donde tomaban el Desayuno ¿Te,

La habitación ¿¿ESTABA Completamente iluminada por velas y tragaluces Que dejaban Que la luz del sol se colase por ellos. La mesa era de énorme Y De Una madera tan hermosa, oscura Que ayudaba a reflejar la luz Que se colaba en Aquel salón. Alli OLIA delicioso y de Inmediato Noto Que ya ESTABA Servido el Desayuno.

Como antes Tauriel bajaba Un rincón con Ellos, tenian invitado de la ONU a la mesa, para el cual sea el mar se habia mandado Hacer Una silla especial, pues las sillas de Esteban Hechas para la gente del pueblo, elfos en su totalidad. Nunca se habia Los los antes Tenido invitados enanos en aquel lugar.

Una época de Ocasión "especial" Podria decirse.

Sentados a la mesa ya se encontraba el rey. Luciendo majestuoso, con SUS Elegantes Ropas claras y Su énorme manto rojo escarlata Que le Daba Una imagen Realmente atractiva. Sobre su cabeza Una corona con flores en temporada de Como jazmines y fresias, Todas blancas y Perfectamente Combinadas con su traje. Legolas Ahí también ESTABA, el era Más Clásico y reservado, llevaba su traje verde Un Juego ONU de la estafa de chaleco Varios tonos Más Obscuros, Pero igual lucía impecable. Y a su Lado Kili, se notaba Un poco Mejorado, el color de las Naciones Unidas de Habia Vuelto mejillas del SUS y Su cabello parecia haberse peleado con peine de las Naciones Unidas, tenia muy contradictorio Suaves y desenredadas y Otras Que delataban su Falta de paciencia. Vestia Ropas élficas, de Ello habia Sin Duda, El Sastre del Rey se habia Tomado Como una ofensa personal Ropas Hacerle Una unidad ONU enano Pero habia Terminado haciéndolas y vaya Que le quedaban bien.

De color Verde y Café Vestia El Enano, con Una camisola de color de verde igual a la de Legolas y Un saco de colores Más obscuro Sobre Hombros anchos y Pantalones SUS cafetería Obscuros Creando unidad ONU contraste Entre Ellos. Le observó alegre y col Llegar A SUS empanadas, Noto Que No pasandola Debian Estar tan bien, pues Las Botas Puestas Que llevaba Eran Demasiado empanadas finas Parr SUS Anchos; Eran Al Estilo de los elfos, Delgadas y Elegantes ya Kili chicas parecían quedarle muy, Lo Mismo Con Los Pantalones Que Eran muy ajustados a la usanza de los de Su Casa.

Tauriel sonrió al Verle.

Todos los Presentes le devolvieron el saludo y prosiguieron Una devorar los Alimentos.

Kili Hacia un Esfuerzo por moderar su apetito, observaba al Rey ya Legolas esquina con mesura, utilizaban siempre Diferentes Cubiertos, Eran Demasiados ¿Para Qué demonios necesitaban Tantos? El solitario necesitaba tenedor de la ONU, cuchillo y listo. Se sentia extraño bronceado en Lugar Aquel, Decoración La sencilla Bronceado Distinta de la ONU La que habia visto en Erebor o en su Misma casa en las Montañas le indicaba Perfectamente Que ESTABA en otro mundo, sí uno en el Que El no encajaba Pero su bella dama, Aquella Que PESE ONU sable Lo Que Distintos Eran le habia Asegurado DESEAR una Vida Junto a el ... Definitivamente todavía no era muy tarde para considerarlo y alejarse ... Pero:: al mismo tiempo Que Aquella idea Nació en su mente su Corazón protesto. .. Aquello le parecia la Cosa Más Difícil de Hacer, incluido le seria Más Fácil enfrentarse Una unidad ONU Ejército Que alejarse voluntariamente de ella ... Tauriel era parte de el y le Jamás Dejaría abandonarla.

Jamás.

Ahora Más Que Nunca deseaba Estar Sano y su Esposa ... Hacerle.

Desde Que la escucho llamarlo ESA mañana no habian Tenido Mucho tiempoo para conversar, El seguia rehabilitándose pues las Secuelas de las Heridas recibidas en la montaña AÚN le agitaban Demasiado llevándole A Perder el control de de de su Cuerpo con solo un diminuto Esfuerzo Y PESE Una Ello ESTABA empeñado por Estar mejor cada día ... Tenia Plan de la ONU y deseaba realizarlo de Inmediato, AUNQUE para realizarlo debia conocer la Situacion en la que ESTABA parado y que se era lo Que el podria ofrecer una la doncella Que Amaba, ya Que aun no Tenia Noticias de Do hermano y de la Fortaleza Que habian Recuperado. Al Parecer ONU seguia los elfos dándoles Lo Mismo La muerte de su tío Thorin o el destino de la Montaña.

Sintio La Mirada de Tauriel Sobre el, le observaba Como Si intentara adivinar Lo Que estuviese Pasando por su cabeza. Deseaba RELAJARSE Y Sentirse mejor, ella ESTABA siempre al pendiente de el y el se encontraba Deseando llevarla a casa ... Su Hogar ONU, AUNQUE Sabia Que es Cuanto pusieran en colores pastel de las Naciones Unidas en la montaña (en Caso de Que estuviese en AÚN Poder de la Compañía de Thorin) Aquello Realmente podria Pasar de la unidad ONU Dulce Sueño una una pesadilla terrible.

Decidio sin ahondar en Demasiado ola, POR EL Época Mucho Mejor Momento Perderse en Aquellas joyas verdes Que ella llevaba por ojos y le devolvían Una tierna mirada .Tauriel se Veía Realmente hermosa y Distinta bronceado, en Lugar de su Acostumbrado traje de guardia Vestia Hermoso de la ONU celeste vestido con Pequeñas cintas doradas, Como Si fueran Oro Alrededor de una joya preciosa, en la Cabeza portaba ONU alegre corona hecha de flores blancas con Centros dorados y Aquel semblante Que le acompañaba from Que la vio Aquella gloriosa mañana en que Volvió una La Vida, Labios Y UNOS mejillas rosados Apenas Que le Daban ONU aspecto m m angelical adoraba Que Tanto.

\- Señor enano ... - intervino el rey Thranduil percibiendo su mirada cautiva en la doncella sentada en la mesa - Despues De Este delicioso desayuno ¿Te ¿te le apetecería dar Un pequeño paseo conmigo, prometo Que No le Llevare Demasiado Lejos Para Que Su Salud sin Ver en sí mermada, no hay DESEO prolongar do estadía mas en mis Tierras e imagino Que Usted Ya Dębe DESEAR Partir Con Los suyos -

Kili asintió a la Invitación recibida.

\- Su majestad ... - intervino Tauriel.

\- No Voy a lastimarlo Tauriel, El Tenido Más De Seis meses para Hacerlo Y AÚN ESTA completo, prometo Que Asi Lo devolveré ... -

\- Usted Discúlpeme - DIJO abochornada.

\- Podremos ver de de Mientras algunos adj adj Asuntos Tauriel, ya Que suponemos que tu Nuevamente carga estara desocupado - Dijo Legolas Sonriendo.

\- Yo ... ¿Que tiene DICHO? -

\- Lo Que Todos suponemos querida, pronto Seguro Cuenta de dejarnos Cuando El joven enano aquí Presente se marche del Reino ... Imaginamos el deseara llevarte con el -

Los Colores ascendieron por su rostro y al ver ONU Kili Noto Que se encontraba igual o mas abochornado Que ella.

\- No se preocupen, ya nos lo esperabamos ... - Dijo Legolas - Ven Tauriel, Creo Que es Necesario Que Nos apartemos poco de la ONU, démosles espacio -

Tauriel salio junto con Legolas y Tras el Cerro La Puerta Dejando ONU Kili Dentro con el rey.

\- Vamos, vamos ... Que CREEs ignorábamos ESE de Hecho, SUPONGO Que Mi Padre querra aclarar ALGUNAS Cosas con tu enano -

\- Se llama Kili, Legolas- molesta Expreso - ¿De qué Trata TODO ESTO? - 

\- Cálmate, respira ... Kili VA Estar Bien. Tú Debes relajarte, ningún hijo Buenas Tantas Emociones en vías de Recuperación ... vamos al jardín de mi madre, Recuerdas conocimos AHI nos ... Ven - y llevándola de la mano la Guió Hasta Lugar Aquel.

Lucía hermoso, repleto de flores de colores bañadas por el sol Que les Daba la unidad ONU brillo etéreo y de fantasía.

\- -Supongo Que ya te HABRA DICHO Que Te Vayas Con El ¿no? -

\- En Realidad, el pecado HEMOS Hablado Mucho de eso ... El Me Lo Dijo Antes de la batalla, Cuando Apenas iba Hacia Su Casa, hablamos en la montaña de Una Vida juntos, Pero No deseo presionarlo con Ello Y NECESITA Tiempo para la ESO. .. Las Circunstancias Han Cambiado ... -

\- ¿Por qué ... ¿Tú le AMAS ?? ¿Te AMA EL? ¿No? -

\- Sí, Pero su tío ha muerto ... No sabe nada de su hermano o su familia y Tiene una promesa Que Cumplir ... -

\- Si Una Hizo que te un recuerdo ti, lo -

\- Existe otra ... prometio Una Madre Do Volver a ella ... -

\- Podemos pues nos deducir Que Cumplir Ambas ... de eso no me CABE duda ... -

\- Ni A Mí ... ES honorable y Decidido. Se Que cumplirá promesas Ambas, Lo Que desconozco ES EL ORDEN En que las cumpla ... Pero No me preocupa, se que estaremos juntos los finales col ... -

\- A mí me importa ... El Dębe de Cumplir su promesa aquí contigo y de Inmediato o Nós Podemos deducir Problemas conmigo ... -

\- Ahora El que Dębe tranquilizarse eres tú mi estimado _Mellon ni -_ DIJO tomándole de las manos - Debes darte el Tiempo para conocerle, el ha Sido muy bueno conmigo ... no te basta Con Que yo te diga Que le amo, no me sacrificando ni estoy nada, deseo Estar con El, Pero Mucho que lamentaría no pudiesen Ambos reverso ... les amo ONU Ambos Y me dolería un a que me prives de verte O Que el me lo impidiera ... ¿PUEDES entenderme? -

\- Sí, Es Que en solitario no dejo de Verle Como alguien que me esta arrebatando A una hermana ... una amiga mi -

\- No Me Estas Perdiendo ... Estas embargo de pecado amigo Ganando ... ¿podras intentarlo? -

\- -Supongo Que por ti podria intentarlo ... -

\- ¡Gracias Sabia Que podia Contar contigo de ... El SABE Que Tú eres mi Fili ... no podriamos Vivir Separados para toda la vida y vaya Que TENEMOS mucha corriéndonos Por las venas - DIJO MIENTRAS le abrazaba.

//

Las cartas se enviaron ESA Misma tarde. Bofur y Óin Sérian Los Encargados de llevarlas y Pedir Que se les informase del estado del hermano menor del futuro Rey de la Montaña.

El camino, resultaba Bastante agradable, el sol abrasador verano de la era de Pero el era de Viento Fresco, aligerando la carga Un poco de estar ¿¿viajando en Aquella temporada. Iban Sobre ponis Lo Que facilitaba El Traslado rapido de lo HACIA Más, los habian conseguido en Dale Y Porque Realmente los necesitaban, De que otra forma devolverían ONU Fili a la ciudad si no era en uno de Ellos, sin habian reflexionado en ola, pues época Hasta Ahora Do Prioridad de la Ciudad, embellecerla ya que se era de Ellos de Nuevo. No hombres habia, elfos u Orcos Lugar Aquel peleándose. Las Demás Familias de los enanos se habian Mostrado conformes al sable Que uno de la Misma Línea de Durin se Haría carga del reino. AUNQUE parrafo Ello lo necesitaban en la Ciudad Y Sano.

El joven rey podia volver al hogar. En Cuanto recibieron la noticia De que ESTABA de Mejorando decidieron Que podria Oin Hacerse Cargo de los Cuidados demas, Pero ahora Este viajaba de emisario Hacia el reino del Bosque. Necesitarían Un Nuevo Médico o por lo Menos Alguien que le atendiese, pues Ellos Estaban muy ocupados Tallando, limpiando y esculpiendo ,:: Además SUS Manos pecado Esteban Hechas Parr Heridas Sanar, requerían alguien con la Habilidad y La Sensibilidad de sanar o por lo Menos Estar al pendiente, algo que nadie deseaba Hacer pues no ESTABA en la Sangre de la unidad ONU enano Aquello, Pero si armar, y crear de de pelear.

\- ¿Que -Supongo Podremos Llamar a alguien de la ciudad de Dale? - Le DIJO Nori.

\- Me parece Una idea buena, excelente de Hecho -

\- Así Nosotros Podremos encargarnos de Restaurar Este Lugar -

Fili idea escuchaba Aquella Y no le parecia mala bronceado. sensata de Hecho Época Hasta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, llamen a alguien de la Ciudad y asegúrenle busque ONU contrato, especifiquen El Pago y El Traslado ... SUPONGO Que Lo mejor Es Que permanezca aquí, Hasta Que Ya No SUS Servicios requeridos sean -

\- Vaya Que Thorin si te ha enseñado bien hijo - DIJO Balin Orgulloso - EL Dębe Estar satisfecho de tu procedimiento muchacho -

\- Gracias Balin -

\- Todos lo ESTAMOS Fili ... Todos ESTAMOS Orgullosos de ustedes, esperemos Lo Mismo Que Cuando Pase Regrese ESE pequeño necio de tu hermano - exclamo Dwalin.

Fili sintio Una Pequeña punzada en el estomago ... ¿como tomarían Ellos Que su hermano estuviera pensando desposar Una elfa de la ONU? Uno de los Principales Enemigos de la casa de los enanos Desde Siempre.

\- Claro, Cuando Regrese Kili ya veremos Como Se Pone este Lugar -

Todos Salieron de las Fili inspiración natural, Todos Menos Balin.

\- Hijo ... de verdad no deseo agobiarte Con Todo ESTO, en tu estado ... Pero La Casa de Dain, ha puesto m m Una Fecha Para Tu coronación, de Aquí Una cola finalicé el invierno. De otra forma, Ellos se encargarán del reino, se que Debes Pensar Que No deberiamos presionarte ... Pero HEMOS Recibido Noticias de Que Varias Familias DeSean Regresar a Erebor y Nosotros ESTAMOS Intentando Trabajar Lo Más Pronto para restaurarle ... por ESE motivo m m HEMOS pecado podido atenderte, Pero espero Que sepas que te apreciamos y te seguiremos, Pero Sobre TODO te apoyaremos en Lo Que Tú decidas -

\- Voy a Quedarme Balin ... Voy a ser el rey. Lo hare por mi, por Kili y mi madre ... Pero Principalmente Porque se que es lo hubiese Thorin Deseado. -

\- Muy bien muchacho ... Eso Es Lo Que deseaba escuchar -

\- Pero sabes ... requeriré de la unidad ONU consejero sabio y fuerte ... Seria ONU el honor de que te quedarás a mi Lado, Thorin siempre Conto Con Tus Sabios Consejos y yo deseo Que CÓMO estuviste con El, He Aqui Así hicieras conmigo. .. se que seré mejor unidad ONU SI Rey mantengo La Voz de la Razón ONU mi lado -

\- Gracias hijo, tu tío ... Thorin siempre Fue Un joven muy valiente y sabio ... me lo recuerdas y Mucho Para Mí Será Un placer Seguir sirviendo en tu casa -

Ambos sellaron Aquel Acuerdo con un abrazo.

//

Se habia Quedado en aquel lugar Despues De Que Legolas se marchara Hace Tiempo ONU Buen.

Sentia Que habia extrañado ESE Lugar del Tanto Y ahora que ESTABA Ahí, le parecia ONU Lugar más ... Su Hogar ESTABA EL Donde estuviera, Amaba la Naturaleza: Las Flores, Árboles, El Sonido del Río y El Canto de las aves .. . Sobre sus Estrellas TODO Y deseaba compartir Ese Amor con El Ahora.

\- Creo Que una bella dama de Como Usted No deberia Permanecer sola bronceado Contemplando a las flores ... podria hacerlas morir de envidia -

Se volvio a ver ONU Kili, quien caminaba con ella Hacia su acostumbrada sonrisa pícara, de Aquella Que Amaba Tanto. Llegó Hasta ella cojeando y los de los antes Sentarse le tomo del rostro y le planto en los labios de la unidad ONU tierno, suave y largo beso.

\- Mi querida Tauriel ... Debo confesarte lo Mucho Que Te Amo, He Aqui Mucho que necesito Que Lo sepas y lo inmensamente Feliz Que me hace saber Que me amas ... -

\- Eso ya lo se ... - Dijo Recargando su frente en la de el.

\- Pero no lo he Hecho Bien, no es apropiado ... Como Primero en la playa y Despues en la angustiosa espera de una guerra. Creo Que puedo compensártelo Ahora ... te necesito ... necesito Que vengas conmigo ... sin deseo ni Estar Un Momento Más Separado de ti - Dijo separándose de ella Hasta un Verle los Ojos, con ferviente deseo en su voz - Quiero Que Vayas Conmigo Una Erebor Y TODO ... Sobre Lo Que deseo por sobretodo es Que aceptes mi mano, deseo Tratar de hacerte Feliz Todos Los Días de mi corta vida ... intentare llenarte de dulces recuerdos para Toda una vida ... Si tan Solo de mi El concedieras honor de llamarte mi esposa - Dijo solemnemente MIENTRAS SUS manos sujetaba Entre las Suyas.

\- Tu Sabes ya Mi Respuesta ... no me separarían de ti, Nunca Más ... - Dijo sonriéndole ya ÉL le parecio Que incluido el sol se pondria celoso por lo radiante Que Lucía Tauriel Frente a El - Nada ha de gustarme Más Que Compartir Una vida contigo ... -

\- Gracias por el honor de concéder grande tg a la unidad ONU humilde admirador tuyo ... - su rostro lucía Una hermosa sonrisa Que le HACIA ver Mucho Más Atractivo - Creo Que Seria prudente partir En días UNOS, no deseo abusar Mas de la Hospitalidad del Rey Deseo ... Volver a saber de mi hermano ... y seguramente los Demás Deben Estar Preocupados por nuestra salud ... -

\- Kili ... no me hago ilusiones con los Muchas RESPECTO una ola, Pero te prometo Que No les incomodaré, Ganaré su confianza y espero Que Me lleguen ONU Aceptar con EL TIEMPO ... -

\- No se Tauriel ... si Ellos no aceptan te, ENTONCES Una TAMPOCO mi. HAREMOS Nuestro Lugar de Como dijimos los entradas obligatorias, Tan Solo quisiera ver ONU Fili Una Vez Más Y Nos marcharemos juntos ... lo prometo ... -

\- Kili ... - Dijo ella algo preocupada - Estas Hablando de tu familia ... -

Coloco la unidad ONU dedo Sobre SUS labios.

\- No ... tú y Sólo Tú eres mi familia Ahora ... si Ellos no pueden aceptarlo, Allá Ellos ... yo solo tengo Lugar donde estés tú ... - le Acaricio El Rostro - Vamos querida, quita la ESA Expresión de tu rostro, el pecado te preocupes ya Verás que te Amarán como yo cuando te conozcan ... Y Cuando Vean la Belleza Que abunda en tu Corazón caerán rendidos a tus pies mi hermosa Señora -

Entonces ella le abrazo Con todas Fuerzas Su, adoraba Una ESE enano, pequeño de estatura Pero con un corazon tan grande Como para amarla. No dudaba reconfortarla y animarla. Nunca en su vida nada sencillo habia Sido, Ahora ESTABA aprendiendo Como la vida le ESTABA Regalando La Oportunidad de Disfrutar del amor de la ONU Ser Que la adoraba y La Amaba Por Ser Ella Misma.

\- Cuidado, señora ... le recuerdo Que AÚN estoy algo Débil - 

\- Oh Kili, lo siento mucho - Dijo soltándolo Suavemente.

\- Ya Llegará El Momento para que te devuelva ESE abrazo Con todas mis Fuerzas ... te lo prometo -

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de Un día agradable Lleno de luz y Una vista hermosa.

//

Bofur y Óin entraron en el palacio escoltados por los guardias del rey. Esta Vez No Se perdieron ya Diferencia de la anterior Ocasión TAMPOCO eran casi devorados por arañas gigantes, mucho Menos fueron presentados ante Prisioneros Como El Rey. Algo que agradecieron enormemente

era el mismísimo Rey Thranduil quien los recibia, Do Expresión denotaba incomodidad DEBIDO a la antigua discordia Entre Ellos todavía. Más si embargo no mencionó nada de ella. Bofur distinguió al elfo rubio Que ESTABA a la Derecha del trono del rey, era el Mismo Que le habia salvado en la Ciudad del Lago, busco a su Lado a la elfa de cabellos de fuego ... Aquella Que MANTENIA Confidencias Con El joven arquero , Pero no le Encontró.

\- Ella No SE Encuentra por aqui Ahora, señor enano - le contesto cortésmente Legolas.

\- Oh, perdón ... le recorde en la Ciudad del Lago, y si mal no recuerdo Ambos se fueron juntos En la orilla, los los antes de partir Hacia Erebor ... Pense Que estaria Como de costumbre ONU Lado do -

\- Ella ha Sido liberada de su carga - contesto el rey serio - ¿Tiene Usted ALGÚN Interés por ella? -

\- No ... no, bueno sí ... Nuestro Rey, nos ha Encargado Preguntar no solo por el estado de su hermano, si no por el de la dama en cuestión f f -

\- ¿Hermano del Rey? - Pregunto Thranduil Interesado - ¿Acaso al final de de de Toda Aquella tragedia Habra rey en la montaña? -

Óin Movía su corneta de la unidad ONU Lado A Otro, Intentando Seguir la Conversación, su oido pecado ESTABA del todo bien, Pero intentaba Estar al pendiente Desde el Lugar de Decia Bofur ... En Ocasiones esta SOLIA caer en indiscreciones.

\- Si, Al Igual Que Nuestro fallecido Thorin, su sobrino Desciende de La Línea de Durin originales, por lo Que Será El Rey El Nuevo de la Montaña -

\- ¿Fili? - Intervino Kili Ingresando a la habitación junto con Tauriel - ¿Será Fili El Nuevo Rey? - Dijo con una Sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Kili! - Dijo Bofur y Óin Quienes corrieron abrazarle un - ¡¡Muchacho, Estás vivo !! - Dijeron alegres MIENTRAS le abrazaban.

Thranduil, Que seguia menospreciando las demostraciones de afecto Públicas, les miro Incómodo - Vamos ... eso pueden Dejarlo parrafo CUANDO regresen a casa lo hacen -

Los tres se Volvieron Hacia el Y Se Soltaron INMEDIATAMENTE.

\- ¡Una disculpa Su Majestad! - Dijo Bofur apenado.

Volvió la vista Hacia Donde habia Salido Kili y La vio, hermosa y radiante, algo pálida, Pero igual de bella. La dama Que habia salvado la vida de Aquel Miembro de la Compañía, de la Familia, La Misma Que les acompaño Durante El viaje en el lago. De La que sospechaba Que Aquel rubor En sus mejillas, no se debia a la sobreexposición al sol, sino por la Presencia de Cierto enano en su Casa.

\- Señora - Dijo inclinándose Hacia Con reverencia ella resuelta, Algo que IMITO Óin - Es todo un placer Volver a Verla En Una pieza, El Mundo habria lamentado la perdida de Una gran belleza Como la Suya ... Todos nos preocupamos CUANDO le bajaron de La Montaña es ESE estado, gracias al cielo Que se ha Recuperado -

Kili le observó molesto ... ESE Bofur siempre pasándose de la raya, Primero con SUS chistes de mal gusto y Ahora ONU de la estafa Evidente derroche de alabanzas a la Que pronto seria su futura Esposa.

\- ¡Bofur basta! - Le demandó Kili, al ver Que besaba la mano de Tauriel.

\- Claro ... queria Solo agradecerle lo Mucho que ha Hecho por tu hermano y SUPONGO Que por ti ... -

\- Con Unas Palabras bastaría ... Ahora dime que es eso DICHO Que Tiene Sobre Fili -

El Rey se Puso de Pie, Dando por Terminada la entrevista - Sugiero Que los Dejen descansar Por Un Momento Y Cuando terminemos La Cena podran conversar amenamente, yo mismo estoy Interesado en Las Nuevas ... - Noto Que uno de Sus sirvientes ya venia de la ONU informarle Que la Cena servida ESTABA - Vayamos a la mesa, no podran jactarse Que en la casa del Rey del Bosque no se les atienda de Como corresponde ... -

Despues de enterarse de las novedades del grupo, de Todos planeaban irse a descansar, se quedarian dos Dias Más y abandonarían la bella Casa del Rey del Bosque. Ni Un Día Más, Ni un día menos, acordaron Como lo.

Tauriel se despidio de TODOS Y Salio a ver sus Estrellas.

\- Así que te marcharás en dos Dias -

\- Sí, asi es ... un Partire las Montañas A Ver Qué nueva aventura Me Tiene Preparada la vida ... -

\- Vamos a Extrañarte Mucho por aqui ... Aunque No te lo diga mi padre, también te echará de menos -

\- ¿Tu Lo CREES? -

\- De eso hablo con tu enano ... esta estancia Decidido ONU asegurarte Una Feliz en La Fortaleza de Erebor, Lo Último que te mereces Es Que Aquella horda de enanos vayan a lastimarte o hacerte Sufrir Fuera de tu casa -

\- No les temo ... de Hecho deseo ganarme su respeto -

\- Pues si hijo de Todos Como el sinvergüenza de Hoy, Creo Que ya los Tienes en la palma de tu mano ... Aunque No creo Que le Haya agradado a tu enano La atención que te mostro El Emisario -

\- Legolas ... -

\- Esta bien, Kili ... de Todas Formas reconozco Que El No Es Lo Que Me Esperaba, inclusiva es agradable ... PASE La Cena Conversando con EL, ES buen ONU ... un buen enano ... se nota lo Mucho que te ama ... no dejo de Hablar de ti -

\- Te lo he DICHO, el me hace feliz y yo le amo -

\- Ahora si creo que te he perdido y no se si Pueda compararme con lo Que El ofrece ... -

\- Legolas ... perderás Somos Familia Nunca Me -

\- Que Promete vendras Una visitarnos Seguido -

\- Lo prometo ... Nunca dejaria Una abandonada mi familia, tú y tu Padre son todo lo que Tengo y no les abandonaré -

\- Tiene Lo Prometido -

\- Así es, Si no puedes ir U Recordarme Promesas Cuando Quieras ... -

Ambos se quedaron riendo en aquel lugar.

Alix Lestrange: 3


	2. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili ya sabe que su destino será gobernar Erebor como su tío Thorin deseo hacerlo hasta el último día de su vida, una gran responsabilidad para el hijo mayor de Dís. No ha superado aún todavía los malestares de su última pelea en la misma batalla donde perdió a su líder y desde la última que vio a su pequeño hermano.  
> Kíli se encuentra deseando estar en casa con la doncella elfo que ama: Tauriel. Sabiendo que les esperan días difíciles no duda en ponerse en marcha a casa y saber como esta su hermano y el resto de la compañía de su fallecido tío.  
> ambos hermanos están a punto de enfrascarse en una aventura igual de complicada que la de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. La única diferencia es que esta no es contra enemigos furiosos y cegados en ira, es más bien con aquellos mismos que llamaron familia, amigos, vecinos y compañeros de viaje.  
> No te pierdas este nuevo capitulo de los hermanos más queridos de la tierra media, estos dos hermanos tan diferentes uno de otro. El reencuentro es inevitable y mus anhelado, hay muchas cosas por decir y más por hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! este nuevo capitulo me gusto mucho, trate de capturar los sentimientos de Fili a quien tenía un poco abandonado en la serie anterior. las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes... espero lo disfruten ^_____________^

** **

**Capitulo 2**  
**Reencuentros**

_“Mira que raro el destino,_

_A veces se echa a jugar._

_Separó nuestros caminos…_

_Y ahora los vuelve a juntar.”_

_Poema  El Reencuentro_

 

Fue dado aviso al rey acerca de las intenciones del nuevo rey de la montaña acerca del pedido de un sanador o ayudante para que asistiera a uno de sus enfermos, el mismísimo rey estaba todavía convaleciente. Bardo ignoraba que apenas hace unos días el nuevo rey de la montaña hubiese estado recuperándose bajo sus narices. 

No tenía problema con aquel enano y no le deseaba ningún mal, simplemente estaba el innegable hecho de que aún tenían sus propios enfermos y el no podía detenerse a pensar en alguien en particular que pudiese ayudarles en aquella tarea. Aunque entendía bien la naturaleza del atractivo contrato que llegó junto con la noticia; debían estar muy necesitados, claro por diferentes razones pues era bien sabido por todos que no les faltaba los medios para pagar un sanador, a diferencia de ellos ya que todavía podían verse los estragos de la batalla y la restauración del pueblo no era nada económica. El contrato aseguraba un muy buen pago, una estadía completa en los salones de los enanos, ropa y alimentos incluidos durante el período de trabajo. Era una oportunidad bastante beneficiosa para quien tomará el puesto... de sobra aquella recompensa podría ser bienvenida en aquellas tierras. 

\- Supongo que una vez que se publique esta oferta de empleo, saldrán muchos en busca de aquella oportunidad –

\- Su majestad… creo que lo que los enanos desean es que usted sea quien elija al más calificado… no me parece una convocatoria abierta al pueblo –  dijo su consejero.

\- Tendré que consultarlo con el sanador del pueblo, quizás el pueda recomendar alguno… -

\- Señor, creo que su hija fue quien se estuvo haciendo responsable del cuidado del enano, mientras estuvo aquí… -

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que Sigrid sea quien le atienda?... –

\- Bueno… creo  que a Lady Sigrid, le agradaría hacerlo, ella es muy amable y siempre está buscando como ayudar… -

\- Si, pero es mi hija y de ninguna manera le permitiría partir hacia la montaña ella sola, acompañada  de un montón de enanos… -

\- Está sugiriendo algo más Señor… - el consejero puso atención a su rey, parecía querer decir algo más, pero calló.

\- ¿Por qué habría de ir a la montaña yo sola padre? – preguntó Sigrid que ingresaba a la habitación de su padre, la que se utilizaba como una estancia real - ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo malo al Señor enano? –

\- Mi Lady, sucede que están convocando alguien que le ayude al rey con su rehabilitación… -

\- ¡Consejero! Esa es una información que yo mismo debería considerar, no mi hija –

\- Me gustaría ayudarle… El Señor Fili y yo somos amigos padre, con mucho gusto yo podría ayudarle, claro si usted me lo permitiera – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

\- Detente Sigrid, aún desconoces lo que hay allá, ni yo mismo he estado en aquella fortaleza después del entierro de Thorin, es un lugar muy sucio y completamente cerrado, no estás acostumbrada a estar en lugares así… ni siquiera conoces sus costumbres, son muy diferentes a nosotros, ellos viven para el trabajo y el oro y tú eres un alma bondadosa… -

\- No voy a quedarme a vivir ahí padre, solo mientras el enano se rehabilita por completo… - dijo acercándose hasta él – Si me lo permitieras, yo regresaría cada día antes de que el sol se ponga… ¿Te agrada esa idea? –

Como podía negarse a su hija, ella solo deseaba ayudar a un amigo, uno muy peculiar, un enano… hubiese visto algo así antes. Sabía que había relaciones extrañas como aquella, pero la idea de que pasase en su casa, le sorprendía.

//

La noche estaba casi por terminar, habían tenido una cena deliciosa en casa de los elfos, ya que por primera vez se había agregado algo de carne en el menú, los enanos estaban disfrutando mucho de la ternera preparada en las cocinas de los elfos. Mientras el rey Thranduil, Legolas y Tauriel saboreaban el nuevo sabor… algo que simplemente no les era demasiado atractivo.

\- Esta cena ha estado deliciosa – exclamó Bofur contento, además de la cena, todo se había servido con el buen vino de la casa, por lo que su estado ya era más alegre de lo común.

\- Tendrás que tranquilizarte Bofur,  creo que el vino se te ha ido a la cabeza – comentó serio Kíli, no deseaba dejar una mala imagen de ellos en aquella casa, él entendía ahora como era que veía el rey a Tauriel. Jamás la llamaría hija, pero la cuidaba como tal, por eso le había revelado su deseo que ella fuese feliz con él en aquella montaña.

//

\- Tauriel posee una gran fuerza y coraje, pero siempre ha sido fiel a sí misma, creo te habrás dado cuenta que no teme defender un ideal, inclusive si este le lleva a perder la vida y me temo que sus anhelos son tan modestos que sólo aspire a una vida contigo... -  hizo una pausa en la iniciada caminata por los pasillo del palacio – Pero no seamos necios e ignorantes, ella tendrá una vida mucho más larga que la tuya, lo que significa que te verá morir y ello solo le hará sufrir de nuevo... no intentaré siquiera comprender la razón para ese amor que te profesa... cómo sabrás cuando chica la recogí porque era lo correcto y estoy seguro que mi amada esposa decidió que su vida era igual de valiosa que la de la pequeña, por lo que ella se ha criado en mi casa como un miembro de la nobleza...- volvió a hacer una pausa y esta vez su voz sonó más fría y violenta - Comprenderás entonces que no deseo que la apartes de su casa para que la lleves a sufrir… -

\- Yo jamás le haría tal cosa… -

\- Aún no he terminado… - dijo notablemente disgustado - Deseo que la antepongas siempre a tus tierras, al oro… a tu familia inclusive. Ella será tu familia de ahora en adelante y deseo que le hagas feliz de lo contrario debes dejarla aquí ahora mismo… - esta vez sonó exigente - Se que nuestras familias se odian desde tiempos inmemorables, pero es mi deseo que ese amor que tanto se profesan les ayude a estar juntos, debes saber que no será sencillo de aceptar, a mí mismo me cuesta hacerlo todavía pero lo que hay entre ustedes es real… por lo mismo espero que comprendas mi preocupación por la dama de mi casa –

Kíli respiro hondo. El rey estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, él mismo había pensado que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero amaba a esa doncella más que su propia vida y deseaba hacerla tan feliz como se pudiera en esta tierra.

Él cuidaría que así fuese hasta el final de sus días.

\- Comprendo su preocupación, yo mismo me he preguntado sobre ello pero no dude ni un solo momento que mi vida entera estará dedicada a hacerla feliz, a cuidar de ella y velar porque sus sueños se hagan realidad – se dirigió a él con voz clara y el rostro sereno - Usted debe saber que se marcha conmigo porque ambos nos amamos y necesitamos uno del otro. No creo necesario describir mis sentimientos hacia Tauriel, pero espero le baste con saber que no concibo una vida sin ella y esta de más pedirme que la haga feliz, si he jurado hacerlo cada día y creame o no voy amarle durante los días que me sean concedidos en la tierra. Agradezco el consejo y su hospitalidad, comprenderá que no es mi intención abusar de ella y tan pronto pueda regresar a Erebor nos marcharemos. En cuanto organicemos la ceremonia estaremos encantados de invitarles y deseo de corazón que asistan, ella les ama y ustedes son toda su familia, esperaremos verles ese esperado día - terminó con una voz que no se parecía a la suya... le recordó a la que usaba Fili o al mismísimo Thorin.

Al parecer su respuesta convenció al rey, pues le permitió retirarse sin más preguntas... ahora lo que más deseaba era hablar con Tauriel fuese un heredero o  un simple guerrero deseaba una vida con ella....

De ello no tenía la menor duda.

//

Ahora lo que Kíli más deseaba era probarle al rey que su familia era digna de Tauriel y se encontró deseando evitar a toda costa un espectáculo inapropiado en la casa del rey… o peor frente a él. Gracias a Valar que Bofur se comportó a la altura y se mantuvo callado el resto de la velada.

\- Señor, mañana por la mañana partiremos rumbo a Erebor, de antemano agradecemos la atenciones que nos han sido brindadas y esperamos pronto notificarle de la fecha para la ceremonia de coronación de mi hermano y la de nuestras nupcias – dijo tomando la mano de Tauriel entre la suya.

\- Por supuesto – el rey alzó su copa y ofreció un brindis por aquello -  Creo que bien podríamos asistir a la renovada fortaleza del rey bajo la montaña... sería un placer asistir a la ceremonia de la que fue una buena capitana y una leal amiga – terminó con un dulce tono en su voz... no podía negar que en el fondo sus intenciones iban dirigidas a ciertas gemas ocultas en aquellos salones.

La cena terminó agradablemente con música y canciones alegres. Bofur entonó una, pero al ver que a Kíli le miraba preocupado por la letra de la canción; que trataba acerca de un barril de cerveza interminable, este desistió de seguir entonando otras canciones. De todas maneras la velada finalizó alegremente, se estaban despidiendo del lugar que le cuido por muchos días mientras estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y muerte. Él entendía que para Tauriel era diferente, ella se estaba despidiendo del lugar que la vio crecer y de la familia que se le concedió tener. Comprendería los sentimientos que aquello despertaba en la que pronto sería su futura esposa

 _\- Futura esposa-_  como le agrado esa idea en su cabeza, no sabía si podría esperar hasta que fuera una realidad.

Tauriel lucía bellísima esa noche, con un alegre vestido celeste, como un día de verano, con lindos toques en plateado y una delicada corona del mismo color, pero nada brillaba más que su radiante sonrisa y ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando ella se retiró de la mesa, pronto le siguieron los enanos, tendrían que madrugar para partir a primera hora, era un viaje de más de seis días de regreso a Erebor y necesitaban estar descansados, pues Kíli deseaba estar lo más pronto con su convaleciente hermano.

\- Así que después de todo la dama si te correspondía… - dijo un divertido Bofur -  Ella es muy hermosa Kíli… pero… -

\- Pero ¿Hay algún "pero" en ello? – no se sentía con muchos ánimos de bromas.

\- ¿Has pensado en todos los problemas que eso le traerá a tu familia?... no creo que solo por bonita vayan a aceptarla… ni siquiera porque te ha salvado a ti dos veces y al mismo rey… -

Bofur aparentaba solo estar ebrio. Aquellas preguntas le hicieron preocuparse, como si aquello fuese el primer golpe de realidad.... el primero de muchos que recibiría al volver seguramente... las palabras del rey viajaron a su cabeza... y el lo había olvidado muy rápidamente, pues estando en aquel palacio se sentía libre de verla, de besarla y estar junto a ella.

\- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso lo suficiente? he madurado Bofur… me preocupa que haya quien piense igual a ti y crean que no es bienvenida en la casa de mis antepasados… pero no te preocupes, solo veré a mi hermano y nos marcharemos en busca de un lugar para nosotros… - sentenció enfadado.

\- Kíli, no es solo eso… deberás pensar en… bueno supongo que después de todo lo sabrás… qué tal si ella quedará encinta… has pensado en los riesgos para ella, para la criatura… la vida que tendría… -

Otro duro golpe de realidad.

\- No… yo no había llegado a eso todavía… ella y yo no… aún no hemos tenido intimidad… -  dijo muy apenado.

\- Oh muchacho… siento ser yo quien te haga ver esa situación… pero creo que debes pensarlo… de hecho ella me agrada, he visto como es contigo, es diferente a todos los elfos que conozco y sé que no son muchos…  me parece que es más hermosa que los que conocimos en Rivendell y se que el amor no siempre es sencillo… pero te digo muchacho, solo quiero que entres en esto con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo te apoyo y estoy seguro que tu hermano también… -

-¿Fili? ¿Él está de acuerdo?... – pregunto animado.

\- Si… obvio no lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero mostraba mucho interés en ti y en ella. Desea que seas feliz con la dama que has elegido, lo que me lleva a otra cuestión… -

-¿Hay más? –

\- Si… creo que le darás la razón al llamarte imprudente… no creo que le agrade mucho tu elección… me temo que cuando se entere... vaya y te encierre en algún obscuro calabozo, le eche llave y la tire al mar… - dijo sonriendo al parecer divertido por ver cómo reaccionaría Dís ante aquel romance de su hijo menor.

\- Mi madre… -  dijo Kíli, esta vez totalmente vencido por aquella imagen.

\- Precisamente ella – dijo Bofur.

Llegó la ansiada mañana.

Tauriel llevaba su acostumbrado traje de montar y su cabello bien trenzado. Estaba nerviosa y no se explicaba porque, llevaba un pequeño bolso donde ahora llevaba su vida, algunos juguetes de niña, unos libros que leyó una y otra vez y en realidad muy poca ropa, unos cuantos vestidos y un tocado que le regalaron las damas de la casa del rey.

Abrió decidida la puerta y tras ella encontró a Kíli hablando con Legolas, ambos sonrieron al verla salir, como si aquella mañana particularmente hubiera amanecido más hermosa que la anterior.

\- Bueno… ya está todo hecho… -  dijo respirando con dificultad, las despedidas nunca habían sido lo suyo -  Creo que no será tan complicado como esperaba - riendo nerviosa.

Kíli fue hasta ella y tomó el bolso -  Vamos Tauriel… tranquila, todo está bien, no es que vayas a dejar de verlos para siempre… –

\- ¿Podré verlos cuando lo desee? –

\- Tan pronto esté en ti el deseo de verlos querida… -

Ella asintió y vio en su rostro paz y tranquilidad, estaba haciendo lo correcto, se marchaba con el que era el amor de su vida. Aunque para ello debía dejar a los que hasta ese entonces era parte de su vida. Les extrañaría no había duda, pero añoraba lo que sabía sería ahora con Kíli en su vida.

Volvió el rostro a Legolas que la miraba feliz.

\- Vaya que estás algo sensible Tauriel, si antes saliste de aquí en busca de él sin importar lo que pensase mi padre… - fue hasta ella y le tomó de las manos - Además Kíli sabe lo mucho que nos gustará que nos visites o que yo vaya a verte, tu nuevo hogar está muy cerca y podrás venir cuando así lo desees, ambos siempre serán bienvenidos en este reino –

Fue una despedida breve pero emotiva. El Rey apenas tuvo palabras, no era propenso a esas escenas sensibles y pese a que quisiese a la dama que partía de su hogar, la que hasta hace algún tiempo fue parte de la guardia real y creyó estaba enamorada de su hijo, ahora emprendía una tarea distinta, pues se dirigía a una fortaleza grande y antigua a vivir rodeadas de criaturas muy por debajo de lo que ella era, pero a lado del ser en quien ella encontraba lo que antes él halló en su amada esposa: amor. Le deseaba lo mejor y cuidaría que el enano cumpliese la promesa de una vida feliz para ella.

Una vez despedidos de todos partieron rumbo a Erebor, el lugar que ahora llamaría su hogar, donde ella y Kíli harían una vida juntos, esperaba tantas cosas de ella, como por ejemplo: No destruir el futuro de su amado enano, que los demás le aceptaran, pero sobre todo lo que más deseaba era hacerle feliz, tanto o más que lo que él la hacía.

No era mucho pedir después de todo ¿o sí?

//

Las puertas que se estaban levantando frente a la ciudad estaban ya iniciadas, altas de una piedra tallada a la usanza de los antiguos señores enanos. Debían ser renovadas y de forma majestuosa, a los lados de esta se habían depositado dos enormes piedras que estaban talladas a la forma de los antepasados que destruyeron en su afán de cortar comunicación y vías de acceso a los que en ese entonces eran los indeseables elfos y hombres que venían a atacar la montaña.

Los recién llegados les miraron asombrados, pues a lo lejos ya eran imponentes y ahí de cerca era impresionantes, dignas de admirar y sobre todo difíciles de igualar, el trabajo con las piedras eran la marca características de los enanos, así como la creación de infalibles instrumentos para la guerra o para lucir en una de las más solemnes fiestas.

Vieron a algunos de los mismos enanos tallar en lo alto de la piedra, concentrados en su labor.

-Buenos días Señores… - exclamó Bardo.

Los enanos se volvieron hacia el hombre que les llamaba desde el suelo. Era el mismo que buscó pleito contra Thorin en busca de lo justo y necesario para su pueblo. Ahora el pago a su pueblo ya había sido realizado, por honor a la palabra del fallecido y se había cumplido altamente con las expectativas del ahora rey. No deseaban más tribulaciones por causa de ello, por lo que al verle ahí, no supieron cómo interpretar su presencia.

\- Dirá usted, su majestad -  contestó Balin desde dentro de la fortaleza.

\- Hemos venido por la solicitud que ha hecho vuestro rey, acerca de algún sanador o ayudante de uno.

\- Así es, ¿Lo ha encontrado? -  buscando en la pequeña compañía que le seguía. Solo viajaban con él, cinco hombres, todos con sus armaduras y sus armas, ninguno era un sanador, por lo menos ninguno lo parecía. Además de ellos viajaba una dama, la misma dama que les había regañado por llevar malas al paciente en vías de recuperación.

\- En efecto. Ha venido aquí conmigo… pero solo se quedará si sigue con exactitud mis reglas – dijo el que antes era barquero muy seriamente.

Balin, dudo acerca de esas reglas, el contrato era muy claro y el sanador sería muy bien recompensado, de que podría tratarse aquello – Claro su majestad… en el contrato hemos estipulado todo lo necesario  ¿Cuáles podrían ser esas reglas, que hemos pasado por alto? –

\- No creo sea prudente estar hablando sobre ello, frente a la puerta… -

\- Oh no mi Señor, disculpe mi torpeza, pasen… pasen… -  invitándoles a entrar al palacio -  Iré por su majestad, creo que el debe oír cuáles son esas condiciones, mi Lady, creo que usted podrá disfrutar de una hermosa vista si me acompaña a los pasillos de los retratos de los antepasados mientras los caballeros discuten los términos… -

\- Gracias, pero estoy tan interesada como usted por escuchar los términos que propondrá mi padre para que me deje asistir a su majestad – dijo la joven sonriendo al anciano enano.

\- ¿Usted mi lady? – dijo incrédulo - ¿Usted será quien se encargue del Rey? –

\- Así es mi buen Señor enano, ya lo he cuidado en la ciudad y el sanador cree que eso le ayudará a su majestad – respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bueno… si es así, entonces déjeme avisarle a mi Señor que el Rey y la doncella… -

\- Sigrid, mi nombre es Sigrid… el Lady aun no me acostumbró a él… -

\- Claro, claro eso lleva un tiempo… permítanme –

Balin salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos de Fili, este estaba intentando ponerse de pie y vio que aún le costaba mucho hacerlo.

\- Muchacho… la respuesta a tu petición ha sido contestada… -  dijo seriamente.

\- En hora buena… pero ¿Por qué esa cara? –

\- Bueno, es que no se si sea prudente o correcto hijo… -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sería tan malo tener a un foráneo en casa? –

\- Una foránea mi Señor… - terminó Balin muy apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Foránea? De quién se trata… acaso no especificamos que debía ser un varón… bueno ya no importa Balin... mientras esté calificado para el trabajo –

\- Señor, es una de las hijas del que ahora es Rey de la ciudad del valle - 

-¿Cómo has dicho? – sintió como la respiración se le agitaba -  ¿Le has preguntado su nombre? – como si la pequeña pudiera ofrecerse a ayudarle.

\- Sí, se llama Sigrid… Lady Sigrid –

Cayó a la cama involuntariamente.

Tras un tiempo de meditarlo se dijo que aquello era inconcebible, ella no podría estar ahí, porque no era correcto, porque ahora era el peor momento, estaba reconstruyendo su casa, pero principalmente porque no quería una distracción en aquella época de cambios y ajustes en su casa y en su propia vida.

No deseaba sentirse confundido respecto a ella, respecto a los sentimientos que ella le provocaba. 

Se vistió rápidamente y lo más armoniosamente que logró hacer con tan limitados movimientos mientras Balin le ayudo en lo que pudo, hasta que se presentó frente a ellos.

\- Buen día a todos, Lady Sigrid –

\- Me parece que se ve mejor que la última vez que le vimos en la ciudad, Señor -  dijo Bardo – ¿Realmente es necesario los servicios de un sanador? –

\- Me temo que si su majestad, no puedo moverme como quisiera y supongo que un lugar tan frío no ayuda a mis huesos… pero necesitaba volver al hogar, usted comprenderá con la coronación aproximándose rápidamente, necesitamos restaurar este lugar lo antes posible, lo mismo que con su rey -  dijo sonriendo -  Necesito estar sano para esa fecha y por eso he solicitado los servicios de un curador o en su defecto un ayudante –

\- Pues su majestad no tiene usted que buscar más, yo misma he venido a ofrecerme para servirle -  dijo Sigrid con su melodiosa voz.

\- Sigrid… -  le reprendió su padre -  Ella está muy interesada en apoyarle su majestad, se que se volvieron amigos durante su recuperación en la ciudad y por eso mi hija me ha insistido que sea ella quien le ayude a terminar de curarse, pero no deseo que ella permanezca aquí en su casa, ella deberá volver antes de la puesta del sol y vendrá a este lugar al despuntar el alba, mi hija está dispuesta a cumplir con mis órdenes, la pregunta aquí será si ¿Sus servicios serán requeridos por usted? –

Fili la vio, ella sonreía amablemente como lo hacía mientras conversaba, cuando leía o mientras le atendía. Una amistad bastante extraña, por un lado quería que se quedara, disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía, pero no era correcto, además medito sobre lo que pensó antes de bajar.

\- Creo que así sus servicios no serán necesarios, no pretendo exponerla al peligro de los caminos y en ninguna manera quisiera incomodarle a usted su majestad – respondió serenamente, observando como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Sigrid.

\- Pero Señor… eso no es ningún inconveniente para mí, yo deseo hacerlo, inclusive sin el pago… solo las comidas y porqué son necesarias… pero nada más le pido. Le ruego en nombre de la amistad que forjamos en la ciudad que acepte mis servicios, como una muestra de la buena fe de mi padre y desde luego la mía –

\- Sigrid, el rey ya ha hablado, es sensato reconocer que sería un peligro para ti exponerte a esa vida… -

La chica se irguió tan alta como era y orgullosa se inclinó ante su padre. Estaba enfadada pero aquello era lo mejor... ¿deseaba el que ella estuviera ahí? ¿podría vivir si ella se enojaba con él? ¿realmente le importaba aquello?... Ella se disponía a marcharse ofendida del lugar ... no le importaba mantener su amistad se dijo.... entonces debía intervenir.

\- De verdad aprecio su interés en mi salud, Lady Sigrid… pero considérelo, usted podría sufrir un accidente en el camino y eso no me lo perdonaría de ninguna manera… -

\- Yo he dicho que estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo… usted siempre ha sido tan valiente y en sus aventuras jamás mostró duda o temor por ello. Esta es una pequeña empresa que pretendo lograr yo misma y usted mismo es quien me la impide. Gracias por sus elocuentes palabras su majestad –

Fili se sintió incómodo pues ella tenía razón - En ese caso y si usted esta tan resuelta a cumplirla – se dirigió a su padre - Acepto sus términos su majestad, lo que no acepto es que no se dé un pago justo por los servicios que prestará su hija… si ella no los desea, los trataré con usted si así le parece –

Bardo no era interesado, nunca había añorado riquezas para él o para su familia. El reinado le había llegado tan de improviso que apenas se lo creía, pero después de todo era el rey y necesitaban tener cierta fluidez para seguir ayudando a su gente. Ordenó a Sigrid salir de la habitación junto con dos guardias y permaneció hablando con el ahora rubio rey de la montaña.

Cuando abandonaron la ciudad, su padre le comentó que a partir de mañana podría cumplir con aquella empresa que se había impuesto ella misma. Mañana muy temprano asistiría al rey en su rehabilitación, viajaría con escolta, pero aquello no le incomodaba. La idea era estar con su nuevo amigo, el mismo del que ansiaba escuchar y verle, del que tanto adoraba sus historias y le fascinaba sus costumbres.

_Fili..._

//

Era muy de mañana cuando por fin vislumbraron la fortaleza. Erebor se alzaba frente a ellos gloriosa y ahora bañada por los primero rayos del sol.

Tauriel nunca había estado tan cerca, siempre de lejos, siempre en su imaginación.

\- Es bellísima Kíli – dijo contemplando la formidable montaña que sola se alzaba sobres sus hermanas más pequeñas.

\- Si… el hogar de mis antepasados, la gloria de los enanos… -

\- ¡Vamos, no se queden atrás! -  les gritó feliz Bofur -  Si no, nos perderemos el desayuno ¡Seguro Bombur ha preparado algo delicioso! – dijo pegándose a su poni y salió disparado junto con Óin hacia la entrada de la fortaleza, que ya casi estaba terminada.

Él no tenía prisa por llegar, no sabía a lo que se enfrentarían al llegar. Percibió que ella parecía estar algo más intranquila que él.

\- Tauriel, todo va salir bien. Seguro solo somos nosotros lo que estamos creando ideas en nuestra cabeza… -

\- Entonces ¿Tú también piensas así? – dijo deteniéndose a su lado.

\- Se que es lo que te preocupa y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada por lo que tengamos que angustiarnos ahora… - _al menos hasta llegar_ pensó.

Respiró hondo y levantó la vista – Muy bien, no deseo que discutas con ellos Kíli, entiende que para ellos yo soy el enemigo… no les presiones, ellos deberán conocerme a mí y no a través de ti, es lo único que deseo… - 

\- Así se hará querida… - sonrió tranquilizando sus nervios - Ven probemos un buen desayuno… - restándole importancia al asunto pues a él también le angustiaba.

\- Respecto a eso… espero que no te moleste que haya traído algo de comer de casa… prometo que me acostumbrare a la comida… Solo que aún no estoy muy habituada a ingerir demasiada carne… -  dijo algo apenada.

\- Lo entiendo... jamás te obligaría a comer lo que no deseas… pero tendrás que enseñarnos a prepararlo y me parece oportuno informarte que no tengo nada de práctica en la cocina… va usted a desposar a un enano que no sabe hornear nada… -

Tauriel río ante aquella confesión -  No os debéis preocupar mi Señor, yo tampoco poseo ninguna habilidad fuera de la batalla –

\- Creo que es muy dura con usted misma mi hermosa dama… usted tiene la habilidad de hechizarme con una sonrisa... el poder de derretirme con una mirada y ha logrado despertar en mí la necesidad de ser un mejor enano –

Su rostro se ruborizó por completo.

\- Oh mi buen Señor… usted tiene el enorme talento de pintar de rojo mi rostro, de alegrarme cuando estoy triste y de llenarme el corazón de dulces esperanzas… yo no creo que necesite algo más, según lo veo está sobrecalificado para el empleo –

\- Eso es más de lo que deseaba escuchar… -  dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo – Nadie podría inspirarme más... sólo tú, espero que siempre lo recuerdes - dijo sellando sus palabras con un dulce beso - Ahora sigamos que muero de hambre… - al mismo tiempo que golpeaba los flancos de su poni y se arrancaba - ¡El último en llegar deberá preparar la cena para todos! –

Él llevaba las de perder pues iba sobre un poni, ella sin embargo viajaba en un hermoso corcel que le había sido dado como regalo de nupcias por su amigo Legolas. Partió tan rápido que no le vio hasta pasado un tiempo sobre la puerta. Notando en su rostro la admiración, pues adivino que ahora a lado de las puertas se encontraba tallado la estatua de su honorable tío.

\- ¿Le has visto? -  dijo sorprendido mientras bajaba de su poni -  Es… es Thorin… -

\- Me parece que sí… debe ser en su honor, hubiese sido un gran rey… lamentablemente el destino no lo quiso así… -  dijo mientras buscaba su mano. Sabía que él tema de su tío aún le ponía muy sensible. Ahora con el tiempo que habían pasado en Mirkwood le había dicho que este era como un padre para él… ella recordaba al suyo y sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado – Podrás recordarle siempre... el vive en tu corazón y cuando hagas algo que aprendiste de él compartirás un poco de él al mundo, seguramente debe estar muy orgulloso de ti y tu hermano, unos notables y distinguidos caballeros –

Apretó su mano, en señal de apoyo y luego alzó la vista para ver a su hermano, el mismo que recordaba de hace tanto años, rubio y más bajo. Le vio ahora cojeando, llevando un bastón bajo el brazo y prendido a su lado una dama un poco más alta que él. Una mujer que conocía… pero dónde había visto esos ojos y ese rostro, no lo supo solo que estos le eran familiares. Soltó a Tauriel y entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar y recordar a la vez.

\- ¡Kíli! -  escuchó su característica voz - ¡Hermano! –

Fili intentó correr, pero le era imposible, aún le dolían muchos sus piernas y él se estaba extralimitando un poco cada día en su afán de estar listo para lo que se avecinaba, su inminente coronación. A su compañera prendida del brazo, no le agradaba  mucho aquella idea, pero le acompañaba de todas maneras, en esas cuestiones se estaba volviendo un necio, como bien se lo había recordado esa misma mañana Sigrid.

A Kíli poco lo importó que su respiración se agitara nuevamente, necesitaba llegar hasta su hermano, abrazarle, besarle, comprobar que no era una ilusión verle ahí caminando, después de haberle dejado marchar muy herido.

Cuando por fin se encontraron, ambos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Por Dios… decían que estabas muerto… cuánto me alegro ver que estaban equivocados, saber que estás vivo me alivia tanto el corazón… no podía creerlo… algo en mí me decía que no lo estabas, que seguías vivo y que debía mantener las esperanzas y he aquí ahora sé que son ciertas, que bien ha valido toda esa espera… -

\- Vaya hermano, sí que me has extrañado… igual me sentía yo, discúlpame por haberte abandonado en Ravenhill, no pretendía dejarte solo… debimos escuchar a Thorin… -  dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

\- No te castigues hermano, de ser así ambos estaríamos hoy muertos y estas palabras serían en vano… -  entonces reparó en que alguien más viajaba junto a su hermano – Vaya… veo que has vuelto bien acompañado, supongo que esta vez es para quedarse ¿verdad? –

\- Así es… - dijo recobrando la compostura -  Ella se quedará aquí, si así lo deseas… -

\- Debo ordenar acondicionar una habitación o dos hermano… - preguntó en tono burlón.

\- ¡Por Aüle Fili! -  grito exaltado, para luego convertir su voz en un susurro – Ella y yo aún no… no… - porque diablos todos mundo se preocupaba por ello ¿Acaso debía preocuparse por eso?… no lo había pensando antes, otra cosa más que agregar  a su lista, e intentaría no pensar demasiado en ello. En esas cuestiones él era un inexperto. Si, llegó a la conclusión que aquello debía preocuparle… pero ahora no era el mejor momento de angustiarse por ello, ya investigaría o preguntaría y el solo hecho de pensarlo lo abochornaba demasiado.

\- Entiendo… pues esperaría una ceremonia pronto, les he visto sufrir tanto en tan poco tiempo que creo que ambos se merecen estar juntos… pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta después de la coronación…  pero bueno hablaremos de eso más tarde ahora debemos festejar que has regresado a casa… -

\- Bueno, en realidad… -

\- ¿No estarás pensando en dejarme solo aquí verdad? – dijo Fili, adivinando lo que su hermano quería explicarle -  Ya lo entenderán…  ven preséntame a mi futura hermana – entonces con ayuda de su hermano se dirigió a Tauriel, no sin invitar a la doncella que antes le acompañaba a que le siguiera.

\- ¿Ella es?... –

\- La hija del rey de Dale. La “niña” del barquero -  dijo sin siquiera una expresión en el rostro. Supuso que decir que era su amiga o que le gustaba como para algo más, no sería correcto.

\- Tauriel… mi hermano Fili, ya se conocen pero esto es algo más oficial -  dijo Kíli soltando el brazo de su hermano y sosteniendo la delicada mano de la elfa -  Fili, el amor de mi vida… la que deseo pronto desposar –

Tauriel hizo una reverencia ante el rubio enano.

\- No hay necesidad de estas reverencias entre familia -  entonces le abrazó – Bienvenida a la familia Tauriel -  le dijo el enano que apenas le llegaba justo bajo el busto -  Esta es tu casa y de corazón deseo que se queden en ella por siempre, tu familia es bienvenida en mi casa y pronto te sentirás como de la familia –

Ella le miró agradecida, aquella era una inesperada y cálida bienvenida del mismísimo rey de la montaña. Del mismo enano que hace poco le miraba molesto por las atenciones y sentimientos que despertaba en su pequeño hermano.

\- Gracias su maj… gracias Fili, me conmueve que me hayas dado esta linda bienvenida… yo solo deseo ayudar en tu casa, no deseo incomodar a nadie te lo aseguro… -

\- Y no lo harás… - le respondió sonriente.

Ella dirigió su mirada al enano de cabellos obscuros a su lado y le sonrió alegre.

\- Ella es Lady Sigrid, la verán seguido pues se encarga de cuidarme en mis paseos y con la rehabilitación que necesito urgentemente… -

Sigrid reconociendo a Tauriel se acercó hacia ella y le tomó de las manos… -  Mi señora, me da mucho gusto verle de tan buen aspecto… supongo que se quedará en estas tierras-

\- Así es –

\- Entonces usted podrá ayudarnos con la recuperación de su majestad… -  mirando a Fili muy entusiasmada.

\- Claro, será un verdadero placer… - dijo mientras ella y Sigrid se apartaban un poco de los dos enanos que las contemplaban embelesados.

Cada uno tenía a su estrella para admirar. Cada uno ignorando lo que aquellos sentimientos podían despertar.

 

 

 Alix Lestrange ^_________________^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿que os pareció?  
> deja tu comentario y si te gusto, regalame Kudos y Hits!  
> próximo capitulo;  
> Restauraciones y desacuerdos...  
> una gran pelea en Erebor... ¿quien será el causante?... adivinen no te lo pierdas... aún esta en construcción!  
> saludos!


	3. Restauraciones y Desacuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan los problemas en la tierra de los enanos. Dwalin esta severamente resentido ante la presencia de "extranjeras" en la casa de sus antepasados y junto con otros se quejan y planean hacérselo saber al futuro rey... ¿Cómo es posible que el rey permita esto? acaso no sabe todo lo que en el pasado estos pueblos le causaron a su familia.  
> Fili esta mejorando con la ayuda de la dulce Sigrid, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, requiere de un temple de acero y de una voluntad que él creía no poseía. Ser rey es más difícil de lo que creía y eso que aún no es el rey legitimo...  
> Kili considera las palabras que Tauriel le dijo antes de ingresar a Erebor... y pronto tendrá que ponerlo a prueba... cederá a su acostumbrada imprudente manera de ser o esta vez razonara un poco sobre la forma correcta de actuar...  
> NO TE PIERDAS ESTE SENSACIONAL CAPITULO :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA!  
> Disculpen mis horrores ortográficos... He estado tardando un poco para subirlo, pero prometo que les gustará la historia... espero que mi musa no se me vaya antes de terminar ^^ que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 3**

  
**Restauraciones y desacuerdos**

 

“Tanto cambió nuestras vidas,

Por sólo el placer de observar

Como sanan las heridas,

Y como vuelven a sangrar.”

Poema Reencuentro

 

 

 

Ya era bastante con que una hija de los hombres se pasease por las habitaciones del palacio durante el día. Ahora le resultaba indignante que también una elfa.

Sí, una hija del bosque estaba viviendo en los mismos salones que sus ancestros. No importaba la vida de quien hubiese salvado o que ella misma hubiese arriesgado su vida salvando la vida de uno de sus pupilos.

\- ¡Ella no merece estar aquí Balin! -  le dijo enfurecido su hermano -  Es una enemiga de nuestra casa… de la misma especie de ese desgraciado rey Thranduil, Fili no debió dejarle poner un solo pie en nuestros salones… ve tu a saber qué información este llevando a su rey… -

\- Dwalin… debes controlarte, no ganarás nada haciendo un escándalo de esto… -  dijo intentando serenar a su impetuoso hermano.

\- Hoy en la mañana baje a desayunar y ya se encontraba ahí… le estaba enseñando a Bombur a preparar avena… por todos los Valar, un enano desayunando avena, como si no tuviésemos huevos o tocino para comer… hasta unas papas serían mejores que esa insípida comida –

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que te incomoda? – comentó restando importancia a las palabras de su hermano.

\- No, lo peor es que entra Kíli y el muy tonto se sirvió un plato de esa cosa asquerosa… ¡por todos los Valar! Nosotros vimos crecer a ese chiquillo y desde cuando se alimenta así… él solo podría comerse una vaca… ni siquiera podía comer unas papas sin un buen plato de carne, tú lo viste en casa de su madre… vaya que era bastante obstinado y ahora esta cambiado… parece otro… como si tuviese que quedar bien con ella. Nosotros somos su familia… eso no debe olvidarlo… -

\- Entonces ¿Te angustia que tu pupilo haya dejado de seguirte? – dijo Balin, siguiendo la conversación de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Thorin si lo viera? El murió esperando una ayuda que nunca llegó… la ayuda de un rey del bosque que nunca se apiado de él… -

\- De eso no puedes culparla a ella… casi muere defendiendo a ese pupilo por el que estás tan molesto –

\- ¿De parte de quien estás? -  le pregunto molesto.

\- De nadie Dwalin, entiendo el sentimiento que hay en ti, yo también le vi crecer, caerse, llorar, reír y por Aüle que le vi hacer tantas travesuras que inclusive juntando todas las que hemos hecho todos nosotros, nos dejaría avergonzados, pero el ya es mayor y supongo que está haciendo su propio camino… quizás no vaya a seguir nuestros pasos y no por eso hemos de juzgarle mal. Además me temo que la dama en cuestión está aquí en calidad de algo más que una simple invitada… -

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿En calidad de que está ella aquí? –

Balin temía ser él quien respondiera esa pregunta a su hermano, quien ya estaba tornando su rostro del rojo al morado. Estaba furioso y si conocía la respuesta seguro saldría a golpear al joven enano hasta hacerle entender su descabellada locura. Fili le había explicado que por el momento Tauriel estaría como invitada de honor en aquella casa, solo hasta que sucediera la ceremonia, puesto que su pequeño hermano deseaba desposarla y Fili agregó hacerla una princesa de la casa de los Durín. Como debía de ser.

\- Nada… es una invitada del rey, sus planes a de tener… por lo pronto deja de alborotar a los demás, te escuche hablando a Glóin sobre la doncella… no está aquí como espía, ella ha venido aquí como invitada para gozar de la gratitud del rey, por devolverle a su hermano y salvarle la vida a él. Nada más Fili sólo está siendo cortés con... –

Dwalin Salió hecho una furia de aquella habitación dejando a Balin con la palabra en la boca. Él lamentaba tener que mentirle a su hermano… algún día se sabría los planes de Kíli y entonces la bomba estallaría… solo esperaba que fuera después de la ceremonia. Aquel reinado debía hacerse legítimo y debía hacerse en tiempo y hora.

Se lo debían a su antiguo y breve rey.

\- Oh Thorin… supongo que sabrías como manejar estas situaciones con absoluta sabiduría… tú podrías aconsejar a tu necio sobrino… es joven e impetuoso y se estará trayendo más problemas que consuelo uniéndose a la doncella… y no deseo imaginar lo que sucederá con tu hermana cuando se entere de a quién desposara su pequeño hijo… y el saber de tu dolorosa muerte… pobre Dís... –

//

Tauriel  esperaba en las mañanas a Kíli para desayunar juntos y luego irse a acompañar a Sigrid para enseñarle a preparar algo que le sirviese como un ungüento para las heridas que debían ponerle en las piernas y donde todavía hubiese dolor. Se lo había tomado como un trabajo. Kíli tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros en las tareas de restauración de Erebor y ello les dejaba muy poco tiempo para verse.

Además estaba el hecho de que como vaticinó notó que los enanos no simpatizaban con su presencia en casa, más sin embargo no se quejaba, ella les mostraría que deseaba estar ahí con ellos, no por amor a ellos, pero si por amor a Kíli. No deseaba apartarle de su hermano, ahora que le necesitaba. Él sería el futuro rey y Kíli un príncipe, no podía arrebatarle ello. No, ese era su derecho, por lo que viajó desde lejos, el motivo que le llevó a conocerle en medio de un bosque obscuro y tenebroso.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo Sigrid sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro… disculpa, hoy estoy algo distraída… -

\- No te preocupes… pero he notado que antes ustedes pensaban que yo era una niña…es decir ¿me veo como una? –

Tauriel la miró extrañada,  no entendía a dónde iba esa pregunta.

\- Bueno, no soy buena juzgando la edad de los demás… yo tengo apenas los seiscientos cuatro años y de verdad desearía ayudarte… nunca hasta ahora había convivido con alguien más que los de mi mismo pueblo y soy tan nueva como tú en estos casos, solo lo que he leído en libros y no ayuda mucho para estos casos… -

\- Es una pena… deseaba saber algunas cosas… -

\- No te preocupes en cuestión de los enanos, yo también estoy aprendiendo -  dijo riendo.

\- Espero no me tomes por una indiscreta, pero he escuchado en casa que los enanos y los elfos nunca se han llevado bien, lo que me lleva a preguntarte… ¿Por qué salvaste al enano, ese día en casa?... te veías tan triste, tan desolada… -

Tauriel la observó. Sigrid era una chica muy observadora y lista. Buscaba respuestas y supuso que no haría daño revelándole sus motivos.

\- En ese entonces, no sabía cómo me sentía, solo me repetía a mí misma que deseaba salvarle, que deseaba que él siguiera con vida, sabía de su empresa y los motivos que le llevaban a atravesar desde tan lejos todas esas tierras con el único afán de ayudar a su tío a cumplir un sueño y a conquistar el lugar del que se le había hablado desde que era pequeño, su hogar. Yo deseaba que el alcanzará su meta –

\- Entonces… supongo que algo ha cambiado… ¿Ahora ya sabes cómo te sientes? – pregunto dudosa.

\- Si, ya todo está claro… -  dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro -  Ahora sé que amo a ese enano, tan dueño de sí, tan fuerte y tierno a la vez... –

\- ¿Le amas? – preguntó con notable anhelo en la voz - ¿Puedes permitirte amarle? ¿Qué opinan tus padres, tu rey? –

\- Sigrid... no tengo padres y la poca familia que tengo conoce mis sentimientos y los aprueba –

\-  Que romántico… desearía que mi padre aprobase mi elección… - poniendo en su mente a un galante enano.

\- No hay mucho de romántico en ello querida, su familia aún no me acepta… y ni siquiera su madre sabe de mi existencia… así que… -

\- Pero él ya ha hecho su elección.... te ha elegido a ti, porque otra forma te trataría así… el te ama puede vérsele en los ojos… cuando te ve entrar en la sala una sonrisa salta en su rostro –

\- Sé que él me ama… pero a veces me pregunto si aquello no le pesará más con el paso de los años… su familia debe importarle... inclusive mencionó que de no aceptar lo nuestro está dispuesto a abandonarlos y temo que a la larga será un fuerte lastre que nos pesará a ambos… -

\- No Tauriel… eso no debe importar...  solo debe importar que ambos se amen... ¿podrías dejarle por ello? - Observó que la doncella frente a ella no respondía - He visto que a la mayoría de ellos pareces simpatizarle, conversan contigo y te tratan con respeto… -

\- Si, solo que ellos son apenas unos cuantos… pronto habrá miles de familias que retornarán a esta ciudad y me temo que no sea igual de bien recibida ante ellos… -

Sigrid admiró  a la bella elfa que estaba frente a ella. Era de verdad hermosa y pese a la tristeza en sus ojos, seguía manteniéndose así. De esbelta pero bondadosa figura, de piel clara y hermosos ojos verdes, con una melena envidiablemente larga y de un color tan llamativo. Ella en cambio de baja estatura, delgada pero proporcionada, su piel era más apiñonada y sus ojos eran azules y redondos, su cabello no era ni siquiera la mitad de largo que el de la elfa y estaba rizado de un rubio como el color del trigo, que comparada con ella se sentía tan desprovista de belleza.

¿Acaso ella podría tener una oportunidad? la respuesta brotó de golpe en su cabeza... No, y resonó fuertemente dentro de ella sacudiéndole violentamente... cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo, si no aceptaban a alguien como Tauriel poseedora de la amplia sabiduría albergada en su sangre, una exuberante belleza y pese a contar con que uno de los príncipes de aquella montaña la amaba con todo el corazón. No definitivamente sus esperanzas debían y merecían ser aplastadas al calor de la realidad... debía desechar aquellos sentimientos que crecían día a día por el enano que ahora estaba a su cuidado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos o tomando el sol, durante esas charlas alegres sobre los caminos o sobre los planes que tenía para su reino y sobre el lugar donde creció hace algunos años.

Ella sabía que Fili, era por mucho mayor que ella, fácil eran más de sesenta años y no le importaba. Le encantaba escucharle y pasar tiempo a su lado. Él a su vez disfrutaba de su conversación sobre la pesca o sobre las travesuras de sus hermanos, más no se atrevería a pensar que él se sintiera igual de atraido como lo estaba siendo ella. Hasta donde ella percibía aquello que se desarrolló mientras una guerra terminaba tan solo era una agradable y dulce amistad.

Para ella no lo era más...  estaba enamorando de aquel enano.

De un rey.

//

Kíli se mantenía muy ocupado los últimos tres días después de haber llegado, intentaba ayudar a Fili en su rehabilitación, pero la verdad es que no era de mucha ayuda, de vez en cuando le hacía de muleta cuando le acompañaba a caminar y eso no era muy necesario, pues una doncella de la ciudad le hacía de ayuda en esas ocasiones.

\- Mira que tener que acompañarle hasta la ciudad es una tarea totalmente indigna para mi persona… se lo diré a Fili la próxima vez que le vea… - decía Glóin mientras pasaba a lado de Kíli sin notar su presencia. A su lado estaba Dwalin quien tampoco le vio .

– Esto no debería estar pasando, primero la muchacha esa y ahora esa elfa… que seguirá después un trasgo… -

No deseaba seguir escuchando boberías e intervino- Veo caballeros que tienen problemas con las decisiones que ha tomado mi hermano… me pregunto ¿acaso se las han hecho saber? o ¿solo les gusta expresarlas cuando el no esta cerca?… -  realmente estaba molesto - Porque de ser así, temo que seré yo quien les ayude a comprender un poco la situación y sino por lo menos defender a los agredidos.... -

Glóin permaneció callado, en cambio Dwalin encontró la oportunidad que tenía buscando desde hace unos días.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo?… tú, el mismo sobrino del honorable enano que falleció esperando la ayuda de elfos y hombres defendiendo a esas criaturas… - dijo levantando la cabeza orgulloso hasta casi alcanzar a Kíli en estatura -  ¿Qué pensaría Thorin si te escuchara hablando así? –

\- ¿Qué pensaría mi tío?... mmm déjame ver, él sabía que en ello teníamos bastante diferencias y no puedo decirte que siempre le haya apoyado en todo… más aún así le respetaba,  él me conocía bastante bien –

\- Vaya respeto es el que le muestras aceptando que en su casa ahora se hospede un espíritu del bosque… -

\- Pues aunque lo dudes le respetaba y eso me llevó a callar lo que pensé de su abandono en Esgaroth...  su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días... o sobre su necia resistencia de entrar en la batalla... pero sobretodo de lo que más me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho acerca de mis sentimientos hacia la bella capitana que salvó mi vida y la que espero con ansias poder desposar… -

Aquello fue como una bomba en oídos de Dwalin. Aquel irreverente chico estaba mancillando el recuerdo de su tío y no solo eso, sino que había llevado a la casa de sus antepasados a unos de sus enemigos, a un elfo de quienes habían estado cuidándose hace tantos años debido a su infame traición y su equivocado sentido de superioridad.

Algo totalmente injustificado, pues ellos no tenían la culpa de que los elfos fueran creados con un propósito distinto al de los enanos por su padre Aüle.

\- Así que por esa razón esa elfa está aquí… para convertirla en tu esposa… eres un mocoso insolente, solo serás el hazmerreír de la familia... dejarás en ridículo a la casa de tu madre y del que hasta hace poco amabas como a un padre… tan poco te importa el nombre de tu familia, tu madre, el nombre de Thorin… -

\- Claro que me importa por eso la he traído a esta casa… porque la amo y deseo que ella forme parte de mi familia… -

\- Ella jamás será bienvenida en la familia… nadie la aceptará, apenas lleguen los demás se que estarán de acuerdo conmigo… un elfo en casa de los Durín… que horrible chiste es ese… -

\- No es ningún chiste… nos amamos y te guste o no estaremos juntos… - ¿Acaso era tan difícil  de entender?.

\- ¡¡Pues en esta casa no!!… -

Kíli llevaba ya mucho soportando aquel derroche de estupidez. Les observó directamente a los ojos... la molestia que causaba sus palabras era evidente... la simple idea de la unión entre él y Tauriel era terrible, algo para evitarse a toda costa... _destinado a no suceder_...  nunca creyó que fuese sencillo... esta era la prueba de que no lo sería.

\- ¿Crees que eso va impedirmelo? ...  creí que me conocían mejor - dijo en tono burlón - Creeme cuando te digo que eso no representa ningún problema... de ser necesario no dudaría renunciar a esta casa… ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos pendientes -  dijo dándose media vuelta.

La impotencia se transformó en ira en el rostro de Dwalin. Cómo podía tirar todo a la basura por una orejas de duende… quién era él para menospreciar todo lo que le habían enseñado desde chicos ¿no valían acaso los consejos que les dieron de pequeños a él y su hermano mientras estaban en las montañas?

Junto a Thorin ¿no tenía eso un valor para él?

Dwalin dejó que el coraje y la impotencia se transformara en una inmensa furia que fue creciendo hasta que sin pensar se lanzó sobre su joven e imprudente pupilo. Sentía deseos de hacerle entender a golpes su monumental insensatez. El inesperado ataque hizo que el joven arquero terminará en el suelo y ya ahí con sorprendente  velocidad le hizo girar para que pudiera verlo mientras le golpeaba. Kíli intentaba poner los brazos a los golpes que le repartía aquel enano, que pese a ser más chico que él lo compensaba con músculos y con dos brazos que siempre estaban listos para la pelea.

Su cuerpo elegía un mal momento para mostrar lo débil que aún se encontraba, pues sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle provocando que su pecho se sacudiera violentamente en su afán de retener el poco aire que ingresaba por sus pulmones. Postrado en esa posición solo podía darse una pobre defensa y eso no le ayudaba a evitar los golpes que iban dirigidos a su rostro o pecho, obligándole a recibir más de los que le gustase. Entonces recordó su promesa a Tauriel... precisamente esto temía ella y ahí estaba él recibiendo una docena de golpes... pero el honor de Tauriel y el suyo propio no podía ser menospreciado como Dwalin lo había hecho.

No podría evitar mucho tiempo un enfrentamiento como este.

 _...el primero de muchos seguramente..._ pensó mientras intentaba frenar la ira de Dwalin.

No entendía cómo o porqué pero Sigrid y Tauriel ingresaban a la sala en ese preciso momento. Al ver la escena la primera se quedó paralizada, en cambio Tauriel fue corriendo hacia él. Kíli estaba bastante golpeado y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre el furioso enano, que con descomunal uso de fuerza se levantó con ella en la espalda y sin siquiera volver la vista hacia su atacante acertó a darle un fuerte golpe en el vientre que terminó por hacerle aterrizar sobre un montón de piedras.

La lluvia de piedras que cayeron golpeando el suelo violentamente pareció despertarle, había perdido la cabeza y siguió el rastro de su arrebato, por un lado la doncella del bosque intentaba ponerse en pie con pésimo resultado y sin tener que adivinar intuyó que aquella afligida mirada que le atravesaba estaba dirigida a su joven pupilo empeñado en levantarse del frío suelo.

Ahí en medio de ellos por fin comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

Aquella furia había desaparecido junto con su valor y confianza al paso que su respiración se normalizaba. Se hizo consciente de la sangre en sus manos… la sangre de Kíli, el mismo pequeño que tanto quería, el mismo que cuido y enseño a pelear con la espada a lado de su fallecido tío.

Kíli luchaba por seguir de pie pese a estar bastante maltratado y con rastros de sangre en el rostro. Su pecho gemía con cada respiración y a pesar del dolor se exigía a sí mismo dar un nuevo paso que le llevará cerca de Tauriel. Con orgullo pasó junto a Dwalin quien seguía contemplando sus manos como si no entendiera porque razón estaban manchadas de sangre. Hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido e ignorar el dolor que crecía en cada paso y cuando por fin llegó a su lado, fue a tomarle de la mano y tiró suavemente para despertarla de aquella conmoción. Ella tenía clavados sus ojos en él y sin hablar le siguió hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

El feroz enano se quedó petrificado viéndose las manos, mientras Glóin se alejaba apenado de la escena... todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Se quedó solo con sus pensamientos igual o más revueltos que la sala.

//

Sigrid había corrido a dar aviso a alguien, iban a matarle en su propia casa y frente a ella.

Admiraba el valor de la elfa al salir tan decididamente en su rescate, ella no se quedaría para ver los resultados… comprendía que tenía pocas posibilidades ante aquel enano furioso. Es como si intentase ponerse frente a un toro sabiendo que le dobla en fuerza y músculo. Tauriel era demasiado delgada para albergar ese tipo de fortaleza en el cuerpo, pero sabía que era de corazón valiente y por ello no dudaba ponerse en peligro.

Encontró a Bofur en el pasillo.

\- ¡Pronto ven! Uno de los enanos está matando al prometido de Tauriel… - gimió la chica con voz atropellada y apenas entendible. Bofur al ver su rostro de angustia le siguió.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó mientras le seguía.

\- Uno de los enanos está matando al prometido de Tauriel… rápido o va acabar con ambos… -

 _Dwalin..._ no pudo pensar en nadie más. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender que se trataba de Kíli. Ese muchacho... bien se lo había advertido, esa relación solo le traería más problemas que alegrías…

Apresuro sus pasos siguiendo las indicaciones de la hija del rey...  Dwalin tenía la fuerza de un toro y Kíli no tenía forma de compararse con él. Si no llegaban refuerzos pronto habría problemas serios.

Más cuando llegaron la sala estaba casi vacía, todo estaba fuera de su lugar. Las sillas desordenadas sobre el suelo y las piedras esparcidas por toda la habitación, como si alguien hubiese caído sobre estas lastimosamente… seguramente este se habría llevado un buen golpe. En aquella sala solo había desorden, rastros de sangre en el suelo y Dwalin que aún permanecía ahí parado como estatua. No necesitaba adivinar que ahí hasta hace poco había ocurrido una pelea... en el rostro de su amigo se podía ver la culpa y angustia por haberse comportado como un animal con uno de los seres que amaba. Uno que vio crecer, y ahora que había crecido y hecho efectiva su voluntad para decidir, él se había encargado de mostrarle de la peor manera lo que consideraba era un terrible error.

\- Dwalin… ¿Dwalin? ¿Qué ha sucedido?... ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sacándole de la conmoción.

\- No pude evitarlo… no pude controlarme, él se marcharía con ella… Kíli abandonaría a su familia, le daría la espalda a quienes le vimos crecer por una cara bonita… solo por ese elfa del bosque... él está dispuesto a dejar todo lo que le enseñamos… lo que Thorin le enseñó… -

\- Dwalin, Kíli no es un chiquillo…  ya es bastante mayor y a nosotros no nos compete señalarle a quien desposar o con quien si puede relacionarse… -

Dwalin clavó los ojos en él y se llenaron de lágrimas…

\- Él va olvidar todo lo que Thorin le enseñó… era su familia, sabía que odiaba a los elfos ¿no podía elegir a alguien más?… no podía haberse fijado en otra persona… -

\- Así no funciona esto mi buen amigo… - le puso un brazo en el hombro y volteó hacia Sigrid que observaba toda la escena. Este le hizo una señal de que se retirara de ahí, él le acompañaría ahora.

Ella se volvió reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Hace poco conversaba con Tauriel sobre la preocupación de sentirse aceptada por la familia de Kíli y ahora supuso los dos se habían marchado heridos de aquel lugar ¿acaso no podían entender que ellos dos se amaban? les era demasiado difícil entender que el amor entre ellos era posible y que este les hacía inmensamente felices a ambos.

Camino hasta que se dio cuenta que debía estar en otro lugar.

_Fili..._

Él ya estaría esperándola. Si llegase a saber de aquel evento se preocuparía demasiado y de antemano sabía que él era muy susceptible a todo lo relacionado con su hermano o el reino ¿Aquella noticia ya habría llegado a sus oídos?

Esperaba de corazón que no fuera así.

Deseaba evitarle semejante angustia y decidida fue a su encuentro. Le halló de pie frente a una pared donde sabía estaban los retratos de sus antepasados.

\- ¿Estaría orgulloso de mi? – dijo rompiendo el silencio con notable tristeza en la voz.

\- ¿Quién su majestad? – 

\- Mí tío Thorin –

Respiró hondo. Probablemente era imposible proteger de malas noticias a Fili... al igual que defender un amor como el de Tauriel y su enano.

//

Tauriel le sirvió de bastón a Kíli, quien no podía ver con su ojos izquierdo de tan golpeado que estaba.

Le llevó hasta su habitación y le dejó sobre la cama, ella misma era consciente del dolor que sentía en el abdomen y la espalda, pero debía moverse rápidamente y de entre sus cosas sacó unas hierbas que llevaba de casa, tomó un pequeño cuenco con agua y las vertió en ella. Intentaba ser más rápida pero su cuerpo se negaba en seguir el ritmo que ella le exigía.

Rompió sus ropas al no encontrar unas vendas apropiadas para usar en él.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. La sangre ya estaba seca, pero le había ensuciado sus ropas y hacía lucir su rostro peor de lo que estaba. Con sumo cuidado paso las vendas improvisadas por su rostro, desapareciendo todas las manchas, hasta dejar su rostro tan limpio como antes. Entonces fue por el agua y le ayudó a sentarse para beber sin derramar y este la tomó sin protestar, haciendo que su pecho dejará de correr acelerado y se normalizará nuevamente.

Ella entonces descanso y al igual que él se tomó un poco de aquel brebaje. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente haciéndole sentir muy pesada, una consecuencia de aquella medicina que hacía entrar al cuerpo en un estado de sueño profundo, con el propósito de que este pudiese sanarse a sí mismo de un terrible día de trabajo o de una pelea como la que acababan de pasar ambos.

Tauriel apenas tuvo tiempo de acomodarse a un lado de Kíli quien ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Sin prestar más atención al exterior ella también fue a quedarse profundamente dormida sobre aquella suave cama.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, abrió los ojos notablemente mejorada. De inmediato notó un par de ojos marrones observándole.

\- Mucho mejor ¿verdad?… - le dijo sonriéndole.

Ella le vio y no sintió deseos de reír. Su ojo estaba mucho menos hinchado pero aún se veía morado.

\- Kíli debes explicarme… ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Porque ese enano casi te mata?  - dijo incorporándose un poco hasta quedar cerca de él.

\- Él no intentaba matarme – dijo con su acostumbrada pícara sonrisa -  Él solo deseaba mostrarme “mi error” –

\- ¿Qué error? -  preguntó adivinando la respuesta.

\- No importa, ya ha quedado claro el asunto… -

\- Kíli te pedí que no pelearas por mi… te ha dejado muy mal… -

-¿Y a ti? ¿no te has visto? el color se ha ido de tu rostro Tauriel…  - dijo levantándose un poco de la cama -  Estaba hablando de ti… se que lo prometí... pero es muy difícil cumplirla... me va ser muy difícil no hacerles tragar cada una de sus palabras... créeme hoy me puse a prueba y no niego que sentí deseos de lanzarme hacia él y hacerle pedir perdón por lo que dijo… pero estoy decidido a cumplir con mi promesa, estos golpes son la evidencia de que no luche contra el... –

Estaba segura que nada podría arrebatarle aquel encanto soñador que veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba... nada, ni siquiera el color púrpura que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo... él siempre sería para ella el ser más agraciado de la tierra.

\-  Te amo Tauriel y no voy a defraudarte - dijo colocándose frente a ella y le rodeaba con sus brazos. Le observaba con una mirada que reconoció le vio en la montaña después de besarla por primera vez.

 _O no podré detenerme…_ Le había dicho ese día.

Sintió como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho. No le cabía la menor duda... deseaba besarle.

Estaban demasiado solos... demasiado cerca de aquellos labios que le invitaban a recordar lo mucho que le gustaba sus besos. Sin pensarlo se levantó hacia él y le besó, mientras sus manos se perdían en su oscuro cabello. Él le correspondió aquel arrebatado beso, mientras sentía como Kíli le acariciaba el abdomen y sus manos ascendían lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su delicado rostro.

Poco les importó las secuelas de la pelea reciente. Todo fuera de aquella habitación podía desaparecer en ese mismo instante y ellos no se habrían dado cuenta.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Fili

¿Imaginaría lo que estaba por suceder en aquella habitación? ¿Lo sabrían ellos?

-Ejemmm… discúlpenme no pretendía interrumpirlos -  dijo apenado.

Kíli se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Acto seguido ayudó a Tauriel a sentarse sobre ella y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hermano.

\- No has interrumpido nada… - contestó velozmente - Recién acabamos de despertar... estábamos bastante cansados después del pequeño altercado que tuvimos pero como te darás cuenta ya se ha arreglado… -

\- Kíli…no excuses a Dwalin por su acto de salvajismo, ahora mismo iré a pedirle que venga a disculparse con Tauriel y contigo… -

\- No es necesario… -  explicó Tauriel – Yo no quería causarles ningún inconveniente en su propia casa… de verdad deseaba que esto no sucediera… pero si le llamas la atención como a un niño, se sentirá humillado y creo que eso solo aliente su enojo hacia nosotros… lo mejor será darles tiempo para que se acostumbren a mi presencia... no les está siendo algo fácil de asimilar y te prometo que sabré esperar… -

El arquero volteo a verla con una expresión de apoyo. Ella deseaba arreglar las cosas y pensaba quedarse a su lado pese a los inconvenientes.

\- Pero el merece que se le castigue por ese acto contra ustedes… -  exclamó Fili.

\- Yo tuve algo de culpa, debí haberme quedado callado en lugar de responder a sus necias preguntas… supongo que también debería ser reprendido por eso… -  respondió decidido su hermano menor – Supongo que después de todo sigo siendo el mismo imprudente… -

Fili observó a la pareja que estaba frente a él. Ella dispuesta a perdonar aquel acto de injusticia contra ella y a su hermano actuando como sabía que lo haría… la defendería porque era lo justo y correcto, pese a que a la mayoría le incómodase verlo junto a Tauriel, él siempre la elegiría a ella por sobretodo. Porque su hermano amaba defender sus ideales, desde pequeño no temía enfrentarse a alguien más fuerte o grande que él; aunque desde chico siempre fuera más alto, no significaba que sobrepasará a los hijos de los hombres. Aunque poco le importaba, pues ya fuera defendiendo un gato herido o una mariposa maltratada, siempre se mostraba decidido a proteger lo que más amaba llevándole a pelear más de una vez con los niños de la ciudad.

\- Se hará como deseen, pero sépanlo de una vez… no consentiré que esto vuelva a suceder… ¿Me escucharon? -  dijo Fili firme y esta vez Kíli y Tauriel asintieron ante la petición del rey -  Bueno ahora que ya se ven más presentables dejaré que entre Sigrid, se quedó muy angustiada por ustedes dos… -

Su hermano le siguió afuera de la habitación, mientras Sigrid y Tauriel conversaban dentro.

\- Qué se supone… ¿Qué significa… presentables?... –

\- Kíli… no soy un niño y definitivamente no albergó la idea de que ambos lleguen puros y virginales a su enlace… solo imagine que como llevaban ya un rato en la habitación y estando solos...  contigo todo puede pasar... y creo que no me equivoque -

\- Otra vez con eso… cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo y Tauriel.... - si Fili hubiese entrado un minuto más tarde sería probablemente ciertas sus sospechas.

\- Niégalo… estaban un poco entusiasmados cuando entre en la habitación… -

Kíli deseaba refutar aquella absurda idea de la cabeza de su hermano, más no encontró palabras para negarlo.

\- Solo fue un momento… no volverá a ocurrir - terminó apenado.

Fili se rió bien fuerte como no lo había hecho en días o en meses -  Por los Valar Kíli, si los hubiese dejado más tiempo probablemente mañana sería tu boda, eso sí sería algo que esperaría de ti hermanito… - terminó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano, solo que a como estaban las cosas si en realidad hubiera sucedido, aquello no sería tan divertido como lo imaginaba - en fin... ahora tengo en mente algunas decisiones en las que necesito consejo...

\- ¿El mío? -

\- Si el tuyo... sirve que sacó las curvas de Tauriel de tu cabeza por un momento… - dijo sonriéndole a su hermanito menor, quien volvía el rostro abochornado por la dirección que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

\- ¿Vas a tomar esto en serio Fili? –

\- Claro… pero te recuerdo que él debe tomar las cosas seriamente eres tú… creo que primero que nada... antes que todos conozcan sobre Tauriel y tu deseo de desposarla, debes cumplir tu promesa… -

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que la regrese a su casa?… porque si es así… -

\- No, tranquilo. Este es su hogar tanto como tuyo… me refiero a la promesa que le hiciste a nuestra madre… - dijo respirando profundamente – Desearía ser yo el que le lleve todas esas noticias, pero en mi precaria condición, no es nada recomendable… por eso deseo que seas tú quien lo haga… -

\- ¿Quieres decir que sea yo quien viaje hasta allá? Eso llevaría más de un año… - intentó hacerle ver aquel pequeño detalle que aparentemente estaba pasando por alto -  Tu coronación sería en ocho meses ¿no? –

-  Dain tendrá que esperar un poco más, veremos que cómo le va ser paciente... este será mi reino y creo se me permitirá elegir la fecha... por lo menos hasta que nuestra madre regrese aquí… ¿acaso no te gustaría que estuviera en la ceremonia?... –

\- Claro… que cosas dices… -

\- ¿Entonces? –

Kíli se quedó callado un momento, aquella idea de su hermano sonaba fantástica, pero ¿sería tan sencillo de conseguir? - ¿Crees que venga?…de verdad crees que desee venir hasta acá sabiendo lo de Thorin –

\- Creo que vendrá si se lo pides… además tendrás el honor de anunciarle acerca de tu enlace... cómo es que has de sentar cabeza y agrandar la familia… -

\- Otra vez con eso… -

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?... ¿Crees que no quiera venir por los recuerdos? o ¿Por Tauriel? – 

\- Por ambas… dudo mucho que le agrade volver a pisar este lugar con tantos recuerdos y supongo que no será una tentación ver cómo me uno a un “espíritu del bosque”… -

\- Kíli solo hazle ver lo mucho que la amas… ella lo entenderá, siempre supimos que cuando eligieras a alguien igual saldrías del estándar… siempre fuiste muy diferente… - dijo mientras se paseaban por el pasillo – Creo que muy en el fondo sabía que algo así terminaría pasándote… créeme no creo que se sorprenda tanto… además Tauriel será una buena esposa para ti… por lo menos te ayudará a ser un poco más prudente…  Lo que hiciste hoy por ella al no iniciar el altercado habla mucho de cómo has cambiado hermanito… - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro. - Estoy muy orgulloso  de ti -

El enano de cabellos negros se detuvo de súbito - ¿Tauriel? No puedo dejarla aquí, menos habiendo sucedido esto… -

\- Bueno… no he dicho que haya pensado en todo… creo que no se vería bien que ella se quedase aquí, aunque esta Sigrid ¿quizás podría quedarse en Dale?… -

\- ¿Dejarla allí? No, eso es imposible, cómo voy a dejarla fuera de esta casa… -

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? -

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado y la idea surgió en su cabeza, mientras más lo pensaba más se convencía que era lo mejor - ¿Puede acompañarme?... me encantaría mostrarle los lugares que conocimos y la casa donde crecimos… Tauriel apenas conoce afuera de su reino y las desabridas tierras del norte, estoy seguro que querrá acompañarme y conocer otros paisajes… -

La simple idea le resultó hasta lógica.

Quería a Fili y confiaba plenamente en él, pero su estado no le permitiría defenderla como quisiese y mientras los demás no establecieran bien sus sentimientos hacia ella, aquella fortaleza era un peligro. Sin pensar mucho en los detalles dejó a su hermano en la habitación rodeada de libros y salió a darle las nuevas a su amada... Tauriel viajaría con él… seguro aquella idea suya le agradaría… parecía un perfecto primer regalo para una vida juntos.

Aquel pensamiento le pareció muy lejano aún... _una vida junto a ella_... contaría los días esperando que ese momento llegase antes de lo esperado.

Esperaba con ello la oportunidad de que su madre volviese con ellos... que aceptara a la dueña de su corazón... debía dejar de esperar y suplicar por que sus planes fueran un éxito.

Volver hacia el hogar que dejó hace ya tanto tiempo a lado de la dama que le dio la vida y le esperaba, seguramente el volverle a ver con vida le tranquilizaría, pues de los dos era por él quien temía... 

¿Recibiría con el mismo gusto a la que pronto sería como su hija?

Aquella pregunta logró opacar un poco lo que hasta ahora le parecía una notable empresa y un memorable viaje junto a amada.

Intentando acallar la incertidumbre, se negó a pensar un minuto más en ello... la habitación de Tauriel ya estaba frente a él.

Tomó aire y compuso su mejor sonrisa.

//

-Tauriel, estás tan pálida… ¿segura te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupada Sigrid – Me dio mucho miedo ese enano… -

\- Tranquila Sigrid, ya estamos bien, pequeños golpes y moretones, pero nada de consideración… - dijo animando a la chica.

\- Su majestad Fili, estaba muy preocupado… no sé si yo podría perdonar a alguien que me ha dañado y ha dañado al ser que amo… ustedes dos son dignos de admirar… -

\- Para nada… pero creo que es la mejor forma de solucionar el problema, no deseo apartar a Kíli de su familia, son importantes para él y yo deseo ser aceptada en su familia. No es que aspire a que todos me amen, pero por lo menos que le dejen estar en paz, si su familia no lo acepta que podemos esperar del mundo… además no se… a veces pienso en una familia más grande y eso me preocupa… - se dio cuenta que la chica le miraba fijamente, como si entendiera a la perfección su sentir - Pero de nada sirve angustiarnos por el futuro ¿verdad? – 

\- Tauriel… -

La observó y rápido comprendió que su angustia no estaba relacionada con ella y Kíli, la chica tenía su propio dilema.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Pues… si, lo que ha venido ocurriendo desde hace algún tiempo y no sé cómo explicarlo o más bien por dónde empezar… - unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos -  Es que estoy segura que estoy en una situación igual o más grave que la tuya… -

\- Sigrid, no entiendo de qué hablas… tranquila y respira… -

\- Si tan solo pudiera saberlo… he sido muy tonta… -

\- Bueno… no seas tan dura contigo… a todos nos puede pasar… - Tauriel la abrazó y la chica comenzó a llorar -  No necesitas decírmelo, solo se fuerte... cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré... –

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que los ojos de Sigrid se vaciaron.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo… -

 - No ha sido nada… tu me has escuchado y aprecio eso –

Kíli entró a la habitación.

\- Bien damiselas… lamento interrumpirlas, pero necesito robarme a mi futura esposa… - extendiendo la mano hacia Tauriel – Sigrid… deje a mi hermano en la biblioteca, ahí te espera… vamos bella dama, que creo que hoy me tomaré lo que queda de día para pasear con usted –

Sigrid salió tras ellos y se fue a la biblioteca

Ahí encontró a Fili leyendo un libro junto a Ori, uno de los enanos más jóvenes de la compañía.

\- Adelante Sigrid, supongo que la caminata de hoy no se realizará, pero te alegrará saber… que ya he podido levantarme sin usar la muleta… - le dijo Fili sonriendo a la dama -  Supongo que al paso que voy pronto podré caminar bien sin ayuda –

Ori observaba la escena en silencio, era muy tímido y la dama le ponía más.

\- ¡Excelente su majestad! Esas sí que son buenas noticias… -

\- Definitivamente que lo son… por cierto -  dijo volviendo el rostro hacia Ori y luego a la dama -  El día de mañana Kíli y Tauriel, partirán a casa de mi madre para ir por ella… le pedí a Balin que se quedará conmigo y en vista de los recientes hechos, creo que es prudente que así sea… al menos que tú quieras ir Ori –

\- ¿Viajar yo hasta allá? -  le miró como si fuese una mala idea – No gracias Fili… después de la mala experiencia de venida… la verdad preferiría quedarme aquí y seguir trabajando Fili… no te molesta ¿cierto? –

\- De ninguna manera –

\- Gracias… mis hermanos y yo estamos trabajando en el trono… Daín se sorprenderá cuando le vea y tu madre la amará, he mejorado este tiempo… -  dijo feliz el enano, poniéndose de pie y luego se volvió  hacia él -  Por cierto… al menos a mí me parece sensacional que Kíli vaya a casarse con Tauriel… es muy bonita y hacen bonita pareja… - dijo abandonando la sala.

Fili y Sigrid le siguieron hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

\- Y bien ¿Qué opinas? –

\- Creo que les va a costar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse… pero se los va a ganar, yo tuve muy poco tiempo tratándola en Esgaroth o en la playa y ya tenía una idea muy buena sobre ella... – 

\- Lo mismo digo… supongo que mi tío habría esperado que eso sucediese. Le conocí bastante bien como para saber que la aprobaría. Amaba a mi hermano y sabría amarla a ella también, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda… supongo que lo mismo será con mi madre… -

\- ¿Cómo es ella? –  preguntó curiosa.

\- Una dama muy fuerte, perdió a muy corta edad a casi la mitad de su familia, después a mi padre… no le han sido las cosas tan fáciles, luego nosotros le dejamos por venir a Erebor y ahora su único hermano… supongo que ya era bastante lo que perdió para encima perder a sus hijos… Kíli era el chico de la familia y el más travieso e inquieto… yo siempre fui el más sensato y reservado… creo que merece estar aquí conmigo, la quiero aquí con mi hermano y hermana –

\- Son tu familia… ¿Por qué desearías algo diferente? además está el hecho que tienes casi dos años sin verla… -

\- Así es… -

\- Fili ¿Por qué me has dicho todo eso?... – dijo acercándose a su lado – Eso es algo muy personal… -

Fili no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta, ella no era de su familia ni remotamente cercana y pese a ello deseaba que estuviera en la coronación. Ella era muy importante para él.

Estaba siendo testigo del poco afecto que causaba la relación de su hermano y llegó a la conclusión de que la suya era más que imposible.

Más se negaba a aceptarlo.

Sentía arder un deseo de explicarle a la bella joven frente a él que la quería, que a sus ojos no había ser más celestial que ella y que anhelaba con todo el corazón llamarla amada en lugar de amiga. Aquel anhelo le parecía absurdo e inútil, no deseaba ser quien arruinará todo lo que su tío había logrado, porque una cosa era ser un príncipe y desposar a una elfa y otra muy distinta es que el rey lo hiciera así. Después de todo de su hermano no dependía nadie y él seguro estaba de que arruinaría el sueño y las ilusiones de muchos más por ser el futuro rey de Erebor.

Su hermano merecía ser feliz... a un difícil costo... más feliz pagaba el precio por estar a lado del ser amado.

El también lo merecía... pero debía encontrar en su pueblo la felicidad, porque Sigrid estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades.

\- Sencillo... porque eres mi mejor amiga… - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Dirás soy la única -  lo cual les arrebató risas a ambos.

Se veía tan hermosa cuando reía, se le iluminaban los ojos y los hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro le parecían hermosos. Suspiro triste, pues contemplaba lo que nunca podría ser.

//

Tauriel caminaba en silencio a su lado. Deseaba encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirle sus planes.

 Ella decidió rompió el silencio \- ¿De qué han hablado tú y tu hermano?... –

\- Mi hermano necesita de mis servicios y yo deseo cumplirlos, hemos de estar lejos de Erebor por lo menos un año… claro, si el clima y los caminos son amables… - expresó rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? -  dijo Tauriel extrañada, era demasiado pronto y apenas llevaban pocos días de finalmente regresar a la montaña y ya tendrían que separarse de nuevo -  ¿Cuándo partirás? –

Sintió algo de nervios, él partiría lejos, dejándole en aquella fortaleza sin él y rodeada de algunos enanos que no eran demasiado amistosos con los elfos... respiró...  soy  _una capitana de la guardia, no una simple doncella de compañía, puedo defenderme sola si alguien busca problemas..._ y de ser así, estaría actuando justamente como le hizo prometer a Kíli que no hiciera y de hacerlo le permitirían entonces vivir con kíli cuando el regresará...

Escucho la voz de Kíli llamandola. 

\- ¿Tauriel? me has escuchado… tú vendrás conmigo, no podría dejarte… al menos que tú lo desees… -

Ella se detuvo, él le siguió.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? Tauriel –

\- Puedo servir en el camino... estoy acos... espera ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –

\- Así es querida… deseo de corazón que vengas conmigo ¿Qué dices? –

\- Que sería un honor ayudar al futuro rey de Erebor... pero lo mejor de todo será viajar a lado de un apuesto príncipe..... – aquella idea la sentaba de maravilla, conocer el mundo junto a Kíli sí que sería una aventura, tanto así que ni siquiera el destino lo parecía ahora importante.

Quizás debía volver a pensarlo.

\- A mí nada me dará más gusto que regalarle a mi princesa el primero de muchos viajes ... - dijo con un seductor tono de voz-  Partiremos en la mañana hacia las montañas azules y aunque es largo el camino la compañía compensará cualquier carretera destruida o el mal clima… -

\- ¿Montañas Azules? ¿No es el lugar donde creciste? –

\- Así es… voy a cumplir la promesa hecha a mi madre, deseo pedirle que vuelva con nosotros a casa... además seré el encargado de dirigir el regreso de nuestro pueblo a la fortaleza... es el inicio del reinado de Fili y me gustaría que se sintiera apoyado... creo que sería una buena acción... _antes de partir_  -.

Tauriel intentó asimilar la noticia, ella empezaría un viaje con Kíli ¡ _yeiiii!_ hacia la casa de su infancia, con gente que le vio crecer y estaba claro que no le aceptarían por las mismas viejas rencillas repetidas incontables veces entre ambos pueblos... pero la cereza del pastel era la doncella madre del enano... tendría que pararse frente a ella y ser juzgada por ser lo que era, una dama que le había robado el corazón al hijo imprudente que añoraba volviese hacia ella... nada más que una doncella del bosque.

_!plooop¡_

\- ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? – pregunto dudosa.  

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su cintura y la otra asiéndole el rostro - Tauriel, ella te amará… además ya me conoce… -

\- Te juzgará imprudente y necio al tomar como esposa a una de las enemigas de tu pueblo –

\- Tú no eres mi enemiga y yo no lo soy de ti. Nuestros pueblos siempre han tenido sus diferencias, pero no tenemos por qué cargar con todo ello… yo te amo y eso nunca va cambiar… ella aprenderá a amarte igual que yo… porque mi corazón es solo tuyo… - dijo acercándose a su rostro y besándola.

Como le agradaban esas demostraciones de amor pero sobre todo que se lo dijera con sus hechos, Kíli le regalaba una seguridad que no creyó tener antes. Ella deseaba dar siempre de sí lo que recibía de él, lamentablemente se sentía demasiado torpe en ello, no era precisamente afectuosa y deseaba serlo, decirle cosas tan hermosas a través de un beso o usar las palabras justas como las que la derretía.

\- No tienes idea lo mucho que me gusta que hagas eso… -

\- ¿Qué podría ser? Un beso… un abrazo… una caricia… -  dijo mientras repetía las acciones que nombraba.

\- Todas ellas, pero adoro ver como tus ojos me dicen muchas cosas más… como sonríes cuando me miras… - estaba feliz y se permitió ser muy efusiva, sin percatarse de que le abrazaba tan fuerte que le levantó del suelo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de ello, le soltó rápidamente y notó que al igual que ella, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado – Perdón... te he incomodado… -

\- Oh Tauriel… no ha sido nada de eso…  - no pudo terminar la oración porque se acercaba por el camino Bofur. Ella al parecer olvidaba la diferencia de estatura o donde quedaba Kíli, porque siempre que le abrazaba terminaba por estrujarlo contra sus senos y a él le costaba algo de esfuerzo ignorar donde se encontraba – Creo que será mejor que vayamos a cenar, hay que madrugar y es mejor partir temprano, supongo que Fili anunciara en la cena lo de la salida… ya verás que va a ser muy divertido, te encantará conocer ese lugar… -

Ambos siguieron a Bofur, quien tenía una plática sobre los muros donde se encontraban trabajando con su hermano. Realmente esperaba que cuando volviera todo estuviese listo para la ceremonia en honor a Fili y una vez que esta se realizará, nada le impediría unirse a Tauriel.

Nada, ni siquiera si no obtuviera la bendición de su madre… de verdad esperaba tenerla.

Se aferraba a esa esperanza... sería una bendición con la que desearía poder contar.

Alix Lestrange :3

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> es un poco más picante que las versiones anteriores, pero creo que es un buen desarrollo de los personajes ^^  
> no te pierdas en el próximo capitulo . el inicio del viaje de Kili y Tauriel, el creciente "romance" entre Sigrid y Fili... donde ira a terminar esto...  
> recuerda: Si te gusto la historia, no olvides regalarme kudos, hits y tus comentarios ( son todos bienvenidos)


	4. Una aventura comienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili comienza a enfrentar lo que siente realmente por Sigrid y no es sencillo, el ve como el amor de su pequeño hermano puede trasnformarse fácilmente en un problema para su familia, para el reino y para él mismo. el debe pensar en el reino, en su posición y en que aquellos sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos. Una noche descubre que no es tan fácil ignorar el llamado del corazón y que aquello, le cambiara la vida de maneras que ni él mismo jamás se hubiese imaginado. Kili sin embargo esta viviendo un extraordinario viaje con la dama que ama y con la firme convicción de que aquel alejamiento de la recién conquistada Erebor, le beneficiará a Tauriel para olvidar el pequeño altercado que sostuvo con uno de sus maestros. descubrirá que el alejarse de casa no siempre es la respuesta, por que pese a que el mal de Azog y Smaug ha desaparecido, este puede venir con otros nombres y de otras gentes... descubre todo esto y más en en el más reciente capitulo... Un aventura comienza

 

** **

 

 

 

 **Capitulo 4**  
**una aventura comienza**

_"Oh, un día vamos a crecer,_

_y todas las estrellas van calentar_

_todo el amor que creamos"_

_The honey trees - Golden Crown_

  

Todos los que así lo desearon fueron a despedirse de los viajeros. De los trece enanos que eran, sólo ocho lo hicieron, los demás no estaban muy de acuerdo en que un elfo fuese a recibir a su familia, ella no tenía parte en esa casa, mucho menos en esa empresa, más el rey se los había hecho ver. Ya no había por qué esconder lo que sucedería tan pronto pasase la coronación. La elfa y su hermano menor se unirían y entonces ella pasaría a formar parte de la familia, como una princesa de Erebor.

Les gustase o no, así se llevaría a cabo.

\- ¡Asegúrate que regrese mi primo Bundir! Es tan necio que seguro querrá quedarse ahí… -  Le dijo Dori.

\- Por el amor de todos los Valar, pídele a mi hermana que no olvide nada en la casa…. no volveremos a ella por nada… - Le dijo Bombur.

Kíli y Tauriel fueron con Fili a despedirse - Hemos de separar nuevamente nuestros caminos pero volveremos con alguien más de la familia; ruega a los Valar que desee acompañarnos de regreso…  -

\- ¡Suerte con eso! - Interrumpió Bofur.

\- Cállate Bofur - le reprendió Balin -  Seguro ella vendrá muchachos, mucha suerte en su viaje… que lo disfrute bella dama -  dijo y se marchó. Su hermano estaba en alguna parte de la fortaleza, aún debatiéndose por sus actos.

\- Me parece que hoy es un buen día para iniciar un viaje- Notando como el aire frío iba desapareciendo tras los primeros rayos de sol - No olviden llevar las nuevas a Bilbo, nada me alegraría más que verle a él por aquí....

\- Lo prometo Fili -

\- Deseo que la suerte esté siempre de su lado... hemos de extrañarles demasiado, sobre todo yo... - no deseaba ponerse sentimental, aquello era una breve separación - Les veremos volver pronto con nuestro pueblo a sus espaldas... pero sobre todo con nuestra amada madre a su lado... - se acercó a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo -  Cuidala y cuidate mucho... –

Entonces fue con Tauriel y ella se inclinó para abrazarle – Cuídense mucho Tauriel. Solo sé tú misma querida y seguro mi madre te adora… después de todo eres la responsable de que su pequeño hijo vuelva a cumplir su promesa... todo saldrá muy bien - Le había notado nerviosa al hablar sobre la madre del enano que quería desposar.

Ella asintió y fue hasta su corcel para emprender la marcha, entonces notó que Kíli permanecía al lado de Bofur quien le susurraba algo al oído. Su rostro antes moreno, ahora lucía un completamente ruborizado. Le vio sacudir violentamente la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada de ella, como si quisiera desaparecer el rastro de su sonrojo avergonzado. Sin explicar qué había sido, subió al poni y le alcanzó para iniciar su viaje entre aplausos, gritos y buenos deseos hasta que y se convirtieron en pequeñas figuras lejanas que se perdieron en el camino.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Bofur? –

\- Tonterías… esta chiflado… -

\- Un poco, pero es muy agradable –

Kíli decidió que era mejor no comentar nada sobre el descabellado comentario que había dicho aquel enano de sombrero extraño. Lo mejor era seguir el camino y avanzar hasta donde les diera la luz del sol. El “mal” había sido derrotado provisionalmente, más no excusaba que cualquier engendro escondido quisiese hacer daño con la protección de la obscuridad, por lo que avanzarían cada día cuanto pudiesen.

El arquero decidió que no tomarían el camino del bosque (en dirección hacia los elfos) si no que seguirían los límites del mismo, con la finalidad de no tener que toparse con Legolas, no deseaba tener que explicar porque tenía un ojo morado. No, la idea era pasar desapercibido lo más que pudiesen.

\- Kíli… no tienes que angustiarte, sé que no quieres tener que explicar acerca de los cardenales que hay en tu rostro, pero seamos honestos en ello… tú no estás obligado a hacerme feliz o a protegerme de todo mal… yo puedo hacer algo al respecto y respeto que me lo permitas. No creo deban entrometerse en nuestros asuntos… -

\- Tauriel es solo que me angustia que vayan a separarte  de mí por ello…  prometí que te protegería… -

\- Kíli el que lleva el ojo morado eres tú, no yo… y lo has hecho muy bien… pero en el futuro, preferiría que toda tu cara mantenga su radiante color y esas mejillas sonrojadas que tanto adoro. Además ya no soy una niña, no pueden obligarme a volver y encerrarme en mi habitación… ¿recuerdas? ya me fugué una vez por salvarte y con gusto lo volvería  a hacer –

\- Yo solo deseo ver que estés a salvo, quiero velar que nadie te haga daño... -

\- Lo sé y lo estas haciendo bien mi amado... pero es imposible, mira como nos ha ido en la última batalla, en tu casa... intentaremos cuidar del otro mientras nos sea posible...  -

\- Hecho - expresó el arquero, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella daría la vida por verle a salvo al igual que él - Siendo así entonces ¿te gustaría elegir el camino? –

\- Creo que podremos pasar por algunos lugares hermosos… pero después tú serás mi guía –

//

Les vieron irse por el camino que intuían llevaba al norte del bosque. Ahora era tiempo de volver al trabajo, quién más podría realizarlo con el tiempo contado y avanzando sin detenerse, un día era muy poco para acabar con tan grande tarea. Cada uno volvió a su labor de tallar, asear y adornar aquella fortaleza... todos menos uno. Este seguía mirando el camino bañado por el sol, donde hace poco desapareció su hermano.

Le acompañaba la nostalgia del hermano al que extrañaría por muchos días y todavía sumado a ello la notable ausencia de una joven dama.   

Aquél día Sigrid no se había presentado, estaba enferma de fiebre y no pudo asistir a despedir a la pareja un par de amigos.

Lamentaría el hecho de no poder despedirse de Tauriel; a quien le había tomado mucho cariño, al igual que Kíli a quien apreciaba y de quien gustaba le narrase sobre sus travesuras de niño. La mismísima Tauriel había quedado sorprendida de todo lo que había hecho de niño, entre las que estaban dos incendios, varias carretas destruidas, algunos huertos dañados y el extravió de algunos ganados del lugar, debido a la creación de un monstruo… si pensaban en familia, seguramente tendrían que considerarlo con esos antecedentes. Pero nadie más parecía reparar en ello ya que en la mesa siempre estaban riéndose por lo que se decía del enano arquero o de los chistes y canciones de Bofur.

Fili lamentaba aquellas ausencias, su hermano viajando junto con la dama y ahora Sigrid de quien recibió un breve mensaje escrito por su padre, donde le explicaba el motivo de su ausencia. Aquello no le detendría se dijo y siguió con sus caminatas diarias, más pronto descubrió que no eran tan divertidas ni amenas a lado de cualquiera de los enanos que se ofrecían a acompañarle.

Al cuarto día, se repitió a sí mismo que solo era una visita de cortesía. Ya no podía negarse lo mucho que necesitaba verla. Saber que ella estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a la que ahora era la casa del rey, se le recibió amablemente. Ori y Óin le acompañaron, ambos eran muy solícitos y él agradeció aquel gesto.

\- Buen día, su majestad. No sabía que usted mismo vendría a nuestra casa. No era necesaria la visita. Sigrid ya se encuentra mejor, pero el sanador le ha recomendado reposo, por lo que espero entienda el porqué ella no se ha presentado en su fortaleza… deseaba salir así, pero se lo he impedido –

\- Bien ha hecho su majestad, mi visita es solo eso, mera cortesía, se le ha extrañado en los pasillos, pero yo sé entender su estado, agradezco que la haya detenido… se que puede ser algo insistente –

\- Vaya que le conoce bien su Majestad… supongo que es solo eso ¿verdad? –

\- Así es su majestad, entre su hija y yo hay más que una agradable amistad –

\- Le vi tan angustiada al no poder ir con usted, que por un momento pensé que estaba enamorada… de verdad me alegra escucharlo tanto de usted, si me permite expresarlo con confianza,  estos últimos meses han sido una locura, revisión de víveres, acuerdos y juntas, he descuidado un poco  a la familia… -

Llegó a sentirse realmente incómodo en aquel palacio y pensó que todo aquello era lo que se merecía por haberse prestado a seguir su loco impulso de verla. No merecía que se le tratara con confianza, que aquel rey y padre se afligiera por su bella hija ahora postrada en cama, por una fiebre que agradeció ya estaba cediendo. Pero lo que más le molestó es que su padre viera lo que el tanto se había negado en aceptar. La joven estaba enamorada de él y lo peor era que él también lo estaba.

Él mismo había ido hasta allá porque la extrañaba, su plática, sus risas y su melodiosa voz.

Debía ser el enano más miserable de la vida. Estaba ahí tan cerca de poder verla y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. En alguien debía haber cordura y el era mayor… mucho mayor que ella.

Él se alejaría.

Sí, eso haría.... si la cordura no le hubiese abandonado ahí.

//

Llevaban ya unas semana fuera y cada una le parecía más extraordinaria que la anterior. Tauriel le enseñaba sobre las estrellas en las noches, trepando a las copas de los árboles, como la vez que ella le permitió salir de los calabozos y caminaron por el bosque obscuro.

\- Son tan bellas… aunque no tanto como tú –

\- Eres tan amable... pero no debes exagerar…- dirigió su mirada al cielo - Son tan hermosas y están llenas de tanta sabiduría... aunque no siempre está a nuestro alcance… -

\- ¿Qué es lo que desearías saber Tauriel? –

\- Mmm… si mis padres están orgullosos de mí… si piensan en mí de vez en cuando… -

\- Creo que sí… creo que lo hacen siempre... estoy seguro que observan orgullosos desde aquellos salones como su pequeña hija se ha convertido en una gran y valiente guerrera… una hermosa y noble doncella-

Ella se recargó en él y Kíli le abrazó. Haciendo un poco de espacio, se sentaron a ver las estrellas que iluminaban todo el lugar, ya habían abandonado el bosque hace un día, pero habían encontrado una arboleda bastante grande donde trepar y así observarlas mejor.

Pasar tiempo con ella le estaba resultado muy estimulante. Los caminos se veían notablemente diferentes, dormir sobre el césped le parecía hasta más agradable, durante las noches acomodaban las mantas a lado del otro y aunque ella deseaba ayudarle con las guardias, como se las había turnado, el simple hecho de saber que velaba sus sueños, que podía cuidarla le resultaba estimulante, inclusive las noches le parecían cortas. Estaba postergando lo inevitable, pues sabía que más pronto de lo que gustaría debería llegar a Rivendel... él sabía perfectamente que como guerreros ambos podrían soportar varios días sin dormir, pero el nombre de aquella ciudad junto con el recuerdo de su estadía y el simple hecho de verse rodeado por señoras y señores elfos no le simpatizaba demasiado, sobre todo por estos últimos.

Olvidaba que Tauriel era una delicada criatura del bosque... muy diferente a él.

Estaba seguro que Tauriel ni siquiera conocía aquel lugar y no es que él desease mucho volver a pasar por ahí… solo de recordar lo humillado que se había sentido ahí la bastaba para no volver jamás... pero aquella visita no estaba precisamente en el itinerario por él... seguramente Tauriel desearía conocer una de las casas de su pueblo, el no le negaría aquella oportunidad de eso estaba seguro. Estaba dispuesto a pasar de lado su bochornoso recuerdo y pararse frente a aquel elfo estirado y esperar que les permitiesen pasar por ahí. Eran tiempos de paz y ellos no representaban un gran peligro, pero qué podrían pensar de la visita de un elfo y un enano.

Seguramente causaría el mismo efecto que había provocado en su familia... nada más verse podía notarse las diferencias abismales entre ellos.

En momentos de debilidad su inseguridad se reflejaba por las noches, colándose en pesadillas donde Tauriel le abandonaba por un apuesto elfo de su pueblo... se alegraba de verle dormir plácidamente sobre su regazo y entonces se reprendía por ser débil, ella llevaba ya mucho mostrándole su amor incondicional... no era poco casi morir por él en aquella montaña y luego seguirle hasta la vieja fortaleza de Erebor donde sabía estaría rodeada por un pueblo que desde tiempos inmemoriales aguardaban rencor a su pueblo... No podía dudarlo más, Tauriel le amaba y él le seguiría por ello hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiese... que no haría él por el amor de su vida.

\- Descansa, mi linda estrella…- le regalo un beso sobre su rojiza melena y siguió admirando las estrellas.  

Apenas el sol se coló por entre los árboles y ella se levantó asustada.

\- Creí que me tocaría la segunda guardia –

\- Así es, pero decidí que era mejor tomarla toda… estabas tan cómoda que me dolió despertarte… -

\- Kíli no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor… ahora estarás todo el día con sueño –

-  Tú me despertarás si eso llegase a suceder… -

\- No… descansa un rato, iré a ver que me encuentro, parece un buen lugar para caminar… -

\- Tauriel –

\- Nada… por favor descansa… -

Ella salió a caminar un poco, estirando las piernas, le resultaba muy preocupante que Kíli, no se cuidara en ello. Regreso pasadas unas horas. Había tanto por ver y conocer, se entretuvo con plantas, árboles y algunos animales de la región que antes no había visto… ella no era muy adepta al sabor de la carne, pero inclusive se animo a asar una liebre que pudo cazar. No era su deporte favorito, pero Kíli necesitaba alimentarse muy bien y sabía que la comida escasearía pronto. Supuso que él tendría algún plan para hacerse de algunos alimentos en el camino.

Estaba muy sorprendida sobre cómo había logrado atraparla sin siquiera llevar una daga o algún arma. No tenía por costumbre salir así, pero en aquel lugar se respiraba tanta tranquilidad.

Estaba muy concentrada en ello, que le sorprendió una mano en su cuello. Alguien la tomaba de la cintura además.

La voz que siguió aquel movimiento no pertenecía a Kíli.

//

Ya se retiraría. Era lo mejor.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando Tilda le saludó.

\- Buen día señor enano, ha venido a traerle suerte a Sigrid… ella ha estado muy enferma, pero seguro cuando le vea se pondrá feliz. Habla tanto de usted… yo le tengo paciencia, pero Bain no. Le dice que deje de hablar de su novio enano… ¿Usted es su novio? –

Fili se le quedó viendo, la niña tenía una mirada tan transparente y curiosa. Hacía esas preguntas por qué era lo que veía y escuchaba, igual que cuando ellos eran pequeños, siempre acosando con preguntas a su pobre madre y su tío, inclusive el pobre de Balin y Dwalin salían encuestados.

Sonrió – No, tu hermana y yo somos amigos… - dijo sonriéndole – Unos buenos amigos, hablamos de cosas en común y a veces me canta o me lee algunos libros de tu casa como a ti –

\- ¿Pero no la besas? ¿Ni le das abrazos? –

\- No. Me temo que los amigos no acostumbran hacer eso –

\- Mmmm… me parece que a ella, si le gustaría que la besara usted… de verdad que hasta dormida habla de usted… la primera noche que tuvo fiebre, inclusive le llamó a usted… le decía ¡Fili!… ¡Fili!…  así se llama ¿verdad? –

Fili sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal… aquella niña para no saber nada de nada, sabía mucho. Había descubierto a su hermana y ahora se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo por ella, si eso era normal o no para ella, no lo intuyó, pero al parecer eran muy adeptas a los cuentos de fantasías, donde las princesas terminaban con algún príncipe. Era algo bastante común en la literatura de los hombres. Ellos a cambio eran la historia, sobre fabricación y las genealogías.

\- Si, ese es mi nombre, quizás era una pesadilla donde yo la atacaba o la estaba asustando –

\- No creo, usted no asusta a nadie, es bastante simpático, igual que su hermano… y no lo decía con miedo, era más bien como si pidiese que usted le ayudase –

\- Bueno, eso lo explicaría todo, quizás era un sueño extraño y necesitaba de un buen amigo… -

La niña lo miró, como si no creyese lo que estaba diciendo y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mejor vaya a verla o se molestará con usted si no pasa –

\- Es que creo que es mejor dejarla descansar… - intentaba huir de una niña de diez años y aquello salió tan mal. Ahora no solo sabía que el padre sospechaba algo, sino que además la hermana no sospechaba, sabía algo. Que más descubriría ese día.

Se dijo que aquella visita sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Ignoraba que se pudiesen poner peor.

//

La mano bajaba peligrosamente de su cuello a su pecho.

-  No grites querida… ¿qué hace una bonita criatura del bosque tan lejos de casa?… -  su voz era grave y tenía un olor muy desagradable. Parecía que no había tomado un baño en mucho tiempo – Estas cocinando una liebre, es usted muy amable y hermosa, supongo debemos agradecérselo – dijo por fin volteándola directo a él.

Eran seis hombres lo que le rodeaban. Ella estaba desarmada, intentó tirar golpes y patadas, pero eran fuertes y la sometieron.

\- Sujétenla, seguramente intentara escapar -  dio la orden a los otros hombres que lucían el mismo aspecto que el que hablaba -  Vamos que la mesa ya está servida, después ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer con tan bonita criatura, nos hace falta una cocinera y seguramente podremos divertirnos con ella –

Los demás hombre comenzaron a reír y a pedir turnos con ella. Aquello solo le llenó de asco y de la imperiosa necesidad de huir de aquel embrollo. Intentó zafarse y recibió una bofetada. Maldita sea, como era posible que se hubiera descuidado tanto, ella era una guerrera, no podía olvidarse de ello, era la forma de sobrevivir afuera, ahora lo estaba y fuera de la protección de un guardia o un rey.

Estaba furiosa, aquellos hombres la dejaron amarrada a un gran árbol, mientras ellos devoraban lo que con tanto esfuerzo había preparando para Kíli.

\- ¿Kíli? – susurró.

Escuchó tras ella un ruido e intento ver que era. Los hombres estaban demasiado ocupados devorando el platillo, del cual todavía tenían el descaro de quejarse por su falta de sabor.

_Malditos sean_

\- No te muevas Tauriel…  - reconoció la voz del arquero.

Cuando sintió que las ataduras se liberaron, se escabulleron tan ligeramente como pudieron. Estaban por terminar de comer y ambos corrieron por las armas que llevaban.

\- No deberías alejarte tanto Tauriel, no todos los hombres son buenos… -

Escucharon como gritaban obscenidades entre los árboles buscándola… ella tomó su arco y estaba decidida a demostrarles lo que sabía hacer con él. No era de sabios meterse con una elfa guerrera. Kíli le sujetó de la mano.

\- No, iré yo… esos malnacidos no pueden estar hablando así de ti… - dijo empuñando su espada.

\- Iremos los dos…  a mí fue a quien ofendieron… -

Vieron que corría uno con su espada hacia ellos y le atacaba con mucha habilidad, pronto se les unieron tres más y gritaban indicándoles a los demás donde estaban.

\- Vaya, vaya… un elfo y un enano… quizás sean desertores de su reino o tal vez haya un precio por sus cabezas… sabemos de algunos que pagarían bien por unos de ustedes -  

Tauriel y Kíli herían a los hombres más ninguno de ellos, con heridas de muerte. Ambos estaban seguros que con ello era suficiente. Entonces Tauriel vio que uno de ellos, el que parecía ser todavía un niño se hacía de su arco y  con este apuntaba a Kíli quien peleaba con dos enormes hombres. No lo pensó mucho, tomó el suyo con rapidez y disparó. Su intención era dañarle el hombro pero el arquero se movió y la flecha terminó atravesándole el cuello, haciéndole caer medio muerto. La pelea pareció detenerse abruptamente pues los demás dejaron pronto la escena y fueron a socorrer al joven que se desangraba irremediablemente frente a sus ojos.

Bajó su arco, no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. De verdad que no deseaba matarle, pero fue un accidente. Los hombres se alzaron maldiciéndolos y jurando venganza. Kíli casi la arrastra para sacarla de ahí, pues la furia de aquellos hombres no se apagaría y ella no contaba con las herramientas necesarias para sanarle.

\- Tauriel fue un accidente… - le dijo Kíli consolandola.

\- He matado orcos y trasgos antes y nunca me había sentido así… esto ha sido… terrible… -

Kíli no se detuvo, el plan era llegar a Rivendel y lo harían.

Solo que ya no sabía si era muy buena idea.

//

Empujó la puerta y entró en una habitación llena de luz y de un color celeste muy claro, casi blanco.

En medio de la habitación, estaba Sigrid, recostada con un bonito camisón. Su piel estaba muy pálida y su notaban ojeras en sus ojos. Su cabello había perdido el brillo y sus rizos parecían apagados. Le consoló verle color en los labios y que sus ojos se vieran claros.

\- Mira Sigrid, Fili ha venido… -  dijo su hermana divertida -  Dice que a él también le cantas… yo quisiera cantar así de bonito cuando este grande, quizás si tengo la suerte de encontrar a un enano como usted Señor pueda pedirle que me ayude a cantar bien… -

\- Tilda... Es su majestad... -  dijo Sigrid, con voz ronca -  Deberá perdonarla, es culpa mía, esos cuentos que le he leído son bastante ridículos… -

\- Sigrid tú ni siquieras le llamas así, te he oído llamarle por su nombre... - volteó a ver al enano tras ella - además no tienen nada de nada rídiculo... son nuestras historias favoritas ¿ya se te olvido? -  dijo molesta -  Seguro dices eso porque ya está tú amigo aquí… -  dicho eso salió enfadada de la habitación.

\- Creo que es igual a ti... de ideas firmes – sonrió.

\- Gracias por venir… no era necesario en tu estado, seguro mañana podré ir, ya me siento mucho mejor… -

\- Creo que debes descansar lo necesario Sigrid… no te preocupes por mí –

\- Entonces ¿Ya no quieres que te ayude? –

\- No he dicho eso... solo sugiero que te tomes tu tiempo, no deseo que te vuelvas a enfermar así… el invierno está por llegar y tu salud es importante, no quiero que por mi culpa vayas a empeorar… -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me has extrañado? -  preguntó emocionada.

\- Sabes que sí, algunos te han tomado cariño en casa y les preocupas… -

\- ¿Te has preocupado por mi? –

\- Claro que sí… eres mi amiga –

\- Sí claro, tú amiga… que torpe he sido… -

\- Sigrid… se que tu quisieras algo más… pero es imposible, no es correcto y no sería bien visto – dijo poniendo el rostro serio.

\- Imposible… como lo que pasaba con tu hermano y Tauriel, y míralos ambos están viajando juntos y en espera del día en que nada les separe… tú mismo has defendido ese amor, se los has permitido… -

\- Es diferente Sigrid, él es mi hermano y no será un rey… yo tengo muchas responsabilidades… un pueblo al que debo defender y cuidar… -

\- Querrás decir a un pueblo que no quiere a los hombre, ni a los elfos… un pueblo que no le importaría la felicidad de su rey con tal de mantener los estándares y tradiciones… al que solo le importa un rey que cumpla y vele por ellos solamente… -  dijo la chica sin emoción en la voz -  Eso es lo que ellos desean… a lo que ELLOS estarán condenandote… -

\- Sigrid… desearía que fuera diferente… piensa en tu familia… tu padre ¿crees que él no estaría de acuerdo conmigo? –

\- Seguramente que sí… ambos están dedicados a su pueblo y están olvidando a sus familias… olvidan que también son padres y el pueblo mismo lo olvida… -

\- Nadie dijo que es sencillo ser el líder de una nación… llevamos sobre nuestras cabezas esa pesada corona… créeme desearía que fuera diferente… - ya se ponía de pie, aquello era demasiado tortuoso y no deseaba prolongarlo más, él deseaba decirle que sí, que había una posibilidad, pero ciertamente no tenía el valor… no podía ser como Kíli completamente decidido a defender lo que amaba, no, el seguía las reglas, porque siempre lo había hecho así. Deseaba agradar al recuerdo y memoria de su fallecido tío, a quien tanto amo y de quien siempre soñó imitar. Él ahora no estaba y era muy tarde para pedir un consejo que nunca creyó necesitar.

Le era fácil aceptar a Kíli, siempre había sido así desde chico. A él le parecía imposible hacer algo semejante, simplemente no había esa posibilidad.

Sigrid le tomó la mano.

\- Por favor, no seas tan duro contigo… tu también mereces ser feliz como tu hermano… no importa si es conmigo o con alguien más… pero no te castigues por ser el rey… tu me lo has dicho, tu abuelo, tu padre formaron familias, significa que si puedes estar a lado de alguien a quien ames… - dijo limpiándose una lágrima del rostro -  No pierdas la oportunidad por una corona, el reino no te lo va agradecerá… no vale la pena tal sacrificio… -

Fili le sujetó la mano con delicadeza.

\- El problema mi querida Sigrid, es que me he enamorado de ti… y no creo llegar a conocer a alguien que te saqué de mi cabeza y de mi corazón… mi problema es que no te voy a poder olvidar mi dulce Sigrid… -

Dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole con ternura de su redondo rostro, la acercó lentamente a sus labios hasta que estos se encontraron y probaron del otro ese dulce sabor. Ella se levantó sobre la cama y le abrazó. Aquel momento debía durar mucho tiempo, días, años, siglos, pero no fue así.

Fili dio por terminado aquel beso.

\- Sigrid lo lamentó mucho, me disculpo por mi falta de cordura y lucidez… no volverá a ocurrir. Arreglaré con tu padre la entrega de tus servicios prestados a un servidor. A partir de mañana no será necesario que te preocupes por volver a Erebor, tus servicios han quedado terminados… -

\- Por favor Fili… por favor, no me hagas esto… no te lo hagas a ti… -

\- Es por tu propio bien, con el tiempo lo comprenderás... eres muy chica seguro conocerás a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz… de mí felicidad ya me encargaré yo mismo… Te agradezco tu infinita paciencia para conmigo y… debo retirarme, Adiós Lady Sigrid- se detuvo un momento meditando las que serían sus últimas palabras -  Por favor no intentes ir a la fortaleza, no te será prohibida la entrada a ti o tu familia, pero agradecería que tuvieras ese detalle para conmigo –

\- Maldita sea Fili… -  era la primera vez que se expresaba así. Estaba furiosa y deseaba lanzarle lo primero que encontrara, deseaba hacerle entender que solo lograría hacerse infeliz a él y a ella – Por favor Fili… - intentó levantarse y cayó miserablemente. Él fue a ayudarle y ella le empujó -  Lárgate entonces… vete y no vuelvas a darme excusas mediocres… yo creí tus palabras… creí que defenderías lo que amabas… -

\- Lady Sigrid se ha equivocado usted de enano… yo no soy mi hermano y no puedo darme ese lujo… ahora no puedo pensar en mí… - sin importar su voluntad fue a dejarle sobre la cama – Adiós Sigrid… - terminó en un susurró, como si aquellas palabras fuesen un gran consuelo.

Ella no contestó, dentro de ella hervía la sangre ante la impotencia de no hacerle ver la maldición que atraía para ambos con aquella determinante decisión.  Lo único que atino a hacer fue a mirarle fríamente mientras se marchaba, como si aquello no le estuviese partiendo el alma y comprendiendo que cada paso le alejaba más y más de ella y cuando por fin la puerta se cerró tras de él, se echó a llorar como no lo hacía en años.

Nada era peor, que saber que el dueño de tu corazón te ama, pero él ha elegido que simplemente puede prescindir de este por el que creía un bien mayor. Abandonaba ese sentimiento por un reino, por una corona solo por no tener el valor de defenderlo…

Renunciar a un bello sentimiento como el amor era una tragedia y llegó a la conclusión de no saber si sentía más dolor por ella o por el enano que ahora se marchaba hacia la fría montaña… él enano que ella amaba.

 Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si te gusto la historia, no dudes dejar tus comentarios y kudos! gracias por seguir leyendo esta hermosa historia de los enanos más adorables de la tierra media ^^


	5. Noticias inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili y Tauriel acaban de vivir una experiencia que creían no volverían a revivir terminado el triste capitulo en la montaña donde el joven enano perdió a su tío y casi a la dama que ama y a su hermano. Llegan a la bella ciudad de Rivendel y ahí son recibidos por uno de los elfos de la casa de Lord Elrond. Fili mientras lejos de la montaña tiene que seguir adelante, su plan no esta saliendo del todo como pretende, pero se apega a el, con la firme creencia que aquel sentimiento en el puede desaparecer tan solo por que así lo desea, descubriendo que ignorar solo sus deseos le traerá más desgracia a su vida de la que él estaba dispuesto a vivir, tras obligarse a olvidar a Sigrid. Este capitulo tiene notas emocionantes y románticas para todos lo que amamos a los hermanos más simpáticos de la tierra media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Kili debe enfrentar la realidad, el no es un elfo y existen notables diferencias entre el y tauriel, los celos llaman a su puerta y deberá sobrellevarlos de la manera más cabal que pueda. Fili debe enfrentarse a la realidad, no solo por que pretendamos ignorar algo, este desaparece... o en su caso quizás sí y aquello solo le dejara más desconcertado que antes. Te invito a seguir leyendo esta historia que será el final de la serie de promesas... no te lo pierdas!

**Capitulo 5**  
**Noticias inesperadas**

 

 _“Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz_  
_Y, por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí_  
_Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña_  
_Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña_  
_No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna_  
_Que tú te vayas”_  
_Natalia Lafourcade – Hasta la raíz_

 

Tauriel no se encontraba del todo bien. Su estado se debía en que el encapuchado era apenas un niño y nunca había fallado en herir o asesinar a voluntad con su arco... realmente se encontró deseando sacarle de combate, herido o muerto no podría dañar a Kíli y no estaba dispuesta a perderle... no así, no tan pronto. Ese temor le había costado arrebatarle la vida a ese pobre joven, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para virar un poco o reconsiderar sus opciones de ataque... le había robado la oportunidad de elegir una vida distinta a la que llevaba y estaba segura que en sus planes no figuraba la posibilidad de entrar en disputas durante el viaje, mucho menos asesinar a alguien en el camino, pero aquello definitivamente les había tomado desprevenidos y con la guardia baja. 

Decidió obligarse a seguir... ya no podía cambiar el pasado. Ahora solo quedaba ver como aquello transformaría su futuro. La muerte siempre le había acompañado, era una guerrera y asesinar y proteger era su meta. No perdería a Kíli, se había repetido a sí misma y mientras ella pudiese cumplirlo se esforzaría por llevarla a cabo... él era su vida. Le observó preocupado tratando de reconocer algo, esa seria mirada, algo definitivamente le estaba preocupando... ella por su parte no desperdiciaría más tiempo pensando en lo que pasó.

Animó a su yegua seguir por el camino.

//

Él se aferraba a la posibilidad de ser bien recibidos en casa de los elfos.

Recordó cómo le había llamado Gandalf a aquel lugar “la última casa acogedora al este del mar”. Tauriel apenas había superado la escena que acababan de vivir, aquello había sido demasiado inesperado. Ahora debían seguir adelante, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que había sido, le había evitado una muerte segura, pues aquel joven no se tentaría el corazón para atravesarle el pecho con aquella flecha.... ella solo había actuado como lo habría hecho en una batalla.

 No podía juzgarla por ello.

Se le dificulto un poco el camino hasta Rivendel, no se habían retirado de ahí en los mejores términos y lo habían hecho tan precipitadamente que llegó a pensar por un momento que no encontraría el camino hacia ella, lo cual sería bastante humillante con la dama que deseaba impresionar a su lado y sólo logró tranquilizarse cuando vio las brillantes cascadas y los altos peñascos que cubrían la distinguida ciudad de los elfos. Parecía un hermoso lugar para reposar un momento. 

Primero lo primero, conseguir que les recibieran.

Volvió satisfecho el rostro y observó como la expresión de confusión desaparecía en el rostro de Tauriel. Divisó un brillo en sus ojos, estaba feliz y había algo más… reconocimiento. Rivendel y Mirkwood eran tan diferentes, pero ambas igual de bellas y dignas de admiración.

Al llegar, se enteraron que los señores de la casa estaban fuera. Él mismo elfo que les había recibido la ocasión anterior era quien les había informado de ese pequeño detalle... Lindir se llamaba. Este era el jefe de la casa de Lord Elrond y les permitió ver el lugar. Notablemente no sentía mucho agrado por el enano, pero indudablemente se mostraba interesado por la bella doncella que le acompañaba.

Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Kíli, quien de inmediato se percató como esté se mostraba demasiado "atento" con su prometida. El joven príncipe de Erebor aún no decidía si expresarle o no sobre la relación sentimental que había entre ellos, recordando su abochornado error frente a ese quisquilloso elfo. Había cometido el pequeño error de confundir con una de las damas de los elfos a  un varón; en un pésimo intento por justificar que no le agradaban las agraciadas y delicadas hijas de Iluvatar, sino las que eran más rudas y con gestos más toscos como bien sabía eran las doncellas de su pueblo.

Vaya estupidez la suya.

\- Tauriel esta es una de las casas que visitamos antes de internarnos en el bosque – decía mostrándole la enorme vista que ofrecía la casa de los elfos.

\- Si ya le recuerdo bastante bien… lamentamos lo de la pérdida de su rey, era el que llamaban Thorin “Escudo de Roble” ¿verdad? –

\- Si, así es. Él era mi tío… -

\- Vaya… recuerdo que él se comportaba a la altura de su embestidura, tan propia de un rey… ¿Entonces usted es?... –

\- Nadie importante… en realidad… - dijo Kíli sin mostrar interés. No deseaba alardear frente a él y mucho menos darle explicaciones a ese entrometido elfo.

Tauriel intervino, había observado cómo este se mostraba un poco tosco con el elfo. Kíli no era así, tal vez le incomodara sentirse menos en aquel lugar, pero él era después de todo de la realeza, no tendrían porqué sentirse menos. No tenía nada de malo decir quién era él.

\- Él mi Señor Lindir, es el príncipe de la ciudad de Erebor, su hermano será coronado en unos meses más – dijo en su propio idioma. Le sentaba tan bien y le daba un toque distinguido.

Kíli la miró algo sorprendido. Hablaba con tanta naturalidad, casi nunca le había visto hacerlo y aquello le recordó las diferencias entre ellos. Observó como ambos hablaban en ese idioma y por un instante sintió deseos de exigir saber lo que decían, como bien lo había hecho Glóin antes de saber que se les estaba ofreciendo comida. Vio reír a Tauriel por algo que dijo el elfo y esta vez los celos le harían hablar.

Él deseaba ser el único que sacará esa sonrisa en ella.

Tauriel dirigió su vista a Kíli y le sonrió con aquella naturalidad que la caracterizaba, fue a tomar su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, sin importarle estar frente al apuesto elfo de cabellos obscuros.

Lindir no hizo ningún intento de esconder su asombro ante aquel gesto de la doncella hacia el enano. Sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron intrigados en sus manos juntas y luego alzó la vista hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía.

\- ¿De dónde ha dicho que viene usted mi Lady? – pregunto curioso.

\- Como verá no pertenezco a la nobleza mi buen Señor Lindir, solo soy una simple elfa silvana del reino del bosque, en las tierras del rey Thranduil – dijo orgullosa y se volvió hacia el enano -  y el es Kíli príncipe de Erebor –

\- Ya veo… la última vez que estuvieron aquí, estuvo a punto de agotarse la comida y el vino… ¿Esperamos a sus acompañantes? – preguntó incómodo.

\- No… esta vez solo he venido yo y la dama… -

\- Vaya estoy seguro que si el Señor Elrond estuviera en casa disfrutaría como yo de su presencia. Pocas veces tenemos la visita de elfos del bosque… hace muchos años venía aquí la Señora del rey del bosque, con la Señora Celebrían. Gustaban de hacer una visita a la ciudad de Anduir, una vieja fortaleza donde se celebraban a las estrellas del otoño… - dijo ignorando completamente al joven enano.

Entonces intervino el destino.

\- La vez última vez yo le acompañe junto con mis padres… esa fue la última vez que vino por aquí…  no recordaba este lugar, era demasiado chica supongo… -

Kíli le admiraba sorprendido ante aquel relato, ella le había contado los sucesos de la muerte de sus padres entre lágrimas, sabía que aquel recuerdo aún pese a los años, le era doloroso todavía, inclusive había olvidado el motivo de aquel trágico viaje. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos, pese a los años, ahora llegaban a ella breves recuerdos de las cascadas o el perfume de las flores del lugar.

Lindir ponía atención a cada movimiento que hacia Tauriel en aquel lugar.

\- Si, recuerdo ese perfume, las flores doradas y violetas… no pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, fue un viaje corto y Lady Luthien no deseaba alejarse mucho de su hijo, estaba pequeño y siempre estaban juntos… -

\- La señora del bosque era muy bella… la recuerdo, yo era un joven apenas, pero era una dama de belleza incomparable… como la suya… -

Tauriel le observó atenta, ella no se consideraba una belleza. Nunca lo había hecho.

\- Muchas gracias, mi buen señor. Lo mismo me dice mi prometido… - dirigiéndose a Kíli. Notando que en su rostro era notable la molestia que le causaba el comentario de aquel elfo – Supongo que el color de mi cabello ayuda mucho a verme diferente –

\- Es su porte mi Señora, camina como una dama… -

\- Lo es, además de ser una gran guerrera en casa del Rey Thranduil, una capitana de hecho – respondió Kíli, quien decidió que podía participar en la conversación -  Así fue que la conocí –

El elfo no pudiendo sostener más su curiosidad, se aventuró a preguntar lo que era obvio a esas alturas.

\- Así que… ¿Ustedes son?... ¿Qué son? Disculpen –

\- Ella es mi prometida – terminó resaltando cada sílaba.

Tauriel sonrió, colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿Es decir que están prometidos? – preguntó con una notable sorpresa.

\- Así es mi estimado señor… está usted frente a una feliz pareja que se unirá en unos meses –

\- En mis casi mil años jamás he oído algo así… ¿Pero qué dice al respecto su rey mi señora? –

\- Soy huérfana y me crié en casa del rey, es algo así como un padre, él está enterado y de acuerdo… -

\- ¿Y su familia señor enano? Recuerdo que su tío no estaba muy feliz de hospedarse en nuestra casa, de hecho recuerdo que se marcharon sin siquiera haber dado las gracias… –

\- Debe perdonarnos con su Señor por ello… y respecto a lo otro aún están meditandolo… -

\- Si supongo que no es sencillo y no soy quien para juzgarlos...  de hecho ahora que recuerdo le vi a usted muy interesado en las damas de la casa… supongo que por fin encontró a la suya… -  dijo Lindir, haciendo énfasis en ello; demostrándole que recordaba lo que había pasado antes -  Pues permítame felicitarle entonces a ambos, no puedo extenderles las felicitaciones por el Señor de la casa, solo él sabría si darlas o no… hay quienes tienen toda una vida buscando a alguien y aún no le encuentran – dijo esto clavando sus ojos en Tauriel.

\- Gracias... creo que ahora nos convendría partir hacia nuestro destino… - dijo Kíli, quien ya deseaba marcharse de ahí. Realmente le incomodaba las atenciones que mostraba el elfo hacia Tauriel, pero ella las ignoraba, sus miradas y atenciones estaban dirigidas a él.

Él se sintió como un tonto por ponerse celoso de nuevo. Se lo había repetido muchas veces antes de llegar y ahora qué sucedía realmente podía ver su debilidad... tenía miedo de perderla, que le dejase por ser un simple enano tan diferente a aquel entrometido elfo frente a ellos. Tauriel le estaba eligiendo sobre el rubio príncipe del bosque, por sobre aquel elfo parte de la nobleza de aquella gran y antigua ciudad. Él ya no debía seguir comportándose de aquella manera.   

\- No os preocupéis, mi señor me permite atender su casa en su ausencia, estoy seguro que la dama puede pasar un tiempo en compañía de los suyos un tiempo más, seguro que donde llegue siempre estará rodeada de enanos, debe permitirle disfrutar un poco de las atenciones de la casa de Rivendel –

Eso era el colmo, el elfo se estaba pasando de verdad y él solo deseaba salir de ahí. Más se contuvo... acababa de ver como una sola tarde le había traído recuerdos agradables a Tauriel, estaba seguro que el pasar un tiempo ahí, le dejaría algunos recuerdos para contar cuando regresasen a su hogar.

\- Esta bien solo un día más… ¿Estás de acuerdo Tauriel? – dijo levantando el rostro a Tauriel, que contemplaba la arquitectura de la noble casa de los elfos del Este.

\- Si es posible y no ha de retrasarnos me encantaría… pero solo si es prudente… -

Como negarle estar un tiempo más entre los suyos, entre lo que hasta ahora conocía.

\- Esta bien… -

-Entonces vengan conmigo, les mostrare nuestra biblioteca, es enorme, Lord Elrond se siente orgulloso de ella, es digna de admirarse y tiene escritos de la primera edad de los elfos. Un vasto cúmulo de sabiduría –

Los ojos de Tauriel brillaron, pues de pequeña amaba leer, tenía mucho tiempo para ello. Conforme fue creciendo y sus ocupaciones fueron creciendo lo dejo un poco. Amaba aprender sobre sanación y sobre sus antepasados. Kíli debía reconocerlo, no era muy adepto a ello, pero le siguió, ella caminaba emocionada por lo que vería, él simplemente porque deseaba acompañarla, probablemente ni siquiera podría leer lo que ahí se encontrara, pero verla feliz le era más que suficiente.

//

Mientras tanto lejos de aquella biblioteca, lejos de los campos libres y verdes, en una montaña que se alzaba por encima de las demás, se encontraba un enano, sentado en lo que pronto sería su trono.

Aún faltaban algunos meses y el invierno estaba apenas tomando fuerzas, apenas llegaban las primeras nevadas y aquello le entristecía un poco, deseaba que ya su hermano estuviese en casa.

Aquellos meses le parecieron los más tristes, con la ausencia de Kíli en la fortaleza, aquello se volvía muy lúgubre. Los demás enanos se esforzaban por terminar los trabajos, agradecía que Dain hubiese enviado ayudantes desde las montañas de hierro, pero el trabajo de restauración era mucho. Por lo menos se consolaba en que ya pudiera andar sin muletas, el dolor en la espalda disminuía, no tan rápido como le gustase, pero al menos ya no era constante. Sus reflejos volvían poco a poco, deseaba tanto poder entrenarse con sus espadas, antes la sola idea de dejarlas sin empuñar un día le parecía una locura. Ahora que ya iba a cumplir casi el año, le parecía extrañarlas demasiado.

Más sin embargo lo que no le dejaba estar tranquilo eran el tiempo que llevaba ya sin hablar con ella. Apenas le había visto en dos visitas que tuvieron que realizar a la ciudad de Dale, la primera por algunos víveres, lamento tener que encontrársela en el mercado, viajaba con Ori y él la distinguió de inmediato.

\- Mira Fili, es Lady Sigrid – dijo emocionado el joven enano. Al parecer había encantado a más de un enano en aquella fortaleza.

La joven les vio y saludó a la distancia, pareció pensar un poco si acercarse o quedarse ahí donde estaba. Más le vieron caminar hacia ellos, con una alegre sonrisa saludo a Ori y a los otros enanos que le acompañaban, y al acercarse a Fili su sonrisa creció más.

\- Buen día su majestad, parece un buen día para estar en el mercado… le veo mucho mejor que la última vez –

\- Bastante bien… gracias. Veo que usted también ha mejorado mucho Lady Sigrid… si nos disculpa aún tenemos unas visitas que realizar –

Sigrid le vio confundida, aquel era un momento perfecto para ponerse al día, más sin embargo, él estaba decidido a sacársela de la cabeza, pensando que si él se mostrara indiferente lo conseguiría, más todo aquello fue en vano. Le dolió dejarla ahí, ver como la sonrisa iba de más a menos, hasta que desapareció de su bello rostro.

Fili no se detuvo y siguió caminando como sabía que debía hacerlo. Ori le alcanzó al notar su repentino cambio de ánimo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Ha salido disparado de con la Señorita Sigrid, ¿se ha sentido mal o ella le ha comentado algo? –

\- No es nada Ori… pero no debemos perder el tiempo, hay mucho que hacer… -

No creyó convencerlo, pero al menos sabía que no preguntaría más por aquel repentino comportamiento suyo.

La segunda vez que le vio, fue todavía más incómodo y determinante.

Fueron invitados a la celebración del cumpleaños del rey, por consejo de Balin, no pudo negarse a asistir cuando así lo deseaba.

-  Fili él es nuestro vecino, creo que lo correcto es que asistas, como futuro rey es tu deber proveerte de un buen aliado para los tiempos difíciles hijo y no está de más estrechar amistades, considero que es importante que asistamos una pequeña comitiva, yo mismo iré contigo, Ori se ha ofrecido a venir con nosotros, sugiero que también nos acompañe Dori y Bofur… ambos son buenos conversando –

Después de todo acepto ir con ellos.

En la casa del rey había bastante gente, inclusive se sorprendió de ver al rey del bosque y su hijo en aquel banquete, no era muy habitual ver a la familia real del bosque en reuniones como esas, pero supuso que lo mismo que le pasaba a él le sucedía al rey Thranduil, en su rostro se notaba la poca emoción de ser partícipe de semejante evento. Al parecer lo único que le consolaba era tener una copa de vino en sus manos, porque en toda la noche no le vio la copa vacía. Más sin embargo la llevaba tan bien, porque jamás en su rostro se notó algún estado de ebriedad. Siempre portando su estoico rostro, pese a todo era bastante imponente y Kíli iba a emparentar con él.

\- Una buena noche ¿verdad? – le dijo tomándole por sorpresa el príncipe de Mirkwood.

\- Oh sí, bastante agradable para ser invierno y pese a la nevada de esta tarde –

\- Esperaba ver a Tauriel aquí en la cena, de verdad he tenido algunos compromisos fuera y no he podido visitarlos… ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Tanto como podría estarlo – respondió serio.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?… -

\- Tauriel y mi hermano han salido fuera, ahora están dirigiéndose a las montañas Azules. Se les ha encomendando ir en busca de nuestra familia que todavía está allá, regresarán espero yo en unos meses más –

\- ¿Cómo? Tan pronto han salido… ¿Seguro que ella está bien? –

\- Mi hermano le protegerá, te lo aseguro. Kíli no permitiría que le pasara nada malo, además él deseaba hacer este viaje como parte de un regalo de bodas… algo así –

\- No te veo muy emocionado...  ¿acaso no te agrada la idea de su enlace?-

\- No, no es eso. Disculpa estoy algo distraído, estoy feliz por ellos, no he de decirte que todos lo estén, pero lo asimilarán… mi hermano ha luchado tanto por ella y sé que es recíproco... ambos merecen estar juntos, no me cabe la menor duda – se sorprendió hablando con tanta familiaridad al rubio elfo que apenas recordaba por el breve encuentro en el bosque y luego cuando este les ayudó contra los orcos en la desaparecida Esgaroth.

\- Se que sí. Le vi luchar contra el sentimiento que había en su corazón... tenía la idea de que lo que amaba tenía la horrible tendencia a morir… supongo que se le concedió algo que tanto anhelaba… -

\- Sí, supongo –

-Es usted de pocas palabras majestad –

\- Es usted muy observador... realmente no tengo mucho que decir de mi hermano o de mí, solo que espero hacer un buen trabajo –

\- Me parece que todos deseamos lo mismo… si me disculpa iré a mi padre, un placer hablar con usted su majestad… -

\- Lo mismo digo… ya somos como familia –

Legolas sonrió  y partió hacia donde su padre se encontraba, justo al lado del rey de Dale. Al parecer se encontraban en medio de una conversación muy interesante puesto que ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro.

Los negocios del reino ante todo.

Esa era la vida que le esperaba a él. Sentado en su trono, discutiendo únicamente lo que era mejor para su reino, para el pueblo al que le pertenecía. Acaso era todo lo que le esperaba en la vida. Intentaba hacerse a la idea, creyó que podría hacerlo fácilmente como antes… antes de conocer a la hermosa doncella que ahora caminaba de la mano de un apuesto joven.

Ella le vio y su rostro se ensombreció, su jovial sonrisa quedó oculta tras uno serio y sin brillo.

\- Su majestad -  saludó elegantemente. El joven a su lado hizo lo mismo, vestía ropas elegantes y se notaba que tenía porte, quizás era familia, quizás era un extranjero, pero lo más importante, era como la sujetaba del brazo.

\- Lady Sigrid, buena noches… caballero… -  dijo respetuoso e intento pasar de largo, cuando ella le sujeto.

\- ¿Se va tan pronto su majestad? – dijo demostrando su preocupación.

\- Creo que ya he rondado un poco los pasillos de su hermosa casa, además no me siento muy bien creo que lo mejor es retirarme pronto... –

\- Pero se perderá el baile… los músicos ya están listos –

\- Sigrid, compréndelo él desea retirarse, no debemos obligarlo… debe estar cansado o algo así… -

Fili no conocía al joven en cuestión, pero escucharle decir o hablar de él como si fuera un anciano, solo le demostraba lo poco agradable era aquel tipo y sobre todo lo ignorante que era, pues para su familia era muy joven, no como Kíli o Ori, pero todavía se le consideraba un joven y este individuo osaba hacerle ver como un anciano frente a la dama que tenía sus afectos.

\- Creo que después de todo me gustaría acompañarla en un baile mi Señora, pero deberá disculpar mis pasos de baile, creo que no he sido bastante bien aleccionado aún y menos si mis movimientos son lentos por mi recuperación… pero le prometo una pieza de baile… -

Sigrid sonrió entonces como la recordaba, su rostro se notaba un poco más delgado, él no se adjudicaría las malpasadas de la dama. Era demasiadas atribuciones, ella era joven y aquel caballero que no la soltaba, parecía interesado en ella, con el tiempo le olvidaría o quizás su padre la diese en matrimonio por algún acuerdo… había muchas posibilidades, el no debía preocuparse por ninguna y sin embargo lo hacía.

Le observo bailar junto a su padre dos veces y luego con el caballero una, su rostro mostraba que le agradaba el baile, reía feliz con su padre, con el otro se mostró seria, pero igual se movía con gracia. Cuando llegó su turno, llegó a la conclusión de que se había equivocado al ponerse en esa situación tan solo para demostrarle al hombrecillo ese quien era Fili del linaje de Durin, futuro rey bajo la montaña.

Ella caminó a su lado…  - Fili… ven vayamos a un lugar donde podamos bailar... tranquilo yo te enseñaré… - ella le tomó del brazo y le dirigió a uno de los salones vacíos por donde se colaba la música – Este es un lugar perfecto para bailar… -

\- Sigrid… no creo que esto sea buena idea… -

\- No te dará miedo mostrarme tus pasos de baile ¿verdad?… imagínate que salgas afuera y te quedes hecho piedra… que diría eso de un rey… -

\- Que no tiene tiempo para las artes… además soy un enano a quién le importa si no se bailar como los hombres… -

\- Oh por Dios su majestad… debe tomarse las cosas más en serio, el baile es una de las pocas cosas que disfruto de verdad… vamos hágalo por una vieja amiga… -

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó junto a la suya, apenas se rozaban pero ambos podían sentir el calor del otro. Sigrid dirigió sus pasos y él le siguió algo torpe al principio, ella bailaba muy feliz y al ver que poco podía seguirle los pasos, improvisaron unos, que más parecían brincos y saltos. Ambos terminaron riéndose muy fuerte, pues verse en el otro les parecía muy cómico ya que ninguno de los dos atinaba a verse muy elegantes haciendo esas cabriolas.

\- Se ve bastante ridículo su Majestad… estoy segura que si salimos ahora a que nos vean bailar, seremos la sensación… -

\- ¿Usted cree mi Lady? Me parece que podemos hacerlo peor…  -  Fili se encontró riendo con ella, algo que no le pasaba a menudo en casa, ella le hacía reír con cosas tan sencillas – Creo que mejor volvemos o terminará la música y nadie podrá contemplarnos –

\- Bien dicho su majestad –

Él le sujetó del brazo, del que sintió que estaba hecho a su medida, aunque claramente ella era un poco más alta.

\- Fili… debes saber que te he extrañado mucho… - dijo sin voltear a verle con la mirada fija en la puerta que estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Entonces también deberías saberlo Sigrid… yo también –

Ella se giró para verle, en aquellos meses apenas habían cruzado palabra y ahí estaban ahora, protegidos en aquella habitación abandonada, quería oírle decir cuánto la extrañaba, que había cambiado de idea, pero Fili abrió la puerta, revelándose el salón donde la música volvía a sonar fuerte.

La joven le contempló desilusionada, había estado tan cerca de que él lo dijera. Era demasiado que reconociera que tras aquel distanciamiento y ahora durante ese pequeño reencuentro recapacitara lo mucho que ambos se necesitaban, pero aquello le estaba resultando doloroso e imposible, pues el mismo futuro rey al que amaba se negaba a aceptarlo y prefería vivir en miseria, abandonando a la persona que le amaba incondicionalmente.

Fili siguió sus pasos demostrándole lo bien que sabía bailar, aquel espectáculo en el salón fue porque disfrutaba estar con ella. Lamentaba tener que verle así, pero tampoco deseaba aquello para ella.

El estado de Sigrid no era el mejor; el apetito le abandonaba y ciertamente no podía concentrarse como antes en las mismas tareas, pronto su padre o Tilda se darían cuenta y no merecían que se les preocupara por algo que nunca sucedería. Ahí mientras bailaba con gracia junto al enano, se repitió fervientemente que tendría que abandonar aquel sentimiento que la consumía, pues pese a que añoraba una vida a su lado, él estaba decidido a  vivir la vida de un rey consagrado a su pueblo... una vida llena de honor y glorias, junto con el respeto y amor de su pueblo.

Una vida que lamentablemente que no la incluía a ella.

Al término de la canción, ambos se despidieron cortésmente y él volvería a alejarse de su vida. No, esta vez ya no más. Ella estaba decidida, si antes eligió amarle, ahora estaba decidida a olvidarle…

Nunca faltaba a su palabra.

//

Kíli llevaba toda la tarde afuera caminando, no es que no le agradarán los libros en casa su madre les había inculcado el hábito de la lectura y estando ahí, simplemente se encontró deseando no hacerlo.

Aquel lugar le ponía intranquilo, pese a la paz que reflejaba cada habitación.

Caminaba por los pasillos del Señor de la casa, con paredes hermosas, digna de un rey, decoradas majestuosamente. Se detuvo en una habitación iluminada por el sol y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraban los retratos de la familia, una generación tras otra de grandes Señores Elfos, veía los rostros de aquellos reyes de antaño, tan elegantes y agraciados. Su atención fue a posarse en las de imágenes de los pequeños, igual de hermosos y bellos que los grandes, con sonrisas en el rostro, pero con la notable elegancia que llevaba ser un elfo.

Al instante viajo al pasado y se recordó de chico, siempre fue diferente a los demás enanos, más alto y con un perfil siempre más fino que los demás, pero no dejaba de ser un enano. A Fili, nunca le importó hablar de una familia propia. Él se descubrió pensando en una… nunca le había importado antes o poco había reparado en ello. Maldito fuera Bofur y sus estúpidas bromas, el no había considerado eso antes de aquel día y no es que deseara una… pero había encontrado a Tauriel observando libros genealógicos y sintió una punzada en el estómago… ¿Qué tal si ella lo deseara?... y otra pregunta más desconcertante y ¿si esto no era posible?... si entre un elfo y un enano aquello era inconcebible.

Intentó acallar aquel pensamiento… hasta ahora nunca lo había comentado con ella y de verdad que no lo deseaba… eran demasiados golpes de realidad en tan poco tiempo, todavía ni siquiera superaba el primero… no necesitaba la aprobación de su madre, más sin embargo deseaba que ella lo hiciera… primero debía concentrarse en ello. Después de todo el que su madre lo aprobara o no, no cambiaría nada, él estaba decidido a vivir una vida con Tauriel.

Debían marcharse de ahí, cada vez se daba cuenta de más cosas, temía que al final todo terminase en nada… que aquel amor que ambos se profesaban cayese bajo aquellos golpes y él perdiese a la guerrera que amaba.

Agradeció que el elfo dejará de husmear a Tauriel en la biblioteca, pretendiendo enseñarle toda la historia de su señor en un día, pero le incomodaba que siempre quisiera estar a su lado, ni siquiera Legolas antes de que pensase que entre ellos había algo era tan empalagoso… ese elfo necesitaba alguien, pero que la buscara en otro lado, aquella hermosa dama era suya.

Deseaba decirle que ya se fueran de aquel lugar, era muy bello, muy pacífico (para su gusto), pues él ya necesitaba movimiento, deseaba seguir el camino, jamás aceptaría que eran celos lo que le querían hacer salir de ahí y nunca volver, pero recordando el propósito del viaje, ellos deberían estar partiendo ya hacía las tierras brunas. Una pintoresca ciudad portuaria que se dedicaba a la pesca y el comercio, viajaba seguido ahí cuando hacían sus negocios, pero reconocía que aquel lugar tenía unas vistas impresionantes del mar; algo que estaba seguro encantaría a Tauriel.

Abandonó su interés por los bellas retratos de la nobleza del lugar y se dirigió en busca de Tauriel. La servidumbre de la casa le informó que la doncella, estaba en sus habitaciones, por lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle que debían volver al camino, desearía tener más tiempo, pero agradecería enormemente que ella hubiese visto cuanto quería y disfrutara de la belleza del lugar... pero si por el fuera ya llevarían varias horas de haber partido.

Todo estaba muy callado, no parecía que se encontrara ahí.

Escuchó que algo caía sobre el suelo, haciendo un sonido escandaloso que le puso en alerta de inmediato, tomó el mango de su espada y con cautela ingreso a la habitación de la dama. No se veía nadie, siguió caminando hasta ingresar por uno de los accesos de la habitación y ahí le vio.

Intentaba recoger una vajilla que estaba justo al lado de la tina, solo llevaba una manta que le cubría apenas parte del cuerpo y notó que su cabello estaba mojado, supuso que acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que rápido se ocultó tras la puerta.

\- Tauriel, ¿está todo bien? –

\- ¿Kíli? ¿Eres tú? -  ella se arremango la manta cubriéndose lo más que podía – Vine a tomarme una ducha, quería aprovechar antes de que partiéramos…  ¿Sucede algo? –

-Escuche un ruido y pensé… pensé que algo malo te había pasado –

\- Me tropecé con una pequeña mesita… pero estoy bien, en un momento podremos partir… - balbuceó.

Kíli salió rápido de la habitación, para encontrarse con su anfitrión.

\- La doncella pidió un baño… ¿Usted estaba?... – dijo incómodo por verle salir de la habitación con el rostro encendido.

\- Si, escuche un ruido… pero no ha sido nada… yo no vi nada… creo… que es mejor que nos marchemos – finalizó torpemente intentando recobrar la normalidad.

\- Claro, como usted diga Señor… acompáñeme –

Tan pronto salió de ahí pudo descansar, realmente no estaba nada cómodo con la estadía en aquella ciudad, le parecía que tenía una nueva cosa de que sentirse abochornado. Seguramente aquel elfo estaría ahora burlándose de él.

Tauriel viajaba a su lado y le observaba atenta, segura de que algo le pasaba. Kíli no era precisamente de los que viajaban en compañía del silencio. Era bullicioso y un gran conversador, indudablemente algo le molestaba y deseaba averiguarlo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?... desde que abandonamos la ciudad de Rivendel estas muy callado… sé que algo te incomoda –

\- Porque lo preguntas… estoy bien… - 

\- No lo parece… - se detuvo y esperó a que hiciese lo mismo - ¿De verdad crees que no te conozco? Sé que algo te está pasando y no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que me lo digas –

El enano tomó aire y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Es algo estúpido… de verdad, no tiene importancia… -

\- Es por lo de esta mañana… porque si es así, comprendo que fue un accidente… -

\- Realmente no… me he quedado pensando en lo que dijo el Lindo o como se llame… algo que antes me dijo Bofur… somos muy diferentes… que pasará,  que pasaría si yo te hiciera daño…-

\- Oh vamos, eso no pasara… - dijo acercándose a él.

\- No pude evitar ver todos los retratos en Rivendel, todas esas generaciones…  - dijo mientras pensaba cómo explicar la idea que ahora rondaba por su cabeza - Supongo que debería preguntarte si tu deseas tener una familia...  y no puedo prometerte una,... al menos no con certeza -

\- Kili si no es contigo no estoy interesada… -  le calló rápidamente. Con que aquello era lo que le angustiaba en verdad: una familia en el futuro. Ella no se había detenido a pensarlo mucho, al parecer Kíli lo había estado haciendo por ambos - ¿Te importaría si no pudiésemos tener familia? –

\- No tanto, como si tú desearas tenerla… - dijo bajando el rostro – No es que me moleste… pero sabemos tan poco de lo que nosotros… podemos hacer… que si tú lo desearas y ello no se diera… no lo soportaría… -

\- Entonces no te preocupes, tú ya eres mi familia… no necesito más… contigo me es más que suficiente… - dijo viéndole a los ojos, rogando que entendiera que aquello realmente le tenía sin cuidado.

\- De verdad… -  levantó el rostro hacia ella  - Te he visto admirar los libros de la casa y asombrarte por las familias que han vivido en ella, yo sé de dónde vengo, tengo una familia… pero tu mi amor ¿no deseas acaso una propia? –

\- Tu familia, es mi familia… si a ti no te ha importado desposar a una elfa que no sabe de dónde proviene… a mí ¿por qué habría de importarme? –

Tauriel entonces hizo caminar su corcel sobre la hierba, dejando por terminada aquella conversación.

\- He sido muy estúpido… no pretendía decir eso… nunca me ha importado de dónde vienes… mucho menos quien era tu familia, lo único que me importa eres tú… - dijo alcanzándola - ¿Podrías perdonarme? –

\- Kíli… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte y no me has ofendido... sin embargo si mucho que agradecerte me has traído a acompañarte en este viaje donde puedo apreciar lo que por muchos años me fue negado, me ayudaste a encontrar el valor para hallar la libertad que tanto espere y que jamás pensé que tendría… y lo mejor es que estoy aprendiendo de mí misma... no sabía que alguien podría amarme así... inclusive yo desconocía que podría amar a alguien así... no podría pedirte más que lo que ya me has dado... todos los días veo en tus ojos aquella fascinante mirada que me regalaste la primera noche que caminamos bajo las estrellas y solo espero ser lo suficiente buena para ti... -

\- Eres eso y mucho más... -  dijo besando tiernamente su mano.

El enano entonces volvió a sonreír y comenzó a describir el siguiente lugar que conocerían. Las tierras brunas, el lugar donde observó la luna de fuego, el lugar no era una belleza, pero poseía unas vistas magníficas al mar y estaba seguro que Tauriel no lo conocía, por lo que en lugar de tomar el paso de las montañas irían por ese camino.

\- Desearía tanto que pudieras verla, pero te aseguro que el lugar es bastante pintoresco, hasta ahora no has visitado un pueblo lleno de comerciantes, será muy emocionante –

Ese si era el Kíli que ella conocía, del que se había enamorado, alegre, juguetón y muy considerado.

\- Pidamos un deseo a las estrellas, quizás nos lo concedan… -

Durante la noche, ambos descansaron en un campo abierto contemplando las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos sobre las mantas, junto a una pequeña fogata. El invierno ya estaba presente y a media noche les sorprendió la primera nevada.

\- Tauriel… despierta – le meció suavemente  intentando despertarle -  debemos marcharnos, está nevando… hay que darnos prisa o nos resfriaremos… -

Ambos recogieron cuanto pudieron y salieron de prisa hacia la ciudad, fueron dos días de cabalgata sin descanso. La nieve no se detenía y pronto les sería difícil seguir en el camino con la nieve acumulada, puesto que ya gran parte de este no podía verse.

Necesitaban llegar y pronto.

El frío se colaba por entre sus ropas húmedas y deseaba no preocuparle por el temblor que llevaba horas sintiendo en sus extremidades. En el bosque rara vez les había parecido ver una tormenta de nieve como esa y sin embargo pese al frío se sentía maravillada por la fuerza que mostraba aquella ventisca. Agradeció a las estrellas cuando escuchó gritar a Kíli unas palabras que el viento se llevó, pues hasta entonces el silencio y el rugido del viento eran sus únicos compañeros y justo levantando el rostro descubrió de qué trataba, pues ante ellos comenzaron a asomarse los techos y luces de las chozas. Inmediatamente se sintió reanimada por un lugar acogedor y animó a su cansada yegua a terminar el último trecho que le separaba de aquella ciudad.

\- Bienvenida al pueblo querida – le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la que reconoció era la posada del lugar.

La noche les abrazaba ya, pero la corta distancia de las primeras casas a la posada le resultaron insignificantes, realmente estaba cansado de cabalgar y al parecer Tauriel se sentía igual, apenas se registraron ella pidió un baño y el una buena cena... lo siguiente sería descansar hasta que el día llegará o que la nieve cesará... esperaba que fuera la última, habría muy poco que ver sino se detenía aquella tormenta invernal y definitivamente ello interrumpiría sus anhelos de mostrarle a Tauriel aquella peculiar ciudad, ya ni hablar de poder ver una luna de fuego si es que un milagro ocurriese. Apuro su última cucharada de estofado y se metió a la bañera rápidamente, el agua caliente alivió su malestar en el pecho y sus heladas articulaciones... se repitió fervientemente que ahora lo primordial era dormir.

Esperaba que aquel viaje fuera del agrado de Tauriel, deseaba mostrarle todo y cuanto él conocía… aquel lugar le traía el recuerdo de aquel viaje con su tío, hermano y compañía. Dándole a él la excusa perfecta para entablar una charla con aquella bella y curiosa capitana de la guardia interesada en tierras remotas, estrellas y lunas de fuego, que se había robado su atención de inmediato y de quien jamás hubiese sospechado que terminaría regalándole la dulce oportunidad de enamorarse.

Ambos ignoraban que no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de hombres también llegaban a la ciudad deseosos de ocultarse, pues el invierno les había alcanzado y no habían logrado llegar más lejos por ahora tendrían que ocultarse en aquel pueblo.

Era una maldita suerte que estuviesen en aquel mismo lugar.

Una desagradable coincidencia.

//

No había vuelto a verla en el mercado, en los caminos y pensó que aquello era bueno. Le parecía que estar así le volvía a poner las cosas sencillas.

Hace unas semanas había recibido noticias de Kíli. Comentaba muy poco de su viaje o sobre su estado y solo mencionaba detalles sobre su viaje hacia la comarca... intuyó que su hermano querría escribir algo más pero si lo deseaba no lo hizo, lo único seguro era que por fin el mensaje llegaría al pequeño hobbit que viajo con ellos durante aquella aventura para recuperar sus tierras. Sintió algo de envidia de su hermano pues hubiese deseado ser él quien llevase el mensaje, estaba muy ocupado entre la restauración y los preparativos para su coronación, que se encontró agradecido de tener poco tiempo para pensar en sus penas... y ahí sentado en su majestuosa habitación se permitió divagar un poco... se imagino cabalgando en la pradera lejos de la montaña bajo el abrasador sol y hasta le pareció sentir al viento acariciar su rostro. Tan sumido en aquella idea estaba que ignoró el sonido de la puerta que se abría a sus espaldas, ni siquiera las pisadas que siguieran tras cerrarse esta y menos esperaba que el mensajero que interrumpía sus ensoñaciones, portará noticias inquietantes.

\- Fili, tienes visita… - escuchó decir a Balin.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó asombrado, el invierno todavía estaba en la ciudad, dejando los caminos bastante incómodos y difíciles de transitar.

\- Es una de las hijas del rey… una pequeña – dijo desconcertado ante la notable inquietud del joven enano al escuchar que se trataba de una hija del rey de la ciudad del valle -  No ha querido revelarme el motivo de su visita… -

\- Déjala pasar, es una amiga… -

\- Permítame Señor, se que ha establecido una buena amistad con las hijas del rey… -

\- Balin… ¿Quieres decir algo más?... –

\- Hijo soy viejo y tengo un aspecto cansado… pero no soy tonto… no deseo criticar sus amistades, pero me temo que he notado, ciertas atenciones de su parte… -

\- Balin creo que eso va más allá de tu deber… -

\- Permítame aconsejarle… creo que usted debe detener esto ahora… antes de que sea demasiado tarde… -

\- Eres además de un consejero fiel, un enano muy observador -  dijo poniéndose de pie con una ligereza sorprendente. Sabía que su situación no podría ser oculta por siempre, al menos a Balin y a kíli quien ahora estaba lejos no. Qué sentido tenía negárselo - ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Te escucho? –

\- Aléjese… o permítame que elijamos alguna buena esposa para usted… una que sea de nuestro pueblo, estoy seguro que habrá muchas candidatas disponibles… -

Fili escucho los motivos de Balin, sobre una reina en la montaña, un heredero, la perpetuación de su reinado.

\- Muchacho, con el futuro enlace de tu hermano con la elfa, usted se quedaría sin un heredero… nadie sabe si con aquella relación se engendraran hijos y es mi deber hacerle pensar en ello también… sé que no es lo que desea, pero le convendría reflexionar sobre el tema… a menos que esté dispuesto a dejar este reino en manos de Thorin II o al mismísimo Dain quien no dudaría tomar este reino… y no me agrada mucho esa idea… no sé a usted –

\- Lo pensaré... te lo prometo Balin. Gracias por tu preocupación –

\- Bien, entonces haré pasar a la pequeña –

Tilda ingreso a la habitación y tan pronto estuvo frente a él, la pequeña clavó sus ojos en él, podía verse la determinación y voluntad con la que caminaba por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a él.

\- ¡Le odio! – chilló la chiquilla y tras ello, le regaló una bofetada  - ¡Espero que sepa, cuanto le odio! -

Fili, se quedó sorprendido y rápido adivino que estaba relacionado con Sigrid. Más se quedó callado.

\- ¡Por su culpa voy a perder a mi hermana! - gritó elevando su voz y con orgullo se tragó sus lágrimas.

Estaba lejos de entender a la pequeña, más no así a la hermana.

¿Acaso su problema se estaba solucionando?

Entonces... ¿porqué sintió miedo cuando pensó en las palabras “perder a mi hermana”? Intento acallar la duda que se sembró en él con aquellas palabras, pero le fue imposible contenerla… en el fondo deseaba saber cómo perdería la niña a su hermana… y al mismo tiempo cómo sería entonces que él la perdería también.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poco no es Fili todo un romántico... :P  
> en el siguiente capitulo no te pierdas un bello momento entre Kili y Tauriel, mientras están en las tierras brunas... hay alguien que le recuerda bien y le está eternamente agradecida... ¿adivinen quien es? si ya han leído la historia completa lop sabrán de inmediato, sino espera el próximo capitulo... ya lo llevo algo avanzado.  
> ¿Dónde esta Sigrid? ¿quien será la esposa de Fili?...pronto  
> si te gusto la historia no dudes dejar tu comentario, kudos ^^  
> ¡hasta la próxima! saluditos  
> no te pierdas algunas imágenes de la historia en mi tumblr alix-lestrange


	6. Ausencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida sigue en Erebor y las cosas se están volviendo más pesadas para el futuro rey bajo la montaña. Fili está por recibir una noticia que sacudirá su mundo y que puede hacerle tomar decisiones, pero debe ver su interior y reflexionar que es lo que él puede amar. Hace tan poco, el creía que el amor era algo más allá de él, que no podría tocarle, mucho menos dañarle. Con el ejemplo de su hermano menor le era más que suficiente, le había llevado a arriesgar la vida tan solo por mantener un amor que sería muy asediado en cualquier reino. Ahora todo parecía marchar de maravilla, pero no podía contar con la misma suerte de Kili, él estaba destinado a otra clase de grandeza, pero ahora que él amor estaba en su vida... ¿sería él capaz de olvidarle? ¿o tal vez valía más un amor que una corona?... si tan solo Thorin estuviese ahí, todo sería tan diferente... ahora sobre sus hombros cargaba una gran responsabilidad, su reino recién recuperado y el aislamiento de un amor que ahora se encontraba deseando desesperadamente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola después de muchos días por fin regresé!  
> debo decirles que espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo. las revisiones es lo que más me lleva tiempo, espero que esta vez todo haya quedado muy bien... ( las criticas son duras luego) no pierdan nota esto apenas esta comenzando!!!

**Capítulo 6**  
**Ausencias**

  
_“Podremos almacenar las estrellas desde donde estemos_  
_Quedarnos solos en la oscuridad a un millón de millas de distancia_  
_Mientras que el mundo pasa y se convierte en noche_  
_Al estar cerca de tus besos_  
_Sin importar lo que me perdí”_  
_Trent Dabbs – Stay by me_

 

Durante la noche la nevada había cesado, dejando a su paso una gruesa capa de nieve sobre los techos, árboles y los caminos. Lo que antes había sido un cielo gris y frío ahora podía verse muy distinto. El sol apenas aparecía por entre algunas nubes ociosas que le permitían regalar sus tibios rayos, en un esfuerzo por desaparecer las grandes montañas de nieve que se habían formado durante las noches anteriores, aunque debo reconocer que sin mucho éxito y aún así a pesar de ello, el lugar parecía sacado de alguna historia fantástica, pues se asemejaba a un paraíso blanco, donde podría encontrarse a cualquier criatura del hielo o a un hada invernal.

Eran las primeras nevadas y bien valdría la pena disfrutar de un día así. Los primeros en festejar fueron los niños del lugar, quienes no dudaron en salir brincando a lanzarse nieve unos a otros, a la par de las crecientes voces de algunos hombres quienes intentaban acallar el escándalo recién comenzado, mientras otros se unían a los chiquillos en su divertido juego, en cambio las damas del lugar optaron por observar de lejos la recién iniciada guerra, sobretodo lejos de los charcos que comenzaban a formarse, pues estaban más preocupadas por no ensuciar el borde de sus faldas que por la seguridad de los pequeños.

Todo indicaba que serían un día agradable para jugar y pasarla bien… al menos eso aparentaba, me apena decir que estaría lejos de serlo.

El día de Kíli inició temprano y rápido captó su atención los gritos de unos niños que libraban su pequeña cruzada con bolas de nieve frente a la posada. Aquella escena logró traerle recuerdos de su madre, su fallecido tío, pero sobre todo le recordaron a las muchas aventuras vividas con su hermano, el futuro rey de Erebor, el mismo que le había confiado una importante misión… una casi imposible, por cierto. Él dudaba de su capacidad para traer a su madre de vuelta al lugar que prometió nunca regresar, más sin embargo lo intentaría, no se atrevería a no hacer hasta el último esfuerzo por ver cumplido el deseo de su hermano y de él mismo, ya le era bastante con estar aplazando un poco la llegada a las montañas azules por la dama que ahora descansaba en la habitación contigua.

\- Fili – No pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por su hermano y saber cómo estaba.

Deseaba escribirle, pero realmente no sabía sobre qué, el viaje estaba siendo bueno e interesante; estaba conociendo más a Tauriel y pese a todo lo que les había pasado, aquello sólo les acercaba más. Creía que aquello no podría ser posible, pero así era, al parecer todos a su alrededor tenían el delicado gesto de recordarles lo diferentes que eran; como si no pudiesen darse cuenta ellos mismos; más lejos de separarles se encontraban amándose así. Realmente no creía que aquello fuera algo para contarle a su hermano, este debía tener muchas cosas en que pensar como para ponerse a leer las preocupaciones que rondaban la atolondrada cabeza de su hermano menor, sin mencionar lo angustiado que se sentiría al saber que se encontraban ligeramente fuera de la ruta trazada y por lo tanto bastante lejos de la casa del hobbit. Así fue que llegó a la conclusión de que por el momento no era una buena idea escribir nada.

Escucho su estomago rugir y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Tauriel.

\- ¡Buen día hermosa! – dijo atravesando la puerta, mientras Tauriel se cepillaba su larga melena rojiza – Bajaré por el desayuno, tu puedes terminar con tu cabello… una avena y fruta ¿cierto? –

-  Serías tan amable - dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, había caído rendida que ni tiempo le dio de sujetarse el cabello y vaya que era muy largo.

\- Una avena para la princesa será… no tardo -  y le vio desaparecer tras la puerta con una sonrisa.

Cuando se encontró sola, buscó algo para verse, debía lucir fatal. Llevaban ya meses viajando y hasta ahora reparaba cómo debería verse en las mañanas. No tuvo suerte para encontrar algo parecido a un espejo, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de la ventana y no le agrado lo que vio, más si embargo Kili seguía llamándola hermosa.

//

Kíli bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con que el lugar estaba abarrotado, al parecer la nevada concentraba a las personas del pueblo en aquel lugar.      

\- _Demasiados hombres_ -pensó.

Se dirigió hacia la barra donde ordenaría su almuerzo y tuvo que sentarse en una silla para llamar la atención, no era el único enano en aquel lugar pidiendo de comer, pero sí el más alto de todos y se aseguró de revisar sus rostros por si reconocía alguno, nada… ninguno y entonces para su sorpresa encontró detrás de la barra una cara que le resultó familiar.

\- ¿Es usted?... si le he reconocido ayer cuando le vi entrar… me pareció que era usted, pero no estaba segura… ha pasado un tiempo, espero se acuerde de mi -  dijo emocionada una joven pálida de hermosas facciones, alta y de cabello obscuro como el suyo, con dos brillantes ojos azules y unos labios carnosos que le sonreían a él -  ¿Me recuerda? –

La joven se quedó ahí esperando que el enano pudiera reconocerla.

Kili la miraba extrañado, no sabía que debía recordarla. Habían viajado ahí tantas veces antes que aquello no le parecía importante, siempre que estaban en la ciudad se quedaban ahí pues era la única posada de aquel pueblo. Además no le era desconocido el hecho de que atraía la atención de las doncellas que no eran exclusivamente de su “raza” y definitivamente aquella mujer no lo era.

La joven pareció preocuparse al ver que él no contestaba. Salió de la barra y pese a que había hombres exigiendo ya sus desayunos, la joven solo se volvió hacia ellos con una seña pidiendo le esperaran. Fue justo delante de él y se aferró a la esperanza de que el apuesto enano la recordara.

Kíli se encontraba buscando algo que le trajera a la memoria a la joven frente a él, preguntándose qué había hecho él para que ella le hablara así, pero nada venía a su mente.

\- Veo que no me recuerda… no crea que me insulta de esa forma Señor, usted es un héroe para mí y con gusto le haré recordarme –

Kíli la observó más confundido, de verdad que no sabía de qué hablaba. Fue tan solo un pequeño movimiento al escuchar el murmullo de unos hombres fuera del comedor y entonces unas cálidas manos le hicieron volver el rostro. Era la joven dama quien le sostenía el rostro y una vez que tuvo su atención, ella le beso. Fue un beso breve y obviamente ella quería que la recordará… él se sintió extraño y observado, la dama era simpática y él un simple enano.

La joven terminó el beso feliz y con un leve rubor en las mejillas - Espero que ahora si me recuerde valiente Señor Enano, le informó con gusto que aquel hombre ya no me ha molestado gracias a usted… como verá aún le sigo agradecida -  y con aquella expresión en el rostro se dio media vuelta y se fue a atender a los comensales que la seguían sorprendidos para luego devolver la vista hacía él.

Kíli se quedó congelado sobre el asiento. Aquello resultaba bastante incómodo y más sabiendo que todos; tanto hombres como enanos le observaban preguntándose si recibirían el mismo trato que él.

\- ¡Si ya terminaste de besar al enano… sigue atendiendo las mesas! – escucho a un hombre gritar detrás de un gran horno, rompiendo el palpable silencio de aquella sala.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, verdaderamente estaba abochornado; algo que no le ocurría con frecuencia - Una avena y un buen desayuno, por favor… - logró decir al sentir que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Espero a que le entregasen una charola con el desayuno, un plato de avena bien servido que a él no se le antojo para nada, menos comparándolo con el delicioso almuerzo que se veía a lado. Un plato lleno de tocino, pan, queso y unos huevos fritos con tomates asados, aquello era un manjar para él, mucho más con el apetito que traía.

Recordó el incomible pan lembas que les regalaron saliendo de Rivendel, deseaba aventárselo al tal Lindir, pero olvidó el asunto al ver que Tauriel tampoco lo disfrutaba, inclusive estaba seguro que ella le llamó “insípido” y aquello le pareció muy divertido en ese momento. Ahora por fin disfrutarían de un buen desayuno.

Subió las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación la encontró intranquila rondando por la habitación, de hecho parecía molesta; había tenido pocas oportunidades de verle así, le pareció recordar una escena así justo cuando él le pidió que se marchará de ahí con su hermano, pero esto era definitivamente muy diferente.

\- Tarde un poco, abajo estaba a reventar de personas supongo que la nevada atrajo a más inquilinos de lo que pueden recibir – dijo alegre – Mira he traído tu avena, ven a sentarte… no es muy cómodo pero servirá… – señalando una pila de almohadones -¿Tauriel sucede algo? – había arrastrado una pequeña caja y pensaba utilizarla como mesa. Entonces se sentó sobre el suelo esperando que le imitará, pero ella siguió dando vueltas en la habitación.

Algo le estaba molestando y deseaba saber que era.

\- Tranquila… no sé qué te tiene así pero… ¿querrías discutirlo durante el almuerzo?… -

\- ¿Estás seguro que no preferirías hacerlo abajo? –  preguntó notablemente molesta y acto seguido se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir -  Disculpa… -

Kíli la observaba curioso, no estaba ofendido ni mucho menos, solo que le resultaba extraño verla así.

\- ¿Estás bien? – quiso saber – Te veo alterada… -

\- Yo no… no debería haber dicho nada, solo necesitaba… necesito serenarme… -

\- ¿Qué te ha puesto así?... – espero a que ella contestara y nada - … Con Bombur ocurría a menudo si la comida no estaba lista se transformaba literalmente, por eso mejor le dejamos la tarea de preparar la comida… aunque no siempre tenga muy buena sazón… -  notó que perdía a Tauriel en la conversación – No me engañas, a ti te molesta algo… podemos discutirlo después de comer… mi estómago me está suplicando por algo comestible… el pan lembas no está hecho para los enanos… -

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y se limitó a comer su plato de avena, ignorando por completo la pila de cojines que él acomodó a su lado. Ambos comieron en silencio y cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, el enano fue quien los tomó para llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina. Deseaba saber qué pasaba, antes de bajar todo había estado muy bien, ahora ella se veía confundida.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - 

\- Lo estaré - expresó seria.

\- ¿Querrás decirme que está pasando..? porque de verdad me gustaría saberlo... -

\- Dijiste que querías mostrarme algo... -

\- Claro… es una sorpresa, solo toma lo más abrigador que traigas, se sentirá más frío cuando se descongele la nieve…– deseaba darle tiempo para que pudiera explicar lo que le tenía tan molesta.

Tauriel dudo si contestar, definitivamente estaba molesta, pero no sabía si era con él o la situación en la que se encontraba, no le gustaba para nada sentirse así, nunca le había pasado antes y no sabía cómo explicarlo… de hecho aquel sentimiento le avergonzaba. Levantó el rostro y le vio sin contestar. Él se veía muy bien con su cabello revuelto, en su rostro aquella barba tan singular, sus ojos brillantes y le acompañaba su eterna encantadora sonrisa. Lucía apuesto y gallardo como el enano que conoció en el bosque; claro, sin las telarañas. Quizás más bien como el enano que encontró peleando en la batalla: fuerte, firme y bravo, más sin embargo en su mirada podía verse la ternura, el amor y la preocupación. Estaba confundido y no entendía lo que le pasaba, ella misma no lo entendía, como explicárselo.

\- Quizás un poco de aire te siente bien - 

Y fue así que ambos salieron de la habitación.

//

\- Tendrás que explicármelo más despacio Tilda -  le expresó a la pequeña, quien no pretendía disimular su furia; en su cabeza solo había un culpable y este era él sentado sobre su sólido trono. No entendía que a él también le dolía tener que oírle repetirlas nuevamente, entenderlas y mucho más aceptarlas con agrado “voy a perder a mi hermana” el cómo era lo que más le angustiaba. Se encontró descubriendo que la misma impotencia que abrumaba a la chiquilla, era compartida por él.

\- Usted ya no es amigo de mi hermana… -

\- Claro que sí… - intentó explicarle.

\- Pues verá usted, yo creo que no y no soy la única, Sigrid está segura que ya no son amigos…  ella me lo dijo – explotó la pequeña - ¿Cómo fue usted capaz de hacerlo eso a mi hermana?, no ve que ella le quiere mucho… -

Fili se sintió mal por Tilda, era demasiado chica para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. El no era amigo de su hermana, porque realmente no quería ser solo su amigo, deseaba llevarla al reino y si le fuera posible en un mundo ideal, convertirla en su reina. Pero aquello era imposible y esta no era una de las endulzadas historias que acostumbraban leer ella y su hermana. Esta era la vida real y vaya que podía ser cruel cuando quería.

\- Disculpa que no haya tenido tiempo de visitarlas, he estado muy ocupado… de verdad lamento que Sigrid piense que nuestra amistad haya terminado… – dijo en un intento por consolarla.

\- Mentiras… usted ya no la quiere… usted ya no quiere a mi hermana… -

\- Claro que le quiero, como se puede querer a una amiga, pero mis obligaciones no me permiten moverme a donde yo quiera… tengo un reino que gobernar, gente que me necesita… -

\- Igual que mi padre y él aún así se da tiempo para verme… y estar con nosotros –

\- Tu padre es un buen hombre y gobierna con sabiduría su pueblo… yo aún estoy aprendiendo… -

\- Pero no puede hacerle esto a Sigrid, ella le quiere mucho… y lo sé, porque ahora cuando le preguntó por usted, se comporta extraña, ya no me lee nuestras historias y lo que más me duele, es que ya no canta… ella no ríe, no llora… desde que usted le retiró su amistad no es la misma… es como si mi hermana se estuviera transformando en otra –

\- Lamento oír eso Tilda... de verdad me apena escucharlo, tu hermana posee una de las más hermosas voces que he escuchado… ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar ese problema? –

\- Al menos que la convenza de que no se vaya… -

No creyó oír bien lo que la niña acababa de decir… ella se iba…

\- ¿Se va?... escuche bien –

\- Si, mi hermana se va, irá a pasar el resto del invierno en casa de unos primos de papá… y no me deja ir con ella… por eso lo culpo… -

\- Tilda, pero yo no le he obligado y yo no deseo que se marche… -

\- Pues entonces dígaselo… dígale que se quede aquí… que no se marche -  vio como de los ojos de la pequeña resbalaban lágrimas de dolor, no estaba acostumbrada a estar separada de su hermana y ahora ella le iba a abandonar, no era el tiempo que se iría, sino el hecho de separarse lo que la angustiaba – ¿Le diría usted que no se marche? -  suplicó.

\- Lo lamento Tilda… creo que a tu hermana le haría bien un cambio ¿No crees? -  se acercó lentamente hacia la niña que le miraba incrédula – Mira, mi hermano ha partido lejos de mí, atravesando tierras peligrosas y también me dolió verlo partir, pero sé que cuando le vuelva a ver, será como antes… es solo una breve separación… tu hermana va volver cuando menos te lo esperes… y te aseguro que entonces te cantará y contara eso cuentos que tanto amas… -

Tilda retrocedió decepcionada.

\- Usted no la quiere… usted no es su amigo… es muy diferente a nosotros, yo jamás dejaría ir a mi hermano solo, jamás le enviaría a un lugar peligroso… usted es malo… por su culpa me abandona… si usted la amará no le haría esto… -  decía entre lágrimas, sin gritar, pero con una profunda voz lastimera. La niña se dio la vuelta y antes de llegar a la puerta se volvió a él – Me alegra que usted ya no la quiera… no la merece, ella no merece esto de usted, yo estaba muy equivocada… que tenga un buen día rey de los enanos… aunque no se lo merezca –

Dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolo sumido en un completo silencio mientras intentaba convencerse de que era lo mejor.

Ella se alejaría... tal vez si ya no la tuviese cerca, quizás... que tonto estaba siendo engañándose, había tenido varios meses para sacarla de su vida y sin embargo, cuando el trabajo en el reino le dejaba breves lapsos de descanso pensaba en ella, antes de irse a acostar cuando las estrellas y luna brillaban en la oscura noche, ella venía a sus pensamientos permitiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Se repetía una y otra vez, que si ella se fuese de ahí recobraría la paz y sosiego que se le había arrebatado cuando se dio cuenta que su amor era imposible, más sin embargo en todo ese tiempo no había logrado su propósito. Quizás la idea de Balin serviría; si él conseguía una reina para su pueblo, tal vez de una vez por todas terminaría por sacársela de la cabeza… del corazón.

El reino lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba completo.

Ella al menos tendría la oportunidad de elegir lo que le hiciera feliz ahí o en otro lado, Sigrid merecía ser feliz. A él le tocaba ser fuerte e intentar serlo por él y por el reino, algo que le estaba resultando imposible hasta ahora… menos sabiendo que ella ya no estaría a una corta distancia… no tenía ni idea de donde vivían aquellos parientes y de qué le serviría, no iría tras ella. Aquello no era lo correcto, él no era su hermano, no podía esperar que todo se arreglará aferrándose firmemente a la creencia de que su amor debía prosperar porque así lo deseaban. No podía darse el lujo de albergar la esperanza de que su pueblo, los compañeros que le vieron crecer y que ahora le veneraban como un rey consintiesen que él estuviera perdidamente enamorado de la hija de un hombre.

Estaba molesto ante aquella impotencia… era una injusticia, pero así debía ser. Tomó lo que estaba más próximo a él y salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared, al que le siguieron varios jarrones más, algunas piezas de la galería y por poco estuvo tentando a lanzar la maldita corona que en unos meses más tendría que llevar por el resto de sus días.

Balin ingreso de inmediato a aquel salón observando las piezas arrojadas a la pared y percibió de inmediato lo exaltado que estaba el enano rubio sobre el estrado. Fili le vio a los ojos y sostuvo la mirada. No estaba avergonzado, pero le dolía saber que Balin solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Deseaba lo mejor para él… pero le preocupaba el reino.

El anciano le miró con tristeza en los ojos, lamentaba la situación del joven futuro rey, tan valiente y decidido a serlo como se hubiese esperado de su fallecido líder. Ahora el futuro rey pretendía llenar ese espacio vació y sabía que disponía de los medios para hacerlo, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo renunciar a algo que recién había descubierto que quería.

Algo que quería más que a la tierra, más que a una fortaleza. Inclusive más que una corona.

Una dama.

Una mujer de los hombres.

//

Kíli y Tauriel bajaron juntos las escaleras, la llevaba del brazo haciendo notable la diferencia de estaturas y los que aún quedaban en el comedor se dieron cuenta de ello, no solo en que era el mismo enano que hace poco una joven había besado frente a todos, sino porque ahora a quien llevaba del brazo era un ser de hermoso rostro y de silueta elegante. Indudablemente en aquellas tierras había pocos avistamientos como este y para su asombro ninguno pudo negar que la belleza prendida de la mano de aquel enano era una doncella de casa de los elfos.

El arquero observó los ojos curiosos que se clavaban en ambos, más les ignoró. Sabía que su vida siempre estaría en la mira y sobre todo que sería duramente juzgada. Infundiéndose valor, se aferró a la mano de Tauriel y de inmediato percibió que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron toda preocupación desapareció y se reflejó en una reconfortante sonrisa.

Atravesaron el pasillo hasta la puerta seguidos de miradas curiosas, escuchando tras ellos murmullos de los presentes y sin prestar más atención salieron de ahí cabalgando hasta que Kíli detuvo la marcha cerca de una sima con hermosa vista. El viento fresco corría por los prados y el sol seguía oculto tras algunas nubes pero su calor les acompañaba. Le recordaba un poco al día de la batalla, pero agradecían enormemente encontrarse en una situación totalmente diferente.

\- Eso ha sido un poco incómodo ¿verdad? -  dijo bajando del poni y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- Si un poco, supongo debemos acostumbrarnos a ello… dudo mucho que algún día dejen de hacerlo… -

\- No importa su opinión… sé que estoy con la persona correcta –

\- Yo también -

\- Ahora querrías decirme que te tenía tan molesta esta mañana… - dijo tomándola de la cintura, evitando así que huyera de él -  De verdad quisiera entender qué pasó o si hice algo mal… -

\- Baje a ver por qué tardabas… y te encontré con esa mujer… ella te estaba besando y tú te quedaste ahí y no supe que me pasó… deseaba... deseaba que ella desapareciera… ¿Por qué te besaría esa mujer?... sé que nada justifica ese sentimiento y no quiero volver a sentirme así… por eso no dije nada. Lo vi todo, ella te tomó desprevenido… pero no me gustó nada... y me enfade contigo… –

Kíli comenzó a reírse, algo que solo logró molestar a Tauriel.

\- No le veo la gracia… esa chica no tenía porque besarte… -

\- No, no debió. Discúlpame por no haberlo dicho antes. Yo mismo no lo recordaba… justo la noche anterior a que pudiera ver la luna de fuego, tuve un pequeño altercado en la taberna, uno de nuestros rivales mercantiles se estaba propasando con ella y le defendí… ella como agradecimiento después de la pelea… que por cierto gané, me dio su agradecimiento eterno y según los demás un beso, sólo que hasta esta mañana no lo recordaba… siempre he tenido un no sé cómo llamarlo... tengo un atractivo natural para las damas… -

\- Ahora vas a decirme que eres irresistible…  que las damas del lugar caen rendidas a tus pies… -

Tauriel deseaba alejarse de él, pero este la sujetaba fuertemente.

\- No, no quise decir eso y mucho menos debes sentirte así, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más, nadie puede compararse a la dama que ha salvado mi vida más de una vez. La única por la que valdría la pena luchar, aquella que hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que la veo, por la que cada día me esfuerzo para ser un mejor enano… sólo tú puedes causar ese efecto en mí y nadie más… ¿Me crees verdad? –

Ella dejó de pelear con ella misma, estaba celosa, haber visto como aquella mujer besaba a Kíli había despertado en ella sentimientos que no conocía. No deseaba volver a sentirse así y reconocía que el joven arquero que conoció en el obscuro bosque solo tenía ojos para ella.

\- Perdoname he sido muy tonta… no pude evitar sentirme así... es solo que nunca me había pasado… -

Kíli la soltó y le tomó de la mano.

\- Esta olvidado… debo reconocer que yo mismo me he sentido así hace poco… en Rivendel ese elfo no te quitaba los ojos de encima… -

\- Bueno por lo menos los has controlado mejor que yo… -

Se sintió un tanto incómodo, pero no le explicó que a poco estuvo de dejárselo claro con un buen golpe o varios – No lo creas… mejor ven a ver esto es realmente hermoso… -La guió hasta la orilla de un peñasco para que pudiera contemplar hasta donde sus ojos le permitieran el inmenso y cristalino mar.

El viento se hizo presente rugiendo fuerte en aquella hora, más Tauriel encontró agradable sentir sus cabellos revoloteando mientras intentaba no apartar de su vista la belleza y magnitud de la escena que contemplaba. Era un detalle sumamente generoso y se sintió bastante mal de dudar del amor del valiente enano a su lado... al que amaba y con locura.

\- Gracias Kíli… es bellísimo… -

Él se sentó dejando colgar sus pies de aquel peñasco y ella le imitó, recostandose sobre sus piernas. Ahí mientras el sol de desvanecía sobre el mar, se dieron cuenta que compartían un momento mágico en el que ni siquiera fueron necesarias las palabras para comprender que aquella tarde sería atesorada por largos años.

\- Crees… ¿Crees que podría siquiera meter los pies en el agua?… - dijo rompiendo el silencio.

\- Supongo que debe estar algo fría… pero vayamos - Ambos corrieron emocionados camino abajo, que ni siquiera repararon en que el hermoso corcel y el poni no estaban ya donde los habían dejado.

Tauriel se quitó las botas y se enrollo el vestido que llevaba ese día. No era muy elegante, más aún así era uno elaborado con las finas telas de los elfos, de un suave color amarillo, con unas mangas blancas muy largas a la usanza de su casa y sobre el llevaba una pechera café de piel, como la que acostumbraba usar de capitana. Caminaba feliz entre las piedras y en la orilla del agua mientras Kíli le observaba desde la orilla, le parecía lejos el día que se había divertido así en uno de los lagos del bosque. Le entristecía ver que la tarde estaba extinguiéndose, pronto las primeras estrellas comenzarían a asomarse, pero estaba disfrutando tanto que aquello no tenía importancia ahora, definitivamente no estaba en uno de los pequeños lagos del bosque, este era el vasto y ancho mar.  Disfrutaría de ese día hasta el último rayo de sol.

Se avecinaba la noche y el ocaso pintaba el mar de un color rojizo a medida que la luz se extinguía, que además le brindaba un brillo especial a la rojiza cabellera de Tauriel, regalandole una encantadora visión de la que pronto esperaba convertir en su esposa. Llevaban toda la tarde fuera, seguramente al volver pedirían algo de cenar y tras una buena noche de descanso estarían de vuelta en el camino. Si fuera así bien había valido la pena visitar aquella ciudad, quizás era ambicionar demasiado mostrarle una luna de fuego con tan poco tiempo disponible, pero verla ahí desde la orilla mientras reía y mostraba sus pálidas piernas mientras sujetaba su vestido en su afán no empaparlo, le pareció a él demasiado. Después de todo les esperaba una vida juntos se repitió.

 _Ya habrá tiempo Kíli..._  

\- Vamos Kíli, debes venir… esta sensación es tan agradable… - exclamó alegremente.

Kíli no lo pensó dos veces y tiró de sus botas sin reparar donde caían, dejando al descubierto unos pies grandes y velludos, aunque poco le importó, pues rápidamente se encontró corriendo junto a ella.

\- Esta helada… seguro que pescaremos un buen resfriado… - dijo inquieto.

\- Pero habrá valido la pena… -  contestó sonriente.

\- Siempre… contigo siempre lo vale… -

Vieron como el sol se ocultaba tras el mar, era tiempo de regresar, cenar y partir.

La noche ya se acercaba y definitivamente los planes no marcharían como esperaban. Algunos estaban cerca esperándolos.  Deseaban venganza y no se irían sin ella. Esperarían, ese era un plato que bien podría servirse frío y lo disfrutarían más.

Que mientras se gozarán remojando sus pies en el agua, ya les llegaría su hora.

//

\- ¿Qué tal el lugar? -  le preguntó Fili a Dain, quien observaba el lugar con ojo crítico.

\- Pues nada mal… pero deberías darte una vuelta por mis tierras, quizás podrías darte una idea… -

\- Supongo que será después, confió en la elección de mis compañeros, han trabajado muy duro en esta restauración como para mostrarme desagradecido por ello –

\- No critico tus métodos, cada uno tenemos formas de hacer las cosas… supongo que eso es debido a que Thorin te crió… por cierto sabía que eran dos los hijos de Dís, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –

\- Mi hermano Kíli… ah bueno, él está trayendo a mi madre en este preciso momento, motivo por el cual se ha aplazado la coronación… -

\- Escuche que va a casarse… o solo son rumores… -

\- Si va a casarse. Después de que haya pasado todo lo de la ceremonia… -

\- Bien ha hecho, no debe robarte tu momento de gloria. Siempre es bueno un matrimonio en la familia… lo mismo le digo a Thorin II pero aún no le veo muy emocionado por encontrar a la dama correcta… quizás tu futura hermana tenga una hermana o prima que pueda presentarle a mi hijo… -

Fili imagino la sorpresa que se llevaría Dain cuando supiera que su hermanito se desposaría con una elfa del bosque… con “un espíritu del bosque” como él mismo había llamado al rey Thranduil. Supuso que aquello sería un escándalo en su familia. Más con la corona en la cabeza defendería a su hermano… como si fuese a necesitarlo, seguro Kíli ya habría repartido unos cuantas maldiciones y golpes al que siquiera pensara en ofender a Tauriel. Le parecía algo que Kíli sin duda podría llegar hacer, pero la realidad es que cuando ocurrió había estado muy lejos de serle divertido; se había puesto en peligro como acostumbraba hacerlo por lo que más amaba o consideraba justo, en lugar de solucionarlo diplomáticamente como haría él.

Vio como el robusto enano pelirrojo lo miraba preocupado, parecía que llevaba ya tiempo ausente de la conversación - ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Sí... disculpa me distraje... - Esperaba que Dain no se detuviera a conversar con Dwalin o Glóin, quienes se habían tranquilizado después de la pelea con Kíli. Aunque le inquietaban los motivos...  sería por su ausencia o el hecho de que en verdad la habían aceptado. No lo sabía ahora y no estaba dispuesto a sacudir las aguas con la presencia de Dain en Erebor.

\- Claro… con una coronación y un pueblo regresando del exilio no me sorprende verte así, con mucho gusto me ofrezco a ayudarte a poner en orden a todo el pueblo -  dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

La cabeza del enano rubio seguía en otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pequeña disputa en casa, antes de que se marchase su hermano. Estaba consciente de que se les había exhortado que aquello no debía volver a repetirse, si tenían una opinión debían guardársela porque no serían bienvenidas, más cuando la persona que inspiraba esa ofensas no había hecho nada para merecerlas, y sin embargo intentaba ganárselos con un derroche de bondad y amabilidad.

Esperaba que aquello tranquilizase las aguas mientras la coronación se llegaba.

\- Fili… ¿Balin me ha comentado que estás buscando esposa?... no sabía que también deseabas comprometerte… -

 _\- Balin… -_ pensó.

\- Sí, creo que sería algo bueno para el reino y la familia… -

\- ¿Para ti no?... vaya, por la forma como lo dices parece más bien una imposición… ¿Tú no quieres desposar una linda doncella? –

\- Claro… bueno, no es muy alentador si uno no la conoce… si apenas se sabe algo de ella… -

\- Así es hijo, no todos tenemos la bendición de conocer a nuestra esposa antes del matrimonio… yo mismo soy ejemplo de ello. Doy gracias a Aüle que no estaba enamorado en ese entonces de nada más que de mi hacha y de mi pequeño y valiente cerdo… -

\- Eres afortunado… - dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Entonces hay alguna afortunada?... ponte listo y no la dejes ir muchacho, no todos tenemos la fortuna de conocer a alguien con quien compartir una vida y un reino… Thorin siempre fue muy seguro de quién era y del reino que deseaba tener… no me malinterpretes estoy seguro que te enseñó bien, no considero una debilidad querer una esposa… creo que Thorin nunca pensó en tener una… asegurar el reino, esas cosas… -

Fili se quedó pensando lo que Dain le había dicho “perseguir lo que quería”, Sigrid era lo que él más quería. Dudaba mucho que el enano rey de las montañas de hierro le sugiriera perseguir a una dama de los hombres, pero después de todo no podría quejarse de no seguir su consejo.

Tras la partida de Dain, Balin se quedó haciéndole algo de compañía. Había percibido lo intranquilo que se había quedado después de ella. No le había parecido mucho lo del aplazamiento, pero lo había aceptado, después de todo eran familia y deseaba que todo saliese bien.

\- Hijo, sé que es difícil el reinado, pero no quisiera verte afligido por lo de tu futuro matrimonio. Estoy seguro que para ello pasará algún tiempo, tampoco debemos preocuparnos por escoger a alguien inmediatamente… ¿no crees? –

Él no escuchaba, su mente viajaba lejos de la montaña, atravesaba el suelo nevado de la ciudad de Dale y no sabía dónde detenerse… Sigrid estaba lejos de él. Llevaba dos semanas que partió rumbo a un destino que él desconocía. No sabía si le vería pronto, si ella regresaría, si en el transcurso de ese tiempo ella le olvidaría…

\- Fili… muchacho… -

Regreso a la montaña.

\- No deseo desposar a nadie Balin… es mi última palabra sobre ese tema… - dijo como alguien que acaba de despertar del sueño.

El anciano le observó sorprendido, pero igual hizo seña de comprender las órdenes de su futuro rey. No sabía que había pasado, pero el muchacho era firme en sus decisiones y sabía desde el principio que aquella idea de un matrimonio arreglado no era lo que él deseaba. Fili se había enamorado de la hija del rey de Dale, más comprendía las complicaciones que representaría para el reino anteponer su amor por una doncella de los hombres al de una hija de su pueblo y pese a ello le veía aceptar cabalmente su destino, uno lleno de soledad… uno muy similar al que él, su hermano y su fallecido amigo habían elegido hace mucho. Todo con la firme convicción de que el reino y su pueblo estuviesen en paz.  

Con tristeza Balin le contempló, comprendiendo que aquella era una voluntad de acero; quizás si se diese la oportunidad… si tan solo lo intentará… todo sería muy distinto.

_Es igual a su tío, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza… es difícil que salga de ella… igual a Dís… -_

El joven había decidido que se quedaría así, que él sería un rey fuerte y valiente dedicado al servicio de su reino.

\- Lo siento tanto Sigrid… lamentó haberte orillado a esto… - se dijo así mismo una vez que Balin salió de ahí. Dejándole en aquella enorme habitación, rodeado de antorchas y de brillantes columnas exquisitamente decoradas.

Sintiéndose terriblemente solo.

//

\- Bueno ha sido que vengas a este lugar querida… sabemos que no nada parecido a un castillo y seguramente debes haberte acostumbrado a una buena vida y cosas finas… - dijo una mujer de edad avanzada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No diga usted tales cosas… los títulos y la vida en el castillo no nos han hecho diferentes, seguimos apreciando las mismas cosas por lo que son… ustedes son familia y yo una invitada más en su casa… -

\- Que buena eres… y muy bella además… tu padre  debe prepararse para que muchos jóvenes aspiren poder desposar a una dama tan preciosa… -  dijo la mujer dándole una vuelta a la joven.

\- No, hasta ahora ninguno que me haya robado el corazón… en verdad he venido a descansar un poco de la vida en la ciudad… me gustaría más poder relajarme y gozar de un tiempo en soledad… -

\- Vaya muchacha, parece que has venido a esconderte o quizás huyas de un amor mal correspondido… pero así aprendemos pequeña… tranquila ya verás qué pronto pasa… -

\- No, de ninguna manera es eso… solo quería aires diferentes… un poco de tranquilidad, la vida en la ciudad es muy rápida y hay que aprender hacer esto y aquello… de verdad necesitaba descansar… -

\- ¿Y tu hermana, la pequeña? La última vez que le vimos apenas caminaba… –

\- Ella hubiera deseado venir hasta acá… pero mi padre no lo quiso… -

\- Créeme querida, aquí encontrarás esa paz que buscas… ningún joven te molestara aquí, todos están tan ocupados o cansados como para ponerse a coquetear con una joven bonita como tú… bueno quizás porque no te han visto… ya veremos qué te parecen los jóvenes del pueblo… -  dijo mientras salía de la casa por más leños.

La casa era pequeña comparada con la que ahora tenían en Dale, pero era un lugar cómodo y acogedor, quizás un poco más parecida a la que tenían en Esgaroth. Con ventanas amplias y techos altos, además de un hermoso jardín que ahora lucía un perfecto blanco debido a la nieve.

Ella necesitaba alejarse por su propio bien. No le fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión, pero le faltaba voluntad para hacerlo.

Todo cambió al enterarse que el rey bajo la montaña buscaba una esposa. Aquella noticia le dejó devastada, obligándole a encontrar la fuerza para apartarse de aquel que le causaba tanto dolor y así darse la oportunidad de olvidarle. Antes hubiese esperado inútilmente que Fili recapacitara o que por lo menos lo intentara, aferrándose al recuerdo de la noche del cumpleaños de su padre.

 _Yo también la extraño –_ las mismas palabras que antes le consolaban, ahora le resultaban hirientes.

Fili lo había dicho al abandonar la habitación vacía con aquella música de fondo. Él la quería, entonces porque buscaba una esposa… porque se negaba a aceptar lo que era obvio, él la quería… y tristemente cayó en la cuenta que no era más su amor por ella, que por su reino…

Intentó no llorar, pero mientras subía las escaleras, se dio cuenta que las lágrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos.

Ambos estaban destinados a una vida de desdicha total. Él por no seguir a su corazón… ella por no ponerle un freno…

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, por fin pudo soltar lo que llevaba guardándose por tanto tiempo… las lágrimas siguieron hasta que ya no pudo más y vencida por el cansancio se quedó dormida sobre la cama.

\- Es una pena ver a una joven tan bella y tan triste… -

\- Mujer… no puedes hacer de todo un drama, ella solo vino aquí de visita… -

\- Ella es hija de un rey… no necesitaba venir tan lejos, algo le pasa…  -

El hombre suspiró – Pues mi primo te agradecerá que le devuelvas a la misma muchacha sonriente que vimos cuando niña… -

//

Ambos salieron del agua bien mojados… el frío se les había olvidado y pese a que sus pies y manos estaban heladas, era la culminación de un día muy divertido, de hecho nunca antes se habían detenido a tener un día de juegos como aquel.

El  tiempo es siempre demasiado valioso: para reconquistar una montaña, matar un dragón, reconstruir su hogar, pelear por este y luego luchar por su vida… era así que hasta ese día se les había regalado aquella oportunidad.

Los dos sonreían y seguían jugando fuera del agua, desde lejos podía verse la dicha que rodeaba aquella extraña pareja compuesta por un elfo y un enano. El cabello de Tauriel estaba algo salpicado y su vestido mojado pese a haberlo recogido. Kíli no lucía mejor, su cabello revuelto y sus ropas humedecidas hasta el pecho… seguramente si hubiesen seguido ahí este habría terminado todo empapado.

\- Vaya… que ha sido un día maravilloso… me ha encantado… -  dijo Tauriel acercándose al joven enano -  Creo que usted merece mi gratitud eterna… y me parece que tengo una buena manera de agradecérselo -  se acercó a él y luego se detuvo  -  Señor enano espero con gusto que esto lo recuerde… por siempre - dijo tomándolo del rostro y besándole tiernamente.

\- Cada uno de ellos, mi Señora… cada uno -  dijo sonriendo mientras le abrazaba.

\- Recuerdo que no hace mucho… usted mismo me dijo que me regresaría un fuerte abrazo… le exijo que lo haga ahora... es el momento perfecto… aquí antes de que partamos… -

\- Vaya… sí que la dama es bastante impaciente… la espera valdrá la pena, se lo prometo… -

Kíli se dejó caer sobre las rocas y Tauriel le imitó. Aún no aparecían las primeras estrellas y la noche estaba llegando. Se pusieron sus botas, pues el frío descendía conforme el sol lo hacía.

\- Iré por los caballos…  espérame aquí, cuando aparezcan las estrellas y la luna, este lugar se ve hermoso… el reflejo en el mar es bastante impresionante… - improviso una pequeña fogata y hecho eso se perdió de vista.

Tauriel estaba feliz y se sentía tan afortunada. No podía ocultarse a sí misma el rubor que le acompañaba, ni la sonrisa que se hacía aparecer en su rostro tan fácilmente cuando estaba junto a él. Le amaba, de ello no había duda. Kíli era el enano más apuesto y noble sobre la tierra, encontraba muy difícil e inclusive imposible encontrar a otro como él… alguien con quien compartir momentos como ese, con Legolas pocas veces pudo hacerlo; él no se permitía emocionarse o apasionarse por un día en el lago, pese a que podían hacerlo. Sin embargo con Kíli todo era tan diferente, tan natural, tan espontáneo. No cabía la menor duda que ambos sentían el mismo interés y pasión por compartirlos con el otro.

Dejó sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos tras ella, Kíli debió ir muy rápido por los caballos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y no prestó mucha atención. Los pasos se detuvieron tras de ella, fue entonces que escuchó un par más que se acercaban hacia ella. Intento seguir con el rostro las pisadas y a cambio recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le obligó a caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Buenas noches Señora! -  una mano la tomó del rostro estrujandolo fuertemente, mientras con la otra mano le detenían el golpe que pensaba devolver -  Vaya que tienes coraje… tu amante está buscando los caballos, dudo mucho que los encuentre… pero no te preocupes, pensamos acompañarte y divertirnos un poco. Te veías tan hermosa ahí retozando con el enano… nosotros también queremos un poco de diversión… -

Tauriel vio como otros dos hombres le acompañaban, igual de enormes, igual de horribles. El hombre que acababa de golpearla, la levantó bruscamente y la puso frente a él con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba. Uno de los tipos intentó tomarle de la cintura y ella le pateó con todas su fuerzas y a cambio recibió otra fuerte bofetada que le llevó de regreso al suelo.

\- Quédate quieta criatura… estabas muy cooperativa con el enano… nosotros somos hombres… mucho mejor que ese enano… -

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kíli!!!!!! -  grito desesperada, no tenía forma de defenderse, ellos le superaban en número,  por ahora lo mejor sería huir. Al menos libre tenía una oportunidad, se levantó rápidamente y se echó a correr sin rumbo. El maldito vestido le pesaba por lo empapado que estaba, más se obligó a llevarlo a cuestas.

Los hombres no eran muy ligeros de pies, en eso ella les llevaba ventaja, más sin embargo eran persistentes, le seguían los pasos y no había mucho donde ocultarse pese a que la noche estaba ya cayendo sobre ellos. Si tuviera por lo menos sus dagas o su arco, tal vez sería diferente. No le agradaba nada la idea de estarse ocultando, le parecía algo tan impropio de ella, por lo que se encontró corriendo sin siquiera ver el camino, lo que le llevó a caer sobre el rígido suelo cubierto de piedras, golpeándose la barbilla, el maldito vestido le estaba jugado una mala pasada.

Escucho la misma voz grave tras ella.

\- No debiste huir bonita… ¿Quién lo diría? Una hermosa elfa en tierras brunas… imagino que debes estar divirtiéndote mucho, seguro debes traer cosas muy finas y bonitas, por lo menos el vestido que traes se ve exquisito… quizás le guste a otra dama y pague bien por el… ¡quítatelo!… - ordenó

Tauriel le miraba con repugnancia mientras el hombre le mostraba una grotesca sonrisa con aquella dentadura amarillenta y carente de algunos dientes. A esas alturas Kíli ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que los caballos no estaban… debía estar de regreso… o le habrían hecho daño…

\- ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó haciendo tiempo.

\- Miren… - dijo en tono de burla a sus secuaces - Está preocupada por ese insignificante enano… no debes preocuparte por él, nosotros te cuidaremos… - los hombres tras de él comenzaron a reír con él -  Ahora Señora, sería tan amable de entregarnos su vestido… o nosotros la despojaremos de él… y créame será un placer… -

\- Deberíamos hacerlo nosotros… parece que tiene problemas… - dijo uno poniéndose tras ella intentando sacarle el vestido.

Lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe en la nariz que hizo que su rostro y túnica se cubriera de sangre, pues Tauriel no le dejaría ponerle una mano encima tan fácilmente.

\- Es una estúpida… mátala ahora – grito conteniendo la sangre que seguía saliendo por su nariz.

\- Es una dama, debes tratarla como tal… - dijo sacando una espada -  Ahora escuche bien porque no lo repetiré... tendrá la bondad de sacarse ese vestido o lo sacaremos de su bonito cadáver Señora… -

Tauriel no permitiría que le volviera a poner una mano encima y pensó dos veces si volver a correr o quedarse ahí, llevaba las de perder sin un arma.

El hombre la tomó de la mano y con la otra le apuntó al pecho – He dicho que se lo quite… -

Se sentía impotente y se desprendió de la pechera que llevaba encima de su vestido amarillo. Una vez hecho eso, el hombre se acercó a ella -  Es usted bastante hermosa y peligrosa Señora… pero bien lo vale -  dijo acercándose a ella hasta hacerle respirar su pútrido aliento, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su asquerosa lengua sobre sus mejillas sin dejar de presionar la espada sobre el vientre de su prisionera.

Tauriel hizo por retirarse pero este la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, debía actuar y pronto, por lo que haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas fue a golpearle con su cabeza en la frente, logrando un momento de libertad momentáneo, ya que uno de los hombres la tomó del cabello y con fuerza la devolvió al suelo.

\- No se rinde… pues ninguno de nosotros tampoco… me lo debe por asesinar a mi hijo… así que como yo lo veo, usted está en deuda conmigo y pienso saldar esa deuda de la manera que yo desee… - dijo poniéndose sobre ella.

Entonces uno de los hombres cayó con un grito desgarrador, quejándose de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Mientras un tercero volvía el rostro en busca del agresor. La obscura noche ya caía sobre ellos y apenas podía distinguirse algo, estaban lejos de la fogata que el enano había creado antes de retirarse del lugar. Eran bravucones, pero sintieron miedo al no prevenir lo que ocurriera si hubiera un grupo más grande esperándoles.

\- ¡Tauriel! -  era la voz inconfundible de Kíli.

\- ¡Aquí! -  gimió y tomó una de las piedras que había por ahí, clavándosela en el ojo a su acosador.

El hombre chilló de dolor y ella no se detuvo a observar el daño ocasionado. Corrió cuanto sus piernas le dieron, había poca luz y sentía temor, aquellos hombres deseaban lastimarla por la vida que había tomado antes de llegar a Rivendel.

No supo cómo pero Kili la encontró, obligándole a verle.

\- ¿Estás bien? –

\- No… no lo sé… -

Junto con Kíli llegaron unos hombres que pasaban por ahí y decidieron ayudar. Buscaron en la oscura noche sin mucho éxito, pues no había nadie más en la playa, no ayudaba mucho que el cielo ocultara la luna y estrellas. Una vez que se dieron por vencidos viajaron junto con ellos hasta la posada y siguieron su camino. No había ya nada más que hacer por hoy. Entraron a la posada que estaba poco iluminada, desconocían la hora y poco importaba que la cena ya se hubiera servido.

Lo primero era ver que Tauriel estuviese bien y descansará. Tenía muy mal aspecto: estaba toda cubierta de tierra,  aún podía notarse las marcas de raspaduras y golpes en sus mejillas, pero su aspecto ausente le preocupaba todavía más. Realmente lo había pasado muy mal en aquel lugar y él se sentía culpable.

\- Lo lamento tanto, Tauriel… no debí dejarte sola… -

Ella no contestó. Caminaba y le seguía a través de las escaleras, pero desde que volvieron ella no decía ninguna palabra. Decidió que no era un buen momento para decirle que les habían robado el corcel y el poni, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que amaneciera para conseguir unos nuevos. Deseaba todavía evitarle aquella terrible noticia. Sabía que ella era fuerte y valiente, no dudaba de ello, pero no por eso aquella situación hubiese sido más fácil de afrontar, no disponía de armas y se había enfrentado a un grupo de hombres que le superaban en número… deseaba no haber perdido tiempo buscando sus caballos y a cambio hacerles daño, ver que sufrieran lo que le habían hecho a Tauriel… pero ahora poco podía hacer más que intentar hacerle olvidar, ella era más importante que una venganza, ella era lo único más importante.

Al llegar a la habitación le dejó sobre la mullida cama y se fue a pedir agua. Tauriel necesitaba asearse, quizás así se relajará y pudiese conciliar el sueño después de esa terrible noche. Su pobre dama había pasado un día tan agradable hace tan poco y ahora le veía aturdida sobre aquella cama. La quería ver feliz y sonriente como esa misma tarde, él deseaba hacer desaparecer aquella notable angustia en su rostro.

No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Se sentó a su lado esperando una oportunidad para decirle que todo estaba bien, que él siempre cuidaría de ella.

Despertó de aquella dolorosa pesadilla y encontró a su lado a un tierno y angustiado enano que sostenía delicadamente sus manos entre las suyas. Entonces, sólo entonces comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos… por fin había acabado, ahora se encontraba segura justo al lado del ser amado.

Así se quedaron en silencio bajo la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse.

 Alix Lestrange ^___________________^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal Fili... le quiero dar una nota de amantes perdidos...no sé algo así es mi idea... esto va creciendo y agradezco enormemente a aquellos que han leído la historia y han dejado sus hits en ellos. Les animo a escribir y dejar tu comentario, tus kudos y revisa mi tumblr o devianart (Alix Lestrange) he estado subiendo dibujos hechos por mua! sobre la historia... me tardo por eso no son muchos, la mayoría son de la primer entrega de promesas, pero ya iré subiendo los demás. De corazón espero que tengan una bonito día, semana y mes (prometo no tardar mucho con el siete...) habrá una parte super !!!


	7. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili por fin puede expresar todas las ideas y sentimientos que hay ocultos en su corazón. Lleva ya largo tiempo esperando poder decir lo que su corazón tanto anhela y ha esperado en vano. Se le ha obligado a ser un rey que sabe que puede ser, pero que ahora no desea ser pues se siente incompleto... solo alguien podría ayudarle a ser el rey que desea ser y aquella persona está realmente lejos de él. Ahora solo le queda esperar y creer, convencerse de que se puede vivir una vida así, como la que antes de conocerla esperaba... una que ahora ya no desea más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiración de regalo... a dos días de cumplir años he terminado este capitulo.
> 
> ojo... Reconozco que tengo muchos errores (soy humana) espero que os guste este capitulo nuevo... tiene mucho de kiliel! y espero no ofender a nadie. Te animo a leerlo y a que dejes tus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias y kudos.  
> Mi pobre Fili la esta pasando mal, se que quizás su historia este tomando un camino muy cruel, pero de verdad deseo que tenga un final feliz ^^

_**Capítulo 7** _

_“Loco_  
_por que me ama_  
_la mejor de las estrellas_  
_porque se niegan a aceptar_  
_que la más bella_  
_haya bajado_  
_de tan alto para mí.”_  
_Loco-_

_Alejandro Fernández_

 

Bajó las escaleras, la compañía le era casi lo mismo que la soledad.

  
Aquello le pareció tan triste, puesto que hace unos meses atrás jamás se hubiese imaginado en tales condiciones. Siempre con algo en la mano, con una tarea por realizar, con una meta que lograr, esos días ahora estaban muy lejos y cada día un poco más.

  
Descendía por que buscaba estar solo, necesitaba consejo y ya no se fiaba del suyo; dudaba fuese el más confiable o alentador. La verdad es que estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, cuando jamás antes lo había hecho.

Sentía deseos de golpear algo… quizás si sus espadas estuviesen a la mano, llevaba ya buen tiempo sin tomarlas. Le agradaba la época de paz, de verdad que sí, pero entre hacer una cosa y revisar otras, no se había dado el tiempo para practicar con ellas. Quizás más tarde se daría el tiempo, pese a que sabía que Balin le estaría persiguiendo para que le ayudara con edictos, formas y la supervisión de obras, algo que para nada se le antojaba ahora. Él era más de campo y ahí se sentía como león enjaulado.

En poco tiempo se había recuperado de casi todas sus heridas, más aún le incomodaba cabalgar, por lo que se encontraba anclado a la fortaleza y usar el carrito que le hicieron sus amigos le parecía ahora una completa exageración. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, alejarse de todo pensamiento que le acosaba durante sus días y noches.

_Sigrid..._

Decidido y con paso firme, se adentro en lo profundo de la montaña y fue a detenerse ante un salón iluminado por grandes antorchas y rodeado por anchas columnas donde se apreciaban las figuras de algunos de los señores enanos de antaño. Cuanto respeto infundían pese a que sabía que llevaban años muertos y no había forma de ignorar el legado de honor y gloria que estos habían forjado en vida a sus reinos. Una duda comenzó a crecer en su mente hasta hacerse la temida pregunta ¿estaría él a la altura de aquellos grandes señores? y la respuesta fue una angustia más en su corazón, pues en el fondo sabía que estaba muy lejos de llenar la más humilde expectativa de un pueblo que esperaba a un príncipe educado para el reinado como lo hubiese sido Thorin.

Continuó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a una estancia con varias habitaciones, adentrándose con reverencia por una de las cámaras más nuevas, el lugar mantenía su enfático y solemne silencio, por lo que resultaba el lugar perfecto para confesarse. Con cautela encendió las antorchas vacilantes, realmente no deseaba ser perturbado en aquel lugar y una vez estuvieron bien encendidas las luces se dirigió al final del pasillo para encontrarse con la fría piedra. Era una lápida limpia y adornada con oro e incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, y sobre ella en letras khud-zul un nombre que bien conocía.

Era la tumba de Thorin.

\- Heme aquí… como antes. Espero tengas deseos de oírme… no he venido a verte mucho lo sé - dijo como si esperase que alguien le respondiese – Lamento no haber estado junto a ti en tus últimas horas… perdona haberte fallado, por lo menos Kíli tuvo la oportunidad de verte con vida… él casi no la libra, si no es gracias a la doncella del bosque y al mismísimo rey de Mirkwood ninguno de nosotros estaríamos vivos… se que odiabas a los elfos, pero ellos fueron quienes salvaron la vida de tus sobrinos… debes saber lo que ha pasado desde tu partida… aunque no sepa bien cómo empezar… supongo que debe ser por el principio y desconozco cómo lo tomarías si estuvieras con vida querido Thorin… Kíli va a casarse ¿puedes creerlo? El coqueto insufrible está comprometido con una bella dama… ahí es donde todo se pone algo extraño, va a casarse con la elfa que le salvó la vida en Esgaroth y luego le ayudó a sobrevivir en Ravenhill… la misma capitana del rey del bosque… increíble ¿no? estoy seguro que si la conocieras la amarías… ella ama a ese pequeño enano que tengo por hermano… ambos sufrieron mucho y a Kíli le pesa no habértelo dicho en su momento. Supongo no quería decepcionarte y que sentido habría tenido, él ni siquiera estaba seguro que la dama le correspondiera… te confesare que no sé cómo vaya a terminar su historia, más sin embargo espero que todo termine bien. Realmente hacen una bonita pareja… a veces le envidio, por su fuerza y valor… sé que soy propenso a defender lo justo, pero Kíli puede hacerlo por sí mismo y por los demás… yo soy… digamos más diplomático y mi hermano es tan diferente… ha protegido tanto a esa dama, hace poco tuvo un altercado con Dwalin… debes saber que él también te extraña demasiado… -

Aquel lugar era frío, pero ya con las luces encendidas adoptaba un aspecto cálido y él deseaba sentirse cómodo, estaba platicando con su amigo, su padre y su rey. Se sentía tan solo y nostálgico, que le parecía buena aquella compañía.

\- La feliz pareja no te decepcionará… justo ahora se encuentran rumbo a la comarca,  van por el pequeño Bilbo, seguramente recordarás al buen hobbit que nos ayudó a recuperar estas tierras… hasta el último minuto estuvo a tu lado… algo que yo no pude hacer… toda una vida entrenándome para algo así y te fallé cuando más me necesitabas… debes perdonarme tío… de verdad lamento que no estés aquí… necesito tanto de tu sabiduría y de tu fuerza… Balin es un buen consejero y ayudante... listo, serio y muy prudente… soy yo el que ha cambiado, y seguro te sorprenderías de mi… no soy el mismo… y necesito decirte porque… -

Volvió el rostro hacia todas direcciones como si alguien fuese a escuchar lo que le confesaría a la tumba de su fallecido y amado tío.

\- He cambiado… veo el reino y sus necesidades, entiendo que requiere mucha fuerza, valor y no poco liderazgo. Necesitan verme fuerte y decidido como tú siempre lo fuiste, pero también me he mostrado amigo y he tratado de ser imparcial. Voy a obrar como nos enseñaste, defenderé nuestras tierras y voy a proteger la herencia de nuestro pueblo. Nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi y por Kíli… lo recordaré por siempre, al igual que las palabras sabias de mi madre… “los bienes son efímeros y no hay nada que permanezca con los años como la familia” por eso me he encargado de cuidar a mis amigos y a la misma compañía que hubiera dado su vida por ti en aquella montaña... - tomó aire - Pero algo que he aprendido de mi mismo, es que deseo más que el sólo reconocimiento y el bienestar de un reino… no me malinterpretes, deseo que nuestro pueblo... nuestra gente se sienta orgulloso de lo que somos y que con el mismo gozo mostremos a todos los reinos las grandezas que solo nosotros sabemos hacer… pero creo que puedo hacer algo más que cuidar a mi pueblo y sus riquezas… más que amar y proteger a mi familia y amigos… inclusive más que a mí mismo -

Se quedó en silencio, siempre que hablaba con su tío lo hacía usando las palabras que mejor describiesen la situación. Esta era una delicada.

\- Me he enamorado… - sintió como su pecho se inflamaba y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios - ¿Puedes creerlo? Sí, el enano más serio, sensato, poco afectuoso y sensible, ha caído presa de una bella dama… y te preguntarás qué tiene ello de malo… la razón es simple y fácil de responder… aunque me temo que en cuanto la diga, no me verás como siempre… puede que me juzgues de loco, pero te pido que me tengas la misma consideración que le tendrías a Kíli ese apasionado hermano mío… - cogió aire pues le era algo difícil de confesar - Después de la batalla una bella dama fue quien curó mis heridas. Apenas Tauriel me dejó en la ciudad, ella se encargó de ver por mí, con mis quejas, malestares y esas cosas… no sé cómo pasó, pero nos hicimos amigos… yo podía contarle mi sentir y mis preocupaciones y ella se preocupaba por mí y me contaba sus sueños y aspiraciones… no es tan descabellado que de aquella amistad haya nacido el amor… -

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar las llamas de la antorcha.

\- Pues aunque no lo creas, así es exactamente como pasó… le trate cada día, mientras esperaba noticias tuyas o de mi hermano… ella tuvo piedad de mi dolores y oculto tu muerte, sabía que aquello sería un duro golpe para mí... aún sigue siéndolo, con tu partida me he quedado frente al reino y sé que dijiste que un día lo estaría, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan pronto. Te deseaba una vida larga y próspera… deseaba verte gobernar con tu sabiduría y con aquella visión que tenías de ti en el trono… sigo sin entender lo que pasó… en ocasiones me pregunto dónde estaríamos ahora si no hubiéramos venido nunca… si esa llave no hubiese llegado nunca a tus manos… si tan solo nos hubiéramos detenido a escuchar la voz de mi madre, quizás tú seguirías con vida y ambos estaríamos todavía navegando o comercializando bienes… demasiados hubieras y yo aún no puedo asimilar que ya no estés entre nosotros... debo decirte que no me esperaba esto… no así –

El viento se colaba por alguna parte, porque sintió una ráfaga que le mecía el cabello. Él lo tomó como un buen presagio, su tío le estaba escuchando y él realmente necesitaba ser escuchado.

\- La dama de la que estoy enamorado ahora está muy lejos de mí y no puedo… no debo ir tras ella. Sé que es difícil entender las cosas del corazón… me preguntaba cómo era posible que mi propio hermano pusiera sus ojos en alguien tan distinto a él y míralos, ahora son felices… ambos se aman. Estoy tan agradecido de saber que la dama que tiene mi corazón me ama… que locura, una hermosa dama bondadosa, valiente y con una admirable fuerza para ayudar a los demás… es una gran soñadora, adora las historias con finales felices... y oírla es como escuchar el coro de las aves... te hubiera gustado conocerla... supongo que a estas alturas ya te imaginarás cuánto le amo - No se había dado cuenta pero su voz y rostro expresaban sus palabras, con una emoción poco mostrada en él - A mis ojos no hay joya más bella en Erebor, pese a que Kíli va a desposar a una elfa, que de nacimiento son hermosas... simplemente ella no tiene comparación con las hijas del bosque… pero hay un problema… o más bien el del problema soy yo… mi reinado, nuestro pueblo nunca aceptará a un rey en esas condiciones… ella es la hija de un hombre… su nombre es Sigrid y es la hija del rey de Dale… -

Por fin pudo confesarlo a la tumba del enano que tanto quería y admiraba. Las horas pasaban y él se quedó ahí conversando, esperando vaciar su alma y así poder descansar y seguir adelante… de todas formas aquello no cambiaría nada. Él deseaba el secreto para una vida dedicada al reino, y era verdad que lo quería, pero todavía por encima de ello anhelaba una vida junto a ella.

No abandonaría el reino, no estaba en sus planes porque de él dependía su familia y amigos… pero principalmente porque estaba decidido a honrar el recuerdo de su honorable tío.

//

Poco tiempo después llegó el agua para la tina.

Tauriel seguía callada, pero el color estaba volviendo a su rostro.

Mientras el enano seguía sin comprender los hechos de aquella noche, sin duda había sido demasiado y deseaba saber quienes eran esos bastardos que había dejado en esas condiciones a su prometida, su bella Tauriel y por otro lado se sentía incapaz de pronunciar algo más que lo necesario, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro; después de todo la idea de no llevar armas fue de él y fue ella quien había pagando las consecuencias.

-Tauriel cariño, el baño está listo… seguro te caerá bien… -

La levantó de la cama suavemente, le parecía más frágil que nunca y no deseaba lastimarla. Le dejó sentada junto a la tina, con la convicción de que aquel relajante baño le sentaría muy bien. Cumplida esa tarea se volvió para salir, cuando sintió que ella le tomaba de la mano.

\- Por favor, no me dejes… - fue casi un susurro y él obedeció.

Tauriel se puso de pie, tan alta como era y se volvió de espaldas para que le ayudará con el vestido. Sabía que debía encontrarse muy mal y le ayudó a entrar a la tina, el agua estaba tibia y se sentía magnífica en sus manos. Mientras Tauriel se sumergía en la tina, el arquero salió y regresó con una pila de mantas para luego sentarse en el borde de la tina con la intención de cepillarle el cabello y quitarle residuos de tierra.

Aquella escena parecía de lo más normal, quizás se debía a todo lo que acababa de pasar, porque en ningún momento se mostró abochornada frente a él. De hecho aquel baño cumplía perfectamente con el propósito de hacerle sentir mejor, devolviéndole el color en su antes pálido rostro y tras sumergirse observó desaparecer la sangre en sus manos y rostro, pero sobre todo se sintió nuevamente ella misma.

Entonces Kíli le ayudó a salir de la tina y la envolvió con delicadeza en una manta acompañándola hasta la cama.

\- Muy bien, ahora creo que nos caería muy bien dormir un poco ¿Te parece? –

Ella le sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama - Estoy de acuerdo –

Al parecer aquella idea del baño estaba funcionando muy bien. Inclusive a él le estaba resultando, pues ahora también sentía el peso del sueño.

\- Descansa Tauriel… – dijo acomodándose a su lado.

Despertó un poco alterado, desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero sospechó que no era mucho pues la habitación aún era fría y oscura, además una tenue luz se colaba por la ventana, al parecer hasta ese momento se les permitió asomarse a la luna y las estrellas en aquella negra noche.

Volvería a dormir y al girar para acomodarse se quedó inmóvil, a su lado a unos cuantos centímetros descansaba una bella criatura que bajo un sutil rayo de luna se veía rebosante de paz y tranquilidad. Tauriel era la dama que hace más de un año le había robado el corazón mientras se encontraba perdido y en medio de una lucha por su vida. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que ese evento cambiaría el destino de ambos y que al final de ese mismo día él terminaría prendido de la misteriosa guerrera amante de las estrellas y de la que él ahora sabía que le correspondía de la misma manera. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y agradeció ser  el enano más afortunado sobre la tierra media… al menos así lo veía él.

Como si hubiese estallado una gran burbuja, volvió al presente y abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el rubor cubría todo su rostro... se talló los ojos y comprobó que estos no le engañaran. Junto a él efectivamente descansaba Tauriel -  _Estúpido_  - solo que apenas notaba su ridiculo error, cómo demonios le había dejado dormir solo así,  la manta que le había colocado antes de irse a dormir ahora colgaba peligrosamente del filo de la cama, dejando su cuerpo desnudo expuesto al frío. El fuego había desaparecido hace un tiempo porque el frío era palpable y las velas estaban por extinguirse, seguramente aquel descuido podría causarle algún malestar a la doncella y no se perdonaría ser nuevamente el culpable de tal desgracia. Sin pensarlo mucho se movió lentamente en un intento por taparla y al acercarse a ella terminó por despertarle.

De pronto un ligero movimiento le alertó y pese al cansancio abrió los ojos. kili estaba muy cerca y su calor la llamaba espantando las horribles pesadillas.

\- Vuelve a dormir Tauriel… solo voy a cubrirte… – dijo susurrando.

Medio dormida y algo torpe se levantó ignorando su estado - Tengo frío -  dijo abrazándose.

\- Tauriel… vuelve a dormir - susurró con dificultad ante la escena frente a sus ojos – Yo me encargaré… - dijo apartando su vista de la gloriosa figura frente a él y tiró con fuerza de la manta para cobijarla.

\- Kíli… preferiría que me abraces… - 

La sintió helada y la acomodó en sus brazos con ternura mientras se dejaba envolver con su dulce aroma. No le sorprendió lo bien que encajaba ella en sus brazos, como si estos hubiesen sido formados para estrecharla entre ellos.

 _Simplemente perfecta_...

Aquello se sentía tan bien y no había un lugar más donde deseara estar - ¿Está bien si nos quedamos así?… -

\- Tauriel yo… - aquello le parecía demasiado agradable, pero no debía olvidar lo que hace unas horas había pasado y de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de ella en ese estado.

Adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le regalo un beso para tranquilizarle, después de todo ella no estaba haciendo nada que no desease - Gracias por cuidarme… - dijo volviendo a acurrucarse en él sin ignorar que no llevaba ropa.

\- Mi Tauriel no tienes nada que agradecerme… debes saber que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz- dijo regalándole un beso en la frente-  Se que debo disculparme por lo de hoy, permíteme hacerlo por favor...  y te prometo que no volveré a ponerte en una situación como esta... no permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima... voy a protegerte con mi vida... – su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un susurro. Cuánto se alegró que aquella oscura habitación ocultará su rostro porque en la situación que se encontraba ahora y con ella tan cerca no podía evitar ruborizarse, lo mismo que controlar su desbocado corazón que se aceleraba al escuchar el ritmo del de la doncella que reposaba tan cerca del suyo. Tenía claro lo que anhelaba para sí por el resto de su vida y ello incluía pasar esa y todas las noches velando sus sueños. Dudando de sí mismo y su autocontrol, bajó la mirada y encontró un par de joyas verdes que le devolvían la misma ardiente mirada, fue entonces que las palabras volaron de su mente y corazón a su boca – No me perdonó que por mi culpa te haya hecho daño.... no hay cosa que anhele más que una vida contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, amarte cada día... porque te amo y tú me haces tan feliz... te amo, te amo... –

\- No fue tu culpa... no podías adivinar lo que pasaría- dijo aliviando su pena. Aunque no repitió las palabras "te amo" el fantasma de esas palabras seguía acosandola...  y si salieran de su boca y él sufriera las consecuencias de su maldición. Una vez casi lo perdió... 

_Te amo Kíli..._

Las repitió en su mente y con cada vez más fuerza en su cabeza. Deseaban escapar de sus labios... deseaba que él lo supiera, que la escuchará de sus labios, más dejó escapar el momento.

\- Prometo que no volverá a pasar… - dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Apenas un momento te veía feliz y después… -

Kíli notó entonces que ella comenzaba a temblar… pero no era de frío.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -  la separó un poco y alcanzó la manta para cubrirla - Traeré otra... -

Le interrumpió - No es necesario... todo este tiempo he tenido miedo... el mismo miedo que tu sientes por mí, he estado sintiéndolo yo... la diferencia es que si hoy hubiese sido tu último día... al menos yo sabría que me amabas con locura.... -

\- Tauriel, yo sé que me amas... lo dices con tu mirada, con cada beso que me regalas y pronto serás mi esposa... se que te cuesta decirlo, pero no dudo ni un momento de que me ames-

La puso frente a él y ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Solo quiero asegurarme de que seas feliz -

-Y así es, aquí en tus brazos soy muy feliz… el solo hecho de pensar que te hubiesen hecho algo me aterrorizaba… temía que fuera tarde para decirte... - calló abruptamente y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos - Te amo… Te amo, te amo, te amo... que jamás en el más humilde de mis sueños creí ser merecedora de un amor como el que sé que sientes por mí y deseo que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti... que te sientas correspondido y créeme no podría ser de otra manera… tú eres mi compañero de vida y me complace saber que estás aquí conmigo… - dijo en voz baja guiando su mano hasta su cálido pecho con la intención de que pudiera sentir el ritmo de su corazón.

Entonces sintió la esperanza brotar en ella, le amaba y deseaban gritarlo ahora que esas palabras habían sido liberadas de su prisión.

Ambos se estaban jurando amor, uno que había nacido tan pronto se vieron pero que les había llevado mucho tiempo abrazar y ahora nada les impediría estar juntos. No necesitaban más claridad que la que se colaba por las ventanas y las mortecinas luces que ofrecían las gastadas velas de la habitación.

Todo comenzó con un inocente beso que fue creciendo hasta volverse exigente y apasionado que logró desaparecer torpemente la túnica de Kíli, dejando al descubierto un torso con cicatrices, huellas de un pasado lleno de travesuras y aventuras mientras crecía, sin ignorar las últimas forjadas al calor de una batalla donde consiguió la más grande de todas, la que casi le cuesta la vida. Él había sido poco consciente de ello y ahora su propia desnudez le hacía sentirse expuesto, y se encontró agradecido de que pese a estar cubierto por una ligera capa de vello y esas cicatrices, el pudiese compensarlo grandemente con fuertes músculos. En cambio su bella Tauriel era todo lo contrario, toda ella era exquisita y delicada. Sus largas e interminables piernas, su elegante cuello y encontró profundamente agradable el valle entre sus senos. Aquello solo le hizo sentirse un poco deslucido, pero aquel dilema quedó olvidado al sentir como Tauriel le devolvía con devoción cada beso y caricia sobre su piel desnuda y reconoció con gusto ver como ella ardía en deseo por él y más de sus caricias que la estremecía hasta perderse en él.

Se sintió dichoso de hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para ser dulce y delicado con ella, algo que le resultaba casi imposible, pues desde chico solo había sido entrenado en el arte de la guerra y definitivamente esta unión no guardaba ninguna semejanza con esgrimir una espada o con utilizar un arco, así que con gran satisfacción regalaba todo su ser en cada toque.

Tauriel le imitaba gustosa, al parecer él se sentía un poco contrariado por lo diferentes que eran y sin embargo ella apreciaba aquellas diferencias, descubriendo que bajo toda aquella pila de ropa se encontraba un cuerpo dotado de fuertes músculos, cubiertos por un vello que los de su pueblo no poseían. Le resultaba estimulante pasear sus manos por su cuerpo y más al descubrir las áreas que le hacían perder el control sobre sí mismo... de hecho encontró sumamente emocionante ver que ella podía producir semejante reacción en Kíli. Ella misma estaba siendo presa de las miles de sensaciones que experimentaba sus terminaciones nerviosas con cada suave caricia, cada apasionado beso y cada palabra que salía de sus maravillosos labios.

Ambos se complementaban perfectamente, su hacer el amor era lento y pausado, como si llevasen todo el tiempo del mundo unidos. Celebraban sus cuerpos desnudos uno junto al otro y poco les importaba las diferencias, se amaban y esto era solo una manifestación de lo mucho que deseaban estar siempre juntos. Tauriel se entregó totalmente al dueño de su corazón y sabía que éste lo recibía con agrado, con la misma promesa de protegerlo y cuidarlo. Ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que experimentaban y terminaron juntos y abrazados. Ella se sabía amada y mientras le sonreía él besaba su rostro pausadamente hasta detenerse sobre sus ojos para devolverle la sonrisa cuando ella susurró su nombre. 

Esta sería una velada difícil de olvidar y sin embargo sabía que habría muchas más. Encontró tan reconfortante sentir como su amada se recostaba sobre su pecho trazando garabatos con sus delicados dedos y mientras él relajadamente comenzó a jugar con sus finos cabellos. Estaba seguro que una vida así junto a ella le pintaba de maravilla... algo tan simple como enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos le parecía una buena forma de entretenerse, lamentablemente estaba agotado y el sueño se apresuraba a terminar lo que quedaba de la noche... Jamás en su vida hubiese podido imaginar que él despertase aquella pasión en alguien como ella y sin embargo lo hacía. Era la culminación de algo mágico, había deseado ayudarle a olvidar la pesadilla que había vivido esa noche y ni siquiera él imaginaba cómo terminaría aquella velada, que mejor que manifestándose y jurándose amor eterno.

El amanecer ya se acercaba y los felices amantes descansaban tranquilos. Tauriel dormía plácidamente sobre su amplio pecho y él parecía sujetarla como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca... intentando atesorar cada segundo de aquella noche, rogando porque el sol no se asomara por las ventanas, pues ambos sabían que al día siguiente habría que seguir el camino y cumplir con su misión, solo les quedaba disfrutar el ahora y saber que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Fuese lo que el destino les tuviera preparado el día de mañana, ellos lo enfrentarían juntos.

La expatriación de su pueblo… no sería una tarea fácil, menos hacer que su madre volviera…

Pero en una noche como esta todo le pareció posible...

//

Fili debía salir de ahí ya.

Jamás hubiera deseado escuchar nada de aquello, más sin embargo lo había hecho.

Era demasiada información para procesar.

Debía afrontar la realidad, ahora no solo era el pequeño que cargo y enseñó a montar en poni. No, ahora a la lista debía agregarle el otro, al que enseñó a afilar espadas, del que tanto se sentía orgulloso, pues dominaba no solo dos espadas, el muchacho lograba llevar con orgullo unas quince y a cada una darle un uso sorprendente.

_¡Diablos!_

¿Qué podrían haber hecho ellos mal?

Jamás entendería lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella rubia cabeza. El sería un rey... el honorable rey señor de la montaña y los siete reinos, sobre el recaían todo el peso del reino y la corona. Sabía que aquello no era sencillo, los últimos días de su mejor amigo le había visto trastornado por una terrible enfermedad, y cuando por fin tuvo el tiempo para rectificar sus errores y tomar las riendas de su destino ya era tarde... demasiado tarde, pues la vida le fue arrebatada en una fría montaña, acompañado por un pequeño hobbit... vaya forma cruel de terminar su empresa...

Lo que significaba que su linaje, el honorable linaje de Durín estaba ileso, pero destinado a morir. Su hermano atado a una elfa de la que no sabían nada y de una unión de la que se dudaba produjera herederos al reino; lo cual les ponían en el dilema de si hubiese una criatura que naciera del fruto del amor de ambos está tuviese el derecho a reinar sobre ellos.

Aquello implicaría una avalancha de problemas... sería un trágico giro del destino...

Gracias a Aule, Thorin ya no estaba con vida para ver semejante desastre. Él compondría aquel desperfecto. 

Deseaba respuestas y definitivamente las obtendría... Fili el heredero al trono y descendiente del fallecido Thorin escudo de roble, acababa de confesarle a la tumba de este su amor por una hija de los hombres… enamorado de una de las hijas del que antes fue barquero y ahora rey, pero poco importaba pues que tenían que ver lo enanos y los elfos… o los enanos y los hombres.

No había entre las hijas de su pueblo enanas para casarse. Se sentía asqueado y ofendido, ellos eran una raza orgullosa y propensa a proteger a su gente…

Entonces algo en él le hizo dudar... acababa de escucharle, el futuro rey estaba abandonando a la persona que amaba, por el reino, por el bien de su pueblo… estaba dejando lo que le hacía feliz, con el único propósito de ser un rey a la altura de los estándares de él, de su tío, sus amigos, el pueblo entero. Por qué demonios se comparaba con sus antepasados, jamás antes se había escuchado de algo semejante.

Alguien debía ayudarle a entrar en razón, aquello no podía estarle pasando a un honorable descendiente de Durín…

Le vio salir con los ojos húmedos, no había llorado pero poco le había faltado para hacerlo. Él no estaba para dar lástima, sería rey en unos meses, debía mostrar fortaleza, liderazgo y mucha cordura. Algo que al parecer se le estaba dificultando bastante, con una humana en la cabeza.

\- Fili… te estaba buscando… te vi bajar acá y he venido a buscarte…. – dijo por fin Dwalin saliendo a su encuentro.

\- ¿Dwalin? Que sorpresa, vine a visitar a mi tío… necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar… - dijo ignorando si el enano frente a él había escuchado algo. Seguramente lo había hecho, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí abajo, pero no deseaba otra pelea por lo que evitó cuestionar acerca de ello - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Necesito hablar contigo… - dijo seriamente.

Así que escucho todo.

\- No pretendo mentirte… no está en mi naturaleza. Debo decirte que he escuchado todo lo que le confesabas a la tumba de Thorin. No me siento orgulloso de ello, para nada, es una de las peores cosas que he hecho en mi vida… -

\- Eso y golpear a Kíli hasta hacerle casi perder el conocimiento y debo añadir también el golpear a la dama que en un futuro será mi hermana y una princesa de la casa de Durín… porque aunque te pese, ella lo será… ¿Me ha faltado algo? – 

Aquello había sido muy directo... pero no estaba de ánimo para escuchar juicios sobre su vida o la de su hermano ausente e incapaz de defenderse.

Dwalin permaneció en silencio y Fili notó la misma expresión que recibió cuando fue para exigirle que se disculpara con su hermano y con Tauriel. Estaba arrepentido, pero no estaba en su naturaleza reconocerlo.

\- No, creo que no te faltado nada… -

\- ¿Querrás golpearme a mí, como lo hiciste con él? Porque él le prometió a Tauriel que no pelearía… yo no le he prometido nada de eso a nadie… -

Dwalin, estaba pensando bien su respuesta…

\- ¿Todo tiene que arreglarse con golpes Dwalin? –

\- Fili… yo no creo que deba hacer así, me gustaría pensar que con tu hermano los golpes funcionaban, me he dado cuenta que no… él ahora es distinto, no sé todavía cómo o porqué… pero él estaba pensando abandonarnos si no la aceptábamos… somos su familia, le vimos crecer… -

\- Si, le vimos crecer y él ya ha tomado su decisión, si todavía a estas alturas después de mi coronación quisiese abandonarnos me dolería, pero le apoyaría es y siempre será mi hermano –

\- También dejaría a su familia… por ella… -

\- Abandonaría a su herencia y legado… no a la familia, esa nunca podrá abandonarla, ¿acaso crees que no le iría a visitar? que no me dolería si le pasase algo… lo mismo a él, le crees tan desalmado como para no preocuparse si tú cayeras enfermo… si mal no recuerdo mi tío fue quien hizo eso en Esgaroth con él, Óin, Bofur y conmigo… eso no estaba mal después de todo ¿Verdad? Kíli pudo haber muerto ahí y mi tío o tú jamás habrían vuelto a verle… más sin embargo, una extraña… un “espíritu del bosque” como se bien que le llaman a Tauriel, fue quien le salvó la vida sin ser nada de él… y no solo esa vez, ella me salvo a mí e intento ayudar a mi tío y te recuerdo que gracias a ella, Kíli sigue con vida… cómo no habría de estarle agradecido… -

\- Ella no pertenece a tu pueblo... ni siquiera a tu familia… -

\- No necesita serlo para vivir en este palacio, desde cuándo se requiere llevar sangre de enano para ganarse el derecho a ser feliz y sé que lo es con Kíli. Ambos merecen toda la felicidad del mundo por el simple hecho de encontrarse y de estar vivos... y por lo de familia, en cuanto ellos se casen lo será –

Dwalin le escuchaba defender ferozmente el amor de su hermano. Más sin embargo poco decía del que el albergaba por la hija del barquero.

\- Me irás a decir lo mismo, de ese loco amor que sientes por la hija del rey de Dale… -

\- Eso es diferente y me temo que no te incumbe… pero no deseo chismes, ni mucho menos problemas entre nosotros. Ese “loco amor” como tú le llamas, es el mismo que Kíli siente por Tauriel. Ella ha despertado sentimientos en mí que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir y llenaba mi corazón de esperanzas… algo que veo en definitiva imposible por mis circunstancias. No pretendo comprometer el reino por mi amor a Sigrid. Se cual es mi papel en esta vida y deseo llevarla con total y cabal cordura. Por ello he venido a pedirle a mi tío de su sabiduría, se que debo renunciar a toda esperanza de que mi corazón conozca la dicha y felicidad en los brazos de mi amada y pese a ello he decidido cumplir con mis obligaciones… de eso ni tú, ni Balin deben tomar partido –

\- ¿Estás seguro? Será una carga difícil de llevar –

\- Estoy seguro que puedo con ella… al parecer creo que eso también lo llevamos en las venas… ustedes eligieron esa vida… la vida de un guerrero, de un líder, yo a cambio prometo cumplirla porque esa es la vida que me tocó vivir… no va a ser sencillo... pero es lo mejor para el reino… estarás satisfecho con eso o necesitaré hacer un juramento –

\- Creo que tus palabras han sido sabias… pero no sé cómo sentirme al respecto… -

\- Pues deberías sentirte feliz… obtendrás lo que deseas… un rey fiel a su pueblo, que solo viva para enaltecer a su gente y sus raíces… que gobierne con paz y justicia y siga manteniendo los altos estándares de los enanos… y si me disculpas debo retirarme ya he estado fuera mucho tiempo y tengo cosas que hacer… -

\- Fili… - intentó detenerle pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo.

\- A propósito, no voy a consentir otro desplante como el que le hicieron a Kíli y a Tauriel al no despedirlos… en cuanto regresen espero verte en primera fila pidiéndoles disculpas… no deseo tener un reino dividido… sino puedo mantener mis esperanzas por lo menos la de Kíli se sostendrán… -

Dicho eso Fili camino valientemente hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Dwalin le observó desconcertado, de verdad no sabía cómo sentirse… el muchacho le había dicho lo que iba a pasar, el sería el rey que él y su pueblo deseaban: fuerte, valiente y aguerrido, entre otras muchas virtudes, con la firme convicción de mantener y restaurar la gloria de sus antepasados a un costo muy alto… su propia felicidad. Para ello el joven rey dejaría de lado la esperanza de una vida junto a la dulce joven que amaba.

¿Acaso él mismo podría vivir con ello?

Ellos hace mucho que habían tomado su decisión. La misma Dís se los había dicho al llegar a las montañas azules, ellos podían elegir la vida que quisieran, podrían rehacerla a lado de una bella esposa y tener pequeños a quienes criar, como ayudaron luego con los de ella. Más nunca se vieron tentados por ninguna dama, ellos eran guerreros, necesitaban estar en un lugar haciendo tal cosa que la vida conyugal les parecía notablemente muy aburrida. Más sin embargo cuando veían a los retoños de Dís corriendo y mientras crecían, algunas veces se habían cuestionado su decisión.

Él, Balin y Thorin había elegido una vida donde podían mostrándose tal y cual eran. No era ajeno a ellos lo que obtendrían de esta.

Más había sido una decisión propia, no de unos cuantos miles más… ahora su pueblo… su familia, él mismo estaba exigiéndole llevar la vida que habían trazado para el rey de los enanos, pagando el alto precio de vivir alejado del ser amado pues deseaban se gobernase bajo sus normas y así continuar con la vida que su tío dejó truncada con su repentina muerte.

La pregunta verdadera aquí era… ¿Podría él aceptar ese hecho y convencerse de ello? ¿Podrían los demás entender por qué su rey amaba a una humana y no a una de su mismo pueblo?

Esa respuesta nadie la tenía…

//

Abrió los ojos apenas sintió el primer rayo de luz atravesar la habitación... las estrella ya habían desaparecido tras los primeros rayos del sol.

Intentó levantarse como cada mañana y sintió con agrado el peso sobre su pecho. Tauriel aún descansaba ahí. Tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello esparcido sobre la cama, ese encantador color en sus mejillas, sus deliciosos labios entreabiertos y una de sus aperladas manos reposando sobre su abdomen. La imagen de su delicado y fino cuerpo volvieron a su memoria, junto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Debía levantarse... deseaba despertarla y besarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

No lo hizo.

Con el dolor de su alma rompió aquella esfera, debían volver a la realidad. La segunda tarea más importante hasta ahora... volver con los exiliados y para ello necesitaban moverse rápido y unos caballos que no disponían ahora. Maldijo a los truhanes que se los habían hurtado... ya habría tiempo para recuperarlos.

Eso esperaba él.

Con delicadeza se alejó de ella y fue a vestirse. Si no lo hiciera así, estaba seguro que permanecerían todo el día tumbados en esa cama, que era lo que más se le antojaba. Aunque precisamente se le ocurrían cosas mejores que solo estar tumbados sobre la cama.

 _Fili me necesita..._ se recordó y apartó su mente de la comodidad de aquel lecho, pero sobre todo de la doncella que la volvía más tentadora. Apresuró sus pasos y con un tierno beso en la mejilla se alejó.

\- Descansa querida... sigue soñando por mi -

// 

La habitación lucía notablemente diferente.

La luz se colaba por las ventanas y le daba un aspecto sumamente cálido. Abajo podía escucharse el bullicio de la gente, seguramente ya era muy tarde y el almuerzo ya estaría sirviéndose.

Estaba todavía envuelta en las mantas de la cama y se ruborizó al ver su estado bajo ellas.

Volvió el rostro esperando encontrarle a su lado, más él no estaba. Supuso que habría salido a preparar las cosas para su salida, aunque le hubiese gustado que  no la dejase dormir demasiado. Ahora a la luz del día le pareció lejano el momento de terror que sufrió el día anterior y mientras se dirigía a tomar algo de ropa, sintió volver el color a sus mejillas al observar su vestido amarillo impecablemente doblado a lado de la tina.

Evaporó esa imagen y se vistió rápidamente, ya debía pasar del mediodía y esperaba encontrarle al bajar las escaleras, llevando un precioso traje verde a juego con sus ojos e inclusive se peino diferente, aquella mañana se sentía hermosa y deseaba reflejarlo.

No le encontró ahí.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada pero aquello no le detendría, regresaría por un abrigo y saldría a buscarle; no se alejaría demasiado, no deseaba otro encuentro con aquellos hombres de nuevo. Y ya salía cuando notó que alguien se encaminaba hacia ella, pronto distinguió la voz de una mujer.

-Espere Señora… permítame- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dirigiéndola hacia la posada – Deberá disculparme, he escuchado decir a su esposo que iba a buscar unos corceles para continuar su viaje… le pidió algo para desayunar… pero como no bajaba y ya pasa del mediodía… ¿Desea usted que le preparé algo de comer? - dijo amablemente.

Tauriel le reconoció como la joven que antes había visto besar a Kíli. Ahora le veía diferente, era hermosa y tenía una voz muy suave y armoniosa. Se sintió terriblemente mal por desearle un mal.

\- Eres muy amable, de verdad muero de hambre… - Tauriel se sentó en una mesa cerca de una ventana – Lo tomaré aquí por favor, deseo esperar a que vuelva mi marido ¿Hace mucho que salió? –

\- Si Señora… supongo que los ladrones lograron marcharse con sus corceles, pero estoy segura que él conseguirá unos para su viaje – La chica le sonrió y desapareció tras el mostrador.

Por la ventana advirtió que hacía un día hermoso, el sol había desaparecido casi toda la nieve, en el suelo a través de la ventana pudo notar cómo se formaban charcos en las calles y vio alegres a las doncellas y niños correr por las calles. La vida volvía a la normalidad en aquel pueblo, la gente y comerciantes pasaban en sus caballos ajenos a lo que había pasado hace poco.

Encontró muy agradable admirar aquellas pintorescas escenas. Estaba demasiado lejos del obscuro bosque, donde a esas horas ya llevaría varias rondas de cacería de arañas… esperaba que terminado aquel episodio, esas asquerosas criaturas se hubiesen largado de ahí. Entonces un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, le pareció que era su estómago quien rugía de hambre pero no prestó mucha atención en ello ya que la joven volvía con una bandeja de comida.

\- Aquí tiene… no tenemos mucha verduras Señora. Ha de disculparnos, nuestra clientela frecuente son hombres y enanos… ellos rara vez solicitan esto - dijo apenada sirviendo un plato lleno de pan, queso y una pobre “ensalada” de zanahorias, calabacines y tomates frescos - Disculpe mi atrevimiento Señora ¿puedo decirle algo?… -

Tauriel la miró con interés y asintió.

\- Es usted muy hermosa… y de paso muy afortunada… - la chica se ruborizó – El enano con quien está casada… es muy valiente, uno de los pocos que he visto enfrentarse a alguien mucho mayor que él y aún así demostrar ese valor y coraje por una completa desconocida, un hombre estaba sobrepasándose conmigo y él fue el único que me defendió… ayer que le vi, le recordé que era yo a quien había salvado… deberá perdonarlo y perdonarme a mí… yo le he besado y me siento muy apenada… no soy nada comparada con su belleza mi Señora –

\- Tranquila, el me ha contado todo… tú también eres una muchacha valiente… estás pidiendo disculpas a una perfecta desconocida y eso habla mucho sobre ti… aprecio tu valor y no tengo nada que reclamarte… -

\- Me gustaría disculparme con él… pero la vergüenza no me lo permite… podrá usted disculparme con él… -

\- Creo que si así lo deseas, lo haré… -

La joven se fue del lugar y Tauriel tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminar su comida y regresar a la habitación acomodando las cosas para que cuando él apareciera continuar con la misión. Apenas se sentó sobre la cama vio la puerta abrirse y tras ella su amado arquero.

\- Discúlpame haberte abandonado así querida pero necesitábamos algo en que movernos… encontré unos buenos caballos que nos llevarán a nuestro destino… lamentablemente no pude encontrar tu corcel... pero prometo que lo encontraré… -

\- Eso no me preocupa… - dijo regalándole un dulce beso en la mejilla – Aprecio tu esfuerzo Kíli… entonces será mejor que nos marchemos– y fue a entrelazar sus manos con las suyas, aquello no debía ser un motivo más de preocupación, si lamentaba aquella pérdida pero estaba con él y seguro que Legolas comprendería.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo… -

Esa misma tarde ambos salieron rumbo a la comarca, dirigiéndose al siguiente y último punto antes de llegar por fin a casa.

Eso solo logró ponerlo nervioso… su pueblo… su madre. Intentaba adivinar los posibles escenarios que enfrentarían al llegar y apartando su vista del camino volvió a la doncella que le acompañaba, sonreía y aquella luz le hacía lucir un bello semblante. Decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y unirse a las risas y cantos de Tauriel… era demasiado tarde para concebir una vida sin ella.

Ella era suya y él le pertenecía, habían creado un lazo irrompible.

Deseaba de corazón que su madre le aceptase... de otra forma, sería la última vez que se verían… y aquello le parecía terriblemente triste por ella y por su hermano.

Llevaban tres semanas de viaje, descansando en los pocos mesones o páramos que se los permitieran, pues no había muchos lugares donde hospedarse en el camino. Aunque el sueño no era el problema, él podía dormir donde quisiese, lo que le mantenía despierto durante las noches era otra cosa. Todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose pues después de que Tauriel se quedará dormida en sus brazos, él intentaba en vano acallar la angustia que no escapaba de su cabeza y al parecer a ella le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, pues no podía evitar notarle un tanto preocupada y cansada.

Lo que le agregaba algo más a la lista de preocupaciones.  

Llegaron a la comarca una fría tarde de invierno y encontraron al pequeño hobbit sentado afuera de su casa fumando su pipa mientras dibujaba aros con humo. Se veía feliz y algo diferente a la última vez que le vieron en lo alto de la montaña peleando ferozmente con cuanto orco y trasgo se le pusiese enfrente, llevando tan solo una bata y su pequeña espada azul.

\- Buenas noches… Kíli y Tauriel a su servicio - exclamo feliz el enano, esperando entendiera el chiste que acababa de realizar.

En el rostro del hobbit, se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y abandonó su pipa feliz. De un salto se dirigió hasta ellos y les abrazó con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-¡¡Bienvenidos!! – exclamó con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos – Pasen, pasen tengo llena la despensa… -

Bilbo entró hablando sin parar, estaba realmente muy emocionado por la visita.  Kíli apenas entró en la casa, mientras que Tauriel tuvo que agacharse para entrar y no golpearse la cabeza.

La redonda puerta verde se cerró tras ellos. Venían días de tranquilidad en aquella casa.

Por fin habían llegado a una casa amiga.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero os haya gustado!!!  
> ya de plano pueden dejarme sus felicitaciones por mi cumple! jejejejje (es broma)  
> Agradezco su paciencia y ya en vacaciones espero terminar los demás capitulos!  
> checa las imagenes en mi deviantart Alix Lestrange ^^ espero me visiten


	8. Un paseo por el valle de los sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili se encuentra en una encrucijada, no sabe a quien responder al llamado del reino o al de su corazón que se aleja de su vida... todo era mucho más sencillo hace unos años, cuando el reino le llegaría con la suficiente sabiduría y con el digno ejemplo de quien sería por siempre el rey bajo la montaña, su querido tío Thorin. Ahora esos días y anhelos están lejanos de él, deberá tomar la responsabilidades y superarlos por el bien de su pueblo y por el de él mismo.  
> La palabra resignación le parece la más sensata y práctica... pero no es la más aplicable, no ahora que su corazón tiene dueña y le pertenece a una hija de los hombres...  
> Mi querido Bilbo aparece en escena... tan lindo y adorable como solo le podía serlo... ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas las lectoras que dieron con mi humilde Fan fic de la tierra media...  
> mis mejores deseos y espero que este año terminar con mis dos historias ... ( algo bastante ambicioso verdad).  
> Espero disfruten este capitulo que tardo años (a mi ver... la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones y las revisiones me costaron todavía más)  
> Como siempre son bienvenidas sus quejas, sugerencias y claro felicitaciones ( si es que las hay... todas me ayudan a mejorar)

 

 

** **

**Capítulo 8**

 

 

 

>   
>  **_Un paseo por el valle de los sueños_ **
> 
>   
>  _“Yo soy un susurro_  
>  _Soy un secreto que nadie mantiene_  
>  _Soy un soñador de sueños de otra persona_  
>  _Cuando estoy sin ti”_
> 
>   
>  _Sleeping at last (Dear true love)_
> 
>  

Fili había estado bastante ocupado en su afán de recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus espadas, más se engañaba realmente porque lo que realmente deseaba era mantener lejos de su cabeza a cierta joven hermosa. Aquello le había llevado a tomar por la fuerza al pequeño Ori como pupilo en su afán por olvidar su sonrisa, sus rizos y esos ojos que le tenían mortalmente hechizado... y en verdad le ayudaba a consumir el tiempo entre tareas de restauración y preparativos para el regreso de su pueblo, pese a que sabían que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que las habitaciones fuesen habitadas. En su mente todo parecía ser simple y muy eficaz... sin embargo en la práctica era muy diferente, pues a Ori no parecía interesarle las espadas o el arte de la defensa, algo que le resultaba bastante irritante al joven rey, pues su alumno mostraba muy poco talento e interés por maniobrar una espada y aquello solo le llevó a extrañar a su pequeño hermano... y luego recordaba a Sigrid.

_Sigrid..._

Tan solo su nombre le ponía melancólico.  

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad, era la tercera vez en el día que su plan no parecía funcionar de maravilla, por lo que se encontró muy agradecido cuando Balin apareció para llevarle a un recorrido por la fortaleza y él solo se ofreció a limpiar algunas habitaciones. Aquello pareció tranquilizar su atolondrada cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuesta y de las que se encontró deseando no tener respuesta. Lo mismo parecía pensar el escribiente quien se mostraba más interesado por estar en cualquier parte del reino que por tomar bien una espada o una hacha.

Fili sabía que todas las manos eran bienvenidas en el trabajo de restauración de Erebor, su hogar. El primer paso estaba hecho, la montaña lucía una envidiable entrada tallada a mano sobre la piedra, amplias columnas decoradas con vetas de oro e incrustaciones de muchísimas joyas preciosas, nada más un pedazo de ella y un hombre tendría para vivir toda una vida de su venta. Nadie podría dudar que los enanos no escatimaban recursos para construir un hermoso lugar para vivir. El simple hecho de ver las mejoras en los salones principales, los pasillos y las habitaciones era apenas una muestra de las glorias pasadas, ocultas bajo el polvo e inmundicias de aquella vil serpiente. Después de todo si había que trabajar con lo inanimado ellos definitivamente llevaban ciertas ventajas, pues desde su creación no habían perdido habilidades y no tenían vergüenza en hacerlo saber a los demás habitantes de la tierra media. Bastaba con sentarse al final del día a contemplar la labor de sus manos para que el corazón les saltara de orgullo y alegría.

Una tarde en particular, los ánimos estaban a flor de piel tras colocar el restaurado trono donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación. Lucía imponente y majestuoso, debo agregar que hasta envidiable por cualquier criatura sobre la tierra, tanto que algunos se encontraban deseando que cierto rey del bosque llegase a sus salones y pudiese observar lo que se les había hecho, estaba claro que ya conocía ese lugar… pero ahora simplemente habían sido mejorados y por mucho.

\- Todo ha quedado maravillosamente hermoso, Fili - incapaz de describir lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Sí, serás la envidia de los demás señores enanos cuando vengan a tu coronación… de ello no me cabe la menor duda - exclamó Dori.

\- Gracias muchachos… no lo habría logrado sin ustedes. Ustedes son quienes merecen todo el reconocimiento – dijo convencido de sus palabras.

\- Vamos que esto hay que celebrarlo… abramos un barril de cerveza y festejemos – Todos a coro apoyaron la idea de Bofur.

Festejaron como hace mucho no lo hacían, llevaban más de un año desde la partida de Thorin en aquella batalla y aún les era doloroso el recuerdo, pero esta pequeña juerga se la habían ganado por todo su monumental esfuerzo.

Fili les acompañó sin mucho ánimo, reconocía su esfuerzo y compromiso por devolver la belleza a Erebor tras todos esos años de abandono, pero no encontraba en él algo que le hiciera sentirse precisamente animado. Definitivamente eso no podía estar bien y una voz en su cabeza se lo confirmó enérgicamente varias veces.  Sin embargo siguió su camino hasta una silla junto al fuego, donde permaneció pegado casi toda la velada, mientras observaba a los demás llenos de alegría, improvisando cantos y música. Sus tareas estaban lejos de terminar pero por lo menos ahí en aquel salón todos merecían divertirse un poco… en unos meses Kíli regresaría con el pueblo y para ese entonces ya tendrían que tener todo listo y habitable. Dudaba que la gente del pueblo deseara regresar para hospedarse en habitaciones sucias y descuidadas.

Al término de su segundo tarro de cerveza decidió que no deseaba estar más ahí, le parecía que no encajaba con el canto de Bofur sobre un bello barril sin fondo, las risas de sus compañeros y los bailes que improvisaban en aquella sala. Todos se veían muy felices, él de verdad deseaba estarlo, pero los sucesos de hace tres semanas le tenían así… lleno de dudas, de confusión y de miedo… miedo a perderla para siempre.

Necesitaba aire… sabía que no podía extralimitarse todavía pero deseaba caminar… pensar… escapar del mal humor que le aquejaba desde ese día.

No demoró más su salida y abandonó la sala.

Quizás nadie reparara en su ausencia, cuando solía hacer eso era Kíli quien de inmediato se daba cuenta y le llevaba de regreso o le acompañaba. Él ahora estaba muy lejos y su último reporte les situaba en camino hacia la comarca, esperaba que los caminos pero que sobre todo el invierno fuese amable con ellos.

\- ¿A dónde huirás esta vez? – atravesó una conocida voz desde la obscuridad.

Fili volteó para asegurarse quién preguntaba, aunque sin duda reconocía la voz. Dwalin había notado su ausencia.

\- No huyo… solo que he tenido demasiadas emociones en un día, creo es prudente irme a descansar… -

\- No debes alejarte de tus amigos… esto no sería una fiesta sin ti… -

\- Creo que la llevan bastante bien sin mi…- no deseaba revelar sus verdaderos motivos - Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero hoy no me siento muy festivo, discúlpame con los demás ¿quieres? –

\- Como lo desees… - el enano se iba a quedar callado, más decidió que no era correcto – No te apartes demasiado… encerrarte en ti mismo solo te traerá soledad y amargura Fili… -

\- Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no debes preocuparte por ello… vuelve, mi ausencia no debe impedirte disfrutar tu cerveza… y esto sí preferiría que lo interpretes como una orden –

Dwalin ya iba a contestar, más se abstuvo a contrariar a su rey, todavía no era el momento, y volvió molestó a la sala donde podía escucharse aún cantos de alegría.

En cambio Fili no se fue a dormir, no podía ni pensar… más bien no lo deseaba. Sin reflexionar mucho (algo bastante extraño en él) salió de la fortaleza y anduvo errante por las praderas que daban frente a la fortaleza. El invierno aún descargaba frías ventiscas y ágiles escarchas que se aferraba a abandonar sus tierras. Apenas llevaba un ligero abrigo que le protegía del helado abrazo invernal y no le importaba ahora sentir la fría caricia del viento, mientras se guiaba por los escasos rastros de luz que arrojaba una perezosa luna.

Camino y camino sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos de casa.

Su larga caminata le había llevado a las puertas de Dale.

El día estaba casi por llegar, el sol pronto se asomaría entre las colinas anunciando su radiante entrada como cada mañana. Se acercaba un nuevo día… reconstruir, ordenar, dirigir... las tareas de un rey.

Debía encontrar pronto una nueva actividad que hacer… la limpieza, sus espadas y la lectura ya no le parecían lo mismo. No desde que supo que ella se había marchado.

El desdichado enano se encontró deseando maldecir a su corazón por fallarle cuando más le necesitaba.

Y bajó el mismo férreo silencio, inició el camino de regreso a casa.

//

 

Bilbo estaba muy emocionado de tener tan notables invitados. Se movía de un lugar a otro, acomodando mesas, sillones y ordenando impecablemente su vajilla con la finalidad de mostrar lo buen anfitrión que era y sobretodo lo mucho que le agradaban sus visitas. Nadie podría decir que Bilbo Bolsón no atendía bien a sus huéspedes.

Al menos no todavía.

Tauriel admiraba lo cálida que parecía aquella morada bajo la tierra. Era demasiado pequeña para ella, por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio negaría que ella era demasiado alta para la pequeña casa del hobbit y tras un buen golpe aprendió que estando allí, mantenerse siempre erguida como le enseñó su madre era toda una misión imposible. Aún así encontró fascinante la pequeña comunidad de hobbits.

\- Lo siento mi hermosa Señora, nuestras casas están hecha a la medida de los hobbits, es una pena atenderla en estas condiciones… no suelo recibir visitas tan distinguidas como la suya pero con mucho gusto tratare de prepararles una cena deliciosa –

\- No, no pretendíamos molestarle señor "Bolsillo" – dijo Kíli aunque en verdad moría de hambre.

\- Solo estamos de paso… -

\- Bilbo… para mis amigos solo soy Bilbo – dijo desapareciendo tras una puerta.

No hubo palabras que hicieran a Bilbo sentarse y menos que evitarán preparará una cena como solo los hobbits saben. Tenía en mente lo que el enano comería, lo recordaba de la última vez que estuvieron en casa. Volvió alegre de la cocina y se acercó con un plato bastante generoso que depositó frente al enano.

\- Un plato de pescado, tomates fritos, tocino, pan, queso, unos rábanos asados… permítame decirle que son una de mis especialidades… si deseas más Kíli hay otra porción en la cocina – dijo satisfecho.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias Bilbo… -

\- Es mi placer – se volvió a Tauriel – Espere mi Señora que no le he olvidado -

Volvió a meterse a la cocina y salió orgulloso con un hermoso plato de vegetales.

\- Para usted mi Lady, una guarnición de mis más sabrosos vegetales, este año no pude participar en el concurso… pero no por ello dejan de ser los más sabrosos… tiene tomates, champiñones asados otra de mis especialidades, lechugas, acelgas, espinacas y un toque de queso… le da muy buen sabor a la comida… ande pruébelos… -

Tauriel sonrió para el hobbit y el quedo prendido de su belleza. Realmente le agradaban los elfos.

\- Saben tengo planes… algún día pretendo regresar a Rivendel… me encantó… además Lord Elrond me ofreció vivir ahí ¿Lo sabían?... -

Kíli no guardaba un muy buen recuerdo de aquel lugar, con las penas que paso con Tauriel y ese elfo metiche no estaría muy feliz de volver allá. En cambio Tauriel, al parecer se llevaba un mejor recuerdo de aquel sublime lugar.

Pronto les escuchó conversando sobre lo hermoso que les pareció a ambos. Las adorables estructuras, las imponentes cascadas y la enorme biblioteca. Al joven enano solo le tocaba ser ignorado y escuchar todas las “maravillas” de un lugar nada agradable a su juicio, por lo que terminó rápidamente su plato y sin mucho ánimo se puso de pie y fue por el otro pescado asado, notando que ni Tauriel ni su anfitrión habían probado ningún bocado.

\- Mmm… me preguntaban si pensaban comer… hasta donde yo sé Rivendel no se va ir a ninguna parte… - dijo demostrando lo poco que le agradaba el tema de conversación.

\- A Kíli no le agradó mucho Rivendel Señor Bilbo, la bella casa de los elfos del este no ha logrado superar su amor por mí, pero yo creo que es porque no le agradan las atenciones de un elfo en particular… - dijo Tauriel divertida.

Bilbo puso atención al ahora enrojecido rostro del enano.

\- Entonces debo darme por enterado que por fin se han declarado su amor ¿Verdad? – Levantándose y abrazando a la dama y luego a Kíli que tenía la boca llena de comida - ¡Felicidades! A ambos… le vi en su peor momento mi señora, él estaba tan angustiado sin saber si usted le correspondía… pasaba todas las noches viendo sus estrellas y recitándoles poemas… todo un caso perdido –

Kíli le miraba sorprendido, acaso el hobbit pensaba decir todas las cosas que había hecho en su ausencia.

\- Es suficiente… - dijo abochornado.

\- No se lo has dicho… hubiera visto, la defendió enérgicamente frente a su tío… - la expresión del hobbit cambió drásticamente, donde antes había unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa alegre, solo quedo un rostro lleno de melancolía – Thorin…

Kíli se puso de pie y fue hasta él.

\- Lo sabemos Bilbo, nadie duda del aprecio que le profesabas… su repentina partida ha sido un golpe muy duro y te aseguro que podrán pasar los años y le seguiremos extrañando el resto de nuestras vidas… pero honraremos su memoria manteniendo viva la visión del reino que tanto deseaba –

Bilbo no pudo alzar la vista del suelo, sabía que frente a él estaba el sobrino de su querido amigo y junto a este la doncella por la que le había visto casi morir. La muerte era un proceso más en la vida y claramente lo entendía, pese a que lamentablemente a él le hubiese sido arrebatado un ser muy querido. Fue así que llegó a reconocer que mientras unos se iban otros quedaban, consolándose con la idea de que con ello abundase el amor en un mundo gastado y maltratado por la ambición y el poder.

\- Me da mucho gusto verles tan bien, ambos se veían muy mal cuando les bajaron de la montaña… inclusive llegué a pensar que no sobrevivirían y ahora mírense aquí – el hobbit notablemente sensible y nostálgico camino hacia la ventana y se volvió hacia ellos - Agradezco a la vida que unos seres tan valientes y con tanto amor sigan con vida… - comenzaron a formarse unas lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus pequeños ojos - No me malinterpreten… es solo que lamento mucho la pérdida de un buen amigo… no todos los días conoces a personas como tu honorable tío, pese a todo lo pasado… él era mi amigo y yo... yo le quería… -

Sin hacer caso a la cena que estaba enfriándose sobre la mesa, tomó de la mano a Kíli y le pidió que le siguiera.

Salieron al patio que ahora lucía un poco triste y descolorido pues las flores, pasto y árboles aún no retoñaban. El pequeño hobbit les llevó a un montículo de tierra donde se asomaba un pequeño y tierno tallo.

\- Sabes lo último que me dijo tu tío fue que sembrara aquella semilla que le mostré una vez, para luego verla crecer y eso estoy haciendo… apenas llegue acomode mis cosas pues estaban todas desordenadas y algunas hasta subastadas… pero esa será historia para otro día… en fin, regresé y la sembré y desde entonces la he estado cuidando mucho, deseo que crezca fuerte y sana… así lo querría tu tío, es como cumplir su última voluntad… -

\- Gracias por todo Bilbo, estoy seguro que cuando regreses a Erebor la encontrarás cambiada… precisamente a eso hemos venido Tauriel y yo… - ingresó a la casa seguido por Tauriel y Bilbo quienes volvieron a iniciar una conversación sobre Rivendel… otra vez - Lamento interrumpirlos, aquí está. Escrita por el mismo futuro rey de Erebor… - entregándole una nota sellada.

\- ¿Rey de Erebor?... acaso alguien se quedara en lugar de Thorin… ¿Quién podría ser? Debe ser alguien que le conoce bien… que… - calló al leer el nombre y la firma del enano que sucedería a su gran amigo - ¿Fili? ¿Tú hermano? él será el nuevo rey… - exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¿Tan mal te parece la idea? - dijo Kíli confundido.

\- No, no… me parece lo más lógico, el era su tío… mejor noticia no me podrían haber dado… claro que se lo merece, siempre a lado de tu tío. Sabes tiene porte de rey… digo, no quiero decir que tú no… -

\- Tranquilo Bilbo, nunca ha sido mi deseo ser un rey… la vida que llevo me parece suficiente, él siempre ha sido el líder sensato en la familia y debo reconocer que yo no sería un buen sucesor... definitivamente me agrada cómo va mi vida hasta ahora… - dijo tomando la mano de Tauriel.

\- Bueno… supongo que a los demás no les ha agradado mucho la presencia de Tauriel en la familia ¿Verdad? – adivinó el hobbit.

Ella contestó - No tanto, pero esperemos que sea pasajero… -

\- Ya verán que si… - cambió el rumbo de la conversación – Ha sido un frío invierno… ¿Cuál será su siguiente destino?-

Ambos se miraron nerviosos y se sonrojaron.

\- Las montañas azules… - dijo Kíli.

\- Vamos por su madre y el resto de los exiliados… - terminó Tauriel.

Bilbo pareció notar la complejidad de aquella situación.

\- Tu madre aún no lo sabe ¿Verdad? –

\- No… apenas le informaré que desposaré a Tauriel… –

\- Tampoco sabe lo de Thorin… - se aventuró a decir la doncella.

Bilbo entonces supo que ambos iban como emisarios de noticias desconcertantes para la hermana de Thorin, no solo estaban planeando decirle que su fortaleza había sido recuperada, tendrían que decirle que su hijo mayor sería coronado rey porque su hermano había fallecido en batalla y encima de aquello, su hijo menor se casaría con un elfo, enemigos jurado de los enanos.

\- Vaya que son noticias… _trágicas, desconcertantes, terribles…_ \- no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que aquellas noticias representarían para la madre del arquero y la hermana de su estimado amigo fallecido – ... Bastante especiales las que tendrán que compartir… -

Nuevamente ellos intercambiaron miradas.

\- Tranquilos… ¿Quieren una taza de té? Sé que no son horas pero son magnificas para los nervios… -

Tauriel aceptó inmediatamente, últimamente se sentía así… más cuando supo que se acercaba la hora de conocer a la madre del enano que tanto amaba ¿la aceptaría? o ¿la rechazaría? aquellas preguntas revoloteaban en su mente cada vez más y aquello la llenaba de angustia y preocupación hasta el punto de casi llevarle a enfermar, los últimos días no se había sentido muy bien a causa de ello.

Kíli aceptó por no ser grosero, él no acostumbraba tomar té, pero estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas con Tauriel, inclusive le agrado el sabor de los champiñones, estaba seguro que si Ori le viera comiendo hojas verdes, se asustaría mucho, era un enano bastante impresionable, pero también muy inocente y amable.

Bilbo conversaba sobre su regreso con Gandalf y como había logrado recuperar sus cosas, una vez que los vecinos le dieron por muerto. Kíli le escuchaba atento y pensó que Tauriel también pero ambos descubrieron que la doncella, ya estaba dormida sobre el mullido silloncito de Bilbo.

\- Discúlpala Bilbo, hemos viajado desde muy lejos y hemos tenido poco tiempo para descansar… -

\- Estoy seguro de ello… me alegra que por fin estén juntos ¿sabes?... sé que Thorin lo aprobaría, ustedes eran un buen motivo para seguir con su meta… -

\- Debió dolerte mucho verle partir… se que ninguno de los dos te hemos podido agradecer el que hayas estado con él es sus últimos momentos. Para nosotros era como un padre y el que ya no esté con nosotros ha sido una pérdida irreparable… supongo que más ahora que Fili va quedarse en el trono… le noté algo diferente, pero no sé exactamente qué es… realmente estuve poco en casa y luego partimos… -

\- Puedo imaginarlo, Thorin siempre intentó ser un gran ejemplo para ustedes y la compañía… inclusive para mí y eso que tuve poco tiempo de tratarle, y solo veme, aún sigo aferrado a su recuerdo y créanme le recordaré con mucho cariño siempre… -

\- Creeme un simple gracias se queda corto con todo lo que hiciste por mi tío en la montaña… pero haz hecho un gran bien a mi tío y a nuestra familia, siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa y -  Kili sacó una pequeña caja de un bolsa de viaje y fue a depositarla en manos del hobbit. Una pequeña insignia de oro con letras kudhzul.

\- No me deben nada, yo estaba ahí e hice lo que era correcto por un buen amigo…  - dijo sosteniendo en sus manos aquel bello objeto.

Terminado aquel emotivo momento ambos se dedicaron a colocar una pequeña butaca para que Tauriel reposara sus pies, como bien había dicho Bilbo su casa no estaba adaptada para recibir a una criatura como ella, sus pies saldrían volando de su confortable cama. Una vez terminado aquella labor, se despidieron y entonces Kíli acomodo unas mantas sobre el suelo y se fue a dormir.

Más permaneció tendido sobre las suaves mantas sin poder remediar la situación y entonces una idea le llevó a olvidar su deseos de dormir.

El día había estado cargado de muchas emociones y gratas sorpresas. Había cenado como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero comparado con la conversación con Bilbo acerca de su tío, aquello velada había sido invaluable. Él necesitaba saber en qué condiciones se había marchado de este mundo. Lo había escuchado de Balin y Bofur, pero necesitaba escuchar al pequeño hobbit que se había ganado un lugar el corazón de todos los enanos que ahora estaban muy lejos de él. En el lugar que no llamaría hogar hasta ver cómo es que su "gente" recibía a Tauriel… su gente: un pueblo orgulloso, terco y aferrado al pasado.

¿Cómo podría su hermano lidiar con eso?

Hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar en ello, mientras el gozaba de una vida a lado de Tauriel, su hermano estaría enfrentándose a las quejas y reclamos de ese mismo pueblo, por el que él ahora viajaba. No debía ser nada sencillo para él enfrentarse a la familia y vecinos que les vieron crecer en las montañas, con quienes compartieron momentos de recreación o simples saludos cordiales, ya ni hablar de quienes habían sido víctimas de sus bromas. Se dio cuenta que había sido muy egoísta al solo pensar en él y en Tauriel. Su hermano siempre la apoyaría, pero llevando a Tauriel a la montaña, solo le estaría creando conflictos al que siempre le había procurado y cuidado desde pequeño, pues aún sin llevar la corona en su cabeza ya estaba decidido a defenderles.

No podía hacerle eso a Fili. Él simplemente no se lo merecía.

Deseaba que su hermano fuese feliz, él siempre se había mostrado interesado en seguir a Thorin a donde fuera, desde pequeño sabía que su destino sería seguir sus pasos y vaya que lo deseaba con gusto. Quién no desearía igualar al grande y valeroso “Escudo de roble” en sus aventuras y viajes. Fili estaba hecho para eso. Ahora al recapitular todo, veía en su hermano muchas de las características de su fallecido tío. Él poseía tan pocas, más que las que se referían a las aprendidas en peleas, al honor y el valor como regla de vida, pero en carácter y obviamente gustos eran muy diferentes.

Llevaba un tiempo divagando en ello, sin poder pegar el ojo, cuando sintió que Tauriel fue a recostarse junto a él. Quizás dormir sobre aquel silloncito era muy incomodo para ella. Aunque dudaba que se pudiese estar más cómodo sobre el suelo. Si así fue no lo mostró, porque rápidamente se volvió a quedar dormida abrazada a él.

Kíli encontraba muy agradable tenerla cerca, más cuando estaba intranquilo, ella le regalaba aquella paz que en ocasiones como estas se le escapaba de las manos. Estando ahí junto a lo que aún quedaba del fuego, se sintió realmente muy afortunado, no le estaba siendo muy sencillo ajustarse a los cambios que se aproximaban a su vida… pero a lado de aquella doncella le parecía que bien valdría la pena cada uno de ellos.

La simple idea de una vida con ella le hacía feliz.

Era por su hermano, por quien se preocupaba. Fili había nacido para ser rey y de sobra sabía que llenaría los zapatos de su ejemplo a seguir, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que le vio en la montaña a tan solo un día de haber vuelto del reino del bosque. No fue inmediatamente, pero conocía a su hermano y demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que algo había cambiado y no entendía que podría tenerle así, sólo concluyó en que algo le inquietaba.

Con cada minuto que se acercaba a su destino, su futuro y el de su hermano, los nervios se apoderaba de él y así por primera vez pese a estar en un lugar cálido y acogedor, el sueño tardó en venir. La situación con su madre, con su pueblo le preocupaba, pero ya tenían un plan de reserva por si todo aquello no saliese bien. Realmente por quien no podía dormir era por su hermano, por más que se aseguraba que Fili sería feliz con el reino, aquello no le convencía tanto. Pensó que había algo más que ser un honorable y justo rey. Se rompería la cabeza pensando qué era aquello que le faltaba, más no lo encontraba.

Sin tener noción el tiempo que llevaba enredado en sus preocupaciones, el sueño le llegó sin avisar muy cerca del amanecer. Un bostezo y la picazón en los ojos le aseguraban que ya era tiempo de dormir, seguramente en la mañana los problemas y el temor habrían desaparecido, pero por lo menos descansado podría enfrentarlo con un enfoque más positivo. Estaba a unas horas de iniciar el último tramo y el día que temía estaría más cerca que nunca.

Exactamente estaba a un mes de poner fin al viaje turístico de Tauriel… por fin regresaría a casa…

Las montañas azules.

//

Regreso a la montaña ya entrada la mañana. El sol calentaba el valle, mientras la fortaleza permanecía fresca.

Todos habían vuelto al trabajo, vio corriendo a Bombur con tinajas llenas de agua y Ori cargando montones de basura y llevarlas afuera. Cada uno dedicado a su papel por mejorar la fortaleza, la que ahora podían con derecho llamar su hogar.

El se sentía un poco tonto, quejándose por el mal que le agobiaba, mientras todos estaban ocupados dejando de pensar en ellos y mejor poniéndose a trabajar, sabía que cada uno tenía en quien pensar. Glóin por ejemplo, había dejado a su esposa e hijo para hacer ese viaje y pese a que sabía que mantenía comunicación con ella por medio de los cuervos, no era lo mismo que tenerles en casa. Bofur, Bombur y Bifur, habían dejado a sus padres y quién sabe, nunca lo hablaban pero quizás hasta podían haber dejado una novia, amigos, una vida… todos habían dejado algo en el pasado. Él mismo había dejado a una madre y a un padrastro en casa, ahora no es que no le doliera, confiaba en que Kíli volvería con ellos.

Seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, a la dama que había partido lejos de él. El amor que le era imposible vivir y sentir.

\- ¡Buen día Fili! - exclamo Óin - Me parece que la fiesta de ayer, dejo algunos destrozos en las mesas de la habitación… pero definitivamente se ve mejor que tu muchacho… como médico de la compañía creo que es mi deber revisarte… tienes muy mal aspecto… - dijo sosteniendo en alto su corneta.

\- Gracias Óin, pasaré contigo en un momento… debo asearme un poco y luego te veré –

\- Está bien muchacho… - le vio salir por la puerta persiguiendo a Bifur que llevaba varias mantas limpias a las habitaciones que estaban aseando.

\- ¿Fili, tienes un momento? – era Balin que se acercaba a él.

\- No, no dormí aquí, necesitaba caminar y hasta ahora he vuelto. Sé que me veo terrible, voy a asearme y regresaré en un momento… - Contestó bruscamente. Realmente odiaba sentirse como un chiquillo otra vez.

Balin no interrumpió su dialogó- Fili, Dwalin habló conmigo… creo que debemos sentarnos a hablar sobre este tema… no podemos solo dejarle pasar… -

Él futuro rey tomó aire, no quería hablar más sobre ello. Le apenaba estar creando tanto conflicto sin siquiera tener la corona todavía en su cabeza. Y de ninguna manera le apetecía exponer sus sentimientos a nadie más que a la persona indicada o a su hermano, en quien estaba seguro que encontraría apoyo. Aunque estaba seguro que Kíli lo haría sin ser objetivo, hablaría como su hermano y estaba seguro que lo haría para hacerlo feliz. Si tan solo llegase a verle en el estado anímico que se encontraba ahora, seguro le preocupaba y a esas alturas él no se sentía muy seguro sobre la reacción de este. Aquel joven hermano suyo podía ser muy impetuoso.

Reconoció que era bueno saber lo lejos que se encontraba en ese momento.

Se tomó su tiempo aseándose y cuando bajó, ya le esperaban frente al trono Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Glóin y Dori. ¿Qué pretendían?

\- Bueno… heme aquí, no era necesario que todos viniesen… de hecho, no sé por qué se han reunido todos aquí… -

Todos se miraron unos a otros y Dwalin fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

\- Hemos venido aquí, con deseos de que conozcas nuestro sentir acerca de tus sentimientos hacia la hija del rey de Dale… - soltó sin titubear con su acostumbrada voz grave.

Fili abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella declaración.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué debían ellos hacer sus declaraciones acerca de algo que no iba a pasar?

  
//

\- ¡Sigrid! - corrió una linda jovencita hacía ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- ¡Tilda! ¡Papá! - dejándose abrazar por su apuesto padre, a quien llevaba más de tres meses sin ver – Creíste que me había olvidado de ti… ¡Bain! – y corrió a abrazar al joven.

\- Te hemos extrañado… - dijo el joven. Mientras su padre le besaba la frente.

\- ¿Has encontrado la paz que buscabas? – preguntó tranquilo su padre.

La joven pensó si contestar inmediatamente o pensar dos veces su respuesta.

\- Me he sentido mucho mejor, extrañaba esta vida padre, pero indudablemente les he extrañado muchísimo a ustedes - dijo volviéndose a los ancianos a su lado – Me han hecho sentir en casa, son muy amables conmigo… -

Bardo la abrazó con fuerza, era aún su pequeña hija y le dolía saber que estaba lejos de él. No entendía bien la petición de su hija de marcharse de casa, lejos de su familia. Ella se había excusado con la absurda idea de "necesitar tiempo para ella y su paz mental", en el fondo intuyó que algo ocultaba, Sigrid disfrutaba esa época por las fiestas y bailes de invierno y sobre todo porque aquello representaba la excusa perfecta para prestar sus servicios y ayudar a los más necesitados. Confiaba en que aquello que la tenía tan cabizbaja y ausente hubiese desaparecido, lamentaba no tener el toque de su fallecida esposa, pues era ella quien en esas situaciones le escuchaba y aconsejaba, pero con su muerte y en su ausencia ella se había convertido en la confidente y secuaz de sus hermanos, quedándose desprovista de una.

Intentaba armar las piezas, pero el reino le reclamaba y él no era de los que gustaban de hacer las cosas a medias. Su familia había tenido que esperar y ello le había costado estar tres meses lejos de su hermosa primogénita. Ahora que había tenido tiempo el paisaje arrojaba algunos indicios del motivo que había separado a su familia, recordando lo encantada que le vio con la elfa que vio en el palacio del rey de los enanos. Poco entendía que estaba haciendo una criatura del bosque en aquella fortaleza, pues era bien conocido que ambos pueblos estaban enemistados y ello le llevó a recordar que sus hijos le contaron que esa misma elfa había cuidado de uno de ellos en casa, lo que les llevaba a pensar que había cierto tipo de arreglo entre ellos o que simplemente aquella elfa estaba enredada con alguno de los enanos.

¿Una elfa y un enano juntos? aquello era rídiculo, y ya desearía ver al mismísimo rey Thranduil dar su consentimiento a aquel suceso.

El mundo estaba cambiando frente a sus ojos, ayer él era barquero y ahora era el rey de la ciudad que gobernaron sus antepasados. Él no podía creerlo, más así eran las cosas.

\- Sigrid, deseamos que vuelvas a casa… ya ha sido suficiente tiempo en esta casa… todos te extrañamos, la casa no es lo mismo sin ti… -

La joven, evitó la mirada de su padre, no deseaba revelarle el verdadero motivo de su huida, porque eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Cobardemente había escapado del doloroso recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser.

\- Padre…yo aún no deseo volver, he prometido quedarme hasta que vuelva la primavera… no me gustaría ser descortés con tus parientes, les he prometido estar aquí hasta entonces. Les ayudare un poco con el jardín y aquí hay una familia que necesita de cuidados, su madre ha estado enferma y el padre, no puede con todas sus criaturas… -

\- Sigrid, siempre tan solícita… en casa hay gente que también necesita ayuda, nosotros mismos te necesitamos… ¿Acaso eso no importa? –

\- Si y los amo, son mi familia… tan solo déjame ayudar a esta familia y te prometo que volveré en cuanto no requieran más mis servicios… -

Volteo la mirada hacia la mujer, quien le hizo segunda – Así es su señoría, la joven ha estado ayudando a la pobre familia de un leñador… el pobre tiene seis hijos y su madre, no ha estado muy bien. Algo de fiebre, usted sabrá… pero en cuanto mejore, prometo la enviaremos a casa… - dijo convencida la anciana.

Sigrid vio partir a su padre y hermanos, entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Sabía que pronto les vería, la dama no resistiría mucho en aquellas condiciones, deseaba tener a su lado a la elfa y poder sanarla, pero mientras pudiese mantener a la madre con vida, lo intentaría. Por lo menos aquello la mantenía ocupada y rara vez pensaba en Fili.

Solo en las noches, cuando su mente podía descansar e imaginar una vida distinta, en sus sueños podía verle y caminar junto a él.

Al día siguiente siempre encontraba húmeda su almohada, porque en el fondo le extrañaba. Más cada día se obligaba a pensar en algo diferente, el enano había elegido una vida sin ella, Sigrid a cambio estaba decidida a olvidarlo. Él la había herido profundamente al no darse la oportunidad de amarse... sin embargo deseaba una esposa entre las hijas de su pueblo, ella le daría la oportunidad de que así fuese, no deseaba verle y mucho menos felicitarle por aquella unión. En el fondo deseaba que fuera feliz, pero aún no sabía cómo decírselo sin que terminar llorando frente a él.

//

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo, decidió dar un pequeño recorrido con sus invitados de honor. Demostrándoles a los incrédulos que él mismo, el hijo de Belladona y Bungo después de todo sí era un Tuk, que realmente había hecho ese viaje y que por ello había vuelto con un poco de oro en los bolsillos y con gran sabiduría en su cabeza, pero sobre todo con un corazón ensanchando por los fuertes lazos que había creado a partir de aquella aventura.

Los hobbits eran tan simpáticos pensó Tauriel, todos la admiraban como si fuese la criatura más hermosa del lugar. Jamás había visto tanta admiración, excepto en los ojos de Kíli. Todos hacían caravanas ante ella, como si fuese una deidad ante ellos, cosa más lejana, ella era una simple elfa del bosque, sin título alguno. Más a ellos poco parecía importarles, se acercaban a verla y admirarla.

Kíli caminaba a su lado, los últimos enanos que habían visto era ahora ya casi dos años y de noche. Había poco tránsito de enanos en aquellos lugares, por lo que también se acercaban a verle curiosos, sobre todo las doncellas del lugar. Kíli era notablemente más alto que ellos y atraía las miradas curiosas de caballeros como damas.

\- Son amigos míos, él señor Kíli príncipe de Erebor y la doncella Tauriel del reino del bosque –

Ambos disfrutaron contando historias acerca de sus viajes, su principal público eran los niños de los hobbits, con sus caritas redondas, sus cabellos rizados y sus velludos piececillos. Tauriel les entretenía contando sus aventuras cazando arañas gigantes que vivían en el bosque donde antes era su casa. Le fascinaba ver las expresiones tanto de los pequeños, como de los adultos, ninguno se imaginaba que fuera de aquel tranquilo lugar existiese un mundo lleno de peligros y de maldad.Ella a cambio se encontró agradeciendo que aquel peligro, por el momento estuviera muy lejos de ellos y del que ahora sería su hogar. A través de los años, había aprendido que él mal siempre busca una oportunidad pequeña, minúscula, en el corazón de algún ser o criatura para luego germinar y esparcirse a otros, contaminando de nuevo el mundo que ella amaba, llevándolo a la guerra, junto con más destrucción y muerte. Por el momento se tranquilizaba sabiendo que aquella maldad se encontraba lejos, muy lejos. Ahora por fin tenían la oportunidad de vivir en tiempos de paz.

La tarde transcurrió entre primer almuerzo, historias, segundo almuerzo, historias y otro almuerzo. Al final de esta volvieron a la casa del hobbit, para cenar en casa, seguro que se pondría muy gorda si seguía comiendo así. Más Kíli la tranquilizo, nunca en la historia se había visto a un elfo obeso, por lo que si tenía hambre podía comer. Él se encontraba no menospreciando la comida, sabía que al día siguiente se encontrarían volviendo al camino y ya no se detendrían hasta llegar a las montañas azules.

Según Kíli, aquello quedaba a unas cuantas semanas de ahí. Lo cual requería de toda su pericia y voluntad para hacerlo en ese tiempo, estaban tardando mucho en llegar y no es que tuvieran prisa. Tauriel estaba enterada de lo angustiado que se sentía Kíli respecto a su hermano.

Ya le había comunicado su brillante plan alterno. Si el pueblo no los aceptaba, ellos podrían volver a Rivendel (pese a saber lo mucho que le desagradaba la presencia de cierto elfo) o volver a las montañas azules; a la casa donde se crío. Podría seguir con su trabajo de mercader o de lo que fuera, empezaría de cero y no le importaba. Él dejaría todo por hacerla feliz y seguir gozando de una vida juntos.

Estaba asegurándose no causarles problemas ni a ella, ni a su noble hermano, quien le había apoyado siempre. Él quería ser responsable de su elección y era feliz por ello. No le permitiría a Tauriel vivir bajo un techo donde la menospreciaran o a su hermano vivir en conflicto por tener un hermano “chiflado” que prefería el amor de una doncella elfo, que la de su propia gente.

Kíli cayó dormido tan pronto terminó de cenar. Le vio cansado y le dejo dormir tranquilo, ella no tenía mucho sueño y salió al patio, donde una brisa agradable le acompañaba.

\- ¿No puede dormir mi Señora? –

\- No… -

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? –

\- Debo confesar que algo… las cosas están cambiando demasiado rápido… no me malinterpretes, amo a Kíli, pero me preocupa los cambios que se avecinan en su vida… y todos por mi culpa…-

\- ¿Por tú culpa? Explícame… - dijo el hobbit interesado.

\- Verás… Creo que hemos sido algo imprudentes, ninguno de los dos pensamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, el está a punto de perder a su familia… todo por defenderme… si su madre o su pueblo no me aceptan, me ha dicho que no teme dejarles… Kíli está dispuesto a abandonar su casa y su familia… ¿Cómo no sentirme mal si soy la causante de todo ello? –

\- Creo que él está tomando una decisión, no solo por ti… lo hace porque él te ama y eres más valiosa para él que su propia familia… -

\- Lo entiendo… quizás ahora le parezca sencillo, pero terminará lamentando esa pérdida, no es tan fácil desprenderse de la familia… perdí a mis padres muy chica y es fecha que aún me duelen…-

\- Pensé que ustedes siempre tenían las respuestas a todo… - dijo algo confundido.

\- Generalmente tenemos una respuesta a todo, solo que en esta ocasión la respuesta más obvia no me satisface y va en contra de lo que deseo… -

\- ¿Cuál sería esa? –

\- Alejarme… dejarle con su familia, como intente en un principio… antes de decirle que le amaba. Esa hubiera sido la respuesta correcta, un solo sí o no… pero en la práctica es más difícil de lo que creía… me estaría orillando a una vida miserable, pues he unido mi alma a la suya… -

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Nunca lo había oído… -

\- Cuando le sane, no fue una curación ordinaria, incluía algo más que hasta ahora entiendo… le amé desde que le vi, cuando le toque en aquella celda pude sentirlo, más deseaba ignorar ese sentimiento… y sin embargo necesitaba volver a verlo y hablar con él… fue durante esa caminata nocturna que termine prendida de él, por ello mi necesidad de salvarle… no deseaba perderlo, pero me conformaba con que al menos logrará cumplir con su destino y cuando por fin lo hice sellé mi destino a su lado… y bueno ahora ya estamos más unidos que nunca… - dijo ruborizándose.

\- Vaya… sí que es una decisión difícil pero no imposible, no creo que lo correcto sea dejarle… le harías más infeliz que teniendo a su familia a lado… como tú has dicho han unido más que sus almas, le dejarías igual viviendo miserablemente sin ti. He visto cuanto te extraño allá en la montaña, antes de todo… no podría describirte lo mal que se veía… y ahora después de recuperarse de una muerte segura, le veo feliz y pleno a tu lado… si permite que este pequeño hobbit le dé un consejo mi Señora; no debe dejarle, aquello terminaría por destruirlos a ambos… -

Tauriel guió su mirada a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, aquel movimiento fue muy rápido y le causo un mareo. Bilbo sintió como la doncella se aferró a su pequeño hombro, como si fuese a perder el paso, ella era mucho más alta que él y tendría que pedir ayuda a Kíli si ella cayese.  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto preocupado.

\- Sí, solo ha sido que hemos viajado mucho, supongo que ya es hora de descansar… Gracias Señor Bilbo, su sabiduría creo que será siempre muy bien recibida en Rivendel… me gustaría acompañarlo alguna vez, si me lo permite… se que a Kíli no le agrada mucho pero sería muy diferente si usted nos honrará acompañándonos –

Dicho esto se dirigieron de regreso a la confortable casa del hobbit.

Bilbo se fue a su dormitorio todavía angustiado por la elfa, más ella le tranquilizaba argumentando que no había sido nada más que el exceso de cansancio del viaje y después de dejarle algo más tranquilo, se dirigió hacia donde Kíli dormía. Le encontró plácidamente dormido, el pobre estaba muy cansado. Sin hacer ruido se arrodillo a su lado, observando su rebelde cabello sobre su rostro y como se cubría parte de la cara con su brazo. Deseaba dormirse y se recostó sobre su pecho, su almohada favorita. Él al percibir su perfume y su calor la abrazo con delicadeza, regalándole un tierno beso.

\- Dulces sueños Tauriel… - dijo entre sueños.

\- Dulces sueños amor… -

Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente. El día de mañana les esperaba el inicio de un recorrido muy largo a lo desconocido, la verdad sería dicha y esperaban de corazón que todo saliese bien.

//

Fili esperaba ansioso que alguno de ellos comenzase a hablar, más al parecer ninguno sabía qué decir.

\- Bien, supongo que han venido hasta aquí, para decirme que están inconformes con mis sentimientos hacía Sigrid… supongo que Dwalin les habrá explicado también cual es mi posición al respecto… de verdad no tienen de que preocuparse, el asunto está arreglado… a menos que haya algo que su curiosidad aún no entienda… no sé cómo pasó, ni por qué a mí… o cómo es posible que a mi hermano se haya enamorado de una elfa y ella al mismo tiempo haya caído enamorada de él. Ustedes nos vieron crecer y creo que se nos educó bien, mi tío, mi madre y ustedes mismos pueden constatarlo. No es un error de ustedes… ni nuestro, el amor así es… o quizás sí y con esto los dejaré aún más molesto conmigo o con Kíli… pero si han venido hasta aquí, es porque desean escucharlo… ambos hemos elegido amar a las damas que según ustedes no son dignas de pertenecer a nuestra familia, por no pertenecer a nuestro pueblo… pero ya no me importa ¡Estoy enamorado de la hija del rey de Dale! ¡Sigrid es su nombre!... felices, han satisfecho su curiosidad… -

Lo había dicho, por fin había salido de su pecho, lo que hasta ahora se negaba a decirle a alguien más que a su propio reflejo. Aquello que lo carcomía por dentro y ahora por fin había encontrado el valor para decirlo. Sería juzgado y duramente, lo vio en los ojos de Dwalin, pero él había hecho lo que creyó correcto... por fin había sido sincero con ellos y más con él mismo. Pensó que sería más difícil, pero se encontró sintiendo como un gran peso era quitado de sus hombros.

Dori fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

\- Lo sabemos Fili… - se volvió hacia sus compañeros - No hemos venido a juzgarte… ¿Qué derecho tendríamos sobre tu vida o la de tu hermano?-

Fili les miró sorprendido… ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?

\- Entonces… ¿A qué debo esta reunión?... –

Entonces Balin fue quien tomo la palabra.

\- A que estamos informándote aquí, en esta sala… precisamente que no seremos nosotros quienes juzgaremos tus sentimientos por la doncella… ante todo somos familia, si la familia no es quien te apoya, entonces de quien podrías esperar la ayuda… -

\- Hasta el mismo rey Thranduil apoya el enlace de la dama del bosque y ese pequeño travieso hermano tuyo… aceptarle en su familia, sí que es una locura… - rió divertido Bofur – Supongo que se debe a que aún no conoce todo de él… pero ya para ese entonces será muy tarde, es un maldito enano con mucha suerte… –

Todos gritaron a la vez su nombre y este sonrió un tanto avergonzado y calló.

\- Entonces… están diciendo ustedes que… -

\- Dwalin nos lo contó ayer en la “fiesta” en la que desapareciste… todos hemos notado tu ánimo algo alicaído-

\- Deseamos que seas nuestro rey, como tu tío lo dispuso mucho antes de que inclusive hiciéramos este viaje… ustedes son nuestra familia y los amamos como si fueran nuestros hijos… nos hemos… me he equivocado al no entender que ustedes ya son grandes y han tomado una vida diferente a la nuestra… yo me disculpo contigo y en cuanto vuelva ese pequeño atolondrado de tu hermano, lo haré con él y con la que será su futura esposa… lo prometo –

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Jamás en su vida hubiese creído que aquello le pudiese pasar, ni en un millón de años. Los enanos que le vieron crecer, aquellos fuertes, tercos y orgullosos enanos, estaban aceptando la relación de su hermano y no solo la de este, sino de paso le estaban dando carta blanca para que él mismo intentase ver realizada la suya.

Debió ser algo terriblemente de aceptar, más lo estaban haciendo. Aceptaban su amor por la hija del Rey de Dale y no solo eso, sino que también le defenderían frente al pueblo que llegaba de las montañas azules… frente a Dain.

Torpemente y emocionado como estaba, solo pudo balbucear palabras inaudibles.

\- Gracias chicos… aprecio su interés por mí y por mi hermano… ambos le estaremos muy agradecidos… -

\- No, no lo digas a nosotros Fili… yo lo sabía y no fui muy sabio para aceptar eso, deseaba protegerte con un matrimonio que tu no deseabas… agradéceselo a Dwalin, él fue quien tuvo el valor de enfrentarnos a todos, con la esperanza de que viéramos a lo que te estábamos orillando… nadie desea eso para ti muchacho. Somos una Familia y siempre debemos apoyarnos… -

El anciano ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas.

\- Balin, parece que estás más sentimental que de costumbre… - dijo divertido Bofur - Yo propongo que este día se celebre cada año… oigan no todos los días un pueblo como el nuestro, terco y tradicional acepta los cambios tan fácilmente… si conocieran la historia de nuestro abuelo, cuando quiso dedicarse a la jardinería… aquello dicen fue épico, un enano que ama las flores y los árboles… hubiese visto algo así… tenía el jardín más hermoso del pueblo, pese a que se dedico a la herrería… así eran las cosas… -

\- Ahora sabemos por qué estás… algo chiflado Bofur… seguro deseas estar de bufón en algún palacio… -

Todos terminaron riendo, mientras Balin iba hasta Fili – Debes decírselo a la doncella Fili… un compromiso corto estará perfecto, una doble ceremonia: coronación y boda… eso sí que sería memorable y dicho creo que le agradaría mucho a tu madre… -

\- Mi madre… -

\- Oh sí… bueno supongo que podremos esperar un poco, para que lo asimile, quizás con lo de Kíli, lo acepte más rápido ¿no crees? Mediremos el terreno… ya sabremos cómo actuar después… -

\- Supongo… espero que todo le vaya bien a Kíli… -

\- Yo también lo espero… -

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por terminar este nuevo capitulo de la vida de los personajes más carismáticos de la tierra media... estoy medio traumada con Kiliel y Fili hehehehehe... ahi les deje una linda imagen de mis amores... ¿qué pasara en la próxima entrega? mmm es sorpresa ¡no te lo pierdas!
> 
> Hasta la próxima...


	9. Una eterna espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís aparece en escena, veremos a la madre de los hermanos más simpáticos de la tierra media, que ha pasado con ella y como se siente. Tauriel y Kíli avanzan en su camino, llegando a descubrir que a veces es mejor enfrentar a las criaturas más horrendas del mundo que a las responsabilidades... ( ya verán por que lo digo). Fili y compañía están avanzando en sus metas y cada día mejoran Erebor. Sigrid lejos de Fili... ¿qué pasará?

**Capítulo** **9**  
**Una eterna espera**

 

 **"** _Condujimos hasta tan lejos para escapar,_  
nunca miramos atrás,  
no nos importa nada más,  
una dulce escapatoria,  
tengo que liberarme, como una estrella fugaz,  
permitir que el horizonte nos guíe"

**_Alesso "sweet scape"_ **

Los caminos eran agradables, las vistas también. El invierno iba cediendo terreno a la primavera que se aproximaba dejando ver los primeros retoños en algunos árboles y ya se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr por los ríos.

Tauriel contemplaba el paisaje feliz, llevaban ya casi tres semanas de viaje y Kíli le había dicho que en unos nueve días más llegaría a la tierra que le vio crecer. Eso la llenaba de una inmensa emoción por ver y conocer el lugar donde ese alegre y siempre sonriente enano creció, debía ser algo digno de admirarse casi con la misma admiración con la que visito Rivendel.

Inclusive ya se sentía mucho mejor, el malestar en la mañana no se había ido por completo, pero ya casi lo estaba superando, cada vez estaba más dispuesta a poner de su parte para ganarse a la madre de Kíli. Le preguntaba cosas sobre ella y él adivinando sus nervios le comentaba cuanto ella deseaba saber.

\- Tranquila, no tiene caso que te preocupes por ello, mi madre va amarte en cuanto te vea… - le dijo acariciándole la espalda cuando tuvieron un pequeño tiempo para descansar. Ambos estaban cerca de un riachuelo y ella se lavaba el rostro – Estas demasiado preocupada por ello, solo tienes que ser tú, nada más… -

Cómo deseaba que aquellas palabras le consolarán. Sentía un vació en el estomago e inclusive a veces pensar en ello, le hacía que le faltara el aire. Llegó a pensar que preferiría enfrentarse a un ejército de trasgos o a aquellas inmundas arañas que estar frente a la madre de Kíli.

\- No es tan sencillo… nunca he estado en esa posición… y si le parezco demasiado delgada… demasiado alta… demasiado elfa… -

\- No puedes hacer nada por ello querida… esta eres tú… así me enamoré de ti, por lo alta, por lo delgada y exquisita que eres, porque eres la única elfa en el mundo a la que puedo amar… -

\- Dicho así se escucha fácil, tú eres su hijo y ella te ama… además estarás cumpliendo tu promesa…-

\- Una promesa que no podría haber cumplido sin ti… – dijo ayudándole a levantarse observando su pálido rostro, en unos días Tauriel perdía todo color en su rostro - Sin ti yo no estaría regresando a cumplirla y mucho menos a darle esta noticia, te amo y te debo mi vida… soy tuyo ¿Lo recuerdas? Y de nadie más… -

Ella le miró a los ojos, esa mirada… Kíli sabía cómo hacerla sentir especial. Ella jamás podría negarse cuando él la miraba de aquella manera, podía convertir todas sus dudas en maravillosas respuestas que le hacían sentirse tan segura a su lado

\- Kíli… no es justo, siempre haces eso… dices cosas tan… -

\- Hermosas… románticas, sinceras, amorosas… pero todas y cada una de ellas son verdad… mi madre tendrá que aceptar que nos amamos y si no lo entienden… no podemos ayudarles más…. -

Ahí estaban uno frente al otro. Ella miraba con ternura al feliz y radiante enano que le robo el corazón y la razón. El color volvía poco a poco a su pálido rostro. Con él a su lado se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que se les atravesase en el camino, la bestia más mala, la criatura más horrible. Él le devolvía el valor de vivir, uno que antes no creía que poseía.

Kíli sin embargo veía a la doncella más hermosa, había visto su infinita bondad, su fuerza interior y lo apasionada que era. La conocía de muchas maneras, la había visto triste, fuerte, pero nunca a pesar de las difíciles pruebas, la veía vencida. Tauriel era una dama digna de admirar y lo mejor era que contaba con todo su amor.

\- No te preocupes… mejor descansemos bajo aquel árbol y después reanudaremos nuestro camino… ya quedan unos pocos días… no querrás llegar cansada y te he visto algo pálida… no quiero que te enfermes. Pensara mi madre que no te cuido y te traigo en malas condiciones… -

\- Estoy bien… - observando como Kíli le miraba incrédulo - Si me he sentido un poco mal… son los nervios, nunca antes me había sentido así… -

\- Nunca antes te habían presentado a la madre de tu futuro esposo… supongo que eso es normal… -

\- ¿Tú te sentiste así frente al rey Thranduil?... –

\- La verdad… es que el rey impone mucho, pero creo que no, cuando me quede hablando con él, al principio me sentí algo nervioso… pero pronto me sentí como si estuviera frente a Thorin, así todo fue más sencillo, nunca he sido de los que se intimidan ante las figuras de autoridad… supongo que eso ayudo… - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Descansaron un momento sobre el pasto, admirando como los retoños de los arboles comenzaban a asomarse, al parecer la primavera tenía previsto llegar antes de lo previsto, los mismos para llegar a la casa del enano. Ambos disfrutaron de un agradable día, no había demasiados insectos todavía, las aves volaban por el lugar buscando sus alimentos y el sonido de las primeras corrientes de aquel río eran tan relajantes, que Tauriel no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

Él era feliz con solo contemplarla, aferrada a su brazo, tan delicada, tan suave. Desprendía un aroma, que le recordaba al bosque en las mañanas y a las flores blancas que Tauriel le mostró, ese era su perfume y vaya que podría embriagarlo con solo estar a su lado. Se imagino una vida con ella en el bosque, lejos de las frías paredes de la montaña, donde ella fuera feliz y pudiese contemplar sus estrellas todas las noches. Lejos del bullicio de los enanos y los elfos, un lugar así solo para ellos. Hasta que se fue quedando dormido.

Los días eran cortos todavía. Sabía que debían moverse rápido, más sin embargo, al desconocer lo que les traería el mañana, se daría la oportunidad de exprimir cada momento como ese. Dudaba que fuera a ser todo sencillo, requería de fuerza y coraje para enfrentarse a su familia y escuchar lo que su madre tuviera que decirle.

Despertaron justo pasado el medio día.

Había que seguir el camino y así lo hicieron. Ambos cabalgaban al lado del otro y por los próximos seis días, ninguno de los dos menciono el destino a donde iban, ni lo que podría esperarles. Preferían hablar del sol, del clima, de los juegos de niños y sobre sus planes a futuro, uno donde ambos estuvieran juntos.

//

La luz se colaba por las ventanas, eran pocas las habitaciones que permitían aquellas luces, pero ésta era rehabilitada para alguien en especial.

En el centro se colocaba una gran cama larga y ancha, como no se había visto en aquellas habitaciones antes. Decorada con maderas de roble altas y obscuras, talladas a mano. Dori le había puesto su sello a aquella recamara, diseñando unos grabados de aves, arboles y flores sobre ella, además agregando los nombres de los dueños sobre ellas. Algo que era muy complicado, porque no sabía bien como traducir del élfico al khud-zul- esperaba ponerlo en lengua universal, pero aquello para un príncipe no lo juzgo correcto.

Alrededor de la cama colocaron unas mesas de la misma madera de la cama y colocaron pieles sobre la cama, mantas limpias y frescas e inclusive colocaron adornos de oro, peinetas, cántaros de oro, adornos en mesas, camas y todas ellas con hermosas joyas.

Nori, fue quien se encargo de los adornos, una de sus primas siempre le pedía adornos para sus hermosas cabelleras, por lo que él fue el encargado de realizarle unos adornos para su cabeza y collares con la leyenda de su nombre y el de su futuro esposo. Era una costumbre de los enanos, portar su símbolo en ropas, adornos, espadas y las mujeres también las llevaban. Obvio las que estaban casadas.

Ella pronto lo estaría.  
Después del terrible altercado y reconciliación con Fili, la actitud de todos había cambiado. Ellos conocían a la futura doncella de los elfos que viviría en casa como princesa o al menos un poco de lo que descubrieron en su corta estancia en la montaña, pero se guiaban en lo que él mismo Fili, Óin y Bofur narraban sobre ella.

-¡Mira Fili! La habitación de Kíli ya esta lista… -

\- Hemos traído sus pocas cosas aquí… sugiero que vayamos a la ciudad y le consigamos algo de tela para unos vestidos de nuestra tradición para la dama… al menos en ello preservaremos algo de tradición… ¿no crees? - dijo Ori.

\- ¿Crees que si la vestimos como una enana nadie se dé cuenta que es un elfo? ¿Acaso crees que son ciegos o estúpidos? Se darán cuenta… pero eso no importa, queremos al muchacho, aceptémosle con la dama que amae… - dijo Bofur.

Fili contemplaba la enorme habitación que sería de su hermano, era demasiado ostentosa a la que ellos conocían en las montañas azules. Lo considero demasiado, aquello era un esfuerzo de sus amigos para darle su aprobación a la futura hermana.

\- Gracias… ustedes saben donde crecimos, esto es muy bello, estoy seguro que mi hermano se los agradecerá mucho… -

\- No te hemos dicho lo mejor… - Bofur abrió una puerta de piedra y dejo ver otra habitación, un poco más pequeña, pero muy iluminada – Estamos seguros que la dama apreciara esta habitación… si resulta igual que Kíli con ese extraño amor por las estrellas, esta habitación les será perfecta a ambos para verlas cuantas veces quieran… o por si… ya sabes… -

Todos voltearon a ver a Bofur.

\- Ni siquiera lo digas Bofur… imagínate si eso acontece… esta fortaleza sería poco para aquel acontecimiento… -

\- Eso sería algo muy peligroso, para todos los que viviéramos en este pasillo o en la montaña… -

\- ¿Lo recuerdan?... si esa vez que asusto el ganado del Señor Bastien… no cualquiera hace que un ganado llegue hasta los límites de las montañas solo y sin más ayuda… era un pequeño travieso… -

\- Paren… están hablando de mi hermano… que pueden contarme a mí sobre él. Yo sé bien lo que era vivir con Kíli de pequeño y toda la vida - dijo riendo.

Los demás siguieron alegres narrando historias sobre las travesuras del enano más pequeño de la familia del fallecido Thorin.

\- Te ves de muy buen humor… ¿Ya sabes dónde está la doncella?- dijo Balin acercándose a él.

\- Aún no. El rey se ha guardado muy bien el paradero de Sigrid, pero esta pronto a terminar el invierno… quizás la traiga de regreso… aún prefiero hablar con ella, antes que con su padre, necesito saber si sus sentimientos no han cambiado…-

\- Ella tiene la última palabra… -

\- Me temo que así es… -

\- ¿Tú qué piensas? –

\- Algo me dice que ella todavía me quiere… pero me he equivocado antes… yo aconsejaba a mi hermano que dejara de pensar en Tauriel y me equivoque… esta podría ser una de esas veces… -

\- Claro que estas pidiendo que no sea así –

\- Estoy sujeto al destino que los Valar deseen para mí… les pido por el reino, mi madre, por Kíli y Tauriel… por ustedes claro… pero también por ella, que este bien y que me siga amando como antes de que iniciara el inverno… eso es lo que pido… -

\- Bien haces… este mundo está cambiando muy rápido… ayer peleando contra elfos, hoy construyendo una habitación para uno de ellos en el mismo corazón de la montaña… -

//

\- Creo que ya deberías volver querida - dijo la mujer cuando vio el rostro cansado de la joven.

\- Gracias… solo unos días más… -

\- Ya has hecho suficiente por esa familia, deben estarte agradecidos eternamente… pero tú debes pensar en ti. Esa familia esta robándote tus fuerzas… mírate te ves peor que cuando llegaste… -

\- Estoy bien… solo es que los pequeños, han extrañado tanto a su madre… - dijo y cayó vencida de sueño sobre su cama.

El sol se colaba por la ventana. La primavera ya estaba a días de llegar.

Los caminos lucían limpios de nieve, una hierba verde comenzaba a crecer en el lugar, todavía faltaba algo para que llegaran las flores y todos sus colores. Lo mismo ocurría con los retoños de los arboles, aún lucían un poco tristes por su falta de color. Las aves entonaban sus canciones en las mañanas, regalándoles una hermosa serenata matutina.

La joven apenas podía escucharla, regresaba tarde a la casa y salían muy temprano. La familia necesitaba ayuda, era bueno saber que la madre ya estaba recuperándose, librándoles de una desdicha que podría devastarles de un momento a otro. El sanador de la familia les había confesado que aquel esfuerzo valía la pena, la mujer estaba notablemente mejor cada día.

Aquel día no pudo levantarse, pese a ser un excelente día. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y sentía pesado cada parte de su cuerpo. No deseaba caer enferma ella también.

Debía levantarse y por primera vez en todo el invierno escuchó a las aves cantar. Le alegró poder oírlas felices trinar y dar los buenos días. Intentó ponerse en pie, más solo consiguió que su cuerpo regresase involuntariamente a la cama.

No supo bien cómo, pero aquel canto le alegro. Algo que no sucedía hace mucho tiempo. Reía con las travesuras de los pequeños, pero aquello no era dicha ni felicidad. Le sorprendió que aquella sencilla cosa le pusiera de ese ánimo.

Giró sobre la cama y uno de sus mechones resbalo por su frente, lo tomó y contempló. Deseaba que aquello solo le recordase su cabello rizado y molestó, pero en cambio le trajo a la memoria una melena igual de indomable… la de Fili.

Se permitiría suspirar por él ahí, sola en su habitación. Lo amaba, igual o más que antes.

Cerró sus ojos imaginándole tan gallardo, gentil y con su hermosa mirada alegre que le regalaba mientras estaba con ella. Él siempre tan responsable, tan correcto, tan honorable… como lo extrañaba. No había consentido a preguntar sobre su estatus actual, pese a que su padre y hermanos debían estar enterados sobre su mencionado matrimonio.

Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada, quería llorar. Él estaría con otra dama, una de su pueblo. Una doncella a su medida e indicada para el reinado.

Ella no calificaba y como lo lamentaba.

Deseaba ser más corta, más… bueno no sabía cómo describirlas, en su corta vida jamás había estado frente a una enana. ¿Serían tan bellas como las elfas?... o quizás se parecieran a ellos… no podía describirlas y mucho menos competir con ellas. ¿Qué pasaría con ella si nunca pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza?

Aquellas preguntas la aquejaban. Cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo que se acercaron hasta su habitación y luego entraron por la puerta.

\- Muchacha… Sigrid… - era la anciana.

Ella se incorporó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto exaltada.

\- Chica… no sé cómo decirte esto… - tomo aire - La mujer del herrero ha fallecido… esta madrugada. Lo siento Sigrid… el hombre se va a llevar a los niños con su hermana, ellos quieren despedirse de ti –

Aquello terminaría así. Un día estaba cuidando a una mujer que notablemente se veía mejor cada día y así de repente la vida le era arrebatada sin siquiera sospecharlo.

La despedida fue dolorosa, les había tomado cariño, pero ya no podía seguirles cuidando a donde ellos se dirigían. Rohan era su destino, una tierra bastante lejana y próspera.

Les deseaba lo mejor, lo merecían. Ella conocía lo que era perder a una madre, agradeció que la suya fuese cuando ya estaba algo crecida, el mayor de ellos apenas tenía ocho años y de ahí le seguían unos de seis, cuatro y tres.

En la tarde se sentó junto a la mujer y su marido.

\- Hija, creo que ya es hora que vuelvas a casa… tu tarea aquí ha terminado… - dijo serio el hombre.

\- Disculpe, si les he incomodado… -

\- No es eso, tu padre te espera y también tienes unos hermanos que te adoran… -

\- Lo sé –

\- Además… supongo que el caballero por que el estás aquí, no merece que tú te escondas en estas paredes, eres muy hermosa pequeña… hazle saber lo que vales, no debes estar en casa con unos viejos… ve y disfruta de tu papel de princesa, conoce gente y haz sentir orgulloso a tu padre, cuando un apuesto joven te corteje… se lista mi niña… - dijo la mujer.

\- Nosotros no tuvimos hijos, pero sabemos cuando alguien tiene problemas, ve y soluciónalos no huyas de ellos… enfréntalos, eres muy fuerte como tu padre y como tu madre… -

Sigrid levantó la vista y sonrió.

Era tiempo, debía volver y enfrentar su temor.

Quizás no le agradaría lo que encontraría al llegar, más sin embargo lo enfrentaría.

//

Dís estaba fuera de la casa, como cuando solía esperar a Thorin o a Tili.

Su vida era un trascurso de días tras otro. Su ahora esposo se encontraba trabajando, logrando ganarse un lugar entre los enanos de las montañas azules. La vida ahí era igual o casi como la dejaron hace más de dos años una compañía de enanos… la compañía de enanos que era liderada por el más grande de los enanos que hubiese pisado aquellas tierras: Thorin “Escudo de Roble”.

Su querido y ausente hermano.

Poco se hablaba de aquella compañía ahora. Los primeros meses, todo se trataba sobre ello, las apuestas se alzaron, las esperanzas flaquearon… hasta que se convirtieron en solo palabras al aire, promesas incumplidas… recuerdos, mitos y leyendas de aquellos personajes que antes caminaron por aquellos lugares.

Los carpinteros, jugueteros, guerreros que salieron un día a despedirse de sus familias en busca de una vida mejor, eran ahora un vago recuerdo.

La vida debía continuar.

Si nadie más mantenía la llama encendida ella lo hacía. No había otra manera, se mantenía fuerte como era y pese a la interminable angustia, lo sobre llevaba bastante bien.  
Ella era la esposa de un comerciante bastante respetado en aquel lugar. Dirigía el negocio que antes llevaba su hermano, más no viajaba. Le daba algo que hacer y en que pensar además de esperar que el milagro se cumpliese, aquello por lo que cada mañana y cada noche rezaba.

Sus hijos.

Sus tesoros.

Les había dejado marcharse, porque lo habrían hecho sin su consentimiento. En sus cabezas solo existía la ridícula idea de recuperar la fortaleza pérdida de su familia, una vieja montaña protegida por una antigua y codiciosa serpiente, el mismo lugar que ella odiaba por haberle traído solo dolor y miseria. Su tristeza nunca había radicado en la privación de un tesoro o los títulos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano mayor. Thorin había nacido para reinar un día y de pronto había sido despojado de todo ello… intentaba comprender cuan herido estaba su orgullo y lo mucho que amaba la tierra donde creció, el solo anhelaba lo que era suyo, pero por qué sus hijos tenían que verse inmiscuidos en aquella aventura, la respuesta llegó sola; no podía negárselos Thorin les había criado a base de historias de aquel lugar, su hogar. Después de todo él era como un padre para ellos.

Fili le idolatraba y le imitaba en su actuar, inclusive su forma de hablar y expresiones, buscaba convertirse en una versión más joven de su admirable tío y para Kíli era el único padre que había conocido, uno valiente y bravo, dispuesto a defender a los suyos, y sin embargo el pequeño tomó esas características y las extendió a los suyos y a todos los demás, hombres o criaturas. Era travieso, pero escuchaba sus consejos y atendía sus instrucciones… era tan fiel a sí mismo.

Más opuestos no podían ser su hijos, más sin embargo les amaba a cada uno por lo que eran y pese al tiempo y la distancia les extrañaba. Deseaba tenerles cerca y que aquella nube de sombras se alejase de ella, ya que desde el día de su partida podía verlos en horrendas pesadillas que parecían profetizar las tragedias que pasaría: Muerte en cada camino, ya fuera devorados por alguna mala bestia, golpes, espadas, hachas, flechas y cada noche era una versión diferente hasta que las reconoció todas… lamentaba estar tan lejos de ellos y ahora sentada ahí, la duda le albergaba… sería capaz de abandonar su casa en busca de ellos ¿Lo haría por ellos?

Aquello era una pregunta que no podía responderse.

Llegó a la conclusión que lo haría, deseaba estar cerca de ellos, amaba a su marido. Vaya que sí, pero ansiaba estar cerca de ellos, saber que estaban con vida. Verles felices e inclusive verles formar una familia, como tantas veces se lo sugirió a su propio hermano, para quien el matrimonio nunca resultó más atractivo que el honorable deseo de reinar una montaña-

\- Oh Thorin… ansió verles de regreso… saber algo de ustedes… -

Sabía que el viaje era mucho menor a ese tiempo, pero esperaba que hubiesen encontrado una empresa mucho menos peligrosa… inclusive prefería los chismes que se decían en el pueblo, sobre una humillante derrota por parte del dragón y ante semejante vergüenza se habían marchado para vivir errantes en otro pueblo. Llegó a la conclusión que esa no era una opción para su hermano, más sin embargo la prefería a la de unos calcinados cuerpos que yacían en la entrada de la montaña por despertar la ira de un dragón miserable y ruin.

Como deseaba que estuvieran lejos… muy lejos pero vivos.

Más al no recibir noticias de ellos, sus temores y esperanzas desfallecían, como el sol que se escondía tras las montañas.

Su promesa había sido rota, las consecuencias las estaba pagando ahora.

Malditas las promesas, maldita las fortalezas, los tesoros y maldito el tiempo que corría sin devolverle a sus hijos y hermano.

//

Avanzaban por el camino. La verdad es que este le parecía algo diferente a los demás.

La hierba ya crecía sobre el suelo, apenas un color verde pintaba las praderas, hacía dos días que habían entrado en las montañas. El clima era fresco, pero nada invernal. El sol les acompañaba diario y las estrellas en la noche.

Apenas se habían detenido a tomar agua y a descansar muy poco. Su aspecto debía ser horrible se repitió muchas veces, ya ni siquiera deseaba verse en el reflejo del río. Kíli estaba igual o más nervioso que ella, le veía un poco distraído, sabía que la presión por conocer la respuesta de su madre, le inquietaba por mucho que él dijera que eso era imposible.

Llevaban un día muy callado, lo cual delataba inmediatamente su sentir.

Ella tampoco se sentía muy conversadora, prefería por el momento la compañía de sus pensamientos, no deseaba angustiarle más todavía y no es que ella se sintiera muy bien.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos recostarse, pero ella no lo pediría. La comida poco le ayudaba, hasta hace un día la comida parecía no poder tragar nada pues apenas entraba la comida en su boca terminaba devolviéndola, su apetito había desaparecido y no era precisamente el menú, tenían dos días que habían regresado al pan de los elfos. Sabía a nada y aún así su estomago estaba siendo rebelde a si quiera tragarlo. Sus manos en momentos le temblaban, los nervios la dominaban y ella ya no quería pensar más en ello, pero como frecuentemente sucede cuando más te encuentras deseando no pensar en algo, terminas pensando en ello irremediablemente.

El sol al parecer tampoco estaba de su lado.

Deseo tener un poco de sombra bajo aquel sol abrasador. Deseaba detenerse un poco, estaba sedienta y muy cansada. Se detuvo sin avisar a Kíli, de repente se vio obligada a hacerlo. Llevaba un traje de un hermoso color verde claro y pese a que era fresco, sentía que el calor la consumía. Estaba acostumbrada a estar al aire libre, pero aquello era demasiado. Llego a sentir que inclusive aquel vestido le sofocaba. Apenas pudo bajar del caballo sin hacer ruido y deposito sus pies sobre la hierba crecida. Aún estaba fresca.

Se recargó sobre su corcel. Un hermoso caballo de color miel, como el que le regalo Legolas. Se sentía fatal, nunca antes había tenido un ataque como ese. Su corazón latía rápido y luego desaceleraba, lo mismo con su respiración. Kili seguía adelante y ella estaba atravesando por un mal momento.  
Intento hablarle pero se quedo sin voz. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas muy rápido, pronto le siguieron sus piernas que estaban como el hielo que cede ante una llama abrasadora. Hizo un intento por sujetarse de su corcel, pero este se movió dejándola desprovista de una columna con que sostenerse y fue a dar de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Su vista estaba en el suelo, se protegía con sus delgados brazos para no caer completamente, hallándose muy indefensa. Podía escuchar sus latidos en su cabeza, sentía que el malestar viajaba de su vientre a todo su cuerpo. Aquello no podía significar algo bueno, como si aquel dolor emergiera de donde había sido herida por aquel horrible Trasgo en una batalla ganada ya hace poco menos de un año.  
Iba a desmayarse. El malestar era muy fuerte y entonces cuando las fuerzas le abandonaban, sintió que alguien la sostenían por los hombros, retirándole el cabello que se resbalaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Tauriel? ¿Puedes oírme? - escuchó la voz de Kíli muy lejana.

Ella no podía responderle, si abría la boca devolvería lo poco que había comido esa misma mañana.

Él la sostuvo de la cintura, presionándola para incorporarla, algo que le incomodo bastante, ya todo el cuerpo le molestaba y no estaba en la mejor disposición de que la levantasen de aquel lugar. Apenas así encontraba algo firme a que sostenerse, porque lo demás se movía frente a sus ojos, mareándola y obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Con un gran esfuerzo la subió sobre el caballo y luego se sentó tras ella. No tenía práctica alguna con caballos de tamaño normal pero la necesidad apremiaba, ni siquiera reparo en sus propios nervios, ahora todo se trataba de Tauriel.

Él sabía que se encontraba mal en la mañana cuando apenas quiso probar bocado, llevaba días así y él se sintió culpable de no haber hecho algo por ella. Ahora era demasiado tarde y necesitaba llegar a su casa inmediatamente, le angustiaba demasiado lo que Tauriel llevaba padeciendo desde que supo que aquel era el último destino del viaje. Por fin cumplirían con su meta

Su madre. Su pueblo.

De aquella verdad ya no podrían escapar.

Por más que intentaba alentarla y animarla, sabía que poco había servido.

La había visto fingir tranquilidad  cuando hablaban sobre ello. Él la conocía muy bien, como para saber que no estaba segura, que preferiría enfrentar a miles de arañas gigantes, antes que pasar frente a su madre.

No era porque sintiera que su madre fuera un ogro. Ella se sentía culpable de separarles si su madre no la aceptaba; al despreciar la elección de su hijo. Él sin embargo se sentiría muy ofendido y dolido por ello, pero siempre sobrepondría a la doncella que amaba, debían entender que él no podía vivir sin ella. Ambos se pertenecían uno al otro y se los dejaría bien en claro a ella y a quien se atreviese a cuestionar su elección.

Él la sujetaba con fuerza, abrazándole mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos. Intentaba hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para dirigir al caballo, mantenerse sobre él y a su vez sostener a Tauriel. Él no estaba hecho para cabalgar a esa velocidad sobre ese caballo. Si bien era cierto el poni le quedaba algo corto a él, aquel caballo le parecía en ese momento inmenso.

Pedía que por piedad pudiesen llegar a salvo a casa, estando ya tan cerca.

\- Por favor Tauriel, resiste… todo va estar bien, ya casi llegamos - dijo suplicante – Quédate conmigo… -

Ella solo se aferró a él con las fuerzas que menguaban a cada momento. Deseaba tanto que su voz y aquellas palabras fueran un consuelo, más su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ellas. El malestar seguía creciendo dentro de ella, como un dolor punzante que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Hasta que ya no supo más de el prado, el sol, el corcel, de Kíli.

Él se sintió aliviado cuando vio ante él aparecer los techos de las chozas del lugar y al fondo mientras avanzaba, la misma casa que le vio crecer, había una figura afuera de la misma. Respiro profundamente agradeciendo que ella estuviese ahí. Ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. Tauriel estaba enferma por los nervios y preocupaciones.

Apenas pudo detenerse y de un salto bajo para sujetar a la elfa que estaba inconsciente sobre el caballo.

Fue corriendo hasta la ancha figura que estaba sobre el recibidor de la casa.

\- ¡Madre se lo suplicó ayúdala, no sé que tiene!… por favor… ella es el amor de mi vida -

//

Observaba el atardecer en silencio.

Meditaba sobre lo que había acontecido ya hace algún tiempo. Extrañando, deseando que aquello jamás hubiese acontecido.

Algo la devolvió a la realidad.

Observó a lo lejos, como un jinete atravesaba el pueblo a toda velocidad. Nadie en el pueblo solía hacer eso. Debía ser un extranjero, pero al parecer conocía muy bien el lugar, porque daba las vueltas exactas y más por que parecía conocer su destino: Su casa.

Le vio correr desbocado hacía ella. Una mata de cabello negro, unos finos ojos y nariz iban detrás de esta.

El jinete bajo de un salto, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.

Luego tomó del mismo caballo a un… un ¿elfo? Un elfo en aquel lugar, eran poco frecuentes aquellas criaturas por esas tierras. Debía haber sido herido en el camino y aquel noble jinete le estaba ayudando…

Se detuvo a observar al jinete, mientras se acercaba a los límites de su casa.

Reconoció esos ojos, esa nariz, ese rebelde cabello y el casi imberbe rostro del enano que acababa de conmocionar a casi todo el pueblo.

Era su hijo.

Kíli, el menor… uno por el cual pedía todos los días.

Dejo de prestarle atención a él y volvió sus ojos a la elfa que llevaba en brazos. Una bella elfa, que parecía enferma, estaba pálida como la muerte y de un hermoso cabello rojizo que con el ocaso, parecía estar encendido.

Contempló aquella escena. Le parecía un sueño. Su hijo el más chico, el hijo que le preocupaba estaba casi frente a ella, angustiado. Igual de alto, con el mismo rostro bronceado y casi las mismas ropas con que partió. Más le veía diferente, no llevaba su característica sonrisa, ni su sonrojado rostro. Ahora había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor y su rostro se veía apagado y afligido.

Había encontrado a una dama en peligro y tan típico de su hijo, no dudaba prestar su ayuda, aunque la dama fuese el enemigo, como sabía que se los había enseñado su hermano. Su hijo era todo un caballero como siempre lo supo y sabía que aquel gesto era algo que podía esperar de él.

Se acercó a ellos y deseaba tanto abrazarle. Más se dijo a sí misma que ya habría tiempo para ello.

\- Kíli… - susurró.

\- Madre se lo suplicó… ayúdala, no sé que tiene… por favor… ella es el amor de mi vida… -

Le escucho decir con verdadero temor en la voz. Comprendió lo que acababa de decir su hijo o ya se estaba quedando sorda… había dicho El amor de mi vida

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Ella era una elfa?

 

Alix Lestrange ^^


	10. Encuentro de dos mundos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid y Fili por fin han vuelto a reunirse que palabras son necesarias expresar cuando se esta frente al amor verdadero y se tiene el temor de perderlo para siempre... serán suficientes las buenas intenciones para mantenerse alejada y ver como el deber y el honor consumen al ser amado...  
> Kili y Tauriel reciben una noticia en un momento incomodo, por fin han llegado a casa del valiente enano y su madre les espera con ansias, solo que ella esperaba a la compañía completa y no solo al hijo que dejó ir con promesas de volver... una madre siempre sabe y sospecha que las cosas no salieron como esperaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí esta otra capitulo más... se que es muy extenso pero nose por que en este trabajo no puedo editarme... (aunque lo debería hacer) como siempre espero lo disfruten muuuucho tal y como yo al escribirlo.

 

 

** **

**Capítulo** **10**  
**Encuentro de dos mundos**

 

 _"Todas las luces se apagan y desaparecen,_  
nunca pierdas la fe,  
deja atrás todos tus miedos.  
Una dulce escapatoria,  
tengo que liberarme, con un corazón abierto,  
permitir que la luz del sol nos encuentre"

_Sweet Escape - Alesso_

El camino se veía muy cambiado a como lo dejo. Partió con las primeras nevadas y ahora todo lucía muy limpio y sobre todo verde.

Las praderas lucían rebosantes flores con aquel sin fin de colores. Los arboles comenzaban a retoñar y las mariposas se veían por el lugar. Una bella postal definitivamente, eso era aquel lugar.

A lo lejos vio las montañas señal de que ya se acercaba a casa y antes de llegar a ella, deseaba hacer algo más. Las últimas palabras de la mujer se le habían quedado grabadas.

Ella sabía seguir y vencer sus miedos y si para ello requería enfrentarlos, lo haría. Era fuerte y valiente, había huido cobarde para mitigar el dolor y este no se había ido… solo enfrentándole con valor y coraje podría quizás aspirar a recuperar su vida de nuevo.

Desvió su corcel del camino hacia Dale y pidió a sus acompañantes que le esperasen ahí. No tardaría en volver y tampoco les revelaría sus planes. No deseaba dar más de que hablar, aquello sería un error garrafal si su padre se enterase, estaba segura que no tomaría a bien que su hija hubiese pasado todo el invierno huyendo de su vecino rey.

Definitivamente no deseaba poner en ese predicamento a Fili, aquello no era necesario, ella era una adulta y el obvio que también lo era. Lo arreglarían como tal.

Se adentro en la hierba que crecía feliz al paso que le marcaba las lluvias de la tarde y el sol de las mañanas. Alejándose del camino que llevaba al bosque y tomó el que la llevaría a la montaña, hacia él.

Preparaba su discurso para darle las felicitaciones. Debía sonar natural y amistoso. Después de todo era solo aquello lo que podría existir entre ellos.

\- Buenas tardes su majestad… no sé si le habrán informado acerca de mi agradable viaje durante el invierno, una aventura muy gratificante en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad del norte… claro lo disfrute muchísimo, fue muy emocionante… muchos jóvenes y doncellas por conocer y cada uno más interesante que el otro… - se escuchó a sí misma y pensó lo ridícula que debía sonar aquel falso discurso. No sonaba a ella, inmediatamente se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

El sol hoy era benevolente, regalando su luz pero no su calor. Lo cual agrado mucho por qué decidió que requería tomar tiempo para encontrar las palabras perfectas… más se encontró descubriendo que todas parecían ensayadas y lo que adoraba de hablar con él, era precisamente que no necesitaba de aquel adorno para expresarle sus ideas a él. Por lo menos eso se debía a ella. Podía ser sincera consigo misma y franca con él a la vez.

No sabía bien que esperar de aquella experiencia, más sin embargo se aventuraría a saberlo ya que sin darse cuenta terminó frente a la enorme y majestuosa puerta de Erebor.

No había señal de vida alguna por ahí, hasta que vio a uno de los enanos que antes acompañaba a Fili, llevaba el cabello con un extraño corte que le recordaba a un tazón en la cabeza. Era de cabello castaño y llevaba un libro en las manos, el cual cayó inmediatamente al suelo cuando la vio.

\- Lady Sigrid… que agradable sorpresa… - dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

\- Buen día… disculpa no saber tu nombre… tú pareces saber el mío, pero dímelo y prometo no olvidarlo nunca… - dijo bajando del corcel y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- No soy tan importante, como para que no lo olvide… no se preocupe… - dijo el enano ahora si con el rostro colorado.

\- Vamos, es una promesa ¿Vale? –

\- Mi nombre es Ori, hermano de Dori y Nori, soy el menor de mis hermanos - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien Ori, me preguntaba si podría ver al rey de la montaña… a él y a su esposa… si no es mucha molestia, es una visita de cortesía a un viejo amigo –

Ori la miró extrañado, ¿esposa? había dicho ella… pero si Fili ni siquiera tenía una prometida, es más según tenía entendido, a quien deseaba el rey de esposa era a la dama que estaba parada frente a él.

\- ¿Desea conocer a su esposa? – dijo algo confundido.

\- Así es… ¿Sucede algo malo?... –

\- No, no, no permítame… pase, pase Lady -

Ella ingreso por la amplia puerta y quedó maravillada al ver las paredes, las columnas y todos los cambios que se habían logrado durante el invierno. Serían demasiados cambios cómo para que ya la hubiese olvidado… y si lo hubiera hecho ¿Sería tan malo para ella?

Debía volver… aquella había sido un pésima idea… como se atrevía a exigir que el rey la recibiese así, como si ella importase, como si fuese algo especial para él, se giró sobre sus pies y aunque sabía que correr sería mal visto para una dama, levantó sus faldas y decidida comenzó a correr, regresaría otro día.

Era una vil cobarde. No pensó que todo sería tan real al estar ahí.

El dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas casi a punto de salir. Saber que le había perdido.

Vio el sol acercarse a ella, estaba a tan solo a unos pasos de escapar del dolor.

Entonces escuchó que alguien la llamó.

Era Fili.

\- ¡Sigrid, espera! –

//

Le llevó a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Para ser más precisa a la habitación que antes había sido suya. La cama era pequeña para ella, pero le acomodo de tal forma que pudiera estar todo su cuerpo recostado sobre ella.

La miraba afligido.

Ella lo estaba pasando mal, se sujetaba fuertemente del abdomen y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo temblaba por los escalofríos que le acompañaban. Escuchaba cómo escapaban de sus labios secos, leves gemidos de dolor.

Su madre había ido por el curador del pueblo, vivía lejos de ahí, pero era necesario que estuviera ahí. Dudaba si podría ayudarles, ella era un elfo y ahí en aquel lugar solo vivían enanos y hombres. Esperaba que sí. Como lamentaba haberla llevado en aquel viaje, Tauriel no estaba lista para aquello y era su culpa arrastrarla por aquellos lugares peligrosos, tan solo porque no soportaba la idea de estar demasiado lejos de ella.

Le tomó de las manos, estaban frías. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, deseaba verla bien. Segura y a salvo.

\- Tauriel, perdóname por obligarte a venir… - le recitaba a la doncella que estaba sobre la cama medio dormida - Lamento mucho haberte forzado a esto… sabía que estabas nerviosa, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien… - dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre la mano a la que se aferraba delicadamente.

Ella entonces abrió un poco los ojos. Se sentía mareada y muy débil, más sin embargo busco su rostro en un afán por consolarle y hacerle saber que no le culpaba de nada; se podía ver que se resistía a sucumbir por completo al malestar que le aquejaba. Ahora por lo menos intentaría borrarle aquella expresión de angustia del apuesto rostro del enano, a través de una leve sonrisa que hacía con un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarle.

Al joven arquero le pareció eterna la espera por noticias del estado de Tauriel.

En cuanto llegó el sanador le pidió abandonar la habitación inmediatamente. Fue sincero y le dijo que poco conocía sobre las enfermedades de los elfos, pero si en algo podía ayudarle no dudaría en hacerlo. Aquello le calmó un poco y decidió que si este no pudiese ayudarla, él mismo partiría de inmediato hasta encontrar quien lo hiciera, no soportaría ni un instante más viéndola sufrir.

Le parecieron horas las que estaban ahí dentro y aquello le estaba llenando de incertidumbre. La única forma en que sentía salía aquella energía nerviosa de su cuerpo, era caminando por la estancia que comunicaba con las demás habitaciones. Así se encontró paseando intranquilo por aquella habitación, cuando notó que ya no estaba solo.

Su madre había vuelto a la estancia y le miraba en silencio. Kili temía adivinar a que se debía aquello.

\- ¡Bienvenido hijo mío! – pese a que lo que acababa de suceder frente a ella y al notable cambio que veía en el enano de cabellos obscuros; este era su hijo, su pequeño, uno por el que tanto esperó. Sin dudarlo se hecho sobre su cuello y le besó. Deseaba que supiera lo mucho que le había extrañado, el vació que todos dejaron en su corazón con su partida y la terrible sombra de angustia que se había situado sobre ella todo ese tiempo y por lo menos ahora que le tenía de frente a él, no dudaría en decírselo – Les he esperado todo este tiempo… -

Kíli, pensó que todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. Demasiado. Lamentablemente él no tenía cabeza para enfrentar a su madre con la cruda realidad. Esperaría a que Tauriel se pusiese bien y entonces… entonces tendría que decirle todo. Tendría que hacerla sufrir.

\- Madre… me alegra verle sana y salva -

Extendieron su abrazo y no pudo desearlo mejor. Extrañaba aquel abrazo, tanto que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta, más en esos momentos.

Ella siempre le hacía sentir bien, recordó como cuando chico el llevo un ave que recogió herida de una ala cerca de un lago y su madre decidida le ayudo a curarla, la felicidad había vuelto a su rostro, le había encontrado después de que unos niños del pueblo la hiriesen, pero lamentablemente estaba demasiado herida para volver a volar y murió. Ella le había consolado con dulces palabras de aliento, porque sabía lo mucho que la quería y le dolía verlo sufrir. Kíli ya sabía bien lo que era perder a alguien, apenas hace unos dos años había perdido a su padre y ella debía ser padre y madre a la vez. Era todo un ejemplo de lo que una dama sabía y fuerte podía hacer.

Su madre. A quien él ahora debía consolar por la pérdida de su hermano.

Aquello le pareció una terrible ironía.

Dís se alejó para verle mejor - Mi pequeño hijo, has logrado cumplir tu promesa… no podría estar más agradecida a Aüle por concederme esta petición… solo él sabe lo mucho que he pedido por ustedes… ¿Los demás pronto vendrán? – de sus ojos brotaron gruesas lágrimas que se perdieron en su delicada barba, para dejar ver una tímida sonrisa, una cargada de esperanza.

Kíli la observó intentando disfrazar lo que ya no podía ocultarle. Su madre estaba haciendo una pregunta directa. Estaba angustiada por ellos y feliz por verle con vida y cumplir su promesa.

\- Yo he vuelto por que debía cumplir la promesa que le hice a usted… heme aquí madre, he vuelto por usted… - dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó - Necesitaba verla otra vez… -

\- Gracias mi pequeño…. Gracias por cumplirme esta promesa, me haces tan feliz… era importante verles volver a salvo a todos… pero tú sabes que mi preocupación eras tú… siempre tan apasionado, siempre poniéndote al filo de la muerte y llenándome de angustias… - dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos un poco regordetas.

Ella le miraba, como si intentara sacar la verdad de su rostro. Él sabía que debía verse muy agotado, aquel último tramo de viaje les había dejado muy cansados a ambos. Más sin embargo al parecer Tauriel se había llevado la peor parte de aquello; enfermando en el camino, lo que le ponía en esta inquietante situación.

Jamás hubiese imaginado un escenario como este para hablar con su madre. Pero ahora no era el momento. Su mente volvió a Tauriel.

Su vista se desvió hacia donde estaba el sanador y ella, deseaba que le dijeran de una vez por todas que tenía y si se le podría ayudar o ya mismo se iría a buscar hasta el fin del mundo alguien que pudiese hacerlo.

\- Ella es un elfo… lo sabes ¿Verdad? – pregunto siguiendo la mirada de hijo.

Él volteo a verla. Quizás su pesadilla comenzaría antes de tiempo. Todo estaba saliendo peor de lo que imaginaba, por lo menos se había imaginado una bienvenida diferente… quizás con un poco más de tiempo. Amaba a su madre y deseaba estar con ella, pero anteponía su preocupación por la doncella tras la puerta. No deseaba decir nada más antes de saber cómo estaba Tauriel.

\- Lo sé – le respondió sin mucho interés. Ahora no deseaba ponerse a explicar su relación con la dama. Estaba seguro por el tono de voz que su madre empleo que tan pronto revelase la naturaleza de su relación con la dama del bosque su madre dejaría de ser tan “dulce”. Su madre era una enana de armas tomar, de carácter fuerte y opiniones muy claras. Lo único que necesitaba y que no disponía era tiempo, necesitaba tranquilizar su mente para ayudar a Tauriel… lo segundo un buen motivo que le sirviese a su madre para aceptar su compromiso con la dama en cuestión. Dudaba mucho que la simple expresión “porque la amo” le fuera ser suficiente.

Volvió la mirada a ella y le vio formular la siguiente pregunta es su cabeza. No tendría tiempo alguno. Su madre intentaba hacerle hablar sobre la relación de la elfa en su casa, ella interpretaría lo acontecido y él lo sabía. Además estaba el hecho que el mismo lo había revelado al llegar.

“Ella es el amor de mi vida”

Definitivamente no iba a negárselo ni a ocultarlo, qué sentido tenía.

Se encontró suplicando que la suerte le sonriera. La incertidumbre por saber el estado de Tauriel le estaba matando, eso y la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, que viajaba de su rostro a la habitación. Clara y directa. Él no diría nada todavía, por lo menos hasta ver a su prometida, después de eso podría estallar la guerra. Pero primero estaba la salud de su amada.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella salió el curador. Kíli buscó su mirada, le vio caminar tranquilo, como si fuese algo común atender a una elfa en aquella casa de enanos, cuando era bien sabido que por años estos pueblos estaban enemistados. El hombre se tomó de las manos y entonces le vio nervioso, primero vio a su madre y luego volvió la vista hacia él.

Estaba desesperado, la sala estaba llenándose de un silencio incomodo y nadie decía nada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está ella? – pregunto por fin.

El sanador fijo la vista al suelo y luego les vio a ambos.

\- La dama presenta una severa deshidratación, el sol le ha afectado demasiado, sugiero que le den muchos líquidos. Lo mismo con la insolación, ha estado demasiado expuesta al sol y en su estado no es recomendable… si le sumamos el hecho de que también presenta signos de desnutrición, pues ya eso es bastante. Note que tiene una cicatriz en el hombro y unas extrañas marcas en el vientre… desconozco el efecto de estas heridas en ella… -

Kíli le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella? –

\- Bueno supongo que darle una buena cena y muchos líquidos como ya les he dicho… dejarla descansar unos días. Nada de exponerse demasiado al sol –

El enano suspiro, Tauriel estaba bien. No tendría que abandonarla.

\- Bueno… la verdad desconozco a ciencia cierta la anatomía o funcionamiento de los elfos, creo que ese sería mi diagnóstico, aunque debo decir que todos estos síntomas se vieron más agudizados debido a su estado… -

-¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?– pregunto Dís.

\- Oh vaya… no lo he dicho aún, deben disculparme… - dijo el hombre notablemente muy emocionado por la noticia - Supongo que deberían informarle al padre, porque la dama está encinta, estará cerca de los tres meses –

Los dos enanos en la sala se quedaron sin palabras y notablemente sorprendidos.

Tauriel estaba esperando un hijo. Él iba a ser padre.

La elfa estaba embarazada. ¿Quién sería el padre? y temió conocer la respuesta.

//

Ella se quedo congelada al escuchar su nombre. Era demasiado tarde para huir.  
Volteó para verle igual que como le recordaba, lucía radiante y le sonreía solo a ella. Desvió su mirada buscando encontrar a una dama a su lado más no encontró a nadie.

\- ¿Estabas pensando marcharte tan pronto? - pregunto bajando de las escaleras que le dejarían más cerca de ella – Te has ausentando tanto tiempo y ahora te marchas sin siquiera hablar conmigo… -

\- Recordé que debía hacer algo muy importante… disculpa debo macharme… -

\- Espera… ¿Ya has visto las modificaciones a la fortaleza? –

\- Me he quedado sorprendida por las mejoras… son fantásticas, debes estar muy orgulloso por ello… supongo que ahora es un mejor lugar para vivir… -

\- Si es un buen lugar para vivir, aunque sigo insistiendo que le falta algo… no sé creo que algo de toque femenino ¿no te parece? – dijo sonriendo.

\- Quizás… me he enterado que está en busca de una doncella su majestad… supongo que la dama elegida podrá ponerle ese toque… -

\- Con que se ha enterado de ello… sí creo que lo que me conviene a mí es tener una buena esposa que me apoye y que este a mi lado… supongo que después de todo puedo ser un buen rey y un buen marido –

\- Debe estar muy entusiasmado por ello y siendo ese el caso me retiraré para pueda pensar en eso… -

\- Me preguntaba Sigrid… -

\- Lady Sigrid, el hecho de que seamos amigos no debe quitar las reglas entre monarcas ¿Verdad su majestad? –

\- Supongo, pero usted y yo sabemos que somos buenos amigos… cualquiera aquí me llama por mi nombre pese a que saben que seré el rey –  
\- Si supongo que esa es una costumbre de su pueblo… el que usted tanto ama… pero esas son las pequeñas pero notables diferencias que separan a los hombres de los enanos… -

\- Entonces dice usted qué hay diferencias entre nuestros pueblos – dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Claro… usted mismo me ha hecho saberlas… -

\- ¿Ah sí? Explíqueme y no repare en el tiempo, tengo mucho para escucharla… -

\- Yo no… debo volver a mi casa… mi familia deberá estarme esperando… -

\- Me imagino, supongo que no podría tentarla a cenar en esta casa para recibirla como mi pueblo acostumbra… -

\- ¡Su pueblo acostumbra!… ¡su pueblo acostumbra a llamarle por su nombre, cuando usted es un monarca… su gente le obliga a estar con alguien que sea de su propio pueblo, cuando ello no le haría feliz… si es que somos tan amigos, permítame herirle con la verdad… su pueblo esta cegado y le obliga a usted a cegarse a los designios de unos cuantos…! -

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto le molesta de mi pueblo? –

\- Eso… que no le permitan ser libre su majestad… que le obliguen a vivir para ellos… -

\- Ellos no me obligan… -

\- Entonces peor… es usted el que elige esa vida… si me disculpa creo que fue un error el haber venido aquí. Buen día… - dicho eso se dio la vuelta, se irguió derecha y camino firme y con los puños apretados, todo había salido muy mal. Él parecía disfrutar de verla molesta y además le veía feliz por tener que seguir ordenes de su pueblo, como si solo buscasen lo mejor para su nuevo rey, cuando ella sabía que no era así… o realmente él ya la había olvidado y aquello le dolió todavía más.

\- Sigrid… por la única persona que sonrió es por ti… - le escucho decir tras de ella.

Volvió a quedarse hecha piedra. Le escucho caminar hacia ella y luego le vio tomar su mano entre las suyas.

\- Todo este tiempo te he extrañado muchísimo… no sabes cuánto. A la única persona a la que puedo amar es a ti. No podría posar mis ojos en otra persona… me has robado el corazón desde hace mucho y humildemente lo que pido a cambio es que lo cuides a mi lado, yo gustoso haría lo mismo por el tuyo… ¿Querrías hacerlo? ¿Querrías amar a este insignificante enano? –

Ella escuchó cada palabra que salía de la boca de Fili sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía, simplemente sobrepasaba por mucho lo que ella había esperado, segura estaba que si por lo menos podía mantener la amistad con el rey le sería suficiente, sin embargo había obtenido una declaración tan hermosa como aquella. Él la amaba después de todo, después de su distanciamiento le seguía amando como ella a él.

Sus manos temblaban dentro de las de él. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Todo lo que ella pensó que nunca le sucedería estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Él la miraba con ternura en los ojos, regalándole visiones de una vida llena de dicha y felicidad, algo que deseaba más que ninguna cosa ahora.

\- Oh Fili… - ella era un poco más alta que él y sin importarle aquello se echó sobre su cuello, estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza. Reía al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz y por fin su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad. Le parecía como una de las historias que acostumbraba leerle a Tilda - Claro que sí… deseo cuidar de ti y que tú hagas lo mismo… mi corazón también te pertenece… desde hace mucho que es tuyo y solo tuyo… -

Ambos se declararon su amor terminando aquel momento con un sinfín de tiernos besos.

Ahí en la privacidad de aquella enorme fortaleza, ambos estaban dispuestos a darse su corazón y a jurarse amor eterno.

Pareciera el fin de una bella historia, pero aún estaba lejos de terminar.

//

\- ¿Encinta? – pregunto la enana.

\- Me temo que así es, presenta los síntomas y hablando con ella, le he sugerido esa idea... –

\- ¿Está seguro? –

\- Me temo que así es Señora… supongo que solo restaría darle las felicitaciones al padre… -

\- ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Le ha dicho? - imaginando en su cabeza la respuesta, que quedo aclarada tras la voz de su hijo.

\- Yo soy el padre, madre –

Dís volteó a verle y el médico hizo lo mismo.  
\- ¿Usted? – dijo sorprendido el hombre.

Dís se volvió al curador y le pidió se retirase pagando los honorarios, dejando a Kíli con las monedas en la mano.

Su madre había salido a despedir al hombre y él se quedó en el pasillo, no sabía si entrar a verla o esperar para hablar con su madre. No era precisamente la forma en que esperaba decirle de su compromiso con Tauriel. Pero a él mismo le había sorprendido aquella noticia.  
Iba a ser padre. Él, un simple y mortal enano, un guerrero de las montañas azules, el más pequeño de su casa. No daba crédito a la noticia. Después de todo si podían concebir.

Aquella noche había sido muy especial para ambos. Habían hablado sobre ello, pero jamás pensaron que podrían tener familia.

Él le iba a dar una familia a Tauriel. Después de todo su familia sería más grande de lo que ambos pensaban.

Quería saber cómo estaba ella. Deseaba besarla, abrazarla y cuidarla. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Su hermano iba a ser tío y su madre abuela.

Su madre. No pudo evitar recordar la expresión de su rostro al escuchar la noticia. Definitivamente aquella noticia no le había sentado de maravilla. No importaba. Si antes pensaba que nada los separaría, ahora menos. Él iba a ser padre y absolutamente nada en el mundo le alejaría de la dama que le permitiría serlo.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró pensativa sobre la cama. Tan pronto ella le vio su rostro se transformó y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron por unas lágrimas rebeldes que deseaban asomarse a través de ellos.

\- Kíli… - Susurró.

\- Lo sé… lose –

Se acercó hasta ella lentamente para sentarse a su lado y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

//

\- Mi padre… supongo que debemos decírselo… - rompiendo con aquel bello momento de fantasía donde solo ellos importaban. No importaba. Habría tiempo para ello más tarde, ahora lo que quería era gozar de su apuesto acompañante.

Una vez que las declaraciones fueron hechas entre ellos, todos los enanos entraron a la sala para felicitar a la pareja. Dejando bien claro, que ellos estaban de acuerdo con aquel enlace. Algo que le ponía muy feliz, pues sabía que para Fili era importante contar con el apoyo de su familia y ellos eran precisamente eso.

Entre abrazos y bromas, todos le dieron a su manera sus enhorabuenas.

Balin se acercó hacia ellos, cuando todos habían pasado– Muchachos, mis felicitaciones, hacen una pareja muy diferente, pero no por eso menos bonita. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos y sé que usted doncella le hará muy feliz y será de gran ayuda para el rey y para el engrandecimiento de esta familia -

Sigrid se sonrojó entendiendo el mensaje del enano.

\- Permítame decirles a ambos, que creo sería conveniente que durante los próximos meses antes de la coronación se preparen para la boda. Debemos informarle a su padre de su compromiso. Fili, creo que debes ir hasta Dale a pedir la mano de Lady Sigrid y ya después llegaremos a los acuerdos entre ambas casas… -

\- ¿Arreglos? – pregunto la joven.

\- Si, como es un enlace entre reinos deben haber ciertos acuerdos, alianzas… prestamos, pagos, etc. –

\- ¿Son necesarios? - pregunto Fili.

\- Es lo mismo que con el enlace de tu hermano y la doncella del bosque… hemos postergado esos acuerdos debido a la ausencia de los dos y a que su enlace esta previsto después de tu coronación. Pero de la misma manera ha de hacerse, es lo justo y correcto – dijo Balin dejando en claro que aquel asunto no estaba a discusión.

\- Pues siendo así. Creo que debo ir a acompañarte a tu casa Sigrid y ahí hablare con tu padre –

\- No. hoy no Fili. Deja que sea yo quien se lo diga. Mañana vengan a cenar a casa, tú y tus amigos y ahí podrás hablar con él. Sólo déjame ser yo quien le informe primero a mi padre y hermanos sobre nuestro deseo de unirnos -

\- Esta bien, querida… ¿Crees que lo tomará bien? –

\- Espero que así sea, debe entender que es lo que yo deseo y esperemos obtener su bendición.

Todavía estaba el sol cuando salió de la montaña. Había tardado demasiado en ello, la sorpresa había sido notablemente muy agradable para ella. Su vida estaba por cambiar y los cambios le parecían muy prometedores. No por casarse con un rey enano, dueño de montones y montones de oro, gemas preciosas y un pueblo que gobernar. Sino por que lograría estar con el enano que le había enamorado por su sencillez, su franqueza y el amor que sabía albergaba para impartir a su pueblo, su familia y sobre todo a ella. Era un enano honorable.

Vio que sus acompañantes seguían esperándola sentados bajo un árbol. Debían estarse preguntando donde había estado todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Pueden creer que me haya perdido? – dijo sonriéndoles a los hombres que se veían adormilados - No volveré a despegarme de ustedes… volvamos a casa –

Todos se levantaron y partieron con ella de regreso a Dale. Seguro que la conversación que tendría con su padre no sería sencilla, pero era absolutamente necesaria para el logro de su felicidad.

Confiaba en que él le ayudaría a encontrarla.

//

Dís había despedido al curandero, el hombre tenía muchas dudas y deseaba conocer que es lo que había pasado entre ellos. Aquello era una noticia que indudablemente estaría en las calles si lo hubiese sabido alguien más.

Ahora el sanador conocía el nuevo escándalo del pueblo, después de que hace algún tiempo una compañía de enanos hubiese partido de ahí en busca de tesoros y una antigua fortaleza dominada por un dragón. Dís esperaba en que este hombre guardase una noticia como la que le acababa de ser confiada.

Ella deseaba volver subir. Tenía que hablar con él. Era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado imprudente… demasiado Kíli.  
Subió las escaleras, rogando que se hiciesen menos, en vano esperaba encontrarle en el pasillo donde le dejo, simplemente el joven enano ya no estaba ahí. Seguro estaría adentro con ella.

Reconocía aquella situación como la propia al enterarse que iba a ser madre por primera vez y recordó con nostalgia la alegría que se dibujo en el rostro de su fallecido esposo. Ambos habían estado muy contentos con semejante información. Definitivamente esta noticia, había causado el mismo efecto transformándose en un momento de felicidad y dicha para la pareja tras la puerta. Su hijo, el pequeño Kíli había recibido la noticia de que sería padre y en aquella casa no todos los días se recibían semejantes nuevas… recapacito un poco sobre ello, de qué sería padre su hijo ¿de un pequeño elfo, de un enano?… en realidad sería un “mitad-elfo mitad-enano”.

Debió haberlo adivinado, tan pronto lo vio. Su angustia no era porque ella fuera una extraña en el camino, ella era su esposa… su amante… ¿Qué era ella? De verdad que le impresionaba la gran cantidad de preguntas que se estaba formulando en tan poco tiempo y llegando a la conclusión de que era especialmente buena en ello.

Tendría mucho que hablar con él. Muchas preguntas que responder. Aunque ahora no parecía ser el mejor momento. Su cabeza pensaba en una y otra cosa… dónde estarían su hermano, su tío… aquella compañía que le hubiesen evitado cometer a su pequeño hijo semejante locura.

Estaba de acuerdo en que ellos no deberían guardar rencor a aquella especie. Siempre les había enseñado eso, pese a que su hermano les señalaba quiénes eran sus enemigos. Entre estos figuraban los altos elfos del bosque, aquellos que les habían fallado en la hora de más necesidad. Dís no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de “Nunca perdonar. Nunca olvidar” que su hermano llevaba como filosofía de vida, ella a cambio siempre había albergado la esperanza de que sus hijos llevasen una vida normal y aquella dama no parecía ser parte de “algo normal” para la vida de su hijo.

Ella ahora sería abuela y aunque la idea le agradaba muchísimo, eran las circunstancias o en este caso la madre lo que la incomodaba. No se decidía aún que le disgustaba más.

Llegó ante la puerta. Le pareció algo descortés y grosero acercarse en ese momento privado, pero no pudo resistirse. Escuchaba la voz de su hijo, claramente emocionado y aprendió a reconocer la voz de la elfa que descansaba sobre la cama de su pequeño hijo… bueno ya no era tan pequeño. Era lo bastante grande como para ser padre.

Ambos conversaban felices, no distinguía lo que decían. Pero si alcanzaba a interpretar el sentido del mensaje. Aquella noticia les alegraba muchísimo. Eran una pareja, un enano y una elfa ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No es que su hijo fuese poco agraciado físicamente, sabía que había dejado varios corazones entristecidos con su partida y más con su tardado regreso, pero después de todo él era un enano, mucho menor que ella, no sabía y dudaba si quería conocer la edad de la dama. Él era un heredero, un hijo del linaje de Durín y se reprendió a si misma siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento.

Nunca en su infancia le había dado importancia a aquello, eso era tan irrelevante para ella pues nunca pensó que volverían a aquella ciudad. Inclusive se decía a sí misma que estaba en casa y esa era su heredad. Erebor estaba lejos, muy lejos de sus deseos. Ella había intentado enseñarles esos a sus hijos.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y no había sido en vano.

Verlo preocupado por la elfa al llegar le había dicho la calidad de hijo que tenía: uno que ayudaba al necesitado. Definitivamente la elfa necesitaba ayuda, como era posible que su hijo se hubiese enamorado de un ser más distinto a los de su raza, no podía negar que poseía su característico aire de elegancia como era bien conocido a los de su pueblo tal y como los recordaba. Vestía como una doncella de los de la casa del bosque que era los que conocía, por lo menos de vista; sabía que había muchos más dispersos en diversas tierras.

¿Cómo era que una elfa podía enamorarse de un enano? Y todavía más curioso ¿Cómo había concebido esta? ¿Aquello era posible? Bueno en vista de lo que acababa de escuchar hace un momento comprendió que sí.

Le pareció demasiado cobarde ocultarse así y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta.

Kíli abrazaba a la elfa que descansaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se le veía tranquila, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas y su hijo le acariciaba la espalda arrullandola, debía estar muy cansada.

Aquella era una postal que jamás imagino ver en su vida.

Su hijo, su propio hijo mostrándose cariñoso y atento con aquella dama. Le dejaba reposar sobre su regazo como si fuese algo normal y muy natural entre ellos. Pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella era un elfo y él un enano; Ella era notablemente mucho más alta que él y sin embargo al verles así, no notaba demasiado la diferencia a pesar de que sabía que esta existía y a Kíli aquello no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. Acababa de enterarse que estaba esperando a su primogénito, pronto iba a tener su propia familia, con una elfa. Seguramente aún se encontraba sorprendido ante semejante noticia.

\- Madre… deja que Tauriel descanse y hablaremos. Está muy cansada por el viaje y la verdad es que yo mismo también lo estoy. Prometo que cuando lo haya hecho hablaré con usted… se que tendrá muchas preguntas y he de contestárselas todas, solo espere un poco –

Dís solo pudo verle. Su rostro no podía evitar el reflejo del cansancio que sentía ante semejantes angustias y mal pasadas en el camino, más en sus ojos se reflejaba el brillo de aquel que ha encontrado un tesoro para sí y la sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro apenas supo de su paternidad. Comprendió que sería una verdadera tortura mantenerlo despierto en su afán de conocer las noticias sobre la montaña y la familia que había visto partir hace más de dos años, tendría que esperar solo un poco más, aunque en su corazón no cabía la menor duda de que en esas noticias se ocultaba una terrible tragedia… no le daba buena espina la notable ausencia de su hermano y de su hijo.

Había tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas y con gran temor llegó a la conclusión de que quizás los resultados de su cuestionario no llegasen a ser tan agradables como quisiera.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y se sentó en su sillón favorito. No entendió bien cómo pero la espera por saber noticias de ellos le pareció ahora mucho más larga que todos los meses desde que partieron.

Pese a lo mucho que le desagradasen las respuestas. Deseaba conocerlas.

Vio ponerse el sol en ese sillón y espero todavía más.

Kíli no bajo esa noche.

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. Se que Kíli ya esta grandecito para que su madre le este contando sus movidas pero es una madre aprensiva y ha perdido tantas cosas en la vida. Quizás el giro de su personalidad les parezca que se ha alejado un poco de la Dís de promesas, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas y recuerda que ella tiene sospechas acerca del resto de la compañía. el padrastro de Kíli no aparece nada en este capítulo pero ya saldrá y bueno no quiero adelantar mucho a la historia vienen tempos difíciles para la familia Durin.  
> No te pierdas el nuevo capítulo más Sigrid lo prometo!


	11. Peticiones no concedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin la oportunidad de Kíli ha llegado, ha vuelto a las montañas azules y se encuentra en casa de su madre, ahora solo necesita aclarar las cosas con ellas, es obvio que la noticia sobre su recién conocida paternidad le ha caído de sorpresa no solo a él, sino a su madre también. Su único deseo es que su madre pueda ver todas las bondades que el adora de la que pronto será la madre de su hijo... esta vez conocerá cual es el sentir de su madre, respecto a las decisiones que ha tomado...
> 
> Fili y Sigrid, no están por pasar su mejor momento. Ellos creían que sus penurias terminarían una vez que el pueblo de los enanos aceptarán a Sigrid como futura reina... pues están a punto de descubrir que quizás fuera ese el primero de sus tropiezos y vendrán más...
> 
> No te pierdas este capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza... pero me comprometo a subir un capitulo por semana mínimo... (más sería una verdadera hazaña, en verdad)
> 
> Como siempre me gusta recomendar algunas canciones (soy fan de la épica) que me han inspirado para escribir.. Audiomachine Seeds of promise, Deep heart y Wounded heart , The painting -Rhian Sheehan, Grey - Ed Carlsen, Future Music World - Beautiful y Centaurus- Jo Blankenburg, Valkyrie- Kelly Andrew, entre otros Yoko Shimomura, etc.

**Capítulo** **11**   
**Peticiones no concedidas**

 

 _"Eres mi brillo de sol My único brillo de sol_  
Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris  
Nunca sabrás querida, cuánto Te amo  
Por favor, no te lleves mi sol"

_The civil Wars - You're my sunshine_

 

 

La fresca mañana llegó. El sol se coló por las ventanas, anunciando su llegada y junto con este, el canto de las aves a través de la ventana parecía anunciar un bello día, uno lleno de fuerza y esplendor.

Tauriel dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. El lugar que más le gustaba. Había notado como siempre terminaba ahí, pese a que ella era notablemente más alta que él, esta se había habituado a dormir ahí y ambos lo encontraban adorable. Inspirado por el amor que sentía hacia la elfa de cabellos de fuego comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda, no deseaba despertarla, se veía tan encantadora ahí descansando, nuevamente el color rosado había vuelto a sus mejillas y las marcas bajos sus ojos de veía disminuidas, lo que le tenía mucho más tranquilo. Su concentración total estaba en la elegante figura que descansaba sobre él, cuando escuchó a su estomago hacer ruido, apenas caía en la cuenta de que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior lo que le hizo desear levantarse, pero eso incluía moverla y la había sentido moverse durante la noche, quizás había dormido toda la noche, pero que hubiese descansado realmente era otra cosas.

El podía espera un poco más.

Entonces se sobresaltó cuando de repente ella se incorporo para devolver el estomago apenas fuera de la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido todo un acto de malabarismo no caer de ahí, notando que ella pequeña cama (pese a ser dobles) apenas cabían ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le dijo sosteniéndole al borde de la cama.

\- No… estos ascos me están matando… no he probado alimento y ya he devuelto lo poco que comí ayer… - dijo sentándose a su lado - Me temo que apenas pruebe algo voy a devolverlo… -

\- Tranquila cariño, bajaré a preparar algo ligero… supongo que mi madre no tendrá avena… ¿Fruta tal vez? - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Gracias Kíli… espera tú madre... – dijo abriendo los ojos recordando donde se encontraba – Kíli… ¿Tú madre lo sabe?... –

\- Sí ya lo sabe, pero no supongo que en el estado en que llegaste era imposible ocultarlo… tranquila –

\- Oh por todas las estrellas, qué debe estar pensando de mí… -

\- Que eres adorable y que ahora en tu vientre crece su primer nieto… uno de muchos… - dijo riendo.

\- Kíli… no bromees con eso –

\- Querida, debes tranquilizarte, el que mi madre lo sepa no va a cambiar nada, inclusive si no lo acepta. Hablare con ella y después si quieres y te sientes mejor, saldremos a dar un paseo para que te relajes… ¿Te parece? –

\- ¿Crees que eso sea prudente? -

\- Prudente o no, sé que te hará bien caminar un poco –

\- La verdad me agrada mucho esa idea, pero ¿Crees que a tu madre le parecerá que andemos caminando por ahí?… -

\- No le veo el problema… tengo mucho que no ando por estas tierras y ahora me parece que me gustaría mostrarte el lugar donde crecí… -

Se puso una túnica y desapareció tras la puerta.

Tauriel se recostó sobre la cama, dejando colgar los pies. Llevo sus manos a su vientre que comenzaba a verse abultado. Al parecer solo había sido necesario conocer su estado para que el ser que crecía dentro de ella se manifestara en su cuerpo. Le alegro sentir aquel pequeño relieve en su cuerpo, esto era nuevo para ella y nunca antes había tenido quien le enseñase sobre ello.

Estaba lejos de casa y de su pueblo para que pudiesen orientarle sobre como sentirse o que era normal en su estado. Pese a haber aprendido acerca de la sanación, siempre se dedicó a la curación de heridas no a la atención de las doncellas embarazadas. Apenas sabía que el tiempo de gestación de los elfos duraban un año, pero desconocía si era el mismo tiempo de los enanos. Aquel pequeño ser dentro de ella, crecería día a día dentro de ella e ignoraba como terminaría todo aquello, pero sin lugar a dudas la criatura por nacer… su hijo, iba a ser un elfo y enano a la vez, producto del amor que se tenían ambos y solo eso era suficiente.

No necesitaba saber más sobre ello.

Bueno en realidad sería una tonta si creyese que eso ero todo lo necesario. Ella no había crecido con una madre que le enseñase a serlo y digamos que el rey Thranduil no era precisamente un modelo ejemplar.

Al menos sabía lo que no quería ser y estaba segura que Kíli no sería un padre como él.

El malestar disminuyó considerablemente y se levantó débil a limpiar el suelo. Cerca estuvo de volver a devolver el estomago pero se controló.

\- Vamos pequeño… debemos ser fuertes… por tu padre… - dijo y le encantó hablarle al ser que ahora crecía dentro de ella.

Caminó sujetándose de las paredes y mesas hasta donde guardaba su ropa. Sólo llevaba la una túnica de Kíli que apenas le llegaba a mitad de los muslos muy por encima de sus rodillas, seguramente él se la había puesto. Se sentó pesadamente sobre una silla y comenzó a buscar un vestido. Ella bajaría y estaría presente cuando él hablara con su madre. No era justo que el sólo explicara lo que ambos habían hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos. No era ninguna cobarde.

Sacó el mismo vestido amarillo que uso esa misma noche. Solo recordarlo le arrancó una sonrisa y sintió subir el color por sus mejillas. Aquella había sido la primera de muchas noches en sus brazos y ahora ellos serían padres. Se puso de pie sosteniéndose del respaldo y entonces cuando se hubo puesto el vestido e intento cerrarlo, se percató que este ya no se ajustaba ligero alrededor de su cintura. No se había dado cuenta antes, o al menos no suponía un cambio tan rápido, ella misma había creído que era otro motivo por el que sus ropas no se ceñían de igual forma, pero a la luz de la revelación de su embarazo era obvio que pronto su ropa no le sentaría igual. No lamentaba perder su figura, supuso que no sería un cambio muy drástico.

Lo que si le abochornaba era que no tuviera ropa para ponerse. Intentó con otro y los mismo le sucedió, así fue con los tres vestidos que llevaba y no encontró el que llevaba el día anterior, estaba seguro que en ese si entraría. Más no le halló.

Decidió ponerse el primero. Y apenas lo ponía cuando entró Kíli llevando uno platos con frutas y un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Veo que has decidido salir a dar un paseo? –

\- Creo que tenemos un problema… - dijo viéndole a los ojos- Me he quedado sin ropa… ninguno de mis vestidos ha decidido quedarme hoy… - dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, eso nos dará una excelente excusa para salir por el lugar, seguro aquí alguien venderá algunos trajes y estoy seguro que pelearan porque tú los uses… -

\- No es necesario que me animes… sé lo que pasará, voy a ensancharme bastante… -

\- Te verás hermosa… y hablando de ello, creo que es hora de que tú y ese pequeño que llevas dentro coman, seguro estará igual que yo muriendo de hambre… -

Tauriel observó el plato de Kíli, el iba a comer lo mismo que ella. Ella sabía que ese no era un platillo para el enano que amaba, no se acercaba ni siquiera a lo que sabía que él podía devorar. Estaba convencida que lo hacía para no incomodarla.

Él pareció adivinar lo que pensaba – Hoy comeremos lo mismo… no quiero que te sientas mal por algo que yo pueda comer… estaré bien, ven vamos a desayunar… -

Se sentó a su lado y ambos disfrutaron de un delicioso almuerzo. Él le describía los lugares que conocerían, se veía realmente divertido y muy entusiasmado. Al parecer la noticia de que iba a ser padre le había regresado la confianza que necesitaba, al menos eso aparentaba.

//

\- ¡Sigrid! - corrió la pequeña que ya no lo era tanto. Se había estirado tanto esos meses.

\- ¡Tilda! –

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron fuertemente, ambas deseaban decirse con aquel abrazo lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

\- ¡Bain! Corre ya regresó Sigrid… ¡corre! - exclamo a todo pulmón la chica.

\- ¿Papá? –

\- Regresa esta tarde, pero seguro estará muy feliz de verte en casa hermana… esta vez para quedarte – dijo el joven mientras le abrazaba.

\- Saben que nunca estaré demasiado lejos, ni fuera de la vida de ustedes, soy su hermana mayor. Seré para ustedes como una sombra – e imitó la voz de algún de los monstruos con que solía asustar a sus hermanos cuando eran más pequeños.

\- Sigrid, eso ya no asusta a nadie… - dijo el joven muy serio.

\- No intentaba asustarte hermanito… solo quería que me recordarán así… juguetona y un poco alocada pero que les amara eternamente-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Sigrid? ¿Piensas marcharte pronto? - dijo Tilda preocupada.

\- Sabes que no me iría lejos de ti tontita… pero un día me casaré y no podré vivir aquí con ustedes, me iré a mi palacio… - dijo dando vueltas. No podía negar que estaba feliz, pero aún no podía revelarles el porqué de su felicidad.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Sigrid? - dijo su hermano deteniéndola y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Nada –

\- ¿Estás muy feliz? - dijo la pequeña - Supongo que el Señor enano, también se pondrá feliz de verte de nuevo… ha estado algo ausente en el pueblo –

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Le has visto triste?… él es un buen enano y cuando sonríe se ve muy apuesto ¿No crees? –

\- Si… pero no me cae bien, el ya no es tu amigo y no te quiere… -

\- Creo que el Señor Fili y yo arreglaremos nuestros asuntos Tilda, solo ten paciencia –

\- Me agradan los enanos - Dijo su hermano – Son muy valientes, todavía recuerdo como pelearon con esos orcos… y a la elfa que casi mata a todos y luego como brillaba… -

\- Lady Tauriel… sabían que va a casarse con el enano que salvo… - Espero ver la reacción de sus hermanos - con Kíli hermano de Fili -

\- ¿Un enano y una elfa? Vaya que extraña pareja – dijo su hermano.

\- A mí me gusta, ella es muy bonita. Mucho, mucho muy bonita y él es bastante lindo, más lindo que su hermano y más alto – dijo Tilda.

\- Oh sí, pero él no es como Fili… él es muy amable y lindo… y tiene un gran corazón, es valiente y… -

\- Vaya Sigrid parece que estás enamorada del enano rey… -

\- ¿Qué dices Bain? Él enano es su amigo, aunque los dos tienen el cabello del mismo color y los ojos del mismo color y bueno… Sigrid es más alta que él y más bonita… seguro tendrían unos hijos muy bonitos… -

\- ¡Tilda! –

\- !!¿Qué?¡¡ se parecerían a mis muñecos – dijo enseñando una muñeca entre sus manos.

\- Cierto, serían hermosos… - dijo riendo la joven.

\- Mujeres… - dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Ella disfruto jugar y pasar el tiempo con su hermana. Era muy chica y desde luego estaba segura que estaría encantada de saber que se desposaría con aquel rubio enano. Ella sería la primera en apoyarla, de ello no tenía duda.

Esperaba que la misma idea corriera por la cabeza de su padre cuando se lo revelara.

//

Bajaron para encontrar la sala y el comedor vació.

-¿Tu madre estará afuera? –

\- Si, en la mañana que baje no estaba… -

\- Debe estar bastante sorprendida con la noticia… -

\- No hay nada de qué arrepentirse Tauriel, ahora los dos seremos padre de una hermosa y pequeña criatura… que ojala se parezca a ti… –

\- Me conformaría con que tuviera tus ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa… - dijo ella acercándose a él lentamente - Son realmente hermosos -

Kíli le tomó de la mano y le guió por las puertas. Caminaron alrededor de la propiedad y le llevo al viejo granero que usaban para practicar con sus armas.

\- Mira, aquí era donde Fili y yo entrenábamos… fueron días muy divertidos… -

Tauriel se paseo por el lugar estaba sucio y descuidado, como si alguien hubiese dejado aquel lugar tal y como estaba para preservar un recuerdo.

\- Tu madre debió extrañarles mucho… no me imagino lo que sufrió esperando noticias de ustedes… -

Se movía lentamente, todavía dudaba de sus pies y Kíli la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura para servirle de apoyo, pues de repente le parecía que perdía fuerzas y se tambaleaba. Además estaba el hecho de que aquel vestido amarillo le quedaba muy ajustado, motivo por el cual también se movía lentamente, presentía que con cualquier movimiento brusco este terminaría desagarrándose por la presión de su creciente abdomen. Aún así deseaba conocer cada uno de los lugares por los que su querido Kíli había paseado de niño, donde había aprendido a ser el valiente y honorable enano del que ella estaba profundamente enamorada, por lo que admiraba con interés cada una de las piezas que se encontraban sobre las mesas.

\- Tu tío fue un gran líder. Les enseño bien a ti y a tú hermano… - dijo sujetando unas pesadas espadas de hierro.

\- Si que lo fue… -

Escucharon la puerta abrir y tras ella entro la madre del arquero. Al parecer no sospechaba que ellos estuviesen ahí pues tan pronto les vio intento devolverse. Parecía algo incómoda, como si les hubiese encontrado en un momento privado.

\- Buenos días madre… le mostraba a Tauriel el lugar… espero que no le moleste –

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Esta es también tu casa – dijo viendo a Kíli y luego arrastró la mirada hacia Tauriel – Me temo que no hemos sido bien presentadas… soy Dís madre de Kíli y hermana del distinguido Thorin Oakenshield –

Tauriel se acercó rápidamente a tomarle la mano, lo que logró traerle un leve mareo.

Kíli intervino - Disculpa Madre… ella es Tauriel mi futura esposa… la doncella que amo más en la vida y de quien me he enamorado –

Tauriel intentó hacer una reverencia y escuchó como el vestido se desgarró con aquel pequeño movimiento. Su rostro se enrojeció llenándose de vergüenza.

\- Lo siento… es solo que desconocía que fuera a pasarme esto… estoy muy apenada, le debo una disculpa… -

\- Estas embarazada, eso sucede… vengan vayamos a la casa, podrás reposar un poco… -

Dís salió de la habitación y ellos le siguieron, Tauriel sentía nuevamente aquellos nervios y regreso el malestar, pero Kíli la sujetaba firmemente diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, al parecer aquello sería una conversación bastante apacible.

Lamentablemente no se sintió mejor y le acompaño a la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Al salir su madre le esperaba en la salita.  
\- Bien, supongo que ahora tenemos tiempo para hablar ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron? – expreso seriamente.

Kili le narró su viaje a través del bosque y como ella le había salvado de ser devorado por una araña gigante y luego llevado a los calabozos. Él le describía que desde entonces ella le había fascinado. Esa misma noche en el calabozo, después de su fallido coqueteo, ella había vuelto y le hablo de su promesa, ella le miraba llena de curiosidad ante aquella revelación sobre él mismo y luego él fue a revelarle como sus manos se encontraron tras la casi perdida de la piedra que llevaba por promesa.

\- Fue mágico madre… hubo una conexión inmediata… ambos lo sentimos - miró a donde sabía estaba Tauriel que se había quedado dormida muy fácilmente.

Le describió como sufrió en aquella prisión por casi cuatro días en espera de volver a verla y luego cuando volvió, ella le llevó a ver sus estrellas, las mismas estrellas que antes a él le parecían frías y distantes. Prosiguió su relato, describiéndole el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de ella durante esa velada, olvidando que eso era imposible y que no sería bien visto por nadie, inclusive por la misma elfa que había intentado tomar de la mano. Ella parecía sentirse igual que él, solo que trataba de engañarse a sí misma convenciéndose de que eso simplemente era imposible.

\- Se veía más bella que las estrellas, tan llena de vida y tan feliz ahí libre… deseaba eso y más para ella –

Su madre le miraba a los ojos. Intentaba procesar todo lo que su hijo expresaba con aquellas palabras. Kíli siempre había sido el romántico y apasionado de la casa, se sabía simpático y que gustaba de las doncellas del lugar a donde fuera, pero hasta entonces él nunca había mostrado interés particular por ninguna. Ahora por aquella hija del bosque hablaba como un poeta ¿realmente se había encontrado con el amor de su vida?

Ella aún tenía sus reservas.

Kíli continuó con el relato, expresándole el momento en el que por fin lograron salir de los calabozos y como entonces se dio cuenta, que al quedar libres de aquellos calabozos para seguir su meta, también debía aceptar el hecho de que ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Él no dudo expresarle la angustia que sintió al creerle fuera de su vida y luego el destino hizo una jugada caprichosa al hacerle el objetivo de una flecha de morgul en los límites del bosque. Deseaba expresarle a detalle todo lo que había sentido en ese momento, con la finalidad de que comprendiera el papel fundamental que tendría Tauriel en su vida.

Ciertamente su madre podría adivinar las penurias que atravesaron para recuperar Erebor.

\- Ella fue siguiéndoles… hasta encontrarme, yo estaba muriendo mientras me hundía más y más en la obscuridad. Ella llegó hasta mí por amor, por bondad, por el simple hecho de saber que lo necesitaba… debo confesarte que yo desconocía si ella me amaba y en mi fatal estado me parecía verla junto a mí… cantando en su idioma palabras incomprensibles a mis oídos, ahora sé que con ello estaba revelándome que yo ya era alguien en su vida, que se preocupaba por mí… aún en ese deplorable estado pensaba en mi Tauriel, inclusive le pregunte si alguien como ella podría amarme a mí, un simple y mortal enano… yo lo hacía y no podría describir el saber que ella me correspondía… me desvanecí y entre sueños me dio la impresión que ella me hablaba, me decía hermosas palabras que me hacían quedarme ahí pese al cansancio, pese a mi estado… –  
Dís escuchaba las palabras de su hijo. Estaba narrándole lo que él sentía por ella, agradecimiento, amor, una admiración y al parecer la historia todavía llegaba a más. Calló y escuchó con atención cada palabra de su hijo. Ahora ella deseaba conocer a la elfa que se había ganado el corazón de su apasionado hijo.

\- Después del ataque del dragón… se quedo con nosotros y después de eso me declare… le hice una promesa madre, le prometí que volvería por ella, le amaba y yo podía verlo en sus ojos… me amaba, pero no sabía cómo decírmelo, su respiración, el rubor en sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos y cuando estaba cerca de mí… no era como aquellas mujeres que buscan decir lo que superficialmente creen que es amor… Tauriel no sabía cómo decirlo… o al menos eso pensaba yo –

Le narró los días de desesperación que paso en la fortaleza una vez que llegaron, haciendo un esfuerzo por centrar la historia solamente en él y Tauriel, aún no deseaba abordar el tema de la recuperación de la montaña y menos de la perdida de Thorin.

\- Cuando ya perdía la esperanza y viajábamos a Ravenhill la volví a ver, otra vez ella estaba en mi vida, llegó hasta allí solo por mí, deseaba ayudarme… y yo la necesitaba, aunque era un momento en el que me hubiese gustado que ella no estuviese… ella me amaba… y yo tenía una oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa… y cumpliré ambas… la primera al volver a casa junto a usted y decidí hacerlo acompañado de la dama que amo… lamentablemente en el camino fue atacada por unos hombres y paso una noche terrible… y bueno, las cosas se dieron… - pensando que quizás estaba dando demasiados datos sobre esa noche a su madre - Pensamos unirnos y de verdad estoy decido hacerla mi esposa… aunque en realidad para mí ya lo es –

-¿Qué significa eso? –

\- Significa que si mi familia no la acepta, no la dejaré. La amó y como ahora sabes le debo mi vida… además está el hecho de que tendremos un hijo… no voy a separarme de ella… -

\- ¿Alguien acaso lo ha sugerido? –

\- Ya tuve un altercado por ello en casa y sé que no es el único que tendré y por amor a ella no permitiré que alguien la menosprecie o la haga menos… -

\- ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Quieres mi aprobación? - dijo levantándose.

\- Deseaba… No, deseo que conozca a la doncella que amo, a la mujer que es mi esposa y la que será la madre de mis hijos – dijo plantándose firmemente frente a ella - Le amo madre, le respeto y deseo su bendición, pero sepa de una vez que no estaré dispuesto a alejarme de ella si usted o mi pueblo no la acepta –

\- ¿Por eso la hiciste tuya antes de llegar hasta acá? Vaya Kíli… no sé por qué habría de sorprenderme… -

\- Eso no fue algo que planeáramos… ni siquiera sabíamos que podríamos concebir… yo deseaba que ella tuviera una familia, por la que perdió de chica, pero seríamos suficientes el uno para el otro…-

\- Estas consiente que ella vivirá mucho más años que tú… su vida… -

Kíli la observó y le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro – No me importa –

Dís comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Kíli en la sala.

\- No sé qué es lo que pretendes que haga si ya has tomado tu decisión… solo no esperes que lo acepte porque ya está hecho. Sé que la amas, pero no es de ninguna manera lo que tu padre y yo hubiésemos esperado…– siguió caminando y se detuvo - Si como tú dices, ella es una buena doncella, supongo que tendré que confiar en tu palabra… ahora ve a su lado, seguramente te necesitará en cuanto despierte -

Dicho eso salió de la sala, sin siquiera permitirle hablar. Él había dicho lo que creía le permitiría entender el amor que él sentía por Tauriel.

Volvió a la habitación entristecido, aferrado a la esperanza de que por lo menos con algo de tiempo su madre y familia aceptarán su relación con la doncella que ahora descansaba sobre su cama.

//

Su padre llegó justo a la hora de la cena y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo ese día.

Fili llegaría en cualquier momento.

Llegó justo después de su padre, con sus compañeros, todos con sus trajes de gala.

\- ¡Buenas noche, su majestad!

\- ¡Buenas noches rey de la montaña! ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? –

\- Son invitados míos padre… - respondió la joven.

\- Vaya… tienes menos de un día en casa y ya estas recibiendo invitados… bueno, pues sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa – y dio la orden de que se sirviera la cena.

Sigrid espero a que todos entrasen al comedor y aparto a Fili.

\- No he podido hablar con mi padre… apenas ha llegado, crees que podría hablar con él… antes de lo hagas tú –

\- Se hará como tú quieras… estoy a tu entera disposición mi estimada Sigrid –

Bardo observó cuando su hija entró junto con el enano rubio. Ella llevaba ese delicado rubor que le acompañaba siempre que estaba con él. Aquel suceso no le agrado en lo absoluto, su hija apenas había vuelto y sonreía justo como lo hacía mucho antes de partir de casa, de hecho comenzó a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que le vio sonreír así.

Había sido antes de que dejara de ir a la montaña.

Ahora le veía radiante y feliz. Conversaba alegre con los enanos sentados en la mesa. Los cuales hacían lo imposible por mostrarse serenos y tranquilos en aquel comedor que tenía mucho que envidiarles a los suyos construidos dentro de la montaña.

Ese pensamiento le nubló la mente. Ella era su hija, se resistía a verla aún como su pequeña, más ella estaba creciendo y cada día estaba convirtiéndose en una belleza, una mujer que podía elegir a quien ella quisiera, hombres fuertes y apuestos que eran completamente normales.

Aquello debía terminar.

Los enanos se estaban comportando a la altura del lugar. Si estuviesen en casa estaría comiendo sin aquellos finos modales o empezarían una guerra de comida o estarían cantando sus alegres canciones, sin embargo Fili había hecho hincapié en que ellos se mostrasen atentos y respetuosos, lo que estaba llenando al amplio comedor de un abrumador silencio.

\- Me ha parecido que no se presentaba en estas salas en mucho tiempo ¿Se ha sentido mejor? –

\- Así es su majestad… gracias a los cuidados de su hija y de mis amigos aquí presentes, he logrado sanar más rápido de lo que creía -

\- ¿Supongo que ya tendrán todo listo para su coronación?… -

 

\- Aún nos faltan detalles, hay muchas habitaciones por restaurar, pero aún tenemos tiempo… además nuestro pueblo deberá estar regresando dentro de unos meses… -

\- Entonces falta muy poco para ello, lo que me recuerda que a mis oídos ha llegado el rumor de que esta en la búsqueda de una esposa… ¿Ha tenido suerte? –

\- No considero que esta sea una conversación para la cena… pero si está interesado creo que sí… -

\- Supongo que es una enana con mucha suerte… -

\- Es una dama que cuenta con mi respeto y admiración. Eso sí puedo asegurárselo Señor –

El resto de la cena paso sin problemas. Todos disfrutaron de los alimentos preparados y cuando llegó el momento para conversar. Sigrid se armó de valor y se acercó a su padre mientras los demás narraban sus aventuras a sus hermanos.

\- Son muy agradables ¿Cierto? – dijo viéndoles a la distancia.

\- Sí… y muy valientes... - lo apartó un poco más del grupo - Padre necesito hablar con usted y no me gustaría hacerlo de otra manera… -

\- Supongo que ahora irás a decirme algo que no me gustará… -

\- Padre… -

\- No Sigrid… el hecho que lo traigas a casa y que a ti te haga feliz por ahora, no me hará cambiar de idea… -

\- Ni siquiera me has escuchado… -

\- Eso está fuera de discusión… no dejaré que mi hija se una a un ser que ama más los tesoros y la fría piedra que la vida de mi hija… -

\- Pero ni siquiera le conoces… padre por mi felicidad… -

\- Eso dices ahora… en esa familia hay antecedentes de locura… deseas atarte a un ser así… -

\- Padre… su hermano se casará con una doncella del bosque… ¿Acaso lo ves mal? – intentando controlar su voz.

\- Si al rey Thranduil no le importa con quien se casa esa elfa, ese es su problema… al menos todavía tengo la autoridad para asegurarte que no le daré la mano de mi hija a un enano amante de las tierras y los tesoros –

Dicho eso, se liberó de su agarre y le dejó ahí parada.

Se dirigió a los invitados que alegres entretenían con sus historias a los más pequeños de su familia - Señores estoy muy cansado, en verdad agradezco su visita, pero necesito descansar… están en su casa… - entonces se marchó.

Fili se acercó a Sigrid que aún seguía sorprendida ante la respuesta de su padre.

\- Me lo ha negado… ni siquiera me dejo hablar… no desea que tú y yo nos casemos… - dijo frustrada - ¿Cómo puede negarme lo único que le he pedido?… -

\- Tranquila Sigrid… ya cambiara de idea –

Ella estaba muy molesta y le parecía injusto aquel veredicto hacía el ser que amaba.

\- Me marcharé contigo… - dijo decidida.

\- No Sigrid… en verdad deseo que podamos estar juntos, pero me niego a hacerlo de esta manera, debemos pensar lo que es mejor – fue a tomar sus manos entre las suyas -

No creo que a tu padre le agrade saber que me he llevado a su hija, eso solo alentaría una guerra y de verdad deseo que haya paz en nuestras tierras, créeme sé lo que es estar en guerra y he perdido a un ser amado por el odio sin sentido –

Sigrid le miraba comprendiendo lo equivocada que estaba con aquel arrebato. Fili le centraba y le recordaba que él era ahora un rey y había sobrevivido a una experiencia bastante difícil.

La amaba y deseaba unirse a ella, pero no quería una guerra. Debía intentar obtener la aprobación del rey. Algo que se presumía difícil pues supuso que la resistencia del rey se debía a la diferencia de pueblos. El era un enano, ella una hija del los hombres, algo que no podía cambiar ni volviendo a nacer. El era un orgulloso hijo de Durín, del linaje de los enanos y ella una doncella cuyo linaje había vuelto al poder tras años de haberlo dejado después de la llegada del dragón que a ellos les había arrebatado sus tierras hace mucho tiempo.

\- No quiero que nos separen… yo te amo… -

\- Yo te amo Sigrid, nunca lo dudes… a veces creo que esto es lo difícil de ser un rey… comienzo a entender lo que quiso decir mi tío cuando me dijo que en ocasiones hay que sacrificar algo… no será por mucho tiempo Sigrid, lo prometo… pero estoy seguro que tu tampoco deseas una guerra entre nuestros pueblos ¿verdad? –

\- No… nadie merece esto… ni siquiera por nuestra felicidad… - dijo ella abrazándole.

\- ¿Ya son amigos otra vez? – pregunto Tilda, sorprendiéndoles.

\- Así es pequeña, tu hermana me ha perdonado por dejarle partir todo el invierno… pero no volveré a hacerlo… - dijo besándole la mano.

\- Apenas le he dicho esta tarde a Sigrid que ustedes tendrían hijos muy bonitos… serían todos rubios, como mis muñecas -

\- Me imagino que sí… - Dijo Fili riendo.

\- ¡Tilda! deberían ponerte un bozal… esas cosas no se dicen… - dijo observando con enojo a su pequeña hermana - Debes disculparla, creo que tiene una gran imaginación -

La pequeña fue hasta ellos y les abrazó, justo lo que ambos necesitaban. Estaban enredados en una historia que no parecía tener un buen final.

Justo ahora que se había decidido, que la suerte les sonreía, puesto que la familia del Fili había aceptado la relación de su próximo rey con una hija de los hombres, el padre de esta se negaba a escuchar siquiera a su propia hija. La dulce hija mayor, que siempre le había escuchado y cuidaba como una madre a sus hermanos pequeños, la que menos le pedía… era a ella justamente a la que se le negaba el mayor deseo de su corazón:

Que su mano fuese dada al enano que amaba.

 

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Kíli siempre en problemas... y Fili, bueno no se queda tan lejos... pero esperemos todo termine bien.  
> gracias por tus comentarios y Kudos ^^


	12. Voluntades a enfrentar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli están lejos de un felices por siempre, la madre del enano se muestra algo fría ante la idea de una boda entre su amado e imprudente hijo y una elfa del bosque, más si a esto se le añade el reciente descubrimiento de la paternidad de la pareja. En cambio su hermano Fili está todavía lejos de ver cumplido su sueño de gobernar con honor y lealtad a su pueblo, mientras intenta adueñarse de su más reciente sueño, el de unirse a la mujer que ama. Al parecer a estos hermanos les queda aun un buen recorrido que hacer, entre aprender a gobernar sus pasiones, defender el honor de los caídos y mantener la paz en su apenas iniciado reino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás revelaciones dolorosas también podría ser el título opcional a esta historia... cuando lleguen al final se darán cuenta porque (No hagan trampa y léanlo completo)...

**Capitulo 12**  
**Voluntades a enfrentar**

 

_"Quisiera bajarte las estrellas_

_regalarte una de ellas_

_que brille en tus noches_

_y amaneceres"_

_Carlos Rivera ¿Cómo Pagarte?_

 

Las dos semanas siguientes se le hicieron eternas, pero su padre estaba demasiado ocupado para atenderla.

Llegó a pensar que estaba escondiéndosele, pero su padre no era la clase de hombre que haría eso. Estaba segura de que su padre en realidad tenía mucho trabajo, después de todo desde que había sido elegido rey eran escasos, pero agradables los momentos que su padre compartía con ellos, aunque reconocer eso, poco le ayuda a quitar las ansias de explicarle a su padre lo que ella sentía por el nuevo rey bajo la montaña.

Deseaba poder darse la oportunidad de albergar alguna esperanza para poder soñar con un futuro a lado de Fili.

\- ¿Estará ocupado toda la tarde? - preguntó cuando salió uno de sus consejeros. Estaba algo impaciente, pero su empresa requería paciencia, por lo tanto esperaría así llevara toda el día.

\- Me temo que así es, hemos estado intentando hacer negocios con el reino del norte y Rohan no nos están poniendo las cosas sencillas –

Sigrid, intentó entender la angustia y presión por la que debía estar pasando su padre. El reino no tenía los viñedos con los que antes se producían el vino del rey del bosque, ni las telas que exportaban, ahora estaban muy lejos para ser pescadores, y no contaban con mucho como para comerciar algo. Apenas se hacían de cosas para vivir y pese a que el reino de los enanos les había pagado con creces sus servicios prestados, se había invertido la gran mayoría en la reconstrucción de las casas y algo para preparar los campos para los cosechas.

Ellos también tenían que comer y apenas se instalaban los primeros telares para vender en los mercados. Esperaban hacerse de a poco de objetos de valor y así poder intercambiar en los mercados y trueques con los enanos y elfos del lugar.

Su padre debería considerar una buena alianza con Fili, el podría suministrarles el hierro y herramientas para la cosecha y ellos a su vez el ganado y telas que ellos tanto utilizaban.

Aquello era una perfecta excusa para que ellos dos hablasen. Después de la cena, Fili había intentado hablar con su padre y este se había mostrado muy poco interesado en escuchar sus ideas. Eso que ni siquiera había nombrado el asunto de pedir su mano.

Se sentó sobre una amplía silla de madera y es que la necesidad de exponer a su padre que lo mucho que requerían de la ayuda de los enanos de Erebor, independientemente de si ella estuviese relacionada con uno de ellos o no. Su padre necesitaba apoyo y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver aquella necesidad, si en el transcurso de las negociaciones, su padre llegará a conocer más al dulce enano que ella deseaba desposar, se daba por bien servida. Él era el rey y debía ser capaz de separar esas cosas, ellos necesitaban de aliados y los enanos podrían ser los indicados. Quizás no trataría a Fili como a un hijo, pero tal vez sí como un aliado.

Aquella idea la pareció sensata y la pondría en práctica.

//

  
Todavía no amanecía. La habitación estaba fría y la sintió todavía más cuando se zafó del brazo que la tenía atrapada a la cama. Deseaba estirar las piernas. Estaba tan poco habituada a estarse quieta por mucho tiempo, pese al tiempo en que estuvo recuperándose de la batalla en Ravenhill, ahora que estaba relativamente sana, deseaba moverse y aunque estaba oscuro, podía distinguir bien donde se encontraba.

Con sumo cuidado bajo sus pies de la cama, el suelo estaba muy helado y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, agitándose involuntariamente. De inmediato se volvió para contemplar al enano que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, estaba boca abajo y ella no quería despertarle. Durante las últimas noches, cada vez que ella se levantaba por un mareo o nauseas, este se aseguraba que estuviera tranquila y entonces volvía a dormir.

Estaba siendo el enano que ella sabía que era. Protector y atento.

En silencio abandono la cama, sosteniéndose rápidamente de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

Agradeció verle dormir tan tranquilamente. Kíli se acomodo a lo ancho de la cama, seguramente no había estado durmiendo muy cómodo en aquella cama. No estaba hecha para compartir, mucho menos para un elfo. En un intento por hacerla más amplia había pasado la que antes fue de Fili, pero el largo seguía siendo el mismo.

Ella se acercó a él y le cobijo. Tomó una frazada que había caído al suelo y se cubrió con ella. Nuevamente llevaba puesta una túnica de Kíli. Olía a él, madera y hierba recién cortada.

Se abrazó a la manta y salió de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido en el pasillo.

Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, encontró que alguien había dejado una vela justo en el centro del pasillo, la cual apenas disminuía el negro de la noche. Siguió su camino sin preguntarse por la procedencia de dicha vela. Ella ahora lo que más deseaba era ver sus amadas estrellas, necesitaba su consejo. Ahora sabía que la madre de Kíli no estaba muy contenta con la elección de su hijo; más por amor a él, le aceptaba. Reconocía que ella le amaba, que le había salvado la vida, que había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande al escapar de su reino para ir a salvarle no solo una vez, sino varias veces, pero por sobre todo ello… ella seguía siendo una simple elfa, una delicada y agraciada hija del bosque, del mismo pueblo que antes les había traicionado.

Su futuro marido, le había dicho que le darían tiempo, mientras la noticia del regreso a Erebor se diese, la madre del arquero entonces le conocería y terminaría por aceptarle. Y de verdad se encontraba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello sucediese; pero siendo realista, lo que le preocupaba más era reconocer los efectos que podría traerles el hecho de saber que había un pequeño(a) creciendo en su vientre, definitivamente aquello podía acelerar las cosas y tal vez la madre de Kíli terminase aceptándole solo porque ya no tenía otra opción.

Se acarició el abdomen, le parecía que no se notaba nada, apenas era un pequeño bulto lo que comenzaba a asomarse en su esbelta figura y sin embargo ese pequeño(a) ya hacía que la ropa le quédese más ceñida que antes. Rió por dentro ante aquel descubrimiento.

Camino a oscuras y sujetándose a la pared, bajo por las escaleras, pidiendo no caerse por ellas. Lo último que querría era levantar a alguien por una locura como esa. Llegó hasta la parte inferior y busco la puerta hasta encontrarla y entonces al atravesarla una corriente del fresco viento nocturno le recibió, como amaba esa sensación, su cabello apenas trenzado comenzó a agitarse con cada soplo.

Salió de la protección del techo de la casa y por fin vio sus amadas estrellas, pese a que ya estaba entrada la noche, podía verlas iluminando aún el cielo nocturno. Se recargó de una columna y se quedó ahí observándoles como hechizada por un tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 

Afuera además de las estrellas abundaban un montón de luciérnagas que imitaban a sus estrellas en el cielo.

Aquello parecía toda una visión. Pese a haber pasado muchas noches en el campo, rara vez se podían observar a tantas en la noche. Eran tantas que se sintió feliz, olvidando un poco lo que le aquejaba hace unos instantes. Sonrió y camino internándose entre el pasto, mientras las luciérnagas se iban dispersando cuando pasaba junto a ellas. La frazada cayó al suelo y pese a que no llevaba mucha ropa, el frío ya no lo sintió. Sus manos fueron a dar hasta donde imaginaba descansaba el pequeño y con voz suave comenzó a cantarle, una de las canciones que había escuchado de niña, la misma que le cantaban sus padres antes de que fuesen cruelmente asesinados.

Lo hacía en su lengua, en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero su voz sonaba melodiosa y suave.

Se movía de un lado a otro, sujetando la túnica que Kíli le había puesto, para que no se levantase mientras giraba. Ahí en ese lugar, ni siquiera sintió nauseas ni mareo alguno. Meciéndose con gracia, deseaba que él estuviera ahí con ella, nunca había cantado para él, al menos que estuviera consiente y mucho menos bailar… no le agradaban los bailes; nunca se sintió particularmente atraída hacia ellos.

Ahora deseaba que él estuviera ahí y bailara a su lado.

Se detuvo y se dejo caer sobre la hierba. Aquel olor, le traía muchos recuerdos de la que antes fue su casa… como extrañaba estar en el pasto y observar las estrellas sin nada de preocupaciones, como lo había hecho hace mucho en el bosque. Ella misma se respondió al reconocer que ahora era distinto… aquella experiencia no volvería a ser lo mismo sin él. Deseaba que Kíli estuviera ahí y sobre todo compartirlo junto con su hijo o hija. Como le había cambiado la vida desde que conoció a ese adorable enano en el bosque.

Allí acostada sintió que el sueño le llegaba, se sentía pesada y deseaba dormir ahí, en medio del hermoso jardín de la casa que vio crecer al que ella sentía era su marido.

\- Solo nos hace falta tu padre para que esta noche sea perfecta… - dijo suavemente mirando las estrellas – Tus abuelos, estarán muy felices de conocerte… - dijo acariciándose el vientre.

\- Estoy seguro que sí… - dijo Kíli que aparecía con la frazada que había dejado tirada en el suelo - Vas a resfriarte… -

\- No si me acompañas… - dijo ella atrayéndole a su lado.

Kíli acomodo la manta bajo ellos y se recostó a su lado. Abrazándola suavemente la acercó a su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel helada.

\- No debes salir así de casa… casi haces que me muera de un susto cuando no te sentí a mi lado… me hacías falta… me he acostumbrado a que duermas a mi lado – dijo besándole el rostro.

\- Si… apenas decía que esta noche sería perfecta si estuvieras aquí… yo también me he habituado a ti… - dijo pasando sus manos por el pecho del enano. Al parecer el solo llevaba unos pantalones.

\- Que parejita hacemos… tenemos camas y preferimos estar aquí tirados en la noche, con la luna y las estrellas de testigos ¿Verdad? –

\- Si… necesitaba un poco de aire y te vi descansando tan tranquilo que no quise molestarte… -

\- Tauriel, nunca has sido una molestia, sin embargo, es mi privilegio cuidar de ti… - dijo tomándole de la barbilla y obligándole a verle - Quiero hacerlo hoy, mañana y siempre… no importa lo que pase o donde este, siempre será así… ¿Me explique bien? A ti y a nuestro pequeño hijo o hija… –

Kíli comenzaba a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Tauriel, deteniéndose en su vientre.

\- Lo he entendido muy bien - dijo devolviendo con besos sus caricias.

Sus manos tenían mente propia y viajaba más allá de su abdomen. Ella respondía a sus caricias con besos encendidos. Hasta que se escuchó a sí misma exclamar el nombre del enano que la volvía loca y aquello le hizo despertar de aquel trance.

\- ¡Kíli… espera! – dijo separándose de él – Estamos afuera de tu casa, en medio del jardín… no es prudente…. –

\- Cierto… - dijo levantándose un poco - Vaya que estuvimos muy cerca… -

\- ¿Me gustaría que nos quedáramos un poco más? o ¿Es una locura? –

\- Cariño, todo lo que hagamos será considerado una locura, pero hay personas por las que vale la pena cometerlas… -

Volvieron a recostarse sobre la frazada y Tauriel se quedó dormida junto a él. Kíli se quedó un tiempo más viendo las estrellas, ahora a él también le consolaban, eran hermosas, puras y preciosas, como le había dicho Tauriel hace algún tiempo ya. Eran todo ello, pero no más que la criatura que ahora dormía sobre su pecho.

La bella dueña de su corazón.

Su Tauriel.

//  
El plan debía salir a la perfección. Fili mismo se había negado a seguir su idea.  
Pensaba que aquello terminaría mal. Su padre no cedería ante una idea como aquella.

Le vio entrar en la habitación y ella le siguió.

\- Padre… debo decirte que estos días he pensado que me he comportado muy egoísta, se que debía consultarte a ti antes de todo, pero… estaba muy triste, se me había dicho que él estaba en busca de una esposa y yo… yo le amaba -

\- Sigrid, no sigas con eso… -

\- Lo sé padre… sé que no deseas darle mi mano al rey de la montaña… pese a que me ame más que a sus tesoros, pese a que me quiera más que un puñado de piedras… se que tú no cederás… y no he venido a eso, he venido a comentarte lo que se dice en las calles. La primavera ha llegado y las lluvias han sido buenas con los sembradíos, los viñedos y las hortalizas… pero las mujeres del pueblo desean hacer algo más, los telares han sido perdidos en Esgaroth y aún no hemos reparados lo que alcanzaron a salvarse. Por ello creo que sería bueno una alianza con los enanos… ellos podrían ayudarnos con las piezas faltantes, quizás hasta hacer unos más efectivos… solo dales una oportunidad y ellos podrían hacer lo que ahora intentas traer de Rohan… así dejaríamos de enviar por esas telas y ellas mismas podrían fabricarlas sus telas y venderlas al rey del bosque… ¿No te parece? –

No dudaba de las capacidades de su hija para administrar un reino. De hecho desde chica había dado muestra de tener la noble vocación de saber invertir y dirigir una casa, se dijo que bien podría hacerlo con un reino.

\- Sigrid, así no funcionan las cosas… -

\- Si padre… no podrás negarme que tengo razón. Es un beneficio para nuestro pueblo, no hemos regresado a los mercados, ni la pesca que era lo que nos ayudaba a comerciar mientras vivíamos en Esgaroth –

Su padre la miro fijamente. Aquella era una mente maestra, educada por una hábil y sabia madre. Había heredado su talento para planear, administrar y lo terca que podía ser en ocasiones.

\- Esta bien, se ve que has investigado sobre el asunto… esto me parece un plan algo turbio, pero no he de negarte el crédito por intentarlo… hablaré con el rey de los enanos…

\- vio el brillo en los ojos de su hija – Más no te emociones, no hablaremos de boda o de compromisos –

Sigrid asintió, aquello le parecía una victoria al menos por ahora.

Lo demás le correspondería a los enanos. Sabía que Fili, sería tan diplomático como lo era. Los demás eran quienes debían de asegurarse mostrar a su nuevo rey, como lo que era: Un rey dedicado a su pueblo, pero que amaba profundamente a una dama, por la que haría cualquier cosa.

Fili la amaba y no deseaba una guerra que solo lastimaría a ambas partes. El quería una alianza con el rey de Dale. Su padre. Además deseaba asegurarle que no estaba enamorado de la piedra, ni del tesoro que había bajo sus pies.

Espera a conocerle… solo vedlo como yo le veo

Se repitió con mucha confianza, que una vez que su padre estuviese bien seguro que sólo con él podría ser feliz, solo entonces le dejaría unirse a él.

//

Despertó encima de él, como le pasaba últimamente.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba se acomodo a su lado. El sol apenas se asomaba y ellos seguían dormidos en el jardín. No se escuchaba ruido en casa y supuso que quizás la madre de Kíli siguiese dormida, pero aquello sería un milagro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Generalmente era más sensata y se comportaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Todavía no había entablado una conversación decente con ella y ya estaba segura que la Señora de la casa no la quería y menos viéndola como estaba y durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de su pequeño hijo en su jardín.

Terminaron por levantarse de ahí y volver a la casa. No le encontraron ni a ella ni a su padrastro.

Ella estaba muy incómoda por la poca ropa que llevaba. Además no era suya y era poco probable que alguien no lo notara. Era una invitada en casa y deseaba ganarse a la madre de Kíli. Le pidió a este que la llevase a comprar un vestido decente que ponerse y así poder hablar con su madre. Se sentía muy apenada, pues su estado le ponía indispuesta de un momento a otro, por lo menos que esa era una verdadera excusa y no llevar un vestido ajustado o con una alta probabilidad de desgarrarse frente a ella.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por el pueblo. Era un lugar pintoresco, las chozas de los pobladores eran grandes y se veía el continuo movimiento de los pobladores. A diferencia del pueblo anterior. En este se notaba que era igualitaria la población de enanos y hombres. La diferencia quizás radicaba en que los grupos estaban marcados. Se veía caminar por las calles a los enanos en grupos y a los hombres por otros. Había establecimientos en común, pero en la calle se notaban la separación.

Los pobladores no pudieron ignorar el hecho de que al pueblo, acaba de llegar un hijo perdido. De hecho el menor de los hijos de Dís y sobrino de Thorin. El hecho ya era bastante sorprendente, pues no sabían nada de ellos desde hace más de dos años. Ahora por fin había vuelto y por lo visto muy bien acompañado, era evidente que había regresado uno de los que partieron hace mucho; después de que las esperanzas estaban casi perdidas, sin embargo lo que hacía girar las cabezas no era la sorpresa de verle regresar de la muerte, sino admirar a la elegante criatura que caminaba a su lado. Una de belleza innegable y difícil de comparar. Rápido la identificaron como una de la familia de los primeros nacidos: Una elfa.

No se disimularon los murmullos y mucho menos las miradas que les seguían por el camino, nadie en el pueblo jamás habían visto algo parecido. Estos dos caminaban juntos y encima lo hacían tomados de la mano, como si fuese muy normal hacerlo así o como si ellos no conociesen el antepasado de sus pueblos. Si entre los enanos de aquel lugar, no se dudaba traer a la memoria una de sus historias más populares, al narrar la infame traición de los elfos del bosque en sus horas más obscuras.

Aquello sería la comidilla del pueblo, por muchos años más. No había duda alguna.

Era imposible pasar desapercibido, por un lado los hombres que no dudaban girar sus cabezas para seguir admirando la belleza de cabello rojo que pasaba por su lado, mientras que los enanos con los que se cruzaron, la admiraban con una notable molestia.

Hecho que no escapo a la mirada de Tauriel.

\- Kíli… nos están observando –

\- Lo sé… sigamos caminando… por aquí debe estar cerca el negocio del esposo de mi madre… -

\- Kíli, no me ha pasado desapercibido que hablas con poco tacto sobre él… -

\- Tauriel… esta no es una conversación para este momento… -

\- Sé que debe ser difícil aceptar que alguien podía reemplazar a tu padre… -

\- Tauriel… no deseo hablar de eso ahora… -

\- Disculpa yo solo quería ayudar… -

\- No me lo tomes a mal… ya hablaremos de ello… -

Llegaron al establecimiento donde se encontraba Dís junto con su esposo. Este último admiró a Kíli y sonrió. Él era un enano de pocas palabras, pero hacía buen uso de ellas. Ella en cambio, siempre decía lo que pensaba y generalmente tenía un buen discurso y motivos que la respaldasen.

\- ¿Te has sentido mejor? - pregunto seria la madre del arquero a la doncella del bosque - Se te nota algo de color… quizás el aire nocturno te cause ese efecto –

Tauriel se sintió abochornada, les habían visto. Jamás iba a arreglar las cosas si seguía mostrando lo diferentes que eran y menos si le hablaba de sus motivos para salir.

\- Un poco, por lo menos los mareos y nauseas desaparecieron –

\- Se les veían tan cómodamente dormidos que les dejamos descansar un poco más… - dijo el enano que estaba a lado de Dís.

\- Oh lo siento… eso ha sido mi culpa… - se excuso Tauriel – Necesitaba algo de aire fresco… deben disculparme… -

\- Nos pareció un buen lugar para descansar y Tauriel necesitaba aire fresco… dormimos mucho al aire libre durante el viaje, así que ambos nos acostumbramos… - respondió Kíli apoyándola.

\- Supongo que es una vieja costumbre ¿Verdad querida? - dijo Dís clavando los ojos en Tauriel.

\- En el palacio rara vez se tienen esas oportunidades… pero Kíli me ha permitido hacerlo, él es muy considerado conmigo –

Dís se volvió a una tarea que realizaba dejándoles a los tres ahí. El enano, robusto y de cabellera gris, les sonreía a ambos. Era un poco más bajo que Kíli y se parecía a los enanos que dejaron en Erebor, de nariz chata y piel bronceada, ojos grandes y verdes y una barba impresionantemente grande.

\- Vaya muchacho, supongo que debo felicitarte… has conseguido a una mujer muy hermosa - dijo sonriéndole a Tauriel y luego a Kíli – Soy el esposo de Dís, algo así como un padrino para este muchacho… aunque en realidad muy poco, yo llegue a su vida cuando ya estaban algo creciditos… me da gusto saber que ahora será padre… -

\- Mi madre te lo ha dicho – dijo Kíli seriamente.

\- Así es, no dudo que este feliz por ello, solo que le está costando algo de trabajo aceptarlo. Supongo que es lo inesperado de la noticia, aunado a la larga espera de noticias de ustedes… así quédate tranquilo chico, ya se acostumbrara a ello, además ¿qué puede hacer ahora? - dijo acercándose a él hasta susurrarle en un abrazo – Ambos sabíamos que cuando el amor te llegará no sería nada común… siempre te has salido del estándar y créeme yo no esperaría menos de ti -

Kíli le observó sorprendido, él hablaba como si conversaran frecuentemente sobre él o su hermano. Acaso su madre compartía todo con él. Indudablemente su madre estaba enamorada de aquel enano que no era su padre. Habían convivido poco tiempo y después de las terribles travesuras que le hizo con la idea de espantarlo, no esperaba que a esas alturas él se mostrara amable e inclusive le felicitara por su futuro enlace y paternidad, hablaba muy bien del que desde hace mucho podría haber llamado padre.

\- Mi estimada Señora a nombre de mi humilde familia, permítame recibirla y felicitarla, es usted más hermosa de lo que pude imaginarme. Este joven - dijo tomándole de los hombros – Ha dejado muchos corazones rotos y ahora que se enteren que ya está comprometido y que pronto será padre, no dudo que será la envidia de muchas –

\- Es muy amable Señor… no sé qué decir de ello. Supongo que debería sentirme mal por todas esas damas, pero estaría siendo hipócrita al admitir que siento pena por ellas, cuando en verdad me agrada saber que poseo las atenciones del señor enano del que me enamoré… y del que ahora no creo poder vivir si él -

Kíli la abrazó. Se sentía extrañamente feliz en aquel lugar, algo que antes no le había pasado. Supuso que la entrada de Tauriel a su vida, le estaba cambiando más de lo que él mismo podía darse cuenta. Notablemente antes había sido un ciego al no verlo, pero ahora era diferente y le agradaba darse cuenta de ello. Lamentaba que su madre se sintiera así respecto a su amada. Él ya no podía hacer algo más para hacerla feliz y sin embargo esa misma noche pensaba decirle la verdad sobre todo. Tendría que terminar por ser él quien le trajese tan malas noticias, a quien ya se sentía un tanto indispuesta por su reciente compromiso con una elfa del bosque. No podía ser más lamentable su situación.

Ahora ya no deseaba ser él quien tuviese que enfrentar a su madre con la cruda realidad y pese a que Tauriel estaba ahí y le infundía fuerzas, deseo que Fili también lo estuviera, hubiese deseado que en esos momentos le acompañara, el sabría como animar a su madre, pues temía ya no ser suficiente para consolar a su madre ante aquella dolorosa perdida, además de que no podía negar que extrañaba y necesitaba a su hermano. Entre ellos dos sabrían como ayudar a su madre.

La presencia de Tauriel la incomodaba y le alejaba de él. No era culpa de ella, jamás la culparía. Quizás ellos no podrían ser después de todo un consuelo en esa casa, menos si su madre seguía mostrándose fría con ella. Deseaba que su madre lo superara pronto, sabía que Tauriel le ayudaría con ello, todos habían perdido algo en la vida y entre todos podrían ayudarse.

Su madre requería entender que los necesitaba.

Era su familia.

Si, Tauriel ya era parte de la familia.

Lo quisiera ella o no.

//

El pasillo estaba vació cuando llegó. Solo había visto a un enano cuando llego allí. El mismo anciano que hacía de consejero al enano rubio. Ese que pretendía desposar a su hija mayor.  
Caminó por el amplio pasillo, observando las paredes talladas a mano mostrando el inmaculado arte que se elaboraba en aquellos salones majestuosos. Nunca en su vida había visto nada así y eso que ahora que era rey, llevaba visitando varios salones de los reyes de la tierra, le seguía en hermosura el palacio del rey Thranduil, alto imponente, pero no igualado por el que ahora los enanos habían restaurado bajo aquella montaña.

Observó que el oro y las gemas preciosas sobraban en aquellos lugares, pues en la más pequeña de las hendiduras no habían escatimado para usarlas. Aquel era uno de los reinos más ricos de la tierra y él viajaba ahora para hacer tratos con ellos.

Una vez que lo meditó más consigo mismo que con sus consejeros, que le instaban a aceptar el hecho de que los enanos serían unos fuertes aliados, tanto en la guerra como en el comercio. Se convenció que era lo correcto, solo llegó a la conclusión que le aquejaba.

Estaba ahí por negocios, no esperaba ningún trato más.

Él jamás negociaría por la mano de su hija. Sabía que Sigrid, estaba enamorada del rey, lo confirmo ahora que ella se lo había declarado. Como podía haber estado tan ciego, era tan obvio, durante todo ese tiempo había dado señales, y entendió cuando paso aquello… desde que le cuido en Esgaroth. Su pequeña hija llevaba queriendo a ese enano desde hace bastante tiempo y él no lo había querido ver hasta ahora.

Ahora no dudaría tomar medidas al respecto. El papel de un padre, era velar por los intereses de sus hijos y aquel romance le inquietaba mucho.

Conocía de los enanos, volubles, malhumorados, tercos y orgullosos. Dedicados al trabajo y su bien conocido amor por el oro y sus tierras. Dejar que su hija se uniera a ese enano, no podría ser una bendición, si no todo lo contrario. Estaría atada a un ser muy diferente a ella, uno notablemente más bajo que ella, con costumbres y tradiciones muy diferentes a las suyas y pegada a un pueblo donde la luz del sol, no era bienvenida, sino estar en la fría y húmeda piedra, como conocía desde siempre.

\- Buenas tardes Rey Bardo – saludo Fili, vestido con sus ropas reales, de verdad se veía como todo un rey. No llevaba aún la corona, pero no hacía falta, pese a ser mucho más bajo que él. El pequeño enano imponía. Sus ojos azules eran temibles y le recordaban a los de su tío Thorin. Iba bien peinado y con ropas limpias y brillantes, encima llevaba un abrigo de piel con su acostumbrado adorno que le hacía parecer como una de las criaturas que veían en libros, algo parecido a un león de las tierras del este.

\- Buenas tardes, Rey bajo la montaña –

\- No es necesario que me llame así… aún no he sido coronado, pero le ruego pasemos a lo importante aquí. Me parece que lo mejor será hablarlo entre nosotros y luego hagamos pasar a los consejeros ¿Está de acuerdo? –

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea hablar el rey en privado? Si acaso pretende usted hablar sobre mi hija… -

\- Me temo que esta reunión se trata solo de negocios… supongo que si deseara hablar acerca de su hija y de mis afectos hacia ella, se lo haría saber así su majestad - dijo serio el enano.

\- Ni yo mismo, lo hubiese expresado mejor… entonces de qué se trata… -

Fili conversó con el rey, deseaba hacerle saber que sería justo en los tratos, el sería un rey y quería recordarle su posición de hacer lo más correcto para su pueblo y que todo cuanto se tratará sería con el afán de prestar un servicio sincero, pero justo para ambas partes. Tanto uno como el otro debía obtener beneficios de parte del otro. El ofrecería lo que era justo, el rey de la ciudad de Dale debía hacer lo mismo.

\- Así que además de los ganados, desea también algo de nuestras hortalizas… -

\- Es correcto, como bien sabrá la futura mujer de mi hermano es una doncella del bosque y ella no tiene por costumbre consumir carne y sus derivados, por lo que deseo que en esta casa haya lo necesario para que ella sea atendida correctamente en esta la que será su casa –

\- Así que si vivirán aquí después de todo… no imaginaba que el rey Thranduil pensara conceder ese tipo de petición –

\- Bueno ha ido todo bien con ello, lo cual agradezco mucho, sé que mi hermano no dejaría que eso le separase de la doncella que ama –

\- Es impetuoso el joven… -

\- Si y es mi hermano. Él y mi madre son lo que me queda de mi familia – dijo Fili poniéndose de pie y dando por terminado ese tema - Supongo que usted no viajo hasta acá solo para enterarse de eso, mejor es que hagamos pasar a los consejeros, no deseo hacerle perder más tiempo, se que los monarcas siempre estamos muy ocupados –

Dicho eso entraron los demás hombres. Se sentaron en las mesas que habían sido preparadas para ocasiones como estas. Tardaron horas en llegar en los acuerdos necesarios que convencerían a ambas partes de que aquel trato era redituable para todos. Los consejeros salieron contentos de ver como el rey de los enanos, hablaba con autoridad y a conciencia, conocía lo que esperaba de ellos y lo que deseaba para su pueblo. No regalo nada de los suyos, pero tampoco quitó de lo de ellos. Aquello era tratar como lo harían los reyes de antaño, con justicia y equidad.

Bardo le observó hablar y como trataba a sus consejeros, siempre tan propio, tan dueño de sí mismo. Algo que no había tenido tiempo de notar en el que antes había sido el rey bajo la montaña, el mismo tío del que ahora estaba frente a él.

Quizás después de todo, no tenía que ser igual a él o a sus antepasados. Era obvio que no podía negar que era familia del enano de cabellos obscuros, que estuvo a punto de morir en su casa, el mismo que contraería nupcias con una elfa. Él mismo había aceptado que amaba a su hija, más no había sacado el tema a discusión, tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella, una humana, una hija de los hombres, cuando el mismo reconocía que eran muy diferentes.

Aquello terminó muy bien, citándose a una reunión dentro de unos 10 días. Le parecieron muchos. Él deseaba conocer a ese rey, no era definitivamente su tío y por supuesto no se acercaba en nada al vanidoso Thranduil del bosque. Seguramente sería él quien se llevará una sorpresa cuando le conociera más.

La curiosidad se había sembrado en su cabeza mientras le observó y escuchaba hablar y ahora esta crecía mientras regresaba a casa. Se encontró bastante sorprendido por el camino que seguían sus pensamientos.

Tendría tiempo para sacar sus propias deducciones. Después de todo, no todo lo que brilla es oro…

 

//

La observó en silencio mientras le regalaba aquella hermosa sonrisa a su padrastro. Ambos conversaban amenamente y él les daría el espacio y tiempo para que se conocieran.

Después de todo serían familia. Admiraba la curiosidad de aprender de Tauriel, observaba atenta el negocio de su padrastro y seguía con atención su conversación, algo que él mismo no hacía cuando chico… solo que se tratará de armas, en especial de un arco. Aprendió porque la voluntad de su madre era de acero y estaba empeñada a que aprendieran a leer y escribir, después él solo se sintió algo atraído por los libros, pero nunca llego a ser su actividad favorita, prefería la vida afuera, conociendo el mundo… metiéndose en problemas por hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba él, enamorado de una dama con una curiosidad infinita y con deseos de aprenderlo todo. Su padrastro se veía emocionado por hablar sobre sus logros en aquel lugar. Jamás podría compararse a las hazañas logradas por Thorin e indudablemente por su propio fallecido padre.

Fili siempre mantuvo una relación de camaradería con aquel enano, mientras que el se mostraba un poco receloso. A sus ojos, ese enano intentaba usurpar un lugar irremplazable: El de su padre. Su tío ya hacía muy bien su trabajo, como para pensar que necesitaban uno más. Ahora que lo pensaba le dolía reconocer que muy apenas recordaba algo de su padre. No recordaba su voz o si fue cariñoso con él, de no ser porque su madre le mostró unos retratos de él, Kíli jamás hubiese conocido a su padre.  
Este era notablemente muy parecido a su hermano Fili. Melena rubia, piel apiñonada y sus característicos ojos azules.

_Fili_

¿Cómo estaría ahora su hermano? indudablemente esperaba que mucho mejor que él.

La situación con su madre, no podría ser más inestable. Se suponía que estaría feliz de verle regresar sano y salvo a casa. Él jamás hubiese pensado agregar a la lista: estar comprometido con una elfa y mucho menos le pasaba por la cabeza enterarse que iba a ser padre. Definitivamente aquello le había sorprendido a él mismo, de una manera muy agradable definitivamente.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Tauriel a su lado.

\- Nada… solo estaba pensando… - le dijo mientras salían del local del aquel enano.

No se habían alejado demasiado de aquel lugar cuando nuevamente se vieron rodeados de miradas inquisitivas y el murmullo de grupos de enanos en las calles. Kíli sentía deseos de decirles algunas cosas ante tan evidente falta de educación. Aquellos eran su gente, su pueblo, los mismos que estaban lastimando a su madre y a Tauriel en aquel lugar.  
\- Buen día… Eres Kíli ¿Cierto? - dijo un enano con una barba ridículamente enorme y despeinada que se acercaba hacia él, cortándole el paso. Ignorando a su paso a Tauriel, haciendo evidente que ni siquiera deseaba mirarle.

\- Sí, soy yo… - contesto adivinando de que trataba el asunto.

\- Me preguntaba si me engañaban mis ojos… le vi hace un momento entrar al negocio de su padrastro, supongo que nos traerá noticias del hogar… -

\- Si… pero todavía no las he compartido con mi madre, ustedes serán los segundos en enterarse… -

\- ¿Entonces hay noticias?... me alegra saber de ello, la mayoría de los de aquí, pensamos que yacían a metros de la entrada de Erebor o que quizás habían abandonado la empresa huyendo a otros pueblos… era lógico pensar que una empresa así, requería de más de una docena de enanos fuertes, por mucho que su tío viajase en ella –

\- Supongo que se requerían de más… pero como nadie más se ofreció a ir, solo se necesitaba que en esa docena fuera los más valientes y decididos… pero sobre todos los más capaces para lograr esa meta, supongo que usted se encontrará entre los que decidieron que era mucho más seguro ver como los demás arriesgaban el pellejo, en lugar de formar parte de la honorable misión de Thorin y ahora imagino no faltara quienes quieran reclamar ese lugar como suyo, por el simple hecho de ser enano ¿Verdad? – estaba molesto por cómo se expresaba el anciano. Sintió como Tauriel le sujetaba un poco más fuerte, intentando calmarle y solo por ella dejaría el asunto por terminado.

El enano notó como la doncella a su lado le aferraba con fuerza y por fin volteó a verla.

\- ¿Supongo que debo pensar que ahora que ha vuelto se sentirá con el derecho de pensar que algunas cosas cambian? pero en este pueblo, las cosas siguen como eran y si es que un día regresamos a Erebor, espero que este no sea contaminado por aquellos quienes nos han traicionado y deduzco que lamentablemente así es, ya que le veo acompañado por uno de ellos… ¿Supongo que Thorin ha cedido ante uno de nuestros enemigos después de todo? –

\- No se atreva a meter a mi Tío en mis decisiones - dijo elevando la voz, ahora en su rostro era notable la molestia que le había causado ese último comentario sobre su tío.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una disputa por mantener el honor de su fallecido tío y Tauriel pudo verlo, al igual que el anciano frente a ellos – Él siempre le fue fiel a su reino y a su pueblo… no se atreva a volver a mancillar su nombre o no responderé de mis actos, y créame cuando le digo que no me importa que usted sea mucho mayor que yo… esperaría más prudencia y paciencia en alguien como usted… -

\- Muchacho insolente, deberías llevártela de aquí, así le evitarías las penas de estar en un pueblo donde será odiada y por otros deseada… - dijo volteando a su alrededor, la gente de la ciudad parecía notar lo tenso del ambiente entre estos – Tan solo observa, la mayoría de tu pueblo la desprecia con solo verla y los hombres solo la codiciarán… mejor váyanse antes de que alguien decida llevar a cabo lo que te he advertido… -

Kíli se alejo de Tauriel y se acercó al enano lleno de enojo. Como podía ser ese de su mismo pueblo quien hiciese una petición como aquella. Su tío había dado la vida por ver cumplido su deseo de recuperar la ciudad de sus antepasados, por la que había esperado muchos años, en espera de una oportunidad de recuperarla y cuando por fin lo hizo, cayó muerto en uno de los episodios más tristes que le acompañarían el resto de su vida. Además estaba el hecho de que aquel pueblo no viese con buenos ojos a la dama que eligió por esposa, y todavía se atreviera a ofenderla, diciendo que los hombres del lugar terminarían por deshonrarla solo por su cara bonita.

\- Será mejor que le pida una disculpa y cierre la boca, porque no responderé por lo que le acontezca… -

\- Nadie se extrañaría de ti, siempre fuiste un chiquillo revoltoso en este lugar… paseándote con tu tío y hermano, como si fueses alguien… de toda la honorable familia de Durín, tu eres quien la deshonra al traer a una elfa a tu casa… la casa de tu madre y en ese estado, mostrándola orgulloso con lo que sea que ahora crezca en su vientre… pero desde ahora te digo que eso… lo que lleva dentro es una aberración… -

Suficiente.

Estaba furioso. Maldito fuera aquel condenado anciano.

Sentía como le hervía la sangre en su interior. Aquello era demasiado. Cómo podía alguien soltar tanto veneno y regodearse de ello. No importaba que fuese un anciano, se disculparía con Tauriel por aquella ofensa y luego por su tío y todo lo que aquel desagradecido pueblo le debía. Thorin no podía ahora defender su honor, pero le tenía a él, su sobrino, uno joven y en muchas ocasiones imprudente. Ahora realmente lo sería. Ya levantaba el brazo, lo merecía.

\- Kíli… detente – escuchó la voz de Tauriel tras de él - No vale la pena, sigamos… - dijo haciendo sonar su voz lo más normal que podía. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero no le daría el privilegio de hacérselo saber a ninguno de aquellos enanos que tanto buscaban hacerle daño al enano que amaba y a su familia.

Se volvió para verla. Estaba angustiada y sabía cómo terminaría aquello. No era la mejor forma de ganarse a un pueblo enloquecido por el odio a los elfos. Por mucho que el anciano estuviese buscando una pelea, él no debía dársela. Ella se tragaría su orgullo y él su enojo e impotencia, porque de verdad que merecía cada golpe que imagino darle en ese robusto y cansado cuerpo.

\- Si, lo creo… con permiso, ya tendrá sus noticias, cuando le corresponda – dijo respirando tranquilamente, necesitaba controlarse. Aquellas ofensas contra él las podría pasar por alto, pero de ninguna manera creyó que podría dejar pasar las que dijo de su tío, de Tauriel y ahora hasta de la criatura que ella llevaba en su vientre. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía siquiera pensar que podía hablar así de la doncella que amaba y salir ileso, pero la situación era por demás complicada y él lo había prometido, por lo que se veía sometido a su palabra. Estaba lamentando grandemente el haber hecho semejante promesa, sabiendo que le estaba costando demasiado cumplirla, inclusive más que volver con vida a su casa.

Le tomó de la mano orgulloso y le sonrió a ella. Tauriel le miraba acongojada, más sonrió. Le sujetó fuertemente y se dirigieron a la casa de la modista del pueblo.

Allí, todo era diferente. La mujer y sus ayudantes les dieron otra perspectiva de lo que pasaba fuera de los que era su familia. Todos estaban encantados con la bella doncella del bosque que había llegado hasta sus tierras y que ahora llevaría ropas confeccionadas por ellas. Sacaron lo que a Tauriel y a Kíli les pareció una eternidad de telas de colores. Ella que no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones se sintió un poco abatida, sin embargo a petición de Kíli dejo que las mujeres (más emocionadas que ella) tomaran medidas y escogiera entre los colores que más le favorecían. Fue así que tan solo después de admirarla y tras aquella agitación, la devolvieron al enano que le esperaba fuera de la salita.

\- Debe usted estar muy cansada… ¿Cuándo nacerá el pequeño? Si no es mucha molestia – pregunto la mayor de las mujeres.

\- Lo desconozco… ciertamente, los elfos llevamos los hijos cerca de un año. Pero los enanos… en verdad lo ignoro… -

La mujer le vio extrañada y al darse cuenta de la expresión que tendría en el rostro se corrigió.

\- Disculpe Señora, no sabía que ustedes eran pareja… debí suponerlo… no se preocupen, yo no tiendo en fijarme en ello… pero si me permites muchacho - dijo viendo a Kíli – No deberías traerla caminando demasiado… sus pies están hinchados, siéntate querida… - dijo viendo a la joven - Descansen un poco, les traeré algo de té –

La mujer desapareció tras una puerta y les dejo solos.

\- Increíble, recibir más apoyo de una extranjera que de tu propia familia… - dijo amargamente.

\- Tranquilo Kíli… sabíamos que esto sería así… no estamos recibiendo más que lo que ya esperábamos. Terminemos aquí y dejémosles en casa… ya veremos que sucede después… -

\- Se supone que el positivo era yo… - hizo una mueca - Debes disculpar a mi pueblo, son… son un poco… -

\- Solo están siendo ellos, han sido heridos y han arrastrado por muchos años un odio hacia mi pueblo, sabíamos que esto podría pasar… -

\- Lo sé, pero imaginaba que quizás me estaba preocupando de nada y ahora sé que es mucho peor de lo que creía… y no ayuda mucho que quiera partirle la boca a cuanto enano u hombre se pone enfrente y habla mal de ti o mi tío… no sé si podré soportarlo… -

\- Yo lo soportare por ti, no tienes que golpear a nadie, ni demostrarle nada a nadie. Estamos juntos en esto y así será para siempre… si tu puedes amarme así… no me importa nada más… -

La mujer volvió y se quedaron conversando hasta que casi cayó el sol. No deseaba encontrarse con nadie y mucho menos tener que hablar con alguien más. Le pesaba saber que tendría que guiar a ese mismo pueblo de regreso a su casa y tener que revelarle a su madre esa misma noche que su fatídica idea sobre el viaje se había vuelto realidad en la persona de uno de los de la compañía. Su amado hermano, el que sería y nació para ser el honorable rey bajo la montaña.

Thorin.

//

Sigrid le recibió muy emocionada, deseaba escucharlo todo y por primera vez, desde hace mucho converso con ella amenamente sobre el tema.

Estaba muy interesada en los acuerdos.

\- Supongo, que después de todo, el sabe lo que hace, no imagino porque desearía llevar hortalizas y verduras a su casa… hasta donde vi, ellos comen montones de carne, quesos, cervezas… eso sí. Supongo debe estar pensando en Tauriel… -

\- Así es… su hermano después de todo si se desposara con la doncella del bosque… -

\- ¿En qué términos quedaron con las herramientas para la herrería? Con los telares… -

\- Tranquila, pensé que llegarías preguntándome sobre si hablamos sobre ustedes –

\- Sé que no lo hicieron, Fili, tenía bien fija la idea de la reunión, dudo mucho que cambiara de idea respecto a ello –

\- Es un buen enano, seguramente si sigue así, será un rey muy ilustre y muy amado por su pueblo –

\- Si, es muy noble y siempre busca el bienestar de los que ama… -

Le vio soñando despierta, su hija se negaba ahora a tocar el tema de su amor por el rey bajo la montaña. Él no estaba convencido de que ello era bueno… pero ella llevaba poco más de cuatro meses lejos y aún seguía mostrando el mismo fervor por el enano. Quizás se le pasaría, era el primer amor de su hija, al menos el que ella manifestaba, puesto que hasta entonces nunca había dado muestra de tener uno. Era eso o antes había sido muy discreta.

Sigrid se había marchado con una sonrisa, porque el pueblo al menos una vez estuvieran dichos los detalles de dicho acuerdo, volverían a la vida de comercio que conocieron en la desaparecida bajo el fuego, Esgaroth y el más antiguo reconocimiento de la célebre ciudad de Dale, la que algunas vez fue gobernada por sus antepasados.

Quizás el también tenía que demostrarse algo, como el mismo enano que había visto esa misma tarde. Quizás el también debía mostrarse a sí mismo que podría sacar a ese pueblo adelante, obviamente el reto era distinto, porque él no estaría enfrentándose a un dragón desalmado, sino a una ciudad en ruinas y con carencias que no podía solucionar, pues no eran un pueblo rico y este apenas se levantaba de una dura caída.

Por lo menos se dijo que en eso tenían algo en común.

Se engañaba.

Todavía deseaba ignorar el hecho de que ambos amaban a la misma mujer. Su hija.

//

Regresaron a casa y encontraron a Dís en la salita. Tranquila como si esperase a que ellos volvieran a la casa. Al parecer su esposo estaba ocupado.

\- ¡Buenas noches, madre! – saludo cortésmente

\- Buena noche, Lady Dís - repitió ceremoniosamente Tauriel.

Ella volteó a verles y luego les invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- Desde que llegaron he deseado hablar con ambos… basta de tanto secreto… e intuido algunas cosas de lo poco que me has relatado hijo, deseo que me aclares la idea que se ha sembrado en mi corazón… esta mañana no pude verles más y de verdad que deseo que los dos sean sinceros conmigo… no sé si inmiscuirte en estos asuntos Tauriel, pero como bien me lo ha hecho saber mi hijo, tu eres su esposa y eso te convierte en parte de la familia… - tomó aire - Por lo que siendo así, requiero que me informen que ha pasado, porque solo ustedes dos ha vuelto ¿Dónde están los demás? –

Kíli, tomó de la mano a Tauriel y comenzó a narrarle a su madre, todo lo que había acontecido en el viaje, agrandando la perspectiva de lo que había acontecido entre ellos durante aquel viaje. El ataque de los trolls, los gigantes de piedra, el encierro en la montaña con trasgos, el ataque de los orcos, el viaje a través del bosque, el calabozo, el abandono que sufrió en la ciudad y luego la persecución en Esgaroth, la destrucción de la ciudad por Smaug, el regreso a Erebor y fue ahí cuando se detuvo.

Miró a su madre que le miraba directamente a los ojos, escuchaba muy atenta lo que su hijo decía. Sus pesadillas, sus temores se habían vuelto realidad durante aquellos dos años. Estaba impaciente y Kíli no terminaba con su tormento, esperaba que en cualquier momento le dijese que solo él había salido ileso, no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello.

Kíli no sabía cómo terminar aquella historia, estaba hablando del enano que le crió, aquel que le convenció de que debían volver por lo que era suyo, que el honor, la lealtad y un corazón decidido era todo lo que se necesitaba para recuperar sus tierras. El tío que confió en sus habilidades de arquero, que le aconsejaba pese a lo necio que era y que le animaba a ser justo y cuidar lo que más amara en la tierra, como él lo hacía con su pueblo y su legado, pero principalmente a su familia. Observó a Tauriel, ella no hablaba, le daba el espacio necesario para narrar a su madre todo lo sucedido. Solo le miraba y pese a su silencio, sabía que le alentaba a terminar aquel doloroso relato. Sonreía para él y le acariciaba el dorso de la mano, sabiendo que las palaras que saldrían de su boca destruirían un poco la fortaleza de su madre.

Una enana siempre fuerte y con voluntad de acero.

\- Una vez que estuvimos en la fortaleza… mi tío enfermó, se fue trasformando gradualmente, dejo de comer y dormir en busca de la piedra del arca, todos lo notamos, pero nadie decía nada… fue hasta que el rey de Dale regreso para pedir el pago por sus servicios prestados antes y Thorin se negó a darlo… ello desato una tormenta, que aprovechó el rey Thranduil en busca de unas gemas… -

Vio como su madre clavaba la mirada en Tauriel ahora.

\- Ella no fue la responsable madre… mi tío estaba bajo la misma enfermedad del abuelo, me dijo Balin… no era él. Ello nos llevaría a una guerra, más cuando se apoderaron de la piedra con ayuda de un nuestro amigo Bilbo, el hobbit… -

\- ¿El hobbit? –

\- Si, él creyó que así ayudaría a terminar aquella disputa… yo era uno de los más molestos por la pérdida de la piedra, pero ahora que lo reflexiono, era mi yo imprudente el que hablaba, hubiese pagado cualquier cosa por que aquella guerra no se diera. Sobre todo porque creía que Tauriel estaría en la batalla… -

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - dijo su madre intentando calmarse… pero en su corazón, el presagio del zorzal había resonado en su cabeza, desde que una mañana se levantó escuchando su canto. Pocos enanos habían logrado aprender su idioma y ella no le recordaba como cuando pequeña, pero ahora… que escuchaba a su hijo, le pareció que todo tenía sentido.

\- Se hizo la guerra y con ello llegó Dain a la batalla… justo cuando pensábamos entrar en la batalla, Thorin no los negó y se encerró en su trono… todos deseábamos salir y pelear, ayudar a nuestra familia y en eso los orcos y trasgos comandados por Azog nos atacaron a todos… -

Kíli narró el episodio en el que su tío se enfrentó muy dentro consigo mismo. Reconociendo que él no era sí. Él era un enano valiente y por sobre todo lo que más tenía valor para él era su familia, la misma que ahora peleaba afuera sin él, los que peleaban sus batallas por él. Entonces decidieron salir a la guerra, aminorando al ejército enemigo, pero no podrían ganarle sin cortar la cabeza del líder.

\- Subimos a la montaña a buscarle y ahí nos separamos… madre lo que le voy a decir es muy delicado, por favor… -

\- Kíli… no te detengas ahora… que este mal presentimiento me está matando. Dímelo… dímelo… ¿Dónde está Fili? –

\- Fili está en Erebor… esperándote –

Dís respiró profundo y solo susurro “Gracias Aüle”

Kíli entonces dijo - Él será coronado dentro de unos meses madre… -

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Coronado?... Kíli ¿por qué tu hermano va a ser coronado?… - no logró decir más, pues de sus ojos brotaron inmensas lágrimas… - ¿Por qué?... –

Kíli corrió a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y le sujetó con fuerza.

Su hermano… su familia había desaparecido casi por completo. Su madre, hermano, abuelo, padre, esposo y ahora el único que le quedaba, su muy querido hermano Thorin estaba muerto… buscando qué… unas tierras, tesoros, encontrando la muerte en sabrá donde, después de padecer de la misma enfermedad que su abuelo.

\- No Kíli… dime que es un mal sueño, que mi hermano esta esperándome en Erebor para cumplir su sueño… que va lograr ser lo que siempre añoro y que para mí siempre fue… -

\- Él murió valientemente Lady Dís, defendiendo lo que creía era correcto, murió defendiendo a su pueblo y su legado… a sus hijos… - intervino Tauriel.

Kíli se volvió hacia ella, él también lloraba. Ver a su madre en ese estado le destrozaba el alma. Siempre la había visto de una pieza, excepto cuando les vio partir, pero aquello sobrepasaba ese recuerdo. Ella ahora no podría volver a verle, no podría despedirse del hermano que cuido de ella y que tanto amaba. Aquel que creía en la justicia y el honor por sobre todas las cosas. Él mismo que nunca olvido y nunca perdono -

\- Se los dije… ¿No les advertí yo?... me han arrebatado todo lo que amaba… mi familia… malditos tesoros… - dijo dejando ver en su voz el enojo, la frustración y el ira que ahora había en su corazón, pues nuevamente había sido golpeada duramente por la vida. Mantenía unas cosas y perdía otras de igual valor para ella.

Estaba feliz de saber que sus hijos prosperaban y mantenían la vida corriendo por sus venas. Pero maldecía la suerte de sus seres queridos, los abuelos, padres, la del padre de sus hijos y ahora la pérdida de sus dos hermanos…

\- Llora madre… yo apenas tuve tiempo de llorarle y sé que debe doler mucho perderle, yo perdí a un líder, un tío, un padre… -

Dís le abrazó y así pudo ver a la elfa que permanecía sentada en el sofá, con el rostro afligido, del verde mar de sus ojos se desprendían unas lágrimas que recorrían su perfecto rostro. A ella le dolía su hijo, porque sabía que aquella pérdida, no era cualquiera, había perdido al que veía como a un padre.

\- ¿Sufrió? – preguntó intentando tragarse el dolor.

\- Murió con honor madre, asesinando al horrible trasgo que mató a tu abuelo… a tu padre. Logró hablar con el hobbit, él fue quien le despidió al otro mundo, a encontrarse con nuestros antepasados… -

\- ¿Dónde estabas tú?... ¿Qué te paso a ti mi querido hijo? – dijo buscándole marcas en el rostro.

\- Caí muy cerca de ahí, nunca llegue hasta donde él estaba… le vi pelear con valor y entereza… ninguno de los que le atacaban siquiera le tocaban… yo en cambio fui herido antes de llegar con él y una flecha me atravesó muy cerca del corazón… gracias a la familia de Tauriel, es que estoy aquí… ella misma fue muy herida intentando ayudarme madre… -

Dís la miró. La elfa ahora estaba rígida, no supo si de nervios o si era por algún malestar, pero le miraba sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- Gracias por cuidar de él… - fue todo lo que dijo Dís y se puso de pie - Gracias por decírmelo Kíli, por cumplir tu promesa y volver a casa… deberás notificar a las demás ciudades del deceso de Thorin y sobre la coronación de tu hermano, ellos desearan estar ahí y ustedes deben partir antes de que ella ya no pueda hacerlo - dijo señalando a

Tauriel, que seguía muy rígida en su lugar - Lo mejor es que partas mañana –

\- Madre… es por usted por quien he venido principalmente… Fili desea verla… -

\- Amo a mi hijo y me gustaría mucho estar con él en ese momento… pero entiende la corona me ha traído solo desgracia, no deseo ver a mi hijo ponerse esa maldita corona para luego verle perderse en el oro o que alguna mala bestia le busque y le mate… ya no… -

Dicho eso desapareció por las escaleras.

Kíli y Tauriel voltearon a verse preocupados. Aquella situación estaba saliéndoseles de las manos peligrosamente.

Definitivamente las noticias estaban causando efectos que ellos no habían previsto.

Al arquero le dolía ver tan destrozada a su madre. La vida le había arrebatado demasiado.

 

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les adelanto el titulo del siguiente capitulo... Un cuarto vació... snif snif... U_U


	13. Un cuarto vació

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís debe afrontar la triste realidad. Su hermano Thorin ha muerto y nada en el mundo podrá devolverle la vida, sus palabras terminaron siendo ciertas, el honor, el valor y el corazón dispuesto no fue suficiente para que su único hermano sobreviviera y viera cumplido su deseo de recuperar sus tierras... malditas las riquezas, malditos los tesoros.  
> Kíli y Tauriel tiene una romántica despedida y nuevamente sus caminos se separan, pero la promesa de volverse a ver es más que suficiente para creer que todo saldrá bien.  
> Sigrid es descubierta por su padre y las consecuencias de sus actos aún están por verse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola esta nueva entrega es algo cambiante, por un lado vemos a Dís sufriendo por la muerte de su hermano... por otro lado a Kili y Tauriel en un momento demasiado "cercano" y sigrid bueno... ya lo leerán...
> 
> Espero no ofender a nadie con lo escrito en el capitulo y es que se lo merecen ^^

**Capitulo 13**  
**Un cuarto vació**

 

 _ **"** En nuestra, luz imperfecta pálido, _  
_Nuestros palmas se estabilizarán,_  
_Y el brillo_  
_Cerrará los ojos pesados,_  
_Cuando soñamos con usted._  
_Soñar contigo"_

_Sleeping at last -Chandeliers_

 

_ _

 

Dís caminaba por la casa, guiada por la tristeza, el coraje y la impotencia de no haber podido salvar al hermano que murió intentando recobrar lo que por derecho era suyo y que había sido cruelmente arrebatado hace tantos años.

Se los había dicho, ella los había advertido, ahora qué sentido tenía repetírselo, esas palabras ya no podrían devolverle la vida a su querido hermano. En todo este tiempo su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada llevándole a imaginar escenarios tormentosos y llenos de penurias para la compañía que partió hace ya tanto tiempo. Hubiese deseado que solo fueran eso, unas jugarretas sin sentido. Con su suerte debió adivinarlo, nada ni siquiera aquellas imágenes horribles le hubiesen preparado para aquel golpe de realidad que su hijo le había confirmado… porque hasta ahora sobrevivía suponiendo un desenlace menos trágico, ni siquiera el dichoso zorzal que vino a cantarle en su ventana, había tenido el valor de confirmarle sus sospechas.

Cuanto deseaba que todo hubiese quedado en un mal sueño

Murió solo… con la única compañía de un hobbit… un pequeño hobbit. Cerca estuvo de perder a sus dos hijos… ella había estado tan lejos de ellos… de él.

No se había permitido descansar ni un solo día desde que partieron, llenándose de una angustia terrible y noches de insomnio frente a las pesadillas donde sus hijos, su hermano y aquella compañía perdían la vida en manos enemigas o a causa de las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza. Todos eran consientes de los peligro del viaje a través de tierras salvajes, y no era lo mismo que hace noventa años, cuando en ese entonces todos viajaban en un grupo mucho mayor.

Ellos habían emprendido el camino por voluntad propia. En aquel entonces el destino les había orillado a eso.

Ahora su Thorin estaba muerto y nada podría devolvérselo, ni las lágrimas, ni la maldita montaña… la había dejado esta vez para siempre…

Su hermano se había encargado de abandonarla por última vez y ahora solo podría consolarse en saber que los dos hijos que amaban seguían con vida, pero que nunca suplirían la parte de ella que murió al conocer que ya hace mucho él había dado su último aliento sobre la tierra, sin siquiera haber cumplido su deseo de reinar en la ciudad de sus antepasados. Seguramente ahora él se encontraba junto a ellos.

Thorin ya no estaba más entre los vivos. Él solo podría acompañarla en sus recuerdos.

Le estaba costando deshacerse de la pequeña esperanza a la que se aferraba ayer, una donde aún esperaba verle atravesar la puerta, con su eterna mirada azulada, franca y directa.

\- Se ha ido para siempre… – Se repitió así misma. Torturandose, desgarrándose por dentro, pues cada palabra, cada sílaba dolía más que la anterior. Le dolía tanto que se volvió un martirio hasta respirar.

Caminó y caminó por la casa. No era una gran mansión, pero a ella le era más que suficiente para la que compartió con amigos, con el que fue su esposo y donde crió a esos pequeños… donde esperó al hermano que ya no volvería a casa nunca más. Las habitaciones perdían color, le parecían oscuras y frías, solitarias y hasta desconocidas.

\- Oh Thorin… - susurró y su mundo se derrumbó.

El dolor no menguaba y las lágrimas, parecían no aminorarlo. Estaba ella sola, así se sentía. Sabía que Fili y Kíli estaban tristes, su hermano era como un padre. Su compañía estaría entristecida, pero lo superaría… habría un nuevo rey después de todo. Ella… ella ya no recuperaría al hermano que perdió.

Alzó un poco el rostro y se dio cuenta donde estaba.

Frente a ella, una puerta obscura. La observó como hipnotizada, parecía demasiado grande para estar en aquella casa habitada por enanos. El ruido en las escaleras rompió el hechizo y se adentro en ella, cerrándola inmediatamente. No quería que nadie más viera su dolor, ella era quien le había perdido, ahora debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

Adentro descubrió una habitación poco iluminada, muy obscura y húmeda.

La habitación de Thorin.

Ahora y para siempre era solo un cuarto vació más.

//

Kíli y Tauriel se fueron a dormir después de revelar las terribles noticias.

Hablaron poco esa noche. Ambos entendían lo que sucedería ahora.

La madre del enano les había dicho lo que se debía hacer. Lo que significaba: separarse.

A Tauriel aquella idea francamente le parecía lógica. Kíli debía informar a los enanos de las ciudades vecinas acerca del motivo para volver y los que así lo desearan podrían volver a su hogar: Erebor. Como debía hacerlo rápidamente debía resignarse a viajar sin ella.

Aquello era lo que realmente le aterraba. Debía convivir con la madre del enano, en la ausencia de él y al parecer esta era una dama de ideas fijas y de sólido carácter.

Creyó que no podría dormir, pero en su estado actual, el sueño pudo más que ella.

Todavía no salía el sol y sentía el brazo de su amado sujetándola en un cómodo abrazo. Con delicadeza se volvió hacía él. Dormía plácidamente, sus cabellos resbalaban por su cara; siempre tan rebeldes. Su apuesto rostro y su barbilla cubierta de un áspero vello que ascendía por sus mejillas, se le veía tan tranquilo, pese a saber que no lo había estado antes de dormir.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría sin él. No debía ser más de tres semanas, según le dijo él. Viajaría rápido y regresaría por ella y por su madre. Él estaba decidido a llevarla a Erebor, se sentía responsable por las molestias causadas a su hermano mayor que lo mínimo que podía hacer por Fili era complacerlo llevando a su madre a la coronación.

Ella no deseaba dejarle partir, más lo haría.

No resistiendo más su impulso, le acarició el pecho, ese que le gustaba mucho y que era siempre un buen lugar donde recostarse.

Deseaba recordarle. Desde esa noche en el jardín, ella no se había sentido así.

Ella lo amaba y deseaba que él lo supiera. Kíli siempre era muy atento, ella quería hacérselo saber. Él pareció reaccionar a su llamado.

\- Tauriel… - dijo entre sueños.

\- Si querido… soy yo… - dijo ella besándole justo en la cicatriz del pecho y luego en el hombro.

Kíli abrió los ojos cuando ella le besó en los labios. Ella le acomodó hasta que su cabeza estuvo pegada a la almohada y le arrebato las ropas. Ella misma se deshizo de su túnica, una blanca preciosa que él mismo le había regalado. Deseaba hacerle saber lo mucho que le quería y cuanto le necesitaba.

\- Creo que no te lo he dicho demasiado, pero debes saberlo… Te amo – dijo Tauriel, mientras le besaba.

El sonrió al verla, lucia radiante, sus ojos brillaban, sus cabellos resbalaban sobre su cuerpo, y podía sentir su suave piel en contraste con la suya.

\- Yo también - dijo pasando sus grandes dedos por su rostro y luego terminando en su cintura.

Se regalaron un sinfín de besos y caricias. Esta vez ambos deseaban complacerse, ella tenía la iniciativa, deseaba hacerle gritar su nombre, como él lo había hecho antes. Quería sentirse suya y que él le recordará que ya lo era.

Él estaba complacido con ella. Era todo lo que necesitaba, pero Tauriel le estaba matando, se movía suavemente y aquello solo le hacía temblar… ella parecía encontrarse muy bien, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos abiertos observando, siguiendo sus movimientos y todo su cuerpo en sintonía con el suyo. Lo que le estaba llevando al extremo, nunca se llenaría de sentirla, necesitaba tomarla y más que eso deseaba que le liberara.

\- Tauriel… - dijo con voz grave.

Kíli la sujeto de las caderas y la guió. Aquello fue mucho más de lo que ella recordaba de la última noche que estuvieron juntos, aquello le brindaba un nuevo giro a aquella experiencia y definitivamente a ambos les había dejado más que satisfechos. Se dejo caer sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente sobre este. Nuevamente encontró que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, lo cual le agradaba reconocer.

\- Eso ha sido… - dijo aún respirando con dificultad.

\- Lo sé – dijo terminando él la frase.

Él le acariciaba la espalda, de una forma agradable y relajante. Creyó que podría quedarse dormida ahí, ese era un buen momento y lugar para hacerlo. El sueño le llamaba de regreso y entonces sintió la presión en el vientre. Su abultado y pequeño vientre estaba resintiendo su peso y de inmediato se recostó a su lado. Él ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

\- Voy a extrañarte… - dijo ella.

\- ¿Estarás bien? - pregunto delicadamente sobre su cabeza.

\- Si, lo estaré – acurrucándose en su pecho. Le agradaba aquella sensación de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

No le era sorpresa saber que le agradaba cada instante con él. No importaba que ello les trajera problemas, cada uno de ellos valía la pena por pasar el resto de su vida con él.

\- Todo va estar bien Tauriel… solo dale tiempo, le va costar asimilar la muerte de mi tío – dijo suavemente, mientras Tauriel caía bajo el influjo del sueño

La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaba y cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse, con sumo cuidado se desperezo y salió de la cama sin despertar a Tauriel. Le regalo un dulce beso en la frente; lucía absolutamente adorable ahí recostada en su cama, le contempló plenamente agradecido por las muestras de amor que ella le regalaba – Vas a estar bien te lo prometo… - guió su mirada al pequeño relieve que se formaba entre las sábanas - Tú también pequeño o pequeña… cuida a tu madre… ambos te amamos y deseamos que estés con nosotros pronto - Se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que le hablaba. No podía verle, pero ya le amaba en gran manera.

Deseaba quedarse ahí, junto a la doncella que amaba y al hijo que esperaba que naciera. Sabía que era poco tiempo, pero le parecía una tortura alejarse de ellos.

//

Todavía no se escondían todas las estrellas y Sigrid ya se había levantado para iniciar su día. Tenía cerca de una semana si verle y de verdad que ya deseaba a ver al enano dueño de sus afectos, eran uno de los pocos momentos que tenía para verle. Rápidamente se puso una ligera capa y decidió aventurarse por el pasillo de su casa. La luz era tenue, así que emprendió el camino hacia una de las salidas de la casa.

\- ¿Acaso vas a alguna parte? –

Escucho aquella voz y se quedo congelada. Ella iba retrasada, no lo veía a diario, las últimas semanas había sido imposible, pero ahora que Fili había vuelto esperaba volver a verle como antes, junto a la plaza del pueblo justo antes del alba. Allí se dirigía ella cuando la detuvo la sonora voz de su padre.

\- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus paseos matutinos? –

Ella se volteó a verle, presa del pánico intentaba saber por Fili a que términos habían llegado y no quería hacer pensar a su padre que ella dirigía los hilos detrás de esas operaciones, que aunque no podía negar que las había incitado, su propósito era con buenas intenciones: ayudar al comercio de su pueblo y que a la vez su padre conociera mejor al que ella deseaba fuese su marido pronto.

Dudo si contestar a sus preguntas, pero no podría engañarle en ese momento, ella estaba ahí y había sido atrapada. Deseaba saber que decir y no arruinar lo que hasta ahora parecía prometedoras noticias a su pueblo. En lo que se trataba de Fili, su padre, siempre era demasiado reservado y ella no deseaba acosarlo con preguntas, ante la evidente falta de simpatía de su padre por el enano.

\- Bueno… no voy a negarlo… - dijo tragando saliva y valientemente se dirigió hacia donde su padre estaba - Iba a ver a Fili, en la plaza del pueblo, lo he visto ahí ya dos veces… - no estaba segura si continuar, al parecer su padre deseaba escuchar cuanto ella quisiera revelarle. Agradeció por lo menos que no se viese alterado – En vista de que se me ha negado información sobre los tratos con el rey, deseaba saber que van en buenos términos –

Finalizó con la esperanza que aquello calmase a su padre. Que ahora de tan sereno que lo veía estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

\- ¿Así que ya le has visto antes? - dijo poniéndose de pie muy tranquilamente - Creí que hasta ahora había sido bueno contigo, había respetado tus deseos de un matrimonio con el enano… pero no creí que eso te llevará a desobedecerme y peor aún traicionar a tu propio padre… te desconozco… - dijo esto caminando por la habitación.

\- Padre… pero era la única forma, tú me lo has prohibido… y conoces perfectamente que yo le amo y deseo una vida a su lado… -

\- Hasta ahora creí haber juzgado bien al enano… pensé que era honorable y sensato… creo que me equivoque, no te pediría verte a estas horas, cuando sabe que ello no pone en bien tu virtud, ni ayuda a tu estatus… pensé que tu también eras más sensata… -

\- Padre, no malinterpretes esto… Fili no intentaría poner en juego mi virtud… -

\- No volverás a verle… arreglaremos este asunto. Es una pena para nuestros acuerdos, pero si tu deseo es un matrimonio… eso podré arreglarlo –

La joven se quedo congelada ¿Qué trataría de hacer su padre?

\- Comprende, él me ama y yo a él, es todo lo que pedimos… una oportunidad… -

\- Sigrid, no voy a dar tu mano a ese enano, por más que parezca sensato, prudente y sabio… acabas de demostrarme que no lo es –

\- Yo fui la de la idea… yo fui quien le convenció de verme, fui yo – la joven ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalasen por su rostro – Él no tuvo nada que ver, todo es mi culpa –

\- No debes disculparlo, no puedo perdonar su falta de prudencia –

\- Padre, por favor –

\- Vuelve a la cama… es mi última palabra – dijo y se marcho

La joven se quedo ahí en aquella fría habitación contemplándola, mientras todavía era apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, todo lo que podía haber salido mal salió peor de lo que esperaba, cómo le explicaría a Fili, que su idea de verse así, había sido terriblemente mal interpretada por su padre y ahora este hablaba de la “idea de matrimonio”, ella no deseaba un matrimonio cualquiera y aventajado. Deseaba uno con el enano que ahora debería estar preocupado por no verla llegar hasta la fuente de la ciudad, donde ella misma le había convencido verse.

Se mordió el labio, ideando como reparar aquel terrible error suyo.

Ahora no solo ella y Fili pagarían las consecuencias, sino el mismo pueblo del enano que ella amaba.

 

Alix Lestrange :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal con Sigrid? estoy segura que nadie vio venir esto... hehehehehe. 
> 
> Se aproxima el final de la historia y hay muchas cosas que aún faltan por escribir... ¿qué pasará con Sigrid y Fili? ¿cómo le ira a Tauriel en casa con Dís? ¿Será bien recibido Kíli como embajador de Erebor?... pone uno a pensar las cosas verdad... bueno eso se irá explicando en los capitulos siguientes. No te lo pierdas.


	14. Despertares...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertares...  
> En ocasiones es mejor seguir durmiendo... la vida da muchas vueltas y en ocasiones despertamos con los ojos abiertos... no damos cuenta que hemos construido nuestra propia tumba, o que estamos viviendo una fantasía o simplemente nos damos cuenta que hemos ofendido a los seres que más amamos... Sigrid, Dís y Tauriel están a punto de descubrir que el abrir los ojos no siempre es la mejor forma de huir de una pesadilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme y gran disculpa porque tarde tanto en este capítulo... entre la mudanza, mis trabajos finales y la vida, pues es que hasta ahora subo este capítulo (sé que suena a excusas, pero es verdad).
> 
> Dicho eso, creo que fui demasiado dramática con la descripción del capítulo, pero quería poner de cabeza la historia de algunos de los personajes... (leanlo para que lo descubran) ...  
> En verdad gracias por la paciencia, por los comentarios pero sobre todo por su paciencia, ya estoy en receso escolar, así que espero terminar la historia antes de que cumpla el año ( 16 Febrero, ¿pueden creerlo?)

**Capítulo 14**  
**Despertares...**

 

"Estoy caminando con los ojos cerrados  
Caminando en la oscuridad  
Caminar sobre los errores  
Lo siento en mi corazón  
Solo buscando mi libertad  
Así que no parece tan lejos.  
Oh, ruego a Dios que me encuentres"

Echotape - We´ve  been dreaming 

 

La noticia se había esparcido como llamarada en medio de una pradera seca, lo quisiese o no, su sentencia estaba dictada y muy pronto consumada. Antes hubiese pensado que tendría tiempo para enmendar su falta, pero ante tal ira y decepción no había podido frenar las consecuencias que comenzaban a pesar sobre su espalda.  
Maldita fuera su suerte…

Escucho las campanas que daban la bienvenida al nuevo día y volvió a maldecirse…

Había sido tan drástico el cambio de sueño a pesadilla, pues de aquello habían pasado apenas unas semanas… ahora le parecían lejanos los días cuando todo iba tan bien en casa. Los comercios florecían, las fachadas y calles habían sido reparadas en su mayoría, era notorios los cambios que estaba experimentando la ciudad... de hecho la última adquisición era la que había despertado el terror en la bella joven que ahora lucía ojerosa y demacrada. El sonido de una bella campana de bronce resonando en la torre más alta, era la culpable de su deplorable estado de ánimo.

**¡Ding, Dong!**

Había sido llevada apenas hace unos días a la ciudad, elaborada por las hábiles manos de los compañeros del rey de Erebor. Tenía finos acabados y el emblema de la ciudad, una pieza de arte digna de la casa del rey, había escuchado exclamaciones sobre el trabajo que realizaban los enanos en su trabajo, algunos consejeros se atrevieron a idear fabricar otras piezas que devolvieran su antigua gloria a la antes famosa ciudad de Dale, sin embargo, el rey, su padre, se había visto satisfecho por el trabajo, pero no se dedico a desperdigar elogios al gran trabajo del pueblo enano.

Ella conocía perfectamente la razón.

**¡Ding, Dong!**

Por ahora solo deseaba no escucharlas entonar su melodía con tanto júbilo… solo enmudeciesen, solo el silencio.

Necesitaba un milagro.

Dio vueltas en la habitación, como si se sintiera encerrada ahí y no bajo su propia voluntad. Era cierto que de un tiempo para acá se había visto “perseguida” por escoltas, pero prefería el consuelo de sus pensamientos que la desoladora compañía con la que se veía obligada a transitar.

La vida le había cambiado mucho los últimos años. Era increíble que apenas hubiesen pasado siete años de la muerte de su querida madre, después el acoso de los dirigentes del reino, orcos, un dragón y ahora esto… no podía solo ser escuchada por la persona que se supone debía querer hacerla feliz… no se suponía que su padre debía ser quien procurara su felicidad.

Ella la había encontrado, sabía que existía, a través de sus hermanos, su padre, su pueblo, pero sobretodo la felicidad que solo conocía a lado de su valiente y noble enano, su Fili, el enano del que ella estaba enamorada. El mismo que había conocido muy poco en casa, pero que había aprendido a amar bajo sus cuidados después de la terrible guerra que destruyo su pueblo y lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Dale… ahora por culpa de una estúpida decisión ella había sido prometida a pariente lejano que venía de la ciudad blanca, Minas Tirith. Apenas conocía al hombre, escuchó decir a su padre que era unos años mayor que ella y este le había asegurado que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo sin lugar a dudas… lo que le dejaba a ella un amargo sabor.

Había rogado, llorado, suplicado y nada de aquello había hecho surtir un cambio en su padre quien seguía manteniendo relaciones cordiales con el reino de Fili, sin embargo la condición para ello había sido no tocar el tema de la inminente boda de su hija y un noble extranjero.

La sentencia estaba marcada y desde ese día ella no había vuelto a ver a Fili a solas. Después de entender lo imposible y fatídico que se volvía intentar salir por las ventanas o techos, ella había decidido prohibirse salir al aire libre, ni siquiera una caricia del viento o un cálido rayo de sol que iluminara su desangelado corazón le hacía salir a observar el mundo que pronto se había convertido en un lugar frío y sin color.

Tilda su hermana, muchas veces había hecho el intento por animarla, pero era apenas una pequeña, poco entendía por lo que pasaba su atribulado corazón. Su hermano inclusive había pedido que les narrara una historia como cuando niños, inclusive aquellas historias de princesas que solían disgustarle tanto, sin embargo fracaso miserablemente, ella no sentía deseos de expresar algo que no sentía… su voz, su risa se apagaba rápidamente y de seguir así podría desaparecer…

La Sigrid que el mundo conoció, estaba ahora en vías de extinción.

//

Despertó entre las sábanas, se sentía relajada, hasta un poco abochornada… la noche anterior había sido larga y bastante placentera, ahora ya era tiempo de levantarse. Se desperezó y al instante de ponerse en pie, una nausea matutina le hizo correr cerca del balde que habían dejado cerca de la cama. Se sujetó el cabello y devolvió el estómago con estruendo. Volvió el rostro a la mullida cama y la encontró vacía, Kíli no estaba, pero todavía podía sentir el suave y tierno beso que le regaló en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Apenas se había separado y ella ya lo extrañaba.

Se tomó el vientre que comenzaba a asomarse en su esbelta figura y sonrió. Pronto serían padres… bueno al menos pronto podría serlo en un año o menos. No importaba, ella sería una buena madre y estaba segura que su amado Kíli también lo sería. Le agradaba pensar en la bonita familia a la que pertenecía ahora… no importaba si su pueblo la aceptaba o no, ella ya tenía su lugar en el mundo… pero Kíli… su madre, su pueblo… el reino.

Aquella verdad ineludible le hizo darse cuenta que su resolución sobre su familia a ella bien le importaba un bledo, lamentablemente no era el mismo caso para Kíli, quien se esforzaba por negarlo, pero en el fondo Tauriel sabía que ese largo viaje no había sido solo por Fili y cómo no, el había crecido bajo el cobijo de una familia unida y siempre había actuado por amor a ellos, su tío, su hermano… su madre. 

Comprendía lo doloroso que debía ser para él no contar con su familia... ella había vivido sin una toda la vida.

sintió un ligero movimiento y sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo sentía moverse... ojalá Kíli estuviera ahí.

Volvió el rostro a la ventana más cercana, el sol sobresalía de entre las montañas, lo que significaba que ella se había quedado dormida más tiempo del prudente.  Se acarició el vientre suavemente, en verdad desconocía los efectos de su estado en los de su propia especie. Privada de la oportunidad de contemplar el milagro de la vida, como capitana de la guardia su tarea era estar siempre al frente de la batalla, por lo que cualquier oportunidad de observar el desarrollo de las criaturas de los de su pueblo siempre había quedado fuera de su alcance, ahora lamentaba no haber prestado oídos a los sanadores del pueblo, ella más tarde que pronto necesitaría quien le ayudará a traer a esa criatura al mundo y no tenía ni una idea de cuándo o cómo sería...  hasta ahora no le había tomado demasiada importancia, todo eso se presentaba de forma que todo le resultaba tan emocionante y desconcertante a la vez.

Escucho unos pasos lentos y seguros fuera de la habitación, seguramente era la madre de Kíli que se acercaba a saludar o solo pasaba por ahí. Apenas reparó en su estado y fue a cubrirse con las mantas.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la todavía magnífica figura de Dís, cubierta por una túnica de color gris pardo y enmarcando su rostro una brillante cabellera negra que resplandecía bajo la luz que atravesaba el cristal.

\- Buenos días… Señora – expresó con voz fría – Me imagine que seguía dormida, ya pasa la hora del primer desayuno y pensé que tendría hambre – terminó suavemente, intentando no mirar a la joven que se envolvía en sus sábanas.

\- Una disculpa, no suelo dormir tanto… veo que me he perdido un hermoso amanecer, quizás todavía pueda apurarme y dar un buen paseo por el campo – dijo tomando con fuerzas la manta que resbalaba de su pecho.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea… de hecho, mientras Kíli no se encuentre aquí, creo que tus apariciones públicas deben ser descartadas. La casa es cómoda, ya encontrarás algo que hacer en ella, después de todo supongo que ahora esta es también tu casa –

La rudeza de aquellas palabras le convencieron a seguir de mala gana esas indicaciones. Aunque en el fondo sabía cuán prudentes eran esas palabras, no hace más de unos días y ella misma había sido testigo del poco entusiasmo que ella provocaba en esa misma casa y entre sus pobladores enanos. Con pesar comprendió que estaba en un jaula distinta, afuera había caminos, montañas, bosquecillos, riachuelos que suplicaban ser vistos por sus curiosos ojos… imposible. Por un momento se preguntó si no estaría volviéndose una imprudente, su estado no era óptimo, desconocía sus fuerzas y resistencia y ante todo no podía ponerse en peligro.

\- Lo comprendo, aún así me gustaría poder salir de casa… caminar por el jardín, un poco de aire y sol –

\- Se que los de tu pueblo son amantes de la naturaleza… no hay mucha en esta casa, quizás te guste arreglar el jardín, solo dime que necesitas y haré lo mejor por proveerte herramientas… aunque en tu estado no es recomendable que hagas mucho esfuerzo –

\- Aprecio el que se preocupe por mi y el bebé, prometo que no haré nada que pueda ponernos en riesgo… no quisiera angustiarla a usted y mucho menos a Kíli –

\- Bien. Aquí está el desayuno, mi hijo mencionó que te gusta la avena, no soy adepta a ella, así que el sabor puede haber quedado algo extraño – dijo dándose media vuelta.

\- Estará perfecta… y gracias nuevamente –

\- Lo hago por Kíli… el parece quererte mucho… -

\- Gracias por eso… -

\- Esperaba que dijeras que lo amas… -

\- Podría haberlo dicho, pero [en mi pueblo] son mejores los hechos… -

Dís la observó un momento, sus claros ojos azules parecían taladrarla, como si quisieran encontrar dudas o secretos en ellos. Tauriel la miró sin decir una palabra, permaneció sentada sobre la cama, sosteniendo con fuerza las sabanas que ayudaban a cubrirla. Tras aquella inspección Dís se fue de la habitación dejándola a ella sumida en la dura tarea de convencer a la madre de Kíli que en verdad amaba a su hijo.

//

El camino fue arduo y bastante árido, recordaba esos caminos, le traían tantos recuerdos de su tío y Fili cabalgando a ese lugar cuando más jóvenes, la última vez que esos pueblos habían escuchado de un Durin había sido poco antes de que Thorin partiera hacia la casa de Bilbo.

_Thorin._

Cómo lo extrañaban, había sido su mentor, su consejero, su padre.

Ahora solo quedaba de él sus memorias, preciosas y puras, como una vez Tauriel le había dicho de las estrellas. Siempre que él pudiera recordar a su tío, Thorin seguiría con ellos.

¿Acaso así era cómo se sentía su madre respecto a todos los seres queridos que había perdido?

No era fácil, su lista era larga y seguramente dolorosa, un abuelo, una madre, un hermano, su padre, un amado esposo y por último el hermano que le había ayudado a superar todas las pérdidas anteriores.

La vida había golpeado duramente a su madre en más de una ocasión.

Claro que era obvio que Dís Durin no quisiera tener nada que ver con la maldita corona que le había arrebatado todo lo que le había ofrecido al principio… un tiempo, su padre había sido un rayo de luz entre tanta obscuridad, pero solo fue breve y ellos, bueno, el estaba casado con una elfa y Fili, bueno Fili destinado a la grandeza que su querido tío no alcanzó a disfrutar… no debía ser sencillo para ella aceptar el hecho de que sus hijos estaban ahora expuestos a la misma maldición por la que ella había sufrido.

Quizás había sido demasiado duro, después de todo su familia siempre se había caracterizado por ser tercos, necios y tener la verdad absoluta… tal vez su madre sentía la misma desconfianza que vio en los ojos de Thorin.

Él le había hecho una promesa a Tauriel y por todas las estrellas que la cumpliría, pero estaba decidido a cumplir la misma que le había hecho a su valeroso hermano mayor… su madre tendría que reconocer que ella volvería a Erebor le gustase o no, lo mismo que si aprobaba a su esposa.

\- Lo siento madre… -

Quedarse en Erebor o no, sería una decisión que solo ella podría tomar.

Después de todo Erebor representaba todo lo que amaba y lo que odiaba al mismo tiempo.

//

Una caminata al aire libre poco ayudo a calmar sus nervios.

Llevaba apenas unos días que Kíli había partido como mensajero de las buenas nuevas… Erebor había regresado a manos de los enanos, tal vez no a las manos del descendiente directo de Durin, pero si a un miembro honorable de la familia, Fili, el hermano de su amado. Seguro no eran noticias fáciles de asimilar, quizás divididos entre la tristeza de saber que uno había caído para ver reinar a otro mucho más joven y con bastante menos experiencia, pero había sido el destino quien había privado del reino a un valiente y fiero enano, para ver coronado a un noble y joven enano. Desde luego ella no negaba que el rubio podría reinar con sabiduría y prudencia, cualidades que el joven manifestaba, además contaba con excelente consejeros y una familia cariñosa que protegería la integridad del nuevo rey. Los mismos que habían dado todo por proteger a su antiguo líder, inclusive a su futuro esposo de una mala elección amorosa.

Ella desde luego no esperaba nada menos de los seres que consideraban a Kíli su familia… lo que le recordaba las extrañas y breves conversaciones con la madre del arquero. Dís había sido sincera y atenta, sin embargo no podía evita mantener una distancia sobre todo cuando se trataba a entablar una conversación que le llevara a reflexionar sobre lo distintos mundos a los que ambas pertenecían. De hecho parecía esforzarse por no tocar el tema del inminente enlace que sucedería entre su pequeño hijo y la elfa del bosque, claro siempre que parecía ser el siguiente tema en la conversación se tenía que marchar o algún ataque de tos acudía en su rescate. Comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella asimilarlo, a ella le había costado aceptar que su interés no había sido el de acabar con aquellas criaturas cuando escapo del bosque… siempre había sido Kíli.

\- Kíli… - cuanto lo extrañaba.

Sintió el golpe del sol sobre sus ojos. Era el último rayo de sol que se colaba entre las montañas, debía volver a casa, había sido un día bastante tranquilo y relajado, había descubierto un camino entre las enramadas que le permitía pasar inadvertida entre los pastizales y si era bastante ágil y su equilibrio no fallaba, era recompensada con un lindo riachuelo donde al parecer nadie asistía, había pasado ahí los últimos tres días y resultaba tranquilo y relajante, podía admirar el paso de las aves, liebres y algunos otros ejemplares de la zona sin ser incomodada por las mezquinas e iracundas miradas de los enanos que sabía no la deseaban entre sus tierras.

Se levantó rápidamente lo que le hizo perder un poco el paso.

Su agudo oído le llevó a escuchar unas voces. Eran un grupo de hombres quienes al parecer volvían de su faena ¿hombres o enanos? No importaba, ella no debía ser vista, ni ahí, ni en ningún otro lugar.

Cayó sobre el fresco suelo y dejó que el pasto la cubriera. Los gritos de gusto y al parecer las canciones desconocidas fueron alejándose y ella entonces por fin se vio libre para volver a casa. El problema es que el sol se estaba marchando con demasiada prisa y ella debía estar en casa antes de ello o quizás no podría haber más paseos por la pradera.

Se puso en pie limpiándose en el riachuelo las manos heridas y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

¿Qué pensaría Dís de ella si volvía a casa y no la encontraba? ¿Acaso pensaría que su notable acto de desobediencia, se debía a la falta de amor por su hijo ausente?

Sacudió su cabeza. No, ella amaba a Kíli, lo extrañaba y esperaba con ansias su regreso… su vida, el presente, su futuro siempre sería mejor con Kíli a su lado.

Tras unos minutos, que parecían horas, por fin vio la casa de los Durin… y entonces maldijo su buena vista, pues a pesar de que el sol se había ocultado hace unos minutos, le fue imposible no distinguir la figura de una mujer que se paseaba por el jardín, parecía buscar algo… corrección, estaba buscándola a ella.

//

Se abrió la puerta e ingreso a la casa. El silencio le anunciaba que aquella criatura no debía encontrarse en casa… otra vez.

Esa “doncella del bosque” llevaba saliendo de casa… de los límites de la casa y aquello en verdad le preocupaba. Su hijo le había pedido que la cuidara y no solo eso, Kíli tenía la absurda idea de que llegara a apreciarla, tan solo debía darle una oportunidad y entonces comprendería porque él había quedado prendido de ella. Kíli no se había cansado de decirle que ella había expuesto su vida ante su rey y luego antes los orcos para salvarle la vida porque Tauriel realmente lo ama… algo que a ella le era difícil de creer… y todavía seguía creyéndolo. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de su hijo menor habían sido dichas con tanta rudeza, que aún resonaban en su cabeza… sabía que había sido muy imprudente al poner en duda la paternidad de su hijo, la sola mención de ello había hecho desfigurar el apuesto rostro de su hijo.

***************************

\- ¡Ya he oído suficiente!... -

\- Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso… disculpa mi preocupación, pero nunca antes se ha oído de semejante cosa… es casi inconcebible… -

\- Pues te guste o no… ese hijo es mío, yo lo engendré y tan pronto termine mi labor en este lugar Tauriel y yo nos marcharemos… esto ha sido demasiado madre, te amo, pero si tengo que elegir entre ti y ella, debes saber que te amo, pero ella es mi vida y todo lo que aspiro es lograr hacerla feliz, sino puedes amarla por mí… entonces no esperes nada más de mí… - tomó aire y pronunció las últimas palabras con voz firme y segura, no iba a dar vuelta atrás - Siento imponerte nuestra presencia, procurare que sea breve mi ausencia y tan pronto vuelva enviaré a alguien que te lleve con Fili, por lo menos esperó que le concedas ese favor a tu hijo, en cuanto a mí, ya no tendrás que avergonzarte más de la elección de tu hijo, no volverás a vernos nunca más… -

Dís había enmudecido. Pocas veces se encontraba en esa situación, pero las palabras de su hijo le habían golpeado duramente. Ahora caía en la cuenta que no estaba haciendo las cosas muy bien.

**************************

La mañana siguiente a que Kíli se marchara, había despertado apenas salió el sol, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la asquerosa avena que comía la mujer de su hijo y para su sorpresa la había encontrado desayunando con la excusa de evitarle incomodidades. Luego, durante el desayuno había intentado entablar una conversación, pero su poca disposición a escuchar detalles de la joven o su historia, le llevaban a terminarla antes de que ella explicara algo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente?... porque Kíli había elegido a una de las hijas del bosque, una elfa traicionera de un pueblo arrogante y orgulloso.

Ahora ella estaba afuera, sola y desesperada por encontrar a la hermosa criatura de la que su hijo había quedado prendido hasta el punto de elegirla por sobre todas las cosas.

El la amaba, no había duda de ello.

Ella… bueno, se resistía a creerlo… aunque en el fondo era notorio lo mucho que le hacía falta su hijo. Era obvio que se esforzaba por mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Hablaba de él, su valor, su gentileza, lo mucho que amaba a su familia, recitaba sus historias como si él estuviese haciéndolo, comprendía su gusto por la arquería y aunque se negaba a decir con palabras lo mucho que lo amaba, eran todo el conjunto de acciones lo que revelaba lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de su querido Kíli.

En verdad la hermosa elfa lo amaba…

Tauriel ama a su hijo más que nada en la vida.

//

La puerta había dejado de sonar hace más de una hora.

Sin embargo ella seguía sujetándola con la silla de madera que su madre usaba para leer cuentos e historias. Era una magnifica pieza de arte, tallada en madera de roble y con los grabados que su madre le había hecho de sus nombres conforme fueron naciendo sus hermanos… tantos recuerdos, tan preciados recuerdos lo que la sacudían todavía pese a los años… y aún así su madre seguía protegiéndola.

Había cumplido con su labor de protegerla… y por doloroso que fuera, lo había hecho del ser que la amaba.

Su padre.

La última campanada del día le aterraba… la desconsolada y le hacía llorar. De unos días para acá, llevaba irrumpiendo los cielos, anunciando la inminente desgracias que se cernía sobre ella.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se abrazó sin esperanzas.

Solo un tiempo más y todos sus sueños se irían a la basura

Solo unas semanas más y se cumpliría la fecha de la muerte de todas sus ilusiones.

Solo unos días más y la ineludible boda se llevaría a cabo.

 

Alix Lestrange ^ ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias y porque no quejas, son siempre bienvenidas... gracias por leer y actualizaré la historia pronto


	15. Elecciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola feliz año... gracias por la paciencia y espero recompensarlo con un capítulo más largo que el anterior. Ya lo he dicho antes, pero no quiero dejar de escribirlo por este fic. Feliz año y como siempre mis mejores deseos... ^^

**Capítulo 15**  
**Elecciones**

  
_“Si me amas, con todo tu corazón_  
_Si me amas, te haré una estrella en mi universo_  
_No tendrás que ir a trabajar_  
_Pasarás todos los días_  
_Iluminando mi camino”_  
_Angus & Julia Stone – For you_

El camino le resultaba ser más largo y pesado de lo que recordaba, quizás se debía a que habían pasado más de tres años que había visitado por última vez esas tierras. Thorin siempre los había elegido como sus guardas y compañeros de viajes, bueno casi siempre hasta la última, donde él eligió pedir ayuda de forma personal y directa, ellos a cambio habían salido a la verde tierra de Bilbo Baggins. Ahora llegado el momento de contemplar la arquitectura de aquel pueblo lleno de enanos exiliados, encontró sorprendente el trabajo que había estado llevándose en esas tierras, comparado con Blue Mountains tenía mucho que envidiar, todas las casas y los caminos estaban exclusivamente escritas en Khudzul el lenguaje del que tan orgullosos se sentían los enanos.

El también claro. Su madre siempre les había enseñado a amar a su pueblo y sus costumbres, por supuesto jamás permitiría que sus hijos no conocieran sus raíces ni las largas tradiciones de las que provenían, unas que no tenían nada que ver con el reino arrebatado. En cambio Thorin siempre les había inculcado el valor del trabajo y el respeto hacia los demás, sabía que cuando llegara el momento y ellos ascendieran al trono debían comportarse como los herederos que eran. Lamentablemente la vida en las montañas azules no permitía seguir por completo todas las tradiciones y costumbres que desearan tanto su madre como su tío. En aquella ciudad habitaban una buena cantidad que había decidido seguir a Thorin con la esperanza de una vida muy parecida a la que habían tenido en Erebor, sin embargo la ciudad permitía de buena gana la llegada de los expatriados enanos, no así el hecho de aceptar que entre ellos se encontraba un futuro rey caído en desgracia, así que todos sin excepción se habían tenido que formar un patrimonio y su padre y Thorin así lo habían hecho. Con el paso de los años, Thorin había pasado de herrero a comerciante y sus riquezas habían aumentado en gran manera, por lo que llegados a la edad, él y su hermano comenzaron a trabajar con su tío. Ahí conocieron al resto de la compañía y desde entonces las aventuras no habían terminado.

Ninguno de los dos podría quejarse por ello.

Desparramo la vista por el lugar, admirando con orgullo las construcciones que se asomaban por el lugar, madera y piedra tallada, estaba entre los suyos, más extrañamente no se sentía como uno de ellos.

Perdonaría su pueblo el que él siendo un enano, un legítimo descendiente de Durín, estuviese enamorado de una elfa.

La respuesta le llegó sin hondear mucho en el tema: seguro que no.

Sin embargo, las noticias que tenía que comunicar no estaban para nada relacionadas con él ni con su amada doncella del bosque. No, todo el tema trataba acerca de su hermano y el glorioso día en que se volvería por fin el rey bajo la montaña, honrando a su abuelo y padre, como a la memoria de su querido Tío. Por fin el pueblo de Erebor volvería a reunir toda la gloria y prestigio que años atrás le fue arrebatada bajo las poderosas alas de Smaug, un dragón lleno de avaricia y odio hacia su pueblo.

Observó las empedradas calles y notó de inmediato un pequeño correr en su dirección, seguramente el majestuoso poni sobre el que viajaba había llamado su atención. Se detuvo y bajo de inmediato para socorrer al pequeño, segundos más tarde observó a una mujer un poco más baja y regordeta que se acercaba preocupada a tomar al niño.

\- Una disculpa mi señor, el pequeño le habrá confundido, esperamos la llegada de su padre de tierras lejanas – se disculpó la mujer.

El niño parecía no reparar en la presencia de su madre, más bien su atención estaba enfocada en las crines del hermoso poni sobre el que había estado viajando.

-¿Te agrada Nott? Si te portas bien quizás te pueda dar una vuelta en el –

El pequeño sonrió y extendió los brazos en automático hacia él.

\- Oh Disculpe es solo un pequeño… Dorn pídele una disculpa al Señor… ¿Perdone, a quien debemos las disculpas? –

\- No se preocupe… - se excuso, la verdad no sabía si alguien reconocería o siquiera recordaría su nombre, pero adivinaba que tan pronto hablara sobre ello quedaría descubierto el asunto a tratar en ese lugar –

\- En verdad debemos saberlo, Dorn le ha puesto en peligro y le ha importunado, le ruego nos lo diga –

-Bien… Kíli, mi nombre es Kíli Durin –

\- ¿Durín? – la mujer lo miró perpleja hasta el punto de incomodarle.

\- Así es mi Señora… y si me permite le prometí a este pequeño darle un paseo sobre Nott… ¿está de acuerdo, verdad? –

La doncella atinó a mover apenas la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Kíli supo que sabía de quien se trataba.

//

La carta no hacía parecer que algo bueno sucedería en cuanto llegase la visita a la casi restaurada ciudad de Erebor. Le tenía inquieto hasta el punto de apenas pegar el ojo durante la noche. No era bastante con saber que ahora estaba lejos del ser amado, como para encima tener su primer enfrentamiento como soberano, sin pensar en que todavía no la llevaba la corona sobre la cabeza… su reinado hasta ahora era solo simbólico, pero respetado por gran parte de los pueblos alrededor de Erebor. El rey de Mirkwood, gracias a su hermano y la doncella del bosque habían establecido numerosos “acuerdos” que convenían a ambos pueblos, había sido un gran logro en el que la mano y sabiduría de Balin había sacado provecho. En Cuanto a Rohan, una ciudad lejana pero habitada por hombres, mostraba aprobación con el nuevo rey de los enanos, los acuerdos si bien no eran tan ventajosos, por lo menos permitía ampliar las fronteras y extender una mano amiga en caso de requerir apoyo militar. Lamentablemente no podía decirse lo mismo de la ciudad de Dale, curiosamente la que más le interesaba.

El no había estado de acuerdo en un principio sobre los encuentros matutinos con Sigrid, pero tampoco había sabido negarse rotundamente. La amaba, inclusive más que su propia vida y pensaba que más que el reino, por lo que cuando escuchó la amenaza eufórica del rey, donde le prohibía permanentemente volver a ver a su hija como algo más que la princesa del reino, entonces todas sus relaciones quedarían terminadas, supo que no bastaba solo con tener la aprobación de su familia.

Necesitaba la de rey y de sus alianzas.

El estaba dispuesto a prescindir de ello, pero esto no solo se trataba de él ¿cierto? Los necesitaban, el pueblo necesitaría alimentos, ropas y porque no un buen vino y cerveza para tomar después de alguna ceremonia o después de un día largo de trabajo. No podía negar a su pueblo la posibilidad de comprar o comerciar con la ciudad solo por el capricho de su corazón. Para su desgracia él no solo necesitaba saber que su pueblo estaba bien, su mismo corazón le reprochaba la ausencia de su amada, por supuesto que la necesitaba, demasiado, tanto como el aire, tanto como la luz cálida del sol. Ahora Sigrid estaba lejos de él y ambos privados de cualquier contacto.

Fue así que la noticia de la boda de Sigrid le cayó como balde de agua fría. Su padre, el mismo rey había orquestado todo para que su hija mayor fuera desposada por algún noble de Gondor, aquello en verdad estaba matándolo. El solo hecho de imaginar a Sigrid en brazos de otro hombre, le hacía hervir la sangre… si él fuera libre, si no llevara el peso de la corona y sus acciones no fueran a desencadenar guerra y muerte, él sería el primero en romper la torre, la puerta, las relaciones, todo, cualquier cosa por ver esos preciosos ojos azules, por acariciar ese angelical rostro y sostener en sus manos esos hermosos rizos dorados.

No lo era.

Llevaba sobre su persona la embestidura del rey. Un pueblo, una nación reposaba sobre sus hombros y el peso de ello, era insostenible.  
Intento razonar con el rey, con el socio, pero el padre se había impuesto. Bardo el rey de la ciudad de Dale, un hombre que se mostraba prudente, sensato y centrado estaba perdiendo el juicio en cuanto a lo relacionado con su hija se trataba. Él le había mostrado de una y varias maneras lo prudente, responsable y paciente que era, había mostrado sabiduría al negociar y apreciaba los consejos que a falta de experiencia compensaba bien con sobrada inteligencia.

No bastaba. El era un enano, condenado a repetir los mismos errores de sus antepasados.

Ahora frente a la perspectiva de lo que enfrentaría tan pronto las trompetas comenzarán a sonar, se encontró dudando de su capacidad de abordar las complicaciones de la vida.

Escuchó a lo lejos las campanas… obra de sus estimados compañeros. Ninguno había lamentado tanto como él el uso que esta desempeñaría en la ciudad que cada día se ponía más bella. Le preocupaba tener que elegir entre lo que deseaba y lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

//

Camino llevando al pequeño en sus brazos, una sensación que le llenó de emoción, el pequeño que sonreía en sus brazos no era nada suyo, apenas un chiquillo con el que se había tropezado… a esas alturas le era sencillo imaginar que la criatura que llevaba en brazos era la suya, un rostro redondo y fino, unos enormes ojos verdes y una cabellera rojiza y brillante como la de su madre… la piel se le erizo y en el pecho comenzó a alojarse un calidez que solo pudo relacionar con la dulce amada que había dejado reposando en su cama.

_Tauriel…_

Imagino corriendo a un par de pequeños en su casa, no importaba si eran altos o bajos para su edad, eran suyos, sus hijos, fruto del amor que había entre la hermosa capitana del bosque y él, un simple enano. En ese mismo instante extraño con ansias los labios, las palabras dulces y el delicioso aroma de la dueña de su corazón.

Era una escena digna de esperar. En unos días volvería a casa para disfrutar de los cambios que surtían efecto en la esbelta figura de Tauriel, deseaba mimarla, cuidarla y por supuesto amarla. Aguardaría hasta llegar a casa para compartir aquella escena con su amada Tauriel, por ahora lo mejor era dejar de soñar para dedicarse a cumplir con su misión de emisario… algo que sería… bueno, que debería ser sencillo, que tan difícil podía ser repetir las palabras que Fili y Balin habían redactado para él, solo era cuestión de apegarse a ello y todo saldría bien.

//

Entró corriendo al salón del pueblo. No tenía la costumbre de hacer esas entradas, pero las noticias que llevaba requerían de su rapidez.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo tomando aire con dificultad – Ha venido un extranjero… un enano apenas menor que Brun… -

\- Cálmate mujer – le reprendió un enano canoso – Parece que has visto un fantasma –

\- Lo es o al menos creíamos que ya lo era…

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y esta vez todos los ojos se volvieron a ella.  
\- Es un Durín… el hijo de Dís… -

Los murmullos no tardaron en llenar el saloncito y algunos inclusive se pusieron en pie incrédulos por las palabras de la joven mujer.

\- ¿Estás loca Birma? –

\- Déjenla hablar – expresó un enano anciano con la barba trenzada.  
El silencio se apoderó tras las palabras del enanos que parecía ser el más viejo del lugar. Ella explicó la inusual forma en que se había topado con el extraño Durín, mientras todos estaban atentos a su relato. Apenas terminó todos parecían estar formulándose varias preguntas, tal vez le creían, tal vez ella se había dejado guiar por algún impostor o quizás si se trataba de algún espíritu, más nadie decía nada.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por una dama parada junto a la barra con bandeja en mano.

-Bueno Birma... ¿dónde está Dorn? –

\- ¿Dorn? ¿Dorn? Lo he dejado afuera con el extranjero, quería dar una vuelta en el poni y él se ofreció a llevarlo – hasta entonces se hizo consciente de sus palabras y salió disparada de regreso a las calles, esta vez seguida por todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Al parecer quería constatar con sus propios ojos si aquel extraño realmente era un Durín o no.

//

Estaba por terminar la vuelta con el pequeño en brazos, cuando se dio cuenta que en medio de la calle se encontraba un montón de enanos, sino es que todo el pueblo. En sus rostros se adivinaba lo que evidentemente y sin discusión era escepticismo y curiosidad. ¿Acaso no eran buenas noticias las que les llevaba el emisario? No habían esperado en vano unos meses, un año… y ahora al contemplar el resultado de su larga espera, ¿acaso no se veía justificada en la persona de Kíli Durín, uno de los príncipes de Erebor? La voz de un anciano de barbas larga y canosa irrumpió el silencio que se había instalado en medio de la plaza del pueblo.

\- ¿Eres tú el Hijo de Dís? –

\- Así es… -

\- Hemos esperado hace mucho noticias de ustedes – exclamo otro.

\- Lo sé, pero la espera valdrá la pena… -

\- ¿Hay noticias sobre Erebor? –

\- Así es hermanos… - Una palabra que le sonó extraña en sus labios, más acató la instrucciones de Balin - Erebor ha renacido una vez más, nuestras tierras han sido regresadas y por lo tanto nuestro pueblo puede volver al hogar, el rey me ha pedido que viaje a comunicarle estas buenas nuevas y les da un mes para partir hacia Erebor y ser participes de la coronación de su nuevo rey… –

Una voz grave y jovial corto su ensayado discurso con una pregunta que realmente no esperaba tener que responder ni ahora ni nunca. Todos se volvieron hacia el enano de cabellera rojiza quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Para qué volver a la tierra donde nos llaman hermanos y engendran hijos con nuestros enemigos?... ¿acaso el rey también desea que besemos a quienes nos traicionaron? – exclamó de forma violenta.

Kíli intento reconocerlo… nada, parecía ser algo joven, quizás de la edad de Fili, pero su rostro no le resultaba nada Familiar. Debía responder, no había nada de malo en lo que él sentía por Tauriel y viceversa. Todo el tiempo había temido la reacción de su madre y había pensando muy poco en lo que implicaba para su hermano el que el sostuviera una relación como esa con en elfo, ahora de cara al problema supo que no podía esperar menos. Su propia madre desaprobaba si relación, cuanto más el pueblo del al que pertenecía… era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

\- Yo representó al rey, que es mi hermano. El me ha confiado la tarea de compartirles las noticias sobre Erebor, quien guste regresar a casa, puede hacerlo libremente, el rey no obliga ni pretende ordenar a nadie como vivir su vida, siempre y cuando ayude a mantener la paz entre nuestro pueblo y los pueblos que se encuentran fuera de las fronteras de la cuidad bajo la montaña. Ese es el mensaje que me ha encomendado el rey, tienen dos semanas para tomar las posesiones que más aprecien y comenzaremos la marcha de regreso a su hogar, si es que así lo desean… -

Esta vez era su turno y no iba a perder la oportunidad de aclararles a ellos y a todos los demás pueblos que él Kíli Durin amaba a una doncella del bosque y la amaba con toda la fuerza que había en su musculoso cuerpo.

\- En cuanto a la ofensa que se ha lanzado a mi hermano, debo decir que él está enterado de mi relación con la doncella del bosque, el mismo rey de Mirkwood conoce nuestro sentir y ha aprobado nuestra unión… -

Un fuerte exclamación se hizo entre la multitud y prosiguió.

\- Nuestros pueblos han sido rivales desde antes de la perdida de nuestra ciudad a manos de Smaug, sin embargo la dama y yo no tenemos que ver en esas rivalidades, hemos decidido amarnos a pesar de las diferencias y a pesar de nuestros pueblos y ya no tengo porque revelarles más detalles –

\- ¿Pero eres un Durin? – Exclamó un anciano - ¿Cómo puedes deshonrar la memoria de tus antepasados? ¿Qué acaso no hay nadie en Erebor con sentido común para frenar esa locura? –

Sentía en su interior crecer la ira, se atrevía a juzgar sus sentimientos por Tauriel como una locura… pues si lo creían locura, definitivamente lo estaba. Sus manos estaban dispuestas a arrebatarles varios dientes al siguiente que osara ofender a su amada, sin embargo se freno al recordar su papel de emisario, Fili contaba con ello y si era lo único que podía hacer por su querido hermano sin duda que soportaría eso y más.

\- ¿Has dicho que tu hermano será el rey? –

\- Nuestro querido Thorin ha pasado a reunirse con sus antepasados, mi hermano Fili, quien es su sucesor está capacitado y listo para tomar las riendas del reino, cuenta con el apoyo del maestro Balin y el fuerte y guerrero Dwalin, como la confianza y apoyo de los mismo guerreros que acompañaron a Thorin en su última batalla… _de los cuales gracias a Aüle ninguno se parece a ustedes…_ deseo decirles más resistió.

Una nueva ola de murmullos creció en el lugar, esto ya le estaba cansando, seguramente estaría toda la tarde explicando todo lo que había pasado durante su viaje en busca de recuperar Erebor para un montón de necios y retrogradas enanos, bien le había advertido Bofur acerca de lo que le esperaría en casa, si es que así podía llamarle.

¿El reino es seguro? ¿Los elfos caminaran entre nosotros?¿Fili, quien es Fili? ¿No hay nadie mejor para gobernar? ¿Está muy lejos? ¿De qué viviremos?... estas entre otras fueron las miles de preguntas que respondió durante casi toda la tarde… al final solo un grupo de 75 personas (13 familias) habían decidido regresar a Erebor pese a la incertidumbre del camino, los aliados y la falta de experiencia del rey.

Ya más tarde recostado sobre una mullida cama se recostó para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Primero se había sentido nervioso por la empresa que estaba realizando en nombre de su hermano, luego alegre y soñador, aquel pequeño le había hecho imaginar a sus pequeños entre sus brazos, le gustaría tener muchos, pero luego al recordar las miles de travesuras en las que se había metido pensó que un par quizás fueran suficientes. Por último y mientras lo reflexionaba no pudo evitar que se ensombreciera su rostro, el pueblo se encontraba divido entre quedarse ahí o enfrentarse al misterio que representaba Erebor bajo manos inexpertas y un príncipe que tenía por amante a un elfo, uno con el que pensaba desposarse y que pronto sería padre de una criatura producto de aquella relación.

Quizás había estropeado irreparablemente el que pudo haber sido el gran momento de Fili, su reino, el no lo había deseado, eso era seguro, pero su infancia siempre llevaba a mencionar y aprender los pasos para ser un buen rey y líder, le había escuchado memorizar las palabras sagradas de Aüle en khudzul con tanto denuedo y convicción que le parecía que esta vez le haría pagar caro a su atrevimiento…

_Perdón Fili…_

//

Sonaron las trompetas y supo que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus temores.

Dain había llegado a Erebor y el esperaba acallar sus arrebatos debido a los rumores de que el futuro rey de Erebor estaba enamorado de la hija del rey de Dale.

No hacía falta conocer de donde provenían esos rumores, pero no necesitaba justificarlos. El estaba enamorado de Sigrid de Dale y aun que su padre les negara un final feliz. El seguiría amándola hasta el fin de sus días.

La puerta se abrió de par en par tras el fuerte golpe que Dain le propino con sus piernas.

\- ¡Ahí estas condenando mozalbete! – en su voz se adivinaba la furia.

Dwalin fue el primero en salir al encuentro.

\- Hable con más respeto al rey… esta es una advertencia, la próxima conocerá las consecuencias –

Dain lo miró con odio, pero se atuvo a las palabras del fuerte guerrero. Había viajado desde las montañas de hierro tras aquel ridículo informe acerca de que el rey sostenía un amorío con la hija del rey de Dale, eran solo rumores, pero lo que en verdad lo tenía eufórico era el que el rey de Erebor había concedido el matrimonio entre el príncipe de Erebor y una doncella del bosque.

-¿Qué es eso que ha llegado a mis oídos? ¿Es verdad que tu hermano va a desposarse con una elfa?... explícame que locura es esa-

\- No es ninguna locura, Kíli mi hermano va a casarse con la doncella que ama, no es un capricho si es lo que te preocupa – expresó tranquilamente.

\- Y lo dices tan tranquilo… ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Comprendes las repercusiones que habrá con todo ello? –

\- Si hasta ahora hemos obtenido un ventajoso convenio con los elfos del bosque… -

\- ¡Criaturas mezquinas y traicioneras! –

\- No recuerdo que hayas pensado eso mientras combatías con ellas fuera de la entrada de Erebor… -

\- Esa era una situación diferente, ambos pellejos estaban en juego, pero si les das la oportunidad ellos te volverán a traicionar… -

\- Estoy seguro, pero no he apostado toda mis confianza en ellos, hemos establecidos alianzas con otros pueblos y espero que nuestra ciudad esté bien fortificada en caso de necesitarlo… no soy tan ingenuo Dain –

-¿Qué pensaría Thorin si los viera? No tienes respeto por sus creencias… -

\- Desde luego mi tío me enseño mucho, pero ahora debo ponerlo en práctica y cuento con asesores de mi completa confianza y apoyan mis decisiones y créeme estoy seguro de que en caso que no la avalen me lo harán saber… -

\- ¿Confianza? Que pueden saber ellos si no han gobernado un reino nunca… -

\- No lo necesitan, la experiencia y la observación han servido para no distinguir donde es prudente hablar y donde actuar… si mal no recuerdo, consideraste prudente enfrentarte a un ejército de elfos cuando sabías que nos doblaban en número, no quiero juzgar tus decisiones, pero tú has venido a hacer lo mismo con las mías –

\- Insolente chiquillo… Thorin no debió nombrarte nunca su sucesor, estoy seguro que el reino se vendrá abajo bajo tu mando, pero ya estaré yo allí cuando vengas a pedirme ayuda como lo hizo Thorin en esa batalla… -

\- Creí que mi tío merecía tu respeto y respaldo… este reino verá cumplidos los sueños y metas que mi tío ansio alcanzar aún a costa de su propia vida, yo me encargaré de ello no te preocupes y para beneplácito mío, mi hermano verá alcanzado su deseo de unir su vida a la dama que ama en este lugar, si en mi mano esta hacer que mi familia sea feliz no voy a dudar hacerlo, lo mismo con mi pueblo, voy a cuidarlo y protegerlo, haré lo mejor para ellos y si eso implica sacrificar mi amor, con gusto voy hacerlo… - dijo parándose frente a él con aire de grandeza, tal y como Thorin lo hacía antaño.

\- Es verdad entonces, tu también estas encaprichado con la hija del rey Bardo… están locos, los hijos de Dís están locos y nos condenan a todos a la misma locura – se retiro iracundo golpeando cuanta puerta se atravesara en su camino.

Fili se quedó observando cómo las puertas se cerraban tras el fuerte pelirrojo y Dwalin se acercó a él.

\- ¿Está todo bien? –

\- Eso parece… estoy seguro que no será la última vez que veamos a Dain pie de hierro en estas tierras –

\- No me parece que no, pero estate tranquilo, todo lo que has dicho es cierto y el no puedo cambiarlo… -

\- No, eso lo sé… -

\- Vamos Fili, todos sabemos lo que estás haciendo… -

\- Eso me gustaría creerlo –

\- Nosotros creemos en ti… -

\- Ella también y mira… -

Se volvió a la ventana y contemplo la nada… tras el grupo de nubes adivinaba lo que se encontraba. Dale, la cuidad que ahora resguardaba a su querida Sigrid, esperando la campanada final cuando por fin su vida se viera atada al de un hombre al que no amaba.

 

 

Alix Lestrange :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? Amo a Kïli en verdad este capítulo lo ame... así soñando su familia y Fili, bueno el pobre también tiene que recorrer su camino hasta la felicidad... ese Dain es un maldito, pero bueno esta historia esta cerca de terminar, pero aún queda mucho por decir, espero que todo sea claro y falta muuucho drama... Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces suerte!


	16. Extrañandote tanto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida mientras extrañas está llena de días extraños, reuniones, separaciones, confesiones y otras tan ansiados momentos donde aceptas el destino que te ha acompañado durante toda la vida. No siempre es fácil aceptarlo, pero algunos pocos han visto como este les sonríe tras la tormenta, otros deberán sumirse en el camino marcado por este... no te pierdas este capitulo rumbo al desenlace de esta bella historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade. No hay más notas ^^
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 16**

  
**Extrañandote tanto...**

  
“Cuando el amor es verdadero, usted no tiene que demostrarlo.  
Si bien es cierto, entonces todos sabrán.  
Porque no habrá una sino  
Tu y yo”

Sucré – You and me

La vio atravesar el campo y el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Había tenido una tarde por demás extraña, no bastaban los rumores de mujeres perdidas o que habían sido secuestradas durante la última semana y ahora la mujer de su hijo, la misma con la que apenas hablaba, parecía estar desaparecida. Lo primero que paso por su cabeza, era que en caso de regresar a casa (y esperaba que así fuera) se llevaría una buena reprimenda, una como las que en su momento les había dado a sus hijos… pero ella no era su hija, aunque si la mujer que amaba uno de ellos y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Considero los hechos, seguramente si actuaba de esa manera poco iba a favorecer el delicado estado en el que se encontraban gracias a ella misma. Si bien recordaba las últimas palabras de Kíli eran una advertencia, si ella no aceptaba a la dama que él había elegido como esposa, entonces no le dejaba otra opción más que alejarse de ellos para siempre, de su familia, aún ella fuera lo único que le quedaba de esta. No podía permitirlo… pero la figura alta y delgada, con esas orejas puntiagudas, eran un recuerdo de la traición que su pueblo había hecho a su familia al verse obligados perder todo lo que era suyo.

Lejos había quedado ese día y sin embargo mientras erraban por el camino, poco tiempo había destinado a pensar en las traiciones y a cambio se había enfocado en el futuro que tendrían que fabricarse ella y muchas familias más con quienes compartían el exilio… el paso de los años sin embargo se habían encargado de endurecer su corazón con la pérdida de otros seres queridos, la última que creyó soportar había sido la de su amado esposo quien falleció en la búsqueda de nuevos territorios mercantiles y cayó bajo las armas de unos asquerosos bandidos… ahora la noticia reciente de que su querido hermano Thorin había muerto le había hecho cerrar su corazón a cualquier muestra de amor o bondad… cómo era posible que una doncella del reino bendecido pudiera amar a su hijo, el era apuesto, pero también, un simple enano que no era heredero a un trono, como lo era Fili. Su cabeza le decía el hijo que lleva dentro no puede ser de Kíli, debe ser de otro… pero él hablaba con tanto amor de esa criatura aún no nacida que aunque no lo fuera, el ya lo amaba como suyo propio… los hechos pesaban más a cada momento… le había visto llorando en las noches por su ausencia, su estadía no debía ser sencilla en un lugar donde había sido tan mal recibida, ella misma se alegraba de no tener que involucrarse demasiado con ella, la doncella se había atendido prácticamente sola, se levantaba de mañana a prepararse un desayuno, y en las noches apenas cenaban juntos, prefiriendo que la mayoría de la conversación la sostuviera la joven y su esposo quien parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar la elección del menor de sus hijos.

De esa forma se había enterado de los lugares que había conocido a lado de su hijo… al parecer la joven y su esposo tendían a no tocar el tema de la muerte de Thorin por lo doloroso que siempre sería para ella, porque el saberla involucrada en ese momento la volvía particularmente dispuesta a culparla de tal desgracia.

\- ¡Tauriel! – la llamó finalmente.

La joven sonrojada por el esfuerzo no parecía sorprendida por el tono de voz, seguramente estaba preparada para lo que seguía, se mantuvo firme y con paso lento pero seguro caminó hasta ponerse a su lado.

\- Debe disculparme Lady Dís… encontré una hermosa pradera rebosante de flores y me quede dormida ahí, estaba cansada por el esfuerzo, pero no volverá a suceder – dijo convencida de que aquello parecían excusas bastante absurdas.

Dís la contempló, aún rondaba la furia en su cabeza, aquella jovencita osaba pasearse por aquel lugar sabiendo el enorme disgusto que causaba en el pueblo su presencia. Ella no había salido de las puertas de la propiedad y el pueblo ya estaba hablando sobre ello “un hijo de Dúrin mancillando su propio nombre” era la ofensa más ligera que había escuchado, otras peores habían sido dichas a sus espaldas o mediante rocas en el negocio que había mantenido a flote ella y su esposo durante la ausencia de su creador.

Durante esas semanas había defendido el nombre de su familia recodándoles a los osados que mostraban su disgusto en persona con palabras hirientes a su orgullo o al poco valor que habían mostrado al seguir a Thorin en la búsqueda de las tierras que ella tampoco había querido que recuperara su hermano, pero era una Durin y como tal, defendería a toda su familia, estaba dispuesta a defender los actos de Kíli, porque ante todo era su madre y jamás le mostraría al mundo su desacuerdo con su hijo.

La joven tomo su mano - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

Su voz era sincera y por un momento su ceño cambió. Ella era quien debía estar preocupada, habían desaparecido tres mujeres los últimos cinco días y era la elfa quien preguntaba si estaba bien.

\- Sí, eras tú quien me tenías angustiada… desconocía que estuvieras paseándote por las praderas en mi ausencia –

Tauriel abrió los ojos, la mujer tenía razón, le había advertido sobre el peligro de salir de esa casa en ausencia de Kíli, había vivido en carne propia el poco agrado con el que le admiraban la mitad del pueblo y la desmedida atención que causaba en la otra. Ella había considerado que un escape por las tardes era de lo más seguro, no se había encontrado con casi nadie en el camino y cuando llegaba escuchar ruidos siempre se escondía muy bien. Se había encargado de llevar una daga escondida en el vestido y sus movimientos todavía podían ser rápidos como para defenderse, bueno, siempre y cuando no estuviera cansada y casi obligada a dormir, los mareos habían cesado por días y ahora si bien el apetito había aumentado los periodos de sueño parecían crecer por igual. En verdad lamentaba ser tan boba como para ponerse en peligro ella y su bebé, Kíli seguramente estaría preocupado y al parecer su madre también lo había estado.

\- Me pareció que no afectaría a nadie… solo camino hasta el río y vuelvo, pero hoy encontré un zorro y lo seguía hasta su madriguera… estaba llevando alimento a sus pequeños y encontré un buen lugar para descansar, necesitaba hacerlo para el regreso… en verdad lamento haberlo hecho, le he preocupado y en ninguna manera había deseado hacerlo… -

\- Imagínate lo que pasaría si al volver Kíli no te encontrará aquí… estoy segura que ese hijo mío no dejaría piedra sobre piedra hasta encontrarte… -

\- Sí, suena a algo que haría él, pero esperemos no sea necesario, yo he prometido no volver a hacerlo –

Dís la miró con el ceño fruncido, la mujer frente a ella parecía decidida, segura y admitía conocer el carácter de su hijo, quizás tal vez había estado equivocada ese tiempo.

Recordó el rostro de la doncella mientras creía que nos les veían en el cobertizo, ella lo admiraba y en sus ojos podía notarse el amor que sentía por su hijo, el rostro tranquilo que reposaba sobre el pecho de su hijo aquella mañana sobre el jardín, luego el brillo en sus ojos al escucharle hablar sobre lo acontecido en Ravenhill, ella sufría por los sentimientos que expresaba su hijo en cada palabra, su dolor parecía compartido, ella sufría no por el tío muerto, sino porque su amado había perdido al hombre que admiraba y seguía, al maestro, al guía… al que amaba como a un padre y luego verle como acariciaba su vientre mientras le hablaba al pequeño dentro de ella…

Encontró realmente difícil luchar contra los hechos…

\- Vamos entremos a casa, está comenzando a refrescar –

La mujer la llevó a la amplia cocina y la hizo sentarse frente a ella y una taza de lo que parecía té.

\- Vamos estás helada, te hará entrar en calor –

\- Gracias, pero… -

\- He visto cómo lo preparas te aseguro que he memorizado todo lo que haces – dijo sin expresión.

Tauriel no sabía cómo actuar… la mujer estaba enfadada o decepcionada… quizás ambas.

\- Lady Dís, debo asegurarle que esto no volverá a suceder, de ninguna manera deseaba problemas a usted y mucho menos preocupaciones a Kíli… -

\- Suficiente, lo entiendo, ustedes y nosotros compartimos el mismo amor por la naturaleza, solo que con distinta admiración, nuestros pueblos son por naturaleza eso, ustedes aman la materia por lo que es y nosotros por cómo podemos transformarla –

\- Bueno eso es solo una forma de decirlo, sé que somos muy diferentes y no solo en lo que ha gustos se refiere… –

\- La estatura quizás debería decir algo, le llevas casi una cabeza a mi hijo de distancia y eso no impidió que tus ojos se posarán en él… lo que me lleva a preguntarte si realmente lo amas o es solamente que él se ofreció a ser de padre del hijo que llevas… - se sorprendió con la crudeza con la que abordó el tema.

La joven la miró sorprendida. Luego tragó saliva y pareció reflexionar sobre el tema en cuestión.

\- Sin dudas es hijo de Kíli, antes de él no había conocido a nadie - respondió sin titubeos.

\- Me es difícil comprender que lazo puede unirte a él… es mi hijo, el que más me ha robado el aliento y por quien más me preocupo, comprenderás mis razones –

\- Entiendo, pero no veo el motivo para dudar de mi amor por su hijo. Él es el guerrero más valiente y leal, el enano más feroz y dulce de la tierra, él único que me hizo ver lunas de fuego a través de sus ojos, quien encendió en mi la llama para conocer el mundo, el logro el insólito hecho de que me atreviera a salir de mi tierra y abandonara mi puesto sabiendo que mi vida se iba en ello… antes nada me habría obligado hacerlo, pero al conocer el terrible destino que le esperaba no pude más que ir en su búsqueda aún sin reconocer que ya le amaba, fui tras de él en la búsqueda incierta de rescatarle de las sombras y la muerte… no puedo creer que me diga que no comprende el lazo que me une a él es amor… lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y espero comprenda que aunque Kíli y yo somos diferentes, en nuestro interior corre el mismo fuego, la misma cálida llama nos une y nos vuelve tan iguales por dentro como por fuera -

\- ¿Entonces no estás con el bajo la pretensión de obtener algo de su mano?… -

\- Se equivoca, por supuesto que estoy esperando todo de él, su amor, su respeto y su admiración, yo a cambio le he entregado mi corazón… pero si le preocupa que yo aspire a algo de su pueblo, puede quedarse tranquila, nunca he ambicionado algo más de lo que ya tengo y eso su hijo lo sabe perfectamente –

\- Kíli es… -

\- Imprudente… lo sé, lo mencionó la primera noche que le conocí –

\- Siempre lo ha sido, tenía miedo que pensarán que estabas ofreciéndole algo más de lo que realmente era… supongo que me resistía a creer que podías amar a mi hijo tal cual era –

\- Ahora que le conozco más, me siento afortunada de que el destino me haya puesto en su camino… él es quien en verdad me ganó, yo estaba siendo demasiado tonta para ver lo que era claro a sus ojos, yo le amaba y no había sido capaz de decirlo… él simplemente ha cambiado todo mi mundo –

\- Kíli siempre logra lo que se propone, supongo que como dice mi esposo, no debería extrañarme tanto si él nunca fue un chico normal… mira que escoger el arco cuando sabía que Thorin despreciaba el uso del arco a causa de los de tu pueblo... mi hermano era un magnífico arquero, pero tras lo sucedido se resistió a volver a utilizarlo… - los ojos de Dís se llenaron de lágrimas ante la dolorosa mención de su hermano fallecido.

Tauriel saltó de su asiento y pronto se encontró abrazando a la madre del arquero que tanto extrañaba. Podía sentir su dolor tras cada lágrima caída y no es para menos, en Kíli causaba el mismo efecto y estaba seguro que aquello nunca dejaría de ser una página difícil de olvidar, ella misma seguía recordando la muerte de sus padres con el mismo dolor.

Todos debían cargar sus cicatrices y ser felices con los bálsamos que ofrecía la vida.

\- Gracias por amar a mi hijo… - finalizó la mujer tras un nuevo brote de lágrimas.

\- Gracias por hacerle prometer que volvería a usted… - dijo estrechándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

//

En la obscura habitación meditaba la maldita desgracia en la que se había estado sucediendo en la cabeza de todo el mundo, acaso era el único que tenía bien puesta la cabeza.

Tiempos extremos requiere medidas extremas

Quizás el tenía en sus manos la única forma de volver el orgullo y su gloria al pueblo y familia, sin dudarlo estaba dispuesto a todo por ello. Si así tenía que ser, él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por todo ello, no sería algo fácil de hacer y estaba seguro que quizás sus sueños no volvieran a ser tranquilos nunca más, pero si lograba su objetivo, todos se verían beneficiados de ello. No se necesitaba ser un genio, ni reflexionarlo mucho… necesitaba un mártir, él obvio nunca se había considerado uno y no pensaba serlo ahora… tal vez el momento adecuado, un motivo y un solo empujón y entonces todas las piezas volverían a estar en su lugar.

//

El golpe de luz casi le había dejado ciega.

Su cabello había sido arreglado con mesura, pero decorado con elegantes y finos broches de oro y gemas. Llevaba un vestido elegante y bordado con hilos de plata que asemejaban botones de flores que apenas despertaban ante la llegada de la primavera. Sus manos y uñas habían sido arregladas decorosamente y llevaba en las mejillas y labios una hermoso color rosado que había sido puesto artificialmente con frutas para semejar una vivacidad que obviamente ella no sentía.

\- Vamos Lady Sigrid, debe sonreír, su padre está haciendo todo esto porque quiere lo mejor para usted – dijo intentando darle ánimos - Recuerdo a mi madre dándome consejos sobre seguir a ese Bentley y míreme ahora lejos de casa, sin marido, sin dinero y con dos bocas que alimentar... puede que usted no lo vea así ahora, pero su padre la ama y quiere protegerla -

_¿protegerme? ¿protegerme de Fili?..._

La joven sin ganas de discutir lo que ya había llorado y protestado otra veces solo enmudeció y se giró al otro lado para que le acomodaran un rizo que resbalaba por su frente.

\- Deje que lo acomode, irá a visitar el lugar que se convertirá en su próximo hogar, no todas las doncellas de los reinos pueden tener ese privilegio, la mayoría solo lo hace hasta que ya están casadas… usted podrá orquestar los cambios como dueña y señora del lugar desde ahora… -

\- No es un hogar… es una prisión, ni la madera más hermosa, ni las telas más lujosas cambiaran ese hecho –

La chica se puso de pie y esperó a que llegaran los guardias por ella. Aquel precioso vestido color gris era pura perfección, seguramente un esfuerzo de su padre por hacerla recuperar un poco de lo hermosura que había en su hija. La elegante mantilla con la que se cubría era de terciopelo suave y ligero, las zapatillas de la tela más exquisita que había usado, su padre estaba cegado en su amor por ella y mejor parecía estarla vendiendo, en su afán por impedir una relación con el rey de los enanos, tanto así que su boda se realizaría en solo dos semanas.

Escuchó la puerta y supo que habían llegado por ella, podía negarse y aferrarse a los postes de la cama, al marco de la puerta, pero qué habría sido de ella entonces, nada, todo habría vuelto a empezar y para qué, Fili no había hecho nada para entablar comunicación con ella, se había presentado a los salones del rey y que había hecho él… ni siquiera una palabra o una mirada…

  
\- Lady Sigrid estamos listos –

Subió sin hacer ni decir nada. Se despidió de su padre apenas, saludo a sus hermanos y luego partió al lugar que ella pronto debería llamar hogar.

//

Fili paseaba por la gran estancia, aquel gran salón blanco le parecía demasiado pulcro y sin chiste. Forrado en mármol y granito la pared lucía grande y sin alma a diferencia de los grandes salones decorados de Erebor. Sin duda alguna el lugar donde preferiría estar, su reinado no había comenzado oficialmente y ya estaba haciendo una visita fuera del mismo. Balin a su lado parecía contemplar el mismo punto entre tanta blancura.

\- Ha sido buena idea lo de venir hasta aquí ¿no lo crees? – dijo el anciano enano.

\- Bueno hasta ahora la estadía ha sido monótona y algo aburrida, las negociaciones ya están hechas, qué sentido tiene venir hasta este lugar si apenas se habla de negocios… una cena más y te aseguro que me tiró del balcón más alto de la ciudad –

\- Vamos, vamos, estas apenas empezando y ya sabes que en estas reuniones se trata de ostentar riquezas y una economía fuerte, los mismo sucederá cuando estemos en Erebor y tú seas el rey, ellos vendrán a verte y a solicitar nuestros favores, ahora solo hemos venido a sentar las bases de las negociaciones… -

\- Eso me temo… -

\- Vamos Fili, has estado algo retraído desde lo de Dain, estoy seguro que todo estará mejor esta tarde… -

\- Cuando me haya terminado mi tercera copa de vino dirás… -

\- ¿Cómo si el vino que producen los hombres fuera a causar el mismo efecto que una buena cerveza enana? – dijo sonriendo.

\- Buen punto… bueno tal vez después de varios barriles pueda encontrarle lo gracioso a mi estadía en este lugar –

\- Créeme estoy seguro que la encontrarás… - dijo en tono sospechoso.

Fili iba a cuestionarlo sobre el asunto cuando apareció el senescal del lugar, un hombre entrado en años con dos jóvenes a su lado.

\- Bien terminemos con esto de una buena vez –

\- Bien dicho chico –

//

No era muy esperanzador volver al camino con tan pocas personas, esperaba por lo menos que más familias decidieran volver a Erebor, no entendía bien de política y esas cosas, pero sabía que el descontento del pueblo solo podía significar peleas y disputas, aunque esperaba que eso nunca fuera a suceder en el reino de Fili. Su hermano merecía un reinado en paz y tranquilidad después de todo lo que habían hecho para recuperar esas tierras, ya se había derramado suficiente sangre en la tierra como para verla sufrir por una necedad como aquella.

Su tío había muerto por la maldad de un viejo trasgo que deseaba exterminar con su familia, casi lo había logrado. Fili apenas había sobrevivido y eso gracias a los cuidados de la hija de un barquero, que ahora se había vuelto rey. La vida daba muchas vueltas y ahora el hombre era bien conocido por restituir su pueblo y su gente - _Por lo menos un aliado más_ \- pensó el arquero, su hermano necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, era sabio e inteligente, lamentablemente carecía de experiencia, para su fortuna Balin estaba con ellos, era un viejo enano bastante diligente y con amplia experiencia en la diplomacia, bastaba ver los arreglos que había orquestado con el rey del bosque para obtener la mano de Tauriel, era bien sabido que el rey no estaba precisamente muy interesado en recuperar a su capitana, pero era su responsabilidad, por lo que bien había sacado provecho a la sola idea de recuperar las joyas que una vez fueron de su esposa y la tomó, así era que Tauriel del bosque se desposaría con Kíli Durín en el próximo otoño según los acuerdos que se había hecho ese día.

_Un aliado más…_

Y faltaba uno más, quizás el más complicado… Dain, bueno este último estaba a reserva de lo que sucediera cuando el finalmente realizara las promesas de unión frente al altar. Estaba seguro que este no tomaría tan bien la noticia, pero como todo ya estaría hecho y no habría nada más que hacer, las opciones solo serían: Aceptar el enlace entre él y su bella dama elfo o se enfurecía y retiraba para siempre todo su apoyo al reino. En todo caso era mejor tenerle de aliado, después de todo el reino que Thorin soñaba trataba de unir a los siete reinos no disolverlos, como él estaba haciendo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Vaya que quizás debía tomar seriamente la idea de marcharse con Tauriel y buscar su propio lugar…

\- Disculpe Señor Durín… - le interrumpió un anciano a su lado – No es difícil imaginar lo que está pensando con esa expresión que lleva desde que salimos del pueblo, pero si me permite decirle algo, dudo mucho que alguno de los que dejamos atrás vaya hacer apenas algo por entrometerse en el camino del reino de Erebor… -

Kíli volvió el rostro hacia donde debía suponer estaba el pueblo que habían abandonado hace días.

\- Oh no es nada, se lo aseguró –

\- Chico, estoy viejo pero no tonto, se ve que te preocupa el reino y lo que suceda cuando lleguemos a casa, esos tontos que se quedaron atrás han renunciado a todo lo que nos representa como pueblo, somos hijos de Mahal (Aüle) y no significa que por ello debamos mantenernos en nuestra concha, debemos progresar si queremos sobrevivir, ellos morirán siendo unos cobardes, se resisten a ver el mundo como es, un lugar en constante cambio, apenas unos años atrás yo era un enano joven y fuerte y hoy mírame, me sostengo y camino porque mi voluntad no me ha abandonado, soy el pilar de mi familia y ellos han aprendido de mí como yo lo sigo haciendo de ellos, quizás somos pocos, pero no eran muchos lo que en primer lugar partieron en busca de lo imposible y mírate, tú has vuelto a restablecer la fe que casi creíamos perdida hace años… te seguimos, no por lo que perdimos, sino por lo que haremos con lo que encontraremos… mis manos ya no son tan fuertes para trabajar pero tengo un corazón bien dispuesto, tal vez mi sabiduría sirva a las nuevas generaciones y así quizás nuestro pueblo también tenga la oportunidad de sobrevivir otra era… tu hermano aprendió de Thorin, será un rey sabio y valiente al que todos amarán y respetarán, ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien –

Kíli sonrió por primera vez desde hace algunos días. Las sombras se irían disipando conforme los días pasarán, no viviría más entre sombras y menos porque sabía que sin importar su destino, Tauriel estaría con él.

\- Gracias maestro Goytri –

\- Bueno, ahora sí que lo he hecho bien… supongo que cuando lleguemos a Ered Luin (Montañas Azules) y entonces tendré el honor de conocer a la que pronto se convertirá en su esposa… si mal no recuerdo yo viajaba con mi familia después del exilio cuando vi por última vez a uno de esos elfos del bosque… bueno, de eso ya hace muchas lunas, pero se de no haber sido por ella quizás nuestra familia no hubiese logrado escapar con vida de aquel bosque… se me quedo grabado lo alta y delgada que era, fuimos de los últimos que abandonamos la fortaleza y el rey de los elfos había colocado guardias en el bosque con la intención de que no lo atravesáramos, pero la guerrera nos ayudo a pasar inadvertidos, ello me convenció a dudar si todos eran tan malos y traicioneros como ese vanidoso rey elfo, apenas entendía nuestro idioma y no se marchó hasta que todos pasamos las fronteras, nunca podría olvidarla, se me quedo grabada su brillante melena rojiza que brillaba como llama al viento, gracias a ella es que escapamos con vida de esa tragedia que marco nuestras vidas… estoy deseando regresar al hogar de mis padres y que mis nietos puedan correr en ella… -

Esa imagen se le antojaba tan conocida y ahora más que nunca ansiaba estar a su lado y ver crecer juntos al pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

_Ya pronto estaré contigo mi Tauriel, unos días más y estaremos juntos por siempre…_

Se quedó contemplando las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo.

//

La tarde-noche pasó sin pena ni gloria, tal como temía la reunión fue solo otra muestra de la gloria y riqueza que sostenía la ciudad blanca. Odiaba tener que perder tiempo en ese lugar mientras podía estar pensando en cosas más importantes como la solución que debía tomar para rescatar a Sigrid de la locura de su padre. Bardo era un hombre inteligente y bastante racional, era una pena que hubiese decidido pensar que Fili era el peor partido para su hija, pues terminaría cayendo en el mismo destino fatal que su abuelo y tío: locos por los tesoros. Sabía que su tío una vez había expresado que él no cometería los mismos errores que su progenitor, pero lamentablemente había terminado haciéndolo hasta que un rayo de sol brillo en su alma y recupero la cordura para enfrentarse a su destino y morir valientemente en la cima de la montaña que apenas había recuperado.

Sacudió la cabeza, deseando borrar todo aquello de su cabeza, si bien su cuerpo se había recuperado, las heridas del alma todavía eran difíciles de sanar… en ocasiones cuando la desesperanza lo abrazaba venían a él sueños aterradores, donde revivía la muerte de Thorin y presenciaba la de su madre, hermano y la de Sigrid… todos muertos antes sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada… Balin le había dicho que no había de que preocuparse y sin embargo la preocupación no se marchaba… siempre había algo en que pensar, un acuerdo que revisar, un problema que solucionar y todavía no era rey…

Salió por una de las ventanas del castillo blanco y recibió con agrado la caricia del viento. Justo lo que necesitaba, la nada, solo un momento para sentirse él, Fili, el hijo, el hermano, no un monarca, no un enano en la mira de todas las naciones.

Un ligero perfume le reconfortó hasta el punto de sentirse embriagado del mismo, le era tan familiar que pensó que sus sentidos le estaban engañando, se negaba a abrir los ojos con la esperanza de mantener la ilusión hasta el último instante, pero la curiosidad era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Abrió sus perfectos ojos azules y lo que vio justo al otro lado del jardín, era la perfecta imagen de una diosa de plata, una delicada mujer cubierta de aquel metal con suaves rizos de oro que se acomodaban perfectamente a su ovalado rostro, en el centro de este unos labios rosados y sobre ellos un par de gemas azules que parecían contemplarle a él con el mismo asombro.

\- Sigrid… - dijo creyendo estar soñando. Debía de tratarse de uno, ella permanecía siempre encerrada en casa debido a lo que su padre había hecho y si, en parte a su falta de compromiso.

-¿Fili? –

Le escuchó decir y aquello le hizo actuar inmediatamente. Atravesó el jardín y la fuente sin perder el tiempo, había estado pensando cómo lograr algo así y ahora que lo tenía a la mano no dudaría en tomarlo. Llegó hasta ella mojado y un tanto desaliñado, pero no le importaba, su musa, su mundo estaba frente a él. La contempló con ansia, le devoró los labios y la estrujó entre sus brazos con tanta hambre que pensó nunca se saciaría de ella. La soltó solo cuando sintió que le hacía falta de nuevo contemplar su hermoso rostro.

Ella lloraba, gruesas lágrimas corrían de sus bellos ojos, cubrían sus mejillas y resbalaban al suelo. Aquello le estaba matando, el la había besado porque lo necesitaba, porque había deseado hacerlo durante semanas, pero no había sido justo que hiciera eso cuando el apenas había mostrado alguna esperanza para ella, después de todo la que iba a casarse no era él, sino ella. Sigrid había estado sufriendo mientras el moría por arrancarla de esa torre y llevarla consigo para vivir como su reina.

\- Sigrid… no llores querida… -

La observó detenidamente y notó los estragos de su desgracia, estaba más delgada, había unas marcas bajo sus ojos que ningún truco podría ocultar, sus labios y rostro había sido maquillado con frutilla… realmente era ella, pero le estaban robando la vida.

La abrazó con ternura entre sus fuertes brazos e intento consolarla tanto como podía.

\- ¿Qué no lloré?... me abandonas Fili… en todo este tiempo lo que más he sentido no ha sido la voluntad de mi padre sino tu abandono… - dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Te pido me perdones Sigrid… he sido un idiota, lamento no haber visto el daño que te hacía mi ausencia, pero voy a cambiar las cosas –

\- Te amo Fili… te amo y duele saber que en dos semanas voy a estar atada a un hombre que no amo…del que apenas se algo, mientras el único que me importa… -

\- No digas eso, yo he estado hablando, pensando… he buscado la forma de acercarme a tu padre… -

Ella se apartó de él. Se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo, como si ese fuera al lugar al que pertenecía, pero debía terminar con aquella dolorosa tortura.

\- ¡No lo hagas más por favor! Yo ya acepté mi destino, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Lo quieras o no voy a casarme con ese hombre, porque mi deber como hija es hacerlo… y tu no harás nada porque tu deber como rey es hacia tu pueblo y hacia tu tío… ambos tenemos que hacer las cosas por deber y honor, aún si no lo queramos… -

\- Sigrid… yo te elijó por sobre mi reino, por sobre todos los reinos, tú serías lo único que siempre elegiría… -

\- Lo sé… sé que nuestros caminos se cruzaron un día, pero no era así como debían permanecer… -

\- No digas eso… Tal vez aún haya una forma de cambiar las cosas… -

\- No hay marcha atrás, esta tarde he dado mi palabra, me convertiré en su esposa y cumpliré con ello, no me cabe la menor duda –

\- No digas eso, voy a liberarte, dejaré… - ella fue a callarle con la mano.

\- ¿Por qué perdemos la última noche juntos en ideas y esperanzas sin fundamentos Fili… ¿no me amas? ¿no deseas estar conmigo esta noche? -

\- ¡Es que no te deseo una sola noche a mi lado… te quiero todas! –

\- Oh Fili… - su voz sonaba triste - No disponemos de eso amor mío… le perteneceré toda la vida a él, pero mi corazón y mi alma siempre estarán contigo mi amado Fili… no voy a ser suya, nunca lo seré, deseo ser tuya y eso es lo único que realmente quiero… me gustaría pensar que así será siempre – finalizó con una sonrisa.  
Oírla decir aquello le desgarró el alma. La Sigrid de hace tiempo había peleado, había protestado ante la decisión de su padre, ahora la aceptaba con resignación y parecía consolarse en ello.

\- Tú no te mereces esto, no así -

\- Soy yo la que lo está pidiendo, pero no suplicaré por ello, ya se ha herido bastante mi orgullo –

\- Solo espera mi Sigrid, no voy a forzar algo que debería ser perfecto y placentero… - cedió su mano de forma galante – Vamos te acompañare al salón -

\- ¡No!  Si esto es una despedida que así sea Fili, no tiene caso alargar las cosas, no tiene caso que nos hagamos más daño… no podemos tener siempre lo que queremos ¿cierto? -

\- No es el final Sigrid… no lo pienses así, voy a ir por ti, encontraré la forma de llevarte conmigo –

\- No a costa de tu reinado, todos, incluso mi padre creen que serás un gran rey, quizás hasta superes a los de antaño… - Aquello era algo cierto, su padre lo había confesado a sus consejeros, más aún así se negaba a verle como algo más que un simple aliado, aquello resultaba bastante irónico.

Fili deseaba marcharse y decirle al rey Bardo lo que pensaba de lo que estaba haciéndole a su hija, él conocía a la bella mujer frente a él, Sigrid era decidida y fuerte, sin embargo la mujer que tenía enfrente se estaba debilitando cada día más y le preocupaba cuando más podría resistir.

\- Ahora eso no importa –

\- Pero importará… ¿Qué caso tiene privar de sus derechos a un rey que podría reivindicar la historia de todo su pueblo? No crees que terminará por destruirnos a todos… tu madre, tu hermano, los fieles compañeros que siguen a tu lado… -

Ella caminó sin darle el brazo, quizás el contacto volviera a hacerla débil y el estaba a poco de llevarla a su habitación y cumplir todos sus deseos… pero no era correcto, por mucho que lo deseara, su vida ya no era solo de él, un pueblo, su pueblo dependía de él y debía encontrar una solución en la que no hubiera daños a terceros.

Sigrid fue a sentarse tranquilamente sobre una banca bañada por la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

\- Sabes… creo que tenía mucho sin ver la luna, es tan hermosa y parece que hoy particularmente está más bella que nunca… recuerdas la noche que te conté sobre la muerte de mi madre, prometí ser una buena hija y ser de ejemplo a mis hermanos, quien diría que una promesa así puede llevarte a tan grande desventura – se volvió a él – Me he estado negando lo que hice, al principio cuando te conocí, parecías ser alguien valiente y luego cuando te vi volver con tu hermano a casa pensé que eras leal, habías viajado desde tan lejos para conquistar la tierra de tu familia, con la sola idea de ser de utilidad a tu tío y aún así no dudaste cuidar a tu hermano enfermo, eso hablaba muy bien de ti y te ganaste mi respeto… luego mientras te enfrentaste a esos orcos y nos defendiste a nosotros y a tus amigos, pensé que eras alguien de considerar, mi familia siempre ha sido importante para mí, pero cuando nos ayudaste a todos a escapar del fuego del dragón supe que eras alguien especial, no todos los días conoces a alguien con semejante valor… - tomó aire y volvió su mirada al cielo – No me fue difícil encontrar la forma de ayudar mientras todos los heridos regresaban a la tierra después del desastre, supe que te habían bajado de la montaña apenas con vida y aquello fue una terrible noticia, las buenas personas no merecen morir, pero sé que esas cosas suceden, tan solo unos años atrás había perdido a mi madre. Parecía imposible que ustedes pudieran morir, no después de todo lo que habían hecho, escuche a mi padre girar órdenes para que te atendieran los curanderos de tu pueblo, estabas en buenas manos eso dijo, sin embargo yo deseaba estar ahí ¿nunca has sentido que debías estar en lugar sin saber por qué? Así me sentía yo, debía ayudar, Tauriel antes me había ayudado a curar heridas y cambiar vendajes, así que me ofrecí de asistente, en casa me encargaba de cuidar las de mis hermanos y algunos ancianos, no era un tema desconocido para mí… sin embargo cuando llegue a tu tienda todo fue diferente, estabas pálido y no despertabas, solo gemías de dolor, pensé que en cualquier momento te marcharías, todos tus compañeros permanecieron a tu lado y cuando escuché que había un mago fui a hablar con él, hablo con uno de esos elfos y volvió con un remedio que puse en tus medicinas y entonces el dolor parecía disminuir… el panorama estaba cambiando y eso me alegro, mi padre me permitió pasar cada vez más tiempo en las tiendas y eso me dio la oportunidad de verte todos los días, no abrías lo ojos y yo pensaba que estabas tardando, comencé a leerte cuentos que leía a Tilda y luego un día mientras comencé a cantar por fin abriste los ojos… fue increíble, por fin habías despertado, intentaste levantarte y el dolor te hizo dejarte caer en la cama… el maestro Óin te atendió y desde entonces comencé a cuidarte yo misma, me gustaba hacerlo, tu cuerpo no podía moverse pero eras tan rápido y ágil con las palabras… no había día en que intentaras saber noticias de tu familia y yo tenía que mantenerte ocupado en otra cosa, esta vez las conversaciones fueron mucho más interesantes y fue justo cuando me hablaste de tu sueños cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti… debía verme como una tonta porque me esmeraba por peinarme diferente, porque notarás que me arreglaba para verte a ti… creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de que me correspondieras y míranos aquí sentados unos junto al otro, sin poder ser felices, aún cuando ambos sabemos que nos amamos… -

\- No todo está acabado Sigrid… aún hay tiempo –

\- Cuando me enteré que te convertirías en rey, unos días después de que habías despertado… prometí que te ayudaría a cumplir con tu propósito en la vida, tú naciste para ser rey, tienes el carácter y has logrado algo que nadie antes había logrado… creo que sería muy injusto arrebatarte eso por mi culpa – Se volvió con él y tomó su mano – Mi madre siempre me advirtió a pensar en las consecuencias antes de hablar y creo que no pensé en las consecuencias de mi promesa… lo lamento tanto –

Fili la levantó y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Ya has dicho suficiente, yo no te obligó a cumplir tus votos –

\- No te lo prometí a ti… -

Fili la beso nuevamente, esta vez fue un beso suave y dulce – Esta noche es nuestra y no voy a dejar que pase sin decirle a la mujer dueña de mis afectos que la amo: Te amo Sigrid hija del rey Bardo, yo me encargaré de cumplir tus sueños y de sostener siempre tu mano, no te faltará nada y velare porque así sea eternamente, porque eres la luz de mi vida, el calor que abriga mi alma y la única que puede darme paz en mis noches oscuras… ruego porque siempre estés a mi lado –

\- Yo también te amo Fili rey de Erebor, seré siempre la luz en tu camino, la llama que te cobije y en mí encontrarás la paz que te devuelva la calma, te amo porque eres el ancla que sostiene mis pies sobre el suelo, el ser que más amo en la tierra y porque sin ti mis días carecen de tu brillo… pido porque nunca me hagas falta –

Cómo le habría gustado decir que esas palabras pudieran ser oídas por todos, pero solo les pertenecían a ambos y aquello lo convertía en un vinculo mucho más especial. Uno que era eterno para las dos almas que las habían recitado a la luna.

Así después de todo el sería el rey sin reina y ella sería una esposa sin amado esposo.

//

El día estaba llegando a su fin y ella seguía sin poder pegar el ojo. Hace unas horas que la madre de Kíli la había dejado en su habitación, realmente esperaba que aquellas palabras lograran convencerla de que realmente amaba a su hijo, algunas habían sido duras y otras amenazaban con terminar con su paciencia, por todas las estrellas, la mujer pensaba que el hijo que llevaba en el vientre podía ser de otro… y quizás eran angustias naturales de una madre, pero aún así había sido incómodo. No iba a detenerse a describirle como había sucedido, aquello amenazaba con caer en lo vergonzoso, sin embargo ella había hablado claramente y desde el fondo de su corazón y eso debía ser suficiente, ella no haría nada que perjudicara a Kíli y por amor a él así iba a ser.

La ventana estaba abierta y por ella se colaba un aire fresco, quizás demasiado para estar entrada la primavera. Se levantó y contempló el cielo nocturno, ahí estaban sin dudas sus amadas estrellas, a la luz de ellas no se sintió tan sola. Kíli volvería seguramente en unas semanas, siempre y cuando todo hubiera salido bien y aquello la reconfortó. Lo había extrañado tanto, su sonrisa, esa mirada que podía alterarla y su calor… la cama parecía tan vacía sin su presencia y los dos estaban extrañándolo. Aún era pronto para que naciera, pero ya deseaba tenerlo en sus manos, como acto reflejo Tauriel se llevó la mano a su vientre.

\- Tu padre debe estar mirando el cielo como lo hacemos ahora nosotros… _me haces tanta falta…_ seamos valientes y esperemos su regreso, todo va a salir bien pequeña… todo saldrá bien… -

Mañana sería otro día y como había sugerido Lady Dís, podía pasar tiempo en el cobertizo practicando tiro o con la espadas, no era una tarea muy buena en sus estado, pero ella no sabía tejer, cocinar o hacer cosas como las que las damas normales hacían, así que la jardinería y la práctica con armas podía ser una tarea en la que ocupara su tiempo. Disponían de pocos libros y ella había leído ya dos veces los que estaban en casa. Ese fue un momento en el que desearía haber dedicado su tiempo a más cosas que la guerra. Ahora estaba el hecho de que Dís se había ofrecido a enseñarle a tejer o bordar y consideró que sería una tarea complicada pues nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo aquello ofrecía la oportunidad de crear un vinculo entre ellas.

//

\- Lo importantes es mantenerte fuera del alcance de esos intolerantes enanos… además está el hecho de esas extrañas desapariciones, la última fue la hija de Bron, la chica apenas tiene quince años y todos dicen que se fue con algún forastero, pero el hombre dice que alguien se llevo a su Rosie… sinceramente yo le creo al pobre, la chiquilla ni siquiera hablaba con nadie, pero eso sí, se le consideraba una belleza –

\- Es una pena, lo siento por su padre –

\- Todo esto lo he dicho porque tus paseos me preocupan, Bertha, una amiga de la familia ha escuchado lo que se dice de tu belleza, recuerda que por estos lugares no hay avistamientos de muchos elfos y muchos menos de una de sus doncellas, los hombres tiene corazones perversos y pueden traicionar hasta a su propia sombra… no debes fiarte nunca de ellos, los de la clase alta y noble de antaño ya no radican en estas tierras… -

\- ¿Entonces estamos en peligro aquí?-

\- No, de ninguna forma querida, todo el pueblo sabe quiénes somos aquí, nadie que conociera a Kíli o a Thorin se atrevería a ponerte una mano encima dentro de esta casa… de lo que te protejo es de los rumores y difamaciones que se hacen en su contra, la mayoría no tiene respeto por lo que sucedió a mi hermano y lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí por ellos, así que mientras no abandones esta casa estarás segura… sé que no hay mucho que hacer y estas paredes deben ser mucho más aburridas que un paseo por los bosques o praderas, pero puedo compensarlo, si así me lo permites, yo podría pasar las tardes por aquí y enseñarte a bordar o tejer… ¿claro si así lo deseas? –

Aquello debía ser una gran muestra de que deseaba enmendar su error y no iba a negarse – Será un placer, soy buena aprendiz y me dará mucho gusto pasar las tardes en su compañía -

//

Sin embargo el motivo por el que debía permanecer encerrada sí que era una noticia demasiado desalentadora aunque no desconocida, había visto el poco agrado con el que la miraban los enanos de la región y otras miradas depravadas en los hombres pese a su estado, ella desde luego todavía podía darles una buena paliza al que osara ponerle una mano encima, pero no se trataba de eso ¿verdad? claro que deseaba sus excursiones por las praderas, pero no pensaba ponerse en peligro por ir en busca de un poco de ejercicio.

Esta vez si pensaba dormir un poco y desvió la mirada del cielo al pueblo donde las luces de las casas aún permanecían encendidas, quizás la preocupación por los recientes eventos aconsejaba mejor dormir con las velas encendidas… la suya estaba a punto de apagarse, se movió de la ventana un poco y apenas lo hizo percibió que algo en el jardín se había movido con ella entre las sombras. Hasta antes de llegar a Blue Mountains sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta, ahora con el embarazo su ritmo había disminuido, seguía siendo ágil, pero se cansaba rápidamente, por lo que debía elegir y medir bien sus actividades.

_No es nada Tauriel…_

Ahora el sueño le llamaba y tras un breve vistazo decidió que debía de tratarse de su imaginación o el agotamiento que amenazaba con dejarla ahí sobre el balcón de la ventana. Seguramente la segunda, había permanecido demasiado tiempo despierta y necesitaba descansar, quizás el consuelo de un nuevo día traería consigo la premisa de que Kíli volvería pronto a su lado.

_Buenas noches mi amado Kíli…_

Volvió a la cama fría y se recostó. Esta noche no derramaría lágrimas, el panorama comenzaba a cambiar y nuevamente el destino parecía sonreír, seguramente cuando el regresara encontraría con que su madre por fin aceptaba con agrado que su hijo fuera a casarse y a criar una familia con una elfa.

Si, aquel día sería un buen día, se dijo antes de caer bajo el pesado sueño.

 

 

Alix Lestrange ^^


	17. Cóleras y pasiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza. Se acerca el final y pues el cierre se complica (o solo yo) gracias por su paciencia, espero subir otro capítulo durante la semana.

**Capítulo 17**  
**Cóleras y pasiones**

**“Las hojas secas caerán y cuando llegué Abril,**  
**Mi alma tocarás.**  
**Te acercarás,**  
**Vendrás por mí.**  
**Después de tanta soledad,**  
**Encontraré mi paz en ti.**  
**Cuando se duerma la ciudad**  
**Y se despide el sol,**  
**Te buscaré otra vez**  
**Hasta alcanzar esta ilusión”**  
**Josh Groban – Un día llegará**

 

Tras la última conversación había estado repasando cada unas de las palabras que habían sido dichas. La mayoría parecían estar llenas de desaliento y dudas sobre el futuro, todo ese tiempo ambos habían estado sufriendo por que los demás les deseaban una vida diferente, porque a su parecer eran demasiadas las diferencias, las tradiciones y costumbres, pero en ninguna ocasión se había detenido a tomar en cuenta que es lo que realmente ellos deseaban o en verdad necesitaban. Él desde luego no necesitaba un reino para saberse apreciado o importante, nunca había estado entres sus metas de vida, pero tampoco la vida de un marido ocupado en su esposa había pasado por su cabeza, se le había educado en el arte de dirigir y de pelear, un buen rey debía ser noble y aguerrido cuando era necesario, pero quien decía que no podía ser amoroso y piadoso a la vez.

Ahí estaba él buscando entre el montón de papeles firmados, los ahora inservibles contratos que se habían firmado unos meses atrás, debía romperlos o mejor quemarlos, después de todo ya no eran necesarios, carecían de importancia y sobre todo validez. Los hechos de la última semana habían culminado con aquel evento.

Descubrió aquel papel amarillento dentro de un estuche de cuero, donde se debían albergarse documentos importantes, tal y como lo era este. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo hizo pedazos, Fili Durin nunca había sido dado dudar de sus actos una vez que tomada una decisión, años atrás había enfrentado un castigo por apoyar a su hermano en una “pequeña” travesura, después había abandonado su tierra y a su madre tras convertir en su sueño el devolverle a Thorin las tierras que les habían sido arrebatado muchos años atrás y luego durante el viaje, abandonar la misión en vías de ayudar a su hermano convaleciente, aquello había sido la diferencia entre ser líder que habría sido Thorin y en el que él deseaba ser. Él ya no era más un chiquillo, sí, era joven, pero la vida le había cambiado y ayudado a madurar, pronto sería un líder y futuro rey y tomar decisiones debía ser parte del oficio, por lo que seguiría firme a sus creencias, cada una sus acciones podrían generar un caos para su reino, sin embargo confiaba en que los hados del destino sonrieran a un pueblo golpeado por la vida y con deseos de salir adelante, sobre todo porque la última decisión que había tomado no había sido sencilla pero si necesaria, y como no serla si se trataba de conseguir lo que deseaba con más fuerza que todo el oro y las joyas más preciadas que se resguardaban bajo esa montaña.

Sigrid.

Se acercó al fuego y tiró los retazos al fuego que bailaba alegre en el hogar.

//

La extraña carta que se veía atada a la piedra le había asustado, como cada mañana había estado intentando mantener su promesa de no salir a dar sus peligroso pero necesarios paseos matutinos y es que aquel encierro amenazaba con volverla loca. Si a eso se le agregaba la falta de noticias de Kíli, la soledad dentro de esa casa, pues ante la ausencia de su esposo, Dís se vio en la necesidad de pasar más tiempo fueras y luego estaba la imposible tarea de terminar aquel bordado, para el cual nunca sería buena. Sin embargo tras el reciente descubrimiento de esa nota, comprendía el porqué Kíli y Dís temían que ella saliera de casa.

La letra del mensaje no era del todo legible, pero contenía un mensaje bastante claro: La odiaban y la querían fuera del pueblo.

La nota escrita con tinta negra, expresaba el deseo de que ella no permaneciera más tiempo en las montañas azules, el motivo era sencillo, según describían, su sola presencia les enfermaba y el hecho de saber que estaba encinta de unos de los hijos de Dís y descendiente de Durín los ponía furiosos, al parecer aquello les parecía un chiste de mal gusto y aquella abominación debía pagarse con la muerte.

Deseaban la muerte del pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Una criatura que no conocía de maldad, una que no había pedido nacer en este mundo y que sin embargo había sido concebida con amor.

Le temblaban las manos y se llevó una mano al vientre, ese que comenzaba a sobresalir en su antes esbelta figura.

¿Acaso sería la primera de las amenazas que iba a recibir?

Era muy temprano para esperar a la madre de Kíli y si era así, significaba que pasaría todo el día sumida en la preocupación. Dís había dicho que ese lugar era seguro, sin embargo esa roca había aparecido en algún momento entre que esta se marchó y el que ella salió a caminar por el jardín, la única tarea en la que podía distraerse una vez que consumió varias veces los libros de la biblioteca de la casa, donde había aprendido costumbres y tradiciones del pueblo de Kíli, demasiado extrañas y otras le habían sorprendido, tales como las ceremonias que implicaban la culminación de las jornadas en las minas, las bodas que duraban más de un mes y los nacimientos que se celebraban en todas las casas, al parecer el nacimiento de un enano era digno de recordarse en todo el reino y por último, las ceremonias de despedida o luto, sus meses variaban de acuerdo al rango al que se pertenecía, el evento estaba repleto de solemnidad y respeto hacia la persona que fallecía, aquello le sorprendía y entristecía pues aquellos eventos eran muy raros entre los suyos. Ella ahora formaba parte de esa cultura y deseaba aprenderla, aunque temía el día en que tuviera ser quien practicara la despedida de su amado Kíli… él un día tendría que dejar su camino en esta vida y del más allá solo conocía que sus caminos serían distintos.

Se sentó en la habitación llena de tristeza, la carta y ese lúgubre pensamiento no ayudaban mucho en esos momentos. Kíli llevaba una semana de retraso y ella deseaba verle, tenerle cerca y sentir su calor.

//  
Esa mañana en el jardín él había bromeado sobre lo que pensaría su madre por encontrarles dormidos en el jardín.

\- Kíli por favor… tu madre pensará que soy una salvaje… -

\- Pero no lo somos, tú necesitabas tus estrellas y yo necesitaba estar con mi bella mujercita contemplando sus amadas estrellas, nos dio sueño y nos quedamos dormidos… -

\- No crees que eso precisamente puede enfurecer a tu madre –

\- Tauriel, mi madre no está enojada contigo –

\- Pero contigo sí y para el caso es lo mismo –

\- Yo quiero que te acepte y quiera como yo te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo –

\- Pides demasiado… yo me conformaría con que no siga molesta contigo… -

\- De ninguna manera, es mi madre y debe amarte, quizás no como yo porque es imposible, pero ella te querrá – dijo con una sonrisa y luego fue a besarle la mejilla.

\- Te amo Kíli, pero no quiero que te ciegues con este asunto… quizás tu madre nunca vaya a aceptarme, solo con verme sé que no será así… -

\- Bueno, si no es así, entonces ella se lo perderá, yo voy a permanecer a tu lado sin importar qué y voy a cuidar de ti y a nuestros hijos… porque seremos una familia grande, con muchas niñas hermosas como tú y unos cuantos chiquillos traviesos como yo –

\- Apuestos como su padre –

\- Bellas como su madre –

\- Me parece que serán bastante curiosos como sus padres… -

\- Bueno, este pequeño o pequeña nos mostrará el camino… - La sentó en sus piernas con ternura - Ya quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos… - dijo acariciando su vientre.

\- Oh Kíli… aún falta mucho –

\- ¿Será un apuesto varón o una linda doncella? –

\- Aún no lo sé, es muy pronto, pero según recuerdo, mi madre decía que ella supo cómo me llamaría varios meses antes de mi alumbramiento, seguramente el día menos pensando lo sabremos –

\- Habrá que pensar en un nombre… -

\- Me gustaría preguntarte si podría escogerlo yo, en mi familia, la madre escoge el nombre del bebe apenas lo sepa. No sé cuando vaya a pasar eso, pero me gustaría poder seguir esa tradición y no sé… -

\- No se diga más, si deseas que así sea, por mi esta hecho querida –

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- No jugaría con algo que es importante para ti mi dulce Tauriel, si eso es lo que deseas, yo no me opondré… solo házmelo saber tan pronto lo sepas, es lo único que te pido –

Tauriel emocionada se liberó de su abrazo para quedar frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Te amo Kíli ! Te amo, te amo, te amo – fue diciendo entre beso y beso.

//  
Ahora que estaba tan lejos, solo las memorias eran sus acompañantes.  
Recordaba el calor en su mirada, las risas frescas como el río, sus caricias suaves como el viento que mecía sus cabellos, todo en ella le parecía perfecto y ahora cada día la extrañaba más.

_Tauriel…_

El último pueblo por lo menos había resultado ser el grupo más grande y aunque se habían retrasado con la salida de veintidós familias, el regreso a las montañas azules todavía quedaba a cuatro o cinco días que podrían convertirse en más si seguían el ritmo actual. El nuevo grupo estaba conformado por algunos enanos jóvenes, pero en su mayoría se trataba de enanos ya adultos y otros que ya lo eran desde el día en que el dragón consumió todo con fuego y vapor. La mayoría de los enanos que regresaban a Erebor eran familias que habían conocido a su Tío de joven y no habían podido viajar con él a recuperar las tierras por su avanzada edad, el resto del grupo se componía de sus familiares, hijos y nietos, a quienes los chismes sobre los gustos del príncipe no les interesaban.

Tras el enfrentamiento verbal que ocurrió en la plaza de la ciudad, pocas familias le acompañaban, más las que se fueron uniendo en el camino eran apenas un total de más de ochenta y cinco familias que regresarían a casa. Aquello no dejaba de preocuparlo un poco, según el maestro Balin, exiliadas habían sido más de trescientas familias y regresar con menos de la mitad de estas sí que podía suponer su desastre como emisario. La mayoría habían sido informadas por medio de cuervos acerca del próximo regreso a Erebor, sin embargo los rumores acerca de su futuro matrimonio con una doncella del bosque había puesto el dedo en la llaga y aquello había terminado por desinflar el gran regreso del pueblo de Durín a su hogar bajo la montaña.

Se volvió a ver el resto del grupo que le acompañaba y suspiro, mañana a primera hora saldrían de aquel lugar dejándolo casi vacío de enanos, solo unos pocos apegados a la tierra y a los nuevos amigos habían optado por permanecer ahí. El arquero suspiro, esperaba que el sol saliera pronto y empezar de nuevo su regreso a los brazos de su amada, el tiempo había sido demasiado largo y lo que se presumía un viaje de un mes se había convertido en casi dos meses. La mensajería parecía no ser efectiva, pues de las últimos cuervos que había enviado no había recibido respuesta alguna, seguramente Tauriel estaba muy ocupada o su madre no había recibido la correspondencia… no deseaba alardear mucho sobre la estancia de Tauriel en ese lugar, no había olvidado la sarta de ofensas que había recibido la que pronto sería su esposa y seguramente los cuervos llamarían demasiado la atención por lo que el negocio que fue de su tío era el mejor lugar para depositar los mensajes que explicaban el proceder de sus recorridos. Fili debía el siguiente en saber las noticias por lo que se enfilo a escribir la nota para informarle los resultados de su tarea: De las trescientas familias que podrían volver solo unas ochenta y cinco viajarían con él y otras treinta y cuatro saldrían ellos mismos, pues un mes era muy poco para prepararse.

Terminó la nota con un deséanos suerte en el camino.

No había nada mejor que decir. No iba a decirle a su hermano que además de preocuparse por el regreso de una mínima parte del pueblo, debía preocuparse por que su madre se negaba a volver a casa para su coronación y desde luego no le iba a explicar por carta a su hermano que había dejado encinta a su compañera durante el viaje… bien Bofur se lo había advertido, no era arrepentimiento, pero en ocasiones era molesto saber que los demás lo conocían tan bien.

//  
Bofur le había llamado antes de partir.

El no podía dejar de contemplar como lo había hecho desde que sus ojos y corazón quedó prendido de ella y es que simplemente Tauriel lucía bellísima sobre aquel imponente corcel color negro, que contrastaba con su brillante melena rojiza.

\- ¿Kíli me escuchaste? –

\- Perdón Bofur… - dijo avergonzado.

\- No hagas tonterías, todos te queremos y ahora no es un buen momento para que hagas de las tuyas, Fili podrá parecer estar tranquilo, pero en realidad está preocupado, el reino y su recuperación es motivo para angustiar a cualquiera –

\- Lo sé, no voy a defraudarlo –

\- Bueno a eso voy, Fili podrá pensarlo, pero no te ha dicho nada, solo debo recordarte que la doncella del bosque aún no es tu esposa y en los esponsales no dice nada sobre una relación antes del matrimonio, pero piensa en lo que pasaría si ella quedara… ya sabes… si ella quedará encinta… no quiero pensar cómo afectaría eso las delicadas relaciones que tenemos con el reino del bosque… -

Kíli lo había mirado enfadado. En ese momento su respuesta había sido a la defensiva y aunque le costaba imaginarse a Tauriel y a él en una situación así, con el rubor en las mejillas, había prometido no comentar ninguna tontería al respecto.

//

Para vergüenza suya había terminado deshonrando a Tauriel antes de convertirla en su mujer… lo cual había pasado sin pensarlo mucho.

Para Kíli aquello solo significaba un ligero cambio de planes. La amaba y pensar en ella como su encantadora esposa y pronto la futura madre de sus hijos no representaba ningún problema, lamentablemente aunque él la llamará su esposa y ellos esperaban a su primer hijo. Ella estaba lejos de serlo. Una idea comenzó a crecer en su cabeza, terrible y reveladora que le causo un temor tan grande: La muerte, que tal que la muerte le llegará antes de poder darle la gran boda que ella merecía, que pasaría con su dulce Tauriel si él no lograba repetir sus votos jurándole amor eterno frente los sagrados, si eso pasará, ni siquiera el amor que le profesaba podría protegerlos, ya que a los ojos de los demás, su amada Tauriel y bebé serían solo su “querida y su bastardo” aunque él no lo hubiese planeado así…

Por supuesto que iba a arreglar eso.

Una vez que Tauriel y él pusieran un pie en Erebor, ella no solo sería Tauriel del bosque ex-capitana de la guardia del rey, sino que además volvería a Erebor como su esposa y princesa del reino. Quizás no podría darle la boda que deseaba bajo aquellas circunstancias, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de compensarla el resto de su vida, así que con ello en mente decidió que en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa casa haría todo lo necesario para tener la boda con la mujer que amaba.

Él haría oficial lo que llevaba meses pregonando, la convertiría en su esposa.

\- Solo tengo que llegar a casa… -

El anciano malinterpretó su expresión – Supongo que debe ser algo exasperante no viajar tan aprisa como esperabas – dijo contemplando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea

– Yo mismo ansió poder ver la gran entrada de Erebor, aunque me pregunto si estos cansados ojos llegarán a ver su ciudad en toda su gloria y esplendor -

\- Fili hará un gran trabajo, de eso no me cabe duda… -

\- Tú también lo has estado haciendo… has hablado sabiamente y elogiado todas las virtudes de tu hermano, pero creo que no confías mucho en las tuyas –

\- Bueno estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mi hermano y si mi tío viviera haría lo mismo por él –

\- Thorin siempre fue un enano… no me malinterpretes hijo, era muy valiente y decidido, pero estaba herido, perdió mucho más que un reino ese día, su familia cayó y me parece que eso lo cambió… sonreía más, inclusive con Dís, tu madre soporto todas esas pérdidas y se volvió fría, al igual que tu tío ella fue la primera en perder la esperanza de volver a ver a tu abuelo, luego la muerte de tu padre la daño profundamente, supe que volvió a casarse, espero que sonría nuevamente… aunque dudo mucho que la coronación de Fili la tenga muy algo confundida, su hijo, su preciado Fili será el nuevo rey, y luego esta tu próximo matrimonio y paternidad, supongo que tu madre al menos debe estar contenta por ello –

\- Así que ya se enteró de que pronto seré padre… - dijo nervioso.

El anciano río con fuerza – Vaya hijo a estas alturas el viejo y sordo Orend ha escuchado esa noticias más de cien veces… -

\- Mi futuro enlace con la doncella del bosque y el nacimiento de mi primer hijo no será ningún impedimento para realizar mis funciones, lo prometo -

\- No te digo eso porque me preocupe tu papel en Erebor… en verdad me da gusto saber que los hijos de Dís vean cumplidos los sueños de su madre y hermano, un día Dís prometió cuidarlos y buscar siempre su felicidad, quien diría que lo consiguió mientras ustedes buscaban lo que ella nunca quiso… Fili me parece era pupilo de Thorin, así que no me preocupa, en cuanto a ti sé que cumplirás con tu papel, tienes dos buenos motivos para buscar la paz y el regreso de los gloriosos días de antaño, pese a lo testarudos que podamos ser algunos… –

\- Ya no me preocupa ello, Fili es un buen líder, cuando vean los grandes cambios que habrá en el reino, estoy seguro que muchos voltearán a ver a Erebor como un reino sin igual… con el tiempo aceptaran el amor que hay entre mi Tauriel y yo -

\- Rara vez el corazón no hace locuras cuando se trata del amor… no podemos culparte por no posar tu ojos en alguien más bajito y con barba – termino riendo – No es para nadie desconocido que nuestras mujeres tienes las mejores barbas –

\- Mi corazón solo puede pertenecerle a mi Tauriel –

\- Bello nombre… los elfos siempre han tenido buen gusto para escoger los nombres… apreció el mío porque es el que llevo mi padre, y su padre y su padre antes de él, pero repetirlo en mi hijo habría sido una tortura, ya hay bastante Goytri en este mundo… acepta el consejo de un viejo anciano: escoge bien el nombre que le vayas a poner a la criatura… -

Esta vez Kíli río.

\- Mi esposa será la encargada de darle el nombre a nuestros hijos, así que no me preocupare por ello –

\- Enano sabio –

//  
Unos golpes desesperados le despertaron.

No sabía cómo, pero sin darse cuanta se había quedado dormida en el mullido sofá que se encontraba justo en medio de la sala, creía que no podría dormir ante semejantes panorama, pero a raíz de su estado el sueño le tomaba presa y ahí estaba el resultado. Observó la ventana y dedujo que ya era mediodía, se levantó del sofá pesadamente y se dirigió a la estancia donde había guardado una daga que encontró el otro día mientras aminaba por el cobertizo.

Los golpes no cesaban y aquello le dio un mal presentimiento.

Apretó en sus manos el mango de la daga, si bien no tenía la misma rapidez que antes, sus reflejos seguían siendo mucho más rápidos que los de la gente promedio. Así que confiando en ello se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¡Lady Tauriel! – escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Nadie le había llamado así, no al menos fuera de esas puertas y sabía que no se trataba de Dís. La urgencia en la voz le hizo abrir la puerta con cautela y pronto ingreso por ella una mujer bajita y regordeta de cabello negro y rizado.

\- Soy Ivka, usted no me conoce pero trabajo en la tienda con lady Dís. Ella necesita su ayuda, estoy segura que nadie más puede ayudarla, hay un montón de enanos testarudos fuera del negocio… ¡por favor venga y ayúdale antes de que comiencen a golpearla!

Tauriel escuchó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Lady Dís estaba en peligro de ser linchada en la plaza principal. Seguramente consecuencia de dar abrigo a la futura esposa de su imprudente hijo Kíli. No se perdonaría si aquella mujer sufría daño por su culpa.

\- Tráeme el arco y flechas de la sala – ordenó y se colocó las botas.

_Esos infelices quieren pelea, pues aquí yo voy a dárselas…_

La mujer le entrego su arco y flechas y salió disparada a enfrentarse a aquella multitud iracunda. No necesitaba iniciar una guerra, pero por lo menos dejar de esconderse, ella y Kíli no habían hecho nada para ofenderlos de esa manera. Los que merecían un castigo eran ellos, aunque quizás ahora no era el mejor momento para impartirlo.

Se llevó la mano al vientre intentando tranquilizar sus miedos.

\- Tranquila Giliel, mama se va encargar de esto – dijo mientras se encaminaba al local donde antes había estado con Kíli.

 

 

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giliel = Estrella...  
> Estaba entre Elda- Estel= Estrella de la esperanza, pero se me hizo algo largo hehehe...  
> esto ha sido lo que me ha nacido escribir y va de acuerdo a la trilogía que inicie con promesas. Gracias y aprecio su comprensión y sus palabras. como siempre sus ideas son bienvenidas, me gustaría poder explayarme con lo que paso con el capitulo 17 el de antes, pero es que andaba algo mal por asuntos personales, espero comprendan lo que hice, espero sea para mejorar. Hasta la próxima ^^


	18. Plazo vencido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... La boda de sigrid... eso es todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la exagerada tardanza... he aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo (actualización, no se asusten) los próximos se están cocinando... prometo ponerme a ello con esfuerzo... ya se acercan mis vacaciones y prometo no distraerme hasta terminarlo... adiós xbox y libros... ^^  
> gracias por la paciencia y espero disfruten este capítulo completamente Figrid... :)  
> saludos y hasta la próxima

**Capítulo 18**  
**Plazo vencido**

 **“Y si nos quedara poco tiempo**  
**Si mañana se acaban nuestros días**  
**Y si no te he dicho suficiente**  
**Que te adoro con la vida**  
**Y si nos quedara poco tiempo”**

**Chayanne - Si nos quedara poco tiempo**

Se consolaba saboreando el recuerdo de unos días atrás, cuando ella le había abrazado con tanta ternura, aferrándose a la inexistente esperanza de no verse atada a los designios de su padre. La amaba y saber que ahora ella estaba a escasas horas de casarse le tenía intranquilo. Observó el lento caminar del sol durante la mañana y aquello solo logró acabar con la poca paciencia que disponía últimamente, y no era para menos, Sigrid, la dulce joven que conoció en sus horas oscuras estaba a punto de ser entregada a un hombre que no amaba, pero que sin embargo gozaba de la virtud de ser de su mismo pueblo, el a cambio por ser un enano, un ser tan distinto a los hombres ¿acaso tenía él la culpa de que Aüle los formase de esa manera? De ninguna manera, antes bien el nunca se atrevería a maldecir sus orígenes, había sido criado como un enano orgulloso de su pueblo, pronto sería rey y había crecido orgulloso de su pueblo y en especial de su familia, por todos los cielos, él era un Durin, jamás en la vida se hubiese imaginado que alguien pudiese poner en tela de duda la ennoblecida tarea que había sido encomendada a él, tras la muerte de su tío. Se había partido los cabeza en encontrar todas las formas posible de obtener lo que deseaba y hasta ahora, las tareas de negociaciones, el levantamiento del reino iba bien encaminado, el regreso del pueblo determinaría las siguientes acciones a tomar en cuestiones de comercio y seguridad, y todo ello respaldado por Balin, quien hasta ahora se había desempeñado magníficamente como consejero real, mientras Dwalin se aseguraba de mantener en orden el área de defensa del reino.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ahí radicaba su inseguridad. Dwalin había organizado una pequeña sorpresa para él. Intuía de que trataba el asunto, pero sus acciones no podían solo sujetarse a lo que aquel gran y fuerte enano dispusieran, después de todo él necesitaba ser quien mostrara la primera acción, puesto que él era el interesado en tener a su lado a la bella dama que se casaría a esa misma hora el día siguiente. La reunión con Sigrid aquella semana había sido un buen regalo del enano guerrero, pues si bien les había permitido la dicha de estar juntos unas cuantas horas, aquello le había dado el impulso necesario para tomar una decisión definitiva.

El fin de relaciones con la floreciente ciudad de Dale.

Observó con especial atención los papeles que tenía frente, líneas que convergían en pasajes, estructuras antiguas y pasillos ocultos, aquello parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta y había llegado a sus manos, él prefería ser directo y mostrar un despliegue de honestidad y firmeza ante la situación, de encontrarse en otra situación le hubiese gustado actuar de manera más honorable, pero como el plan que fraguaba contemplaba robarse a la novia, se convenció de que aquello no tenía mucho de honorable.

Tomó la pluma e hizo algunas anotaciones.

Era una fortuna saber que nadie interrumpiría sus cavilaciones durante ese día. El nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, todos los que estaban en la montaña sabía que su rey planeaba algo, era un secreto a voces, sin embargo todos tenían en mente realizar una pequeña aportación a la justa causa de su joven rey. Todos (excepto Ori) le habían visto crecer, Fili mostraba una magnífica determinación en lo que hiciera, desde chico y tras la muerte de su padre, se había dedicado a cuidar de su pequeño hermano, como lo había hecho hasta hace poco, se había mostrado más que dispuesto a aprender el arte de la guerra, dominar más de diez espadas y seguir el ejemplo de su fallecido tío… la tarea de conseguir que la dueña de su corazón perteneciera a su vida era algo que todos intentarían con todas sus fuerzas.

El sufrimiento en ellos debía detenerse en algún momento. Los Durin no debían sufrir otra tragedia más.

Un ave negra en la cornisa de la ventana llamó su atención desviándola de los arrugados y viejos papeles que tenían en la mesa de madera obscura. Sin duda debía de tratarse de un cuervo, algún mensaje, alguna novedad. Se levantó y escuchó el graznido del ave, era algo que no entendió bien, el realmente había estado estudiando con Thorin y luego Balin tomó su lugar de maestro, sin embargo había cosas que todavía no comprendía, razón por la que el anciano siempre se encargaba de redactar los mensajes.

El mensaje era en su mayoría incomprensible para él, pero aún así no tuvo lugar a dudas sobre la motivación de semejantes palabras… tan llenas de odio y rencor, ahora no necesitaba detenerse a pensar en el autor del mensaje, era obvio que debía tratarse de alguien que conocía la situación de su hermano y la doncella… o tal vez su alocado amor por la hija del rey Bardo. Aquello parecía buena hora para darse cuenta de que algo debía haber en su sangre que sentían una profunda debilidad por mujeres ajenas a su pueblo, pero aquella revelación llegaba algo tarde… Kíli estaba a punto de casarse con la doncella del bosque y él estaba a punto de robarse a su próxima esposa. Su mente viajó rápido, justo una semana de que Kíli partió junto con Tauriel, Balin le sugirió enviar cuervos anunciando la llegada de un emisario, pretendía mantener alerta y desinformados a los jefes de las ciudades enanas, en ese momento lo había juzgado sensato, para su vergüenza dudaba un poco de la capacidad de Kíli para gobernarse, ya que cuando la doncella se encontraba a su lado su hermano podía volverse un tanto distraído, quizás lo había enviado justo a la boca del lobo en compañía de la doncella, de antemano anticipaba que aquello podía alterar a más de uno, pero no iba a negarle a su hermano la oportunidad de sentirse parte de su reino, solo por estar unido a una hija del bosque, ellos pertenecían a Erebor tanto como la rocas a la montaña, les gustase o no tendrían que aceptarlo.

Quizás había esperado mucho de su pueblo y eso le dolió.

Sin duda alguna, tendrían que aceptar a Kíli y a su esposa como príncipes se Erebor y del mismo modo aceptar a Sigrid como su futura reina.

El cuervo le clavó los ojos unos instantes y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro de su mensaje, solo el eco de los sonidos retumbaba en los oídos de Fili, quien permaneció intentando descifrar bien el mensaje.

//

Toda la tarde había pensado en lo inútil que era las frutillas en sus labios, los baños perfumados, los instrumentos que llevaba en el cabello rizando aún más su cabello. Nada. Nada de lo que hicieran la haría ver y sentir como la novia encantadora que se supone todo futuro marido deseaba ver frente al altar. Durante esas horas la tortura se cernía sobre ella, abrumándola, destruyendo su espíritu.

Podía aferrarse a las palabras de Fili… voy a volver por ti…

Pero tras la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su padre y peor ante la ruptura de relaciones mercantiles, empezaba a creer que había obligado a Fili a exceder sus límites como rey, el tenía una nación a la que responder en unos meses y decirles que la fuerza del amor entre ellos los sustentaría habría sido demasiado estúpido. Ninguno de los dos eran unos niños y sabían que las relaciones entre su padre y el rey bajo la montaña nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

Había sido una estúpida, por qué había ido a buscarlo esa noche, porque demonios se había ofrecido de esa vulgar manera a Fili, lo había presionado al precipicio. Ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado debía agradecer que el siempre se mantuviera como un caballero, había rechazado tomarla pese saber que él deseaba hacerlo. Se había conformado con brindarle sus brazos y confortarla aún sabiendo que él mismo sufría del mismo mal.

Caminó alejándose de las doncellas que procuraban presentarla como la novia inmaculada que era. Sus largos rizos enmarcaban su rostro una vez liberados de los rizadores de madera, sus labios lucían su acostumbrado color rosado y su piel había sido acicalada con esmero hasta el punto de verse brillante y suave. Estaba segura que no odiaría todo el proceso al que estaba siendo sometida de no ser porque estaba a unas horas de casarse con el hombre equivocado. Se abrazo intentando traer de vuelta los recuerdos de esos fuertes brazos que la envolvían con devoción hace algunos días. El recuerdo de esa mirada tierna y el dolor que intentaba ocultar en esa sonrisa le partían el corazón, aquel hombre fuerte y valiente se encontraba devastado y aún así mostraba todo su empeño en verse fuerte y tranquilo.

Aquello era tan Fili, tan noble y honorable, sabía que estaba prometida a otro hombre y si no era suya, no la reclamaba para sí… hasta el momento en que le dijo que volvería por ella. Le había sujetado la barbilla con suavidad y le obligo a verlo a la cara, había determinación y un fuego helado en sus ojos, no necesitaba decir más, el volvería por ella y lo cumpliría.

Se había marchado a paso veloz del castillo una semana antes, tras la discusión con su padre. Ella había sido participe de sus palabras, su determinación y valor al enfrentarse a su iracundo padre. Bardo había perdido los estribos al escucharle explicar sus razones para presentarse en sus dominios: impedir la boda de su hija. Cuando ella le escuchó su corazón saltó, aquello había sido algo inesperado, pero seguía siendo tan él, prefería hablar antes que irse directo a las armas. Como era de esperar su padre le negó todo derecho sobre ella, argumentando que era el mejor arreglo para su reino y el futuro de su hija, sin embargo había fallado miserablemente, pues Fili le había debatido con facilidad la poca consideración que tenía hacia los sentimientos de su propia hija, a la que decía amar. Su padre que rara vez perdía los estribos había pedido que se marchará y

Fili había volteado a verla unos segundos, como diciendo que aquello solo había sido el inicio y en verdad ella esperaba que así fuera, pero como los días siguientes no había visto ninguna señal de él, ni de algún otro, comenzó a pensar que se les estaba agotando el tiempo.

La tarde día pasó a la noche y cuando comenzó a ver las estrellas en el firmamento, pese todo lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió no dejarse caer en el pánico y fue a sentarse junto a la ventana.

El golpe en la puerta le hizo incorporarse con torpeza… acaso ese podría ser Fili.

Absurdo.

Fili no llegaría a rescatarla por la puerta así como así, seguramente por la ventana ¿pero de un segundo piso?

\- Sigrid… soy yo ¿estás despierta? –

La ligera vocecilla de Tilda la decepcionaron y alegraron a la vez.

\- Si –

\- Pensé que como es tu última noche en el castillo, deberíamos no sé… hablar… -

\- Oh Tilda… claro cariño, pasa… - su hermanita, siempre sería una luz en toda esa obscuridad. La había casi criado y para ella era su única amiga, claro debía agregar a la doncella del bosque…

\- ¿En verdad vas a casarte? –

\- Me temo que si… -

\- Fili debería llevarte con él… pensé que se le ocurriría robarte y llevarte a un lugar lejos como las historias que contabas… recuerdas la historia del ladrón y la princesa… -

\- Vaya, como olvidarla… - suspiró, si todo fuese como aquella historia de fantasías, donde las hadas había hecho invisible al ladrón y había robado a la princesa – Pero Fili no es un ladrón y no existen las hadas tal y como las de la historia… -

\- Creo que… - pareció pensar bien sus palabras, parecía querer decir algo que sonaría escandaloso para una criatura de su edad – Deberías desobedecer a papa… se que te perdonará, como cuando yo tomé los edictos que acababa de firmar e hice un bonito dibujo de las montañas nevadas… recuerdas lo molesto que estaba o cuando Bain se fue a pescar al lago congelado sin permiso y cayó en el agua, de no ser por ese hombre Bain estaría ahora con mamá… estoy seguro que te perdonará –

\- Tilda… solo espera unos años más y tú misma podrá poner a prueba la paciencia de papa… - río con amargura.

\- Es verdad… creo que en el fondo papá teme perderte si te marchas con Fili, imagino que no cree el pueda hacerte feliz como lo fue con mamá… -

\- Vaya chiquilla sabihonda –

\- Te quiero mucho Sigrid y en quiero verte feliz… no quiero perderte nunca… -

\- Jamás Tilda, pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntas –

\- ¿Lo prometes? –

\- Por mi vida –

Las dos se abrazaron llorando. Era una noche fresca aún y el día siguiente todo terminaría o acaso sería el inicio de algo más…

//

El esperado día llegó, las calles empedradas relucían bajo la lluvia que había sorprendido al pueblo unas horas antes. Ahora el cielo estaba despejado y en lo alto de la capilla resonaba las campanas, era un día de dicha y felicidad, después de todo, no se casa una princesa todos los días ¿verdad?

En las calles había niños jugando, enlazando ramos con flores blancas, nubecillas y otras que reflejaban el color de la pureza. Las mujeres parecían estar preparadas para un evento de gala, desde luego no se les permitiría la entrada al castillo del rey una vez dichos los votos, aquello se convertiría en un evento digno de la realeza y en las humildes casas se podría beber ponche o un buen vino de la casa, el mismo rey Bardo lo había decretado para que todo el reino celebrará la boda de su primogénita, la dulce niña de rizos rubios que se había convertido en mujer.

El casco de los caballos, el ir y venir de soldados y carrozas indicaba la llegada de los extranjeros de Gondor, la ciudad prominencia y bendecida por su pasado y su larga historia de reyes valientes y aguerridos, era de todos bien sabido que por ellos corría sangre de los primeros hombres y años antes había sido fuente de sabiduría y poder.

El sonido de las campanas fue creciendo separándose cada vez menos, la hora se acercaba, las flores, las velas y los exquisitos platillos que se degustarían en la ceremonia estaban listos. Mientras en la habitación más alta la novia salía de su habitación llevando su elegante vestido de bodas. Sigrid se había negado rotundamente a usar el sencillo vestido de novia que había usado su madre en su boda, pero es que la simple idea de usarlo en semejante evento, el cual pese a destinarla a pasar el resto de sus días con el ser “amado” a ella seguía pareciéndole un mal chiste y por lo tanto, una verdadera traición a la memoria de su madre. Dicho esto, cabe mencionar que pese a no llevar el atuendo esperado, ella lucía preciosa, su brillante cabello enroscado en una elaborada trenza terminaba en un moño suelto en la parte baja de la cabeza, adornado con pequeñas flores que agregaban belleza y naturalidad a su aspecto, su delgado rostro lucía enmarcado por unos cuanto rizos y en sus labios llevaba un delicioso rosado producto de las frutillas con que se le había frotado. Sobre su esbelto cuerpo un delicado vestido de terciopelo celeste con listones plateados y un bordado del mismo color con sus flores favoritas: las perfumadas azucenas.

 

 

 

 

 

Bajo armoniosamente las escaleras, cuando ante el último escalón se encontró con un apuesto hombre, al que ella conocía y llamaba padre. Bardo lucía ahora unas pequeñas motas grises en las sienes que agregaban a su aspecto más galanura y porte si es que eso fuera posible. Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron a lado de sus expresivos ojos y en la comisura de los labios, dándole un elegante toque señorial que pocos reyes disponían en la actualidad. Si había una palabra para describir su estado, seguramente habría sido orgulloso.

Su padre destilaba orgullo.

No pudo deducir si se debía a su aspecto o al hecho de que en escasas horas por fin habría cumplido con la misión de separarla del único ser que ella podría amar.

\- Luces… estas… te pareces tanto a tu madre… - terminó diciendo el rey.

Aún así se encontró sonriéndole. Era su padre después de todo, casi la única familia que le quedaba y eso no podría cambiarlo ella. Extendió la mirada para encontrarse con los inquisidores ojos de Bain que la miraba contrariado, el había optado por mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero al verlo ahí, comprendió que estaba tan o más devastado que ella, sobre el recaería el reino, una vez su padre renunciara o partiera de la tierra, sabía que tendría que elegir una esposa o se le elegiría una, esa clase de decisiones que la vida te obliga a tomar por el bien de los demás. Ella le abrazó y ya no se compadeció de ella, ni de él, era la vida que debían llevar y no más. Esta vez sus ojos se desviaron y observó a la pequeña Tilda con un vestido un poco más tenue que el suyo, de sus ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas y ella fue a limpiarlas con su manga.

\- No llores mi niña, todo estará bien… tú tendrás muchas oportunidades… lo prometo –

Al ser la menor de la casa y casada la mayor y el rey, ella tendría la oportunidad de enamorarse y casarse por amor, con un elfo, un enano, lo que ella quisiese. Su hermana tendría la oportunidad que escasamente se les brindaría a ellos.

\- Yo quiero que seas feliz… -

\- Si tú lo eres, yo también lo seré… ahora quita esa cara o terminaré viéndome espantosa el día de mi boda… -

\- Oh Sigrid… -

Llegaron a la capilla y el lugar se encontraba llenándose de gente del pueblo y personas que en la vida apenas había visto. Saludo a un montón que conocían su nombre y ella apenas reconocía. Todos con aquellas sonrisas, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, las flores, las velas, el aroma dulzón que invadía sus sentidos. En el fondo se encontraba el hombre con el que se casaría. Un hombre alto de tez apiñonada, con el cabello castaño y dorado por el sol, su padre le había dicho que era la mano derecha del senescal, claro después de sus dos hijos, ella recordaba haber escuchado acerca de sus grandes extensiones de tierra de las que gozaba administrar por lo tanto sus ojos azules y su dentadura resaltaba más entre el bronceado que mostraba. Ella sonrió al que pronto se convertiría en su marido, el le devolvió una sonrisa carente de calidez, sus ojos eran fríos y un escalofrió la sacudió. Había pasado unas cuantas horas en su compañía, parecía ser un buen conversador, mostraba compasión por su gente, pero en el fondo apreciaba una gran frialdad, como si sus hábitos y costumbres se debieran a un meticuloso estudio y una fuerte disciplina, no eran naturales, no eran como las que ella apreciaba y valoraba en Fili.

_… oh Fili no te olvides de mí…_

Se repitió aferrándose a la esperanza de poder librarse de semejante amenaza.

_… por mi reino… pero sobre todo por mi padre…_

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que cuando vio a su padre acercarse a ella y la dirigió hacia el frente de la capilla, sintió como sus piernas se negaban a hacer lo que ella ya había resuelto hacer en su cabeza, parecían tener mente propia y vio a través del velo blanco y bordado con flores los ojos de su padre. Había algo diferente, la férrea resolución que había llegado a odiar cada vez que mencionaba su resistencia al matrimonio con ese noble parecía haber desaparecido. Sintió que su pecho se llenaba de aire, acaso ese era el milagro por el que había estado suplicando todos esos meses, finalmente su padre había comprendido lo infeliz que sería arrastrándola a un matrimonio sin amor. Su padre se detuvo en seco obligándola a hacer lo mismo. De inmediato se llevó una mano al rostro, en un intento por ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse, estaba feliz, si aquel cambio se debía a ello, vaya que estaba feliz, aunque aquello no la eximiera de ofender al hombre que vestía galantemente sus ropas para el evento.

\- Sigrid… sé que no deseas hacer esto… debo disculparme por todo esto… -

Aquellas palabras le sabían tan dulces, no necesitaba la disculpa, solo necesitaba saber que su padre la quería y apoyaba.

El hombre al frente pareció adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo y fue notorio que la burla no le iba a bien a su bronceado semblante. Su labio temblaba de ira y en sus ojos brillaba la furia que intentaba disimular. Bardo tomo de los hombros a su hija y la puso tras él. El noble meditó un instante si convendría hacer pagar su burla con una par de golpes que bien merecidos se tenían, pero en lugar de eso empleó su lengua, ya que hasta ahora le había permitido mantenerse lejos de problemas y con las arcas rebosantes de oro.

\- Le recuerdo que teníamos un acuerdo, yo necesito una esposa y usted quien ayude a su reino en desarrollo, ¿no fui yo quién habló frente al senescal para que le ofrecieran la

oportunidad de aliarse con ellos?... Gondor es fuerte, no necesita de puebluchos en ascenso para salir adelante, no estamos en época de guerra como para siquiera pensar en necesitar de un ejército o armeros… y si no lo recuerda usted, siempre podemos hacer trato con Rohan o con los enanos de Erebor, el futuro rey de la montaña también está buscando un lugar en este mundo… le sugiero que respete nuestro acuerdo o podría verse severamente afectado… - terminó.

\- ¿Está amenazándome? –

\- Solo estoy haciendo válidos mis derechos sobre mi prometida y no creo deba recordarle los beneficios de cumplir con nuestro acuerdo –

\- No lo necesitamos… debo disculparme por todo esto, no había tomado en cuenta los deseos de mi hija… -

\- Son los deseos de una jovencita, usted es el rey, ¿Acaso su palabra no es la ley? –

\- De ninguna manera podría darle la mano de mi hija a usted… -

\- Pues si no quiere que comience una guerra entre nosotros, le sugiero me dé a mi prometida para decirnos los votos y largarnos de este lugar –

Sigrid estaba aún tras su padre. Escuchaba todo y notó en los ojos de su padre una nueva determinación: No la iba a entregar.

\- Pues entonces habrá guerra… - vio como aquellas palabras le supieron amargas a su padre. Antes le había contado lo que había sucedido justamente con el fallecido Thorin Oakenshield, el mismo que en vida había sido el tío y mentor de Fili – No necesita amenazarnos, comprendo la ofensa y acepto los términos del quebrantamiento del trato… -

\- Padre… -

Mientras todo ocurría Tilda y Bain se incorporaban de sus asientos, mientras Sigrid les indicaba regresar a su lugar.

\- La boda ha de efectuarse…Tú eres un hombre de paz y en que me convertiría yo al ser la causa de semejante atrocidad –

Observó a los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar, era gente que amaba y que la amaban, su doncella, algunas pocas amistades, gente que había curado durante la destrucción de Esgaroth y otras con las que había crecido, sus hermanos y padre. Su vista se extendió a todos los rincones del lugar, ninguno merecía un castigo como la guerra por su mano. La catedral estaba bellísima y un destello luminoso le recordó la campana que comenzaría a sonar alegre tras efectuada la boda, la misma que su padre había conseguido de Erebor. Un profundo vació en el pecho amenazó con hacerla caer inconsciente, pero resistió, ella era fuerte y había demasiado honor en ella como para abandonar el lugar y dejar todo así.

\- Me casaré, lo has prometido y siempre cumples tus promesas… -

Bardo se acercó a ella con los ojos vidriosos, su padre era un hombre bondadoso que se había equivocado, había errado tremendamente al intentar separarla del ser que amaba. La había destinado a una vida sin amor, lejos de él, lejos de todos los que la quería y ahora era demasiado tarde para enmendar el error, el honor y su palabra era lo que debía caracterizar a un buen rey, pero sobre todo a un gran hombre. Pagaría caro su equivocación… y todavía más ella misma.

La abrazó y directo en su oído fue depositar unas palabras que neciamente se había negado antes – Me equivoque hija mía… no tendrías porque pagar con los errores de tu padre, eres joven y yo fui un viejo tonto… huye, vete ahora que puedes, no tienes porque atarte a ese hombre… -

Sigrid solo se atrevió a negar con la cabeza, pues sus labios deseaban decir que aquella era la mejor idea.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – susurró el atribulado padre.

\- Lo hice hace algún tiempo… - se separó de él y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no llegaría a ser nunca las que le había visto antaño. Ella era valiente y fuerte como su madre. Le encomendaría a todos los dioses para que velaran por la felicidad de su hija.

El hombre volvía a estar al frente y al parecer el evento se reanudaría. El sonido del Laúd y el violín se escucharon armoniosamente, su padre se había rezagado mientras Bain y Tilda fueron con él sentándose un poco más alejados de la primera banca. Cuando llegó hasta el altar, el hombre sonrió, su sonrisa había ganado algo de brillo y parecía sincera, aquello la reconfortó, notó la ausencia de luz por un instante y volvió el rostro hacia su futuro esposo, seguramente ella era la única que había notado aquello, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación. Escuchó el piso crujir y entonces dedujo que algo estaba pasando. Estaba al frente y todos estaban sentados como debía esperarse, notó las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas en la doncella que la había cuidado desde que su padre fue nombrado rey, era una vieja amiga de su madre, prestó atención a los rostros serios e impacientes del lado del novio, entre estos la madre del que se convertiría en minutos su marido.

Todo se veía normal…

Pero había algo en el ambiente que no lo hacía sentir así…

Algo estaba a punto de pasar y no sabía qué exactamente.

Escuchó otra vez el mismo traquetear que parecía venir de debajo del suelo. Esta vez observó que su pareja también observaba con atención el justo lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Una voz áspera resonó desde lo alto de la capilla y todas las miradas se encontraron buscando de donde provenía. Sigrid en eso estaba cuando sintió que el piso sobre el que se sostenía se movió. Su instinto le empujaba a moverse y sin embargo se había quedado petrificada. Vio una serie de luces que terminaban en una llamarada que se dirigía hacia ella y de pronto el humo y el fuego se esparció… la gente comenzó a correr, el hombre que oficiaría la boda había salido disparado del lugar y el que hasta hace poco iba a tener que llamarlo esposo desapareció tras la cortina de humo sin siquiera preocuparse por ella. Clavada en el piso, buscó con desesperación a su padre y hermanos, los encontró gritando, buscando la manera de regresar por ella, de sacarla del lugar que se llenaba de humo y fuego, pero aquello era imposible, pues un grupo de guardias impedían la entrada del lugar.

Todo se volvía oscuro y no habían pasado más de un minuto.

Sintió miedo y terror, acompañado de una extraña esperanza… aquello le brindaba la anhelada oportunidad que había estado esperando, seguramente iba a morir allí… lejos de Fili y su cabeza comenzó a fallarle, porque de pronto imaginó que si aquello era obra de los enanos a cargo de Fili, estaban sobrepasándose demasiado, habían puesto en peligro a los demás, por decir que ella no estaba mejor…

El piso se resquebrajó y con el ella sintió que caía al vacío.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue la misma voz que vociferaba iracundo… lo que fuera que se proponía al parecer había salido mal…

Aquello fue el único consuelo que le acompaño antes de perderse en la obscuridad.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no dudes dejar tus comentarios.  
> Este es el resultado de lo que había imaginado hace algunos muchos meses, pero no encontraba la forma de plasmarlo en la letras... las imágenes son muchas y tardo una vida en digitalizarlas...  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> el capitulo que sigue es Kiliel


	19. Volveré a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli por fin regresa a las montañas azules, el joven arquero no soporta la idea de estar separado de la dama que ama, tiene una misión en mente y es corregir el daño que le ha hecho a Tauriel al tomarla sin ser su esposa, pero tiene en mente resarcir el daño que le ha hecho a la dueña de su corazón y esta vez si la vida o el destino le separa de ella, su amada Tauriel podrá tener derechos sobre lo que él conquistó en el viaje a recuperar Erebor, el mismo donde la conoció y su vida cambió.  
> Lamentablemente las cosas no pueden ser sencillas... descubre qué pasará con los planes de Kíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o bueno es lo que puedo decir. Espero lo disfruten :3

**Capítulo 19**   
**Volveré a ti**

**“Así es como caigo cuando no estás cerca**   
**Imagínese un río que fluye hacia ninguna parte**   
**Una tormenta furiosa en una atmósfera tranquila**   
**No tendría sentido, como si no**   
**Si no puedo verte no me quedaré a flote**   
**Mira como caen mis lágrimas**   
**Mis manos ocultan mi cara mientras mis rodillas golpean el suelo**   
**Deseando tú toque agradable**   
**Y estaré satisfecho, entonces estaré satisfecho”**   
**Jennifer Kamikazi – Satisfied**

Observó alegre el tejado obscuro de la casa, la conocía bien, deseaba tanto ver aquella casa, inclusive con una fuerza mucho mayor que la que había aguardado años anteriores.

Aquella reacción le habría tomado por sorpresa, pero su necesidad era inmensa tal cual si fuera siglos esperando volver y no un par de semanas…

Aquellas ansias por regresar eran justificadas, pues detrás de esas paredes se encontraba esperándolo la dama de su corazón.

Estaban separados por unos cuantos metros que a él parecían miles, aumentados obviamente por sus deseos de verla. Durante toda su travesía la había mantenido siempre en su mente, pero estando tan cerca ambicionaba más que la simple imagen de su amada, deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras abrazándola, besándola con ardiente pasión, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio cuanto la amaba y por supuesto poner fin a la necesidad de convertirla oficialmente en su esposa.

//

Apenas se acercaron a las montañas su ritmo cardíaco se había alterado significativamente, lo cual a nadie le había pasado desapercibido. Algunos inclusive habían osado burlarse de él, ya que aunque se esforzara en ocultarlo, era indiscutible que se le veía sonreír más, inclusive un poco distraído, pues cada día estaba más cerca no de su hogar, si no al lugar donde estaba el ser amado. Sin duda el joven enano estaba profundamente enamorado de la elfa y aquello resultaba un tanto cómico, debido a su porte de guerrero consumado y a sus obvias destrezas en el arte de la guerra, sin dejar de lado su fuerte constitución y pesar de ello, podía vérsele suspirando por su dama, nadie que lo viera podría poner en duda que aquel joven guerrero había caído en el amor.

\- Vamos muchacho, podremos llegar al pueblo sin ti desde aquí… ve y regresa con ella, quizás solo así podremos tomar nuestro tiempo para llegar a casa… solo que sea rápido, si no tu hijo tendrá que conocer el mundo en el camino y no en un palacio como es costumbre entre los reyes de nuestro pueblo –

Kíli sonrió, no necesitaba explicar más lo que tenía pensado hacer apenas tuviera frente a sus ojos a Tauriel, le besaría los labios con ternura, enredaría sus necesitados dedos entre su brillante cabellera y acariciaría el vientre de su mujer, mientras le recitaba dulces palabras a ella y a su hijo o hija…

Sus deseos solo podían centrarse ahora en ello… aunque no debía olvidar su cometido más importante antes de partir…

\- Eso es poco con lo que deseo… me gustaría hacer algo antes de regresar con ella como la doncella que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre, mi idea es que regrese a Erebor como mi esposa… -

\- Pues entonces adelántate. Déjanos respirar un poco y nos convertiremos en tus testigos, inclusive si te parece yo podría oficiar la ceremonia, solo necesitamos pocas cosas y a diferencia de los hombres no necesitamos una capilla para pronunciar nuestros votos… -

\- Aún así, creo que ella merece más que solo recitar los votos en una casucha… pero el lugar ya lo encontraremos, solo deme dos días y volveré al camino con mi esposa –

\- Como gustes, quien soy yo para despreciar a un esposo deseoso por complacer a su amada… definitivamente eres un enano muy sabio, pero anda, ve y no pierdas más el tiempo – ordenó el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios.

//

Así que ahora que estaba frente a la casa, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho… ¿le habría extrañado? Habría visto la casa, la cama, la luna y pensado en él… estaba unos cuantos pasos de conocerlo.

Atravesó el jardín que se veía mucho más cuidado que cuando partió hace un mes, seguramente Tauriel habría necesitado mucho de su tiempo en mejorar su aspecto, pero de no hacerlo estaba seguro que ella perdería la cabeza, pues su bella esposa no estaba acostumbrada a las tareas sencillas de un hogar, puesto que era una guerrera muy inteligente y bastante hábil, pero que carecía de las habilidades que tantas veces le había visto emplear a su madre.

Nunca le había importado que ni supiera asar una liebre o elaborar bonitos manteles para decorar las mesas, ella no necesitaba hacer ninguna de esas cosas para haberse ganado su amor, solo tenía que ser ella misma, solo ser Tauriel y listo, ella lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

\- Tauriel… - repitió dudando, sus ansias no le permitían decidir aún si quería sorprenderla o contemplarla en silencio.

Repitió por segunda vez su nombre y el silencio fue el único que le devolvió una respuesta.

Atravesó la casa y fue hasta el patio trasero creyendo que la encontraría ahí. Nada.

Subió las escaleras, quizás estaba dormida.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no deseaba despertarla y aquello resultaba mucho mejor para sus propósitos, ya que así podría quedarse a velar sus sueños hasta que la pesadez abandonara su cuerpo y entonces sí podrían pasar largas horas recuperando el tiempo perdido. Escuchó el sonido de su corazón expectante, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, decirle que no podía soportar un día, una hora más sin expresarle sus votos y proclamarla sin lugar a reclamos, su esposa.

Atravesó ligero la puerta y para su asombró la habitación se encontraba vacía.

El miedo y la duda se instalaron en el, intentaba comprender el porqué no podía encontrar en la casa a Tauriel, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo se repitió vehementemente que ella no saldría de casa… la había dejado en casa al cuidado de su madre durante su ausencia… ella no se atrevería a ponerla en peligro y en su estado era mejor no arriesgarse al mal humor de los de su pueblo… entonces ¿dónde estaba?

\- ¿Tauriel? – pregunto usando más volumen, bajo y volvió a revisar la estancia, el comedor y luego salió al patio esta vez gritando su nombre. Nuevamente el silencio reino en el lugar. Apresuro el paso y llegó hasta el cobertizo, nunca había sido demasiado devoto a los rezos y plegarias, pero en silencio se encontró rogando que tras aquellas puertas aguardara la hermosa elfa de cabellos de fuego por la que comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, ya sin el temor de asustarla y prediciendo que sus temores no eran infundados empujó la puerta ya sin delicadeza, su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Tauriel. Adentro encontró el lugar ordenado y limpio, sin embargo la doncella del bosque seguía sin aparecer frente a él.

En su cabeza comenzaron a pasar distintos escenarios, cada uno peor que el otro y antes de dejarse llevar por la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, intento pensar con claridad, su madre no estaba en casa tampoco… claro, su madre… era temprano aún, quizás estaba con su madre… aquello le consoló un poco, quizás habían hecho las paces y ahora estaban trabajando juntas.

Volvió al frente de la casa. Justo donde le aguardaba el imponente poni obscuro que le había acompañado todo el viaje. Notó que junto a la puerta se encontraba la aljaba de Tauriel junto con algunas herramientas que sabía se utilizaban en el jardín… ella seguía ahí, no se había marchado. Ante aquel hecho subió a su poni y emprendió el camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su madre.

No podía esperar a abrazarla…

//

Dís estaba arreglando el desperfecto que habían causado sus compatriotas, lo bueno es que todo ello había terminado con la presencia de Tauriel, jamás hubiese creído que ella podría causar ese efecto en ellos, la mujer de su hijo imponía de muchas maneras, en casa le había visto ser dulce y tierna con su hijo, con ella siempre se había mostrado seria y respetuosa, sin embargo ante esa multitud iracunda, la elfa se había mostrado como una fiera guerrera, dispuesta y decidida a defender su causa, no había mostrado ni un ápice de temor y sin embargo y pese a su estado se había parado con seguridad y dispuesta a demostrar lo necios, torpes y ciegos que eran al no respetar el amor que existía entre ella y un enano. Su discurso y sus acciones más que nada habían dejado claro que ella amaba y defendería a su hijo nonato y al que lo había engendrado también.

 

 

Los pobres tontos no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad. Ella era un ágil guerrera pese a su agitado estado, ellos necios y torpes, debido a su casi inexistente práctica en armas, lo que les había llevado a ceder en gran manera para salvar el pellejo que amaban más que nada.

Le había divertido ver como la joven les había herido el orgullo con sus palabras y verlos tragarse todas sus ofensas había sido más que satisfactorio, pues no solo habían ofendido a su hijo, si no que hasta sus ausentes hermanos, padre y abuelo habían sido deshonrados en busca de herir y lograr su cometido: hacer que ella renegara de su apoyo al floreciente romance que sostenía su hijo con una elfa del bosque… ella nunca volvería a hacerlo, ahora comprendía lo necia que había sido al negarse a ver lo feliz que hacía a su hijo, lo mucho que lo amaba… se sorprendió sonriendo al imaginarse a un pequeño como Kíli en sus brazos, le agradaba el hecho de que pronto se convertiría en abuela, seguramente el primero de muchos nietos, se repitió con verdadera alegría. Lejos parecían los días oscuros, llenos de interrogantes y dolor, a la luz de los recientes hechos estaba aprendiendo que la vida arrebataba y repartía con la misma medida. Le había arrebatado a su abuelo, padres, un amado esposo y dos valientes hermanos, aquello había sido un golpe terrible que le había dejado con el corazón destrozado y un puño de promesas que no había podido cumplir… ahora a través de sus hijos volvía a conocer el valor que implicaba defender lo que se ama, la voluntad de creer que con esfuerzo todo es posible y sobre todo que se podía amar por sobre todo y sin importar el límite... Kíli y Fili se habían encargado de mostrarle de nuevo el camino, uno que no creyó podría volver a encontrar.

Levantó la última evidencia de lo sucedido esa mañana y con sorpresa contemplo el rostro de su hijo descendiendo de su montura. La dicha y la felicidad no se hicieron esperar

– ¡Oh gracias Aüle! – salió a su encuentro, observando el rostro de los que esa misma mañana habían sido espectadores de otro tipo de encuentro - Kíli… mi Kíli has vuelto, gracias a Aüle – dijo abrazándole y besando su rostro.

Kíli respondió efusivamente al abrazo de su madre, dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos. Estaba feliz de regresar y verla irradiar ese brillo después del deslucido semblante que mostraba conociendo por fin el triste destino de su querido hermano, temía no ver reír jamás a su madre otra vez y sin embargo ahí estaba ella sonriéndole justo tal como recordaba. La deposito en el suelo y con el mismo entusiasmo deslizo la mirada tras su madre, buscando una cabeza rojiza y mucho más alta que la suya.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué buscas?... oh ya veo, no irás a pensar que he desobedecido tu orden y traje a tu linda mujercita conmigo… la joven… - Dís se detuvo de pronto, el rostro de su hijo se había desfigurado inmediatamente -¿Kíli? –

\- ¿Está contigo Tauriel? – dijo con voz temblorosa – Madre ¿está contigo Tauriel? – sus últimas palabras ya no podían esconder el miedo que se apoderaba de él.

\- No, la envié a casa apenas se acabó la pelea… ella está en casa… pensé, pensé que… –

\- He pasado a casa primero y no había nadie, ni un alma… espera… ¿dijiste que después de la riña?... ¿Qué riña? ¿De qué estás hablando? –

Dís dudo un momento si aquello debía escucharlo su hijo, la misma Tauriel le había pedido no mencionarlo, temía la reacción de Kíli y no tenía ningún sentido mencionarlo ahora que ya todo había quedado olvidado.

\- Lo lamento Kíli… yo la envié junto con Ivka a casa, no fue nada - dijo intentando minimizar el asunto, sin embargo leyó en los ojos de su joven hijo que aquello no bastaría como respuesta - Fue un pequeño altercado y ella se animo a presentarse para disuadir… - necesitaba pensar bien cada palabra o aquello solo terminaría alimentando el fuego que notaba crecer en su hijo - Para defender mi honor, el tuyo y el de la criatura que crece en su vientre… yo no, no la llame, pero Ivka es joven y fue por ella, temía fueran hacerme daño y seguro lo habrían hecho si ella no se presenta… pero que estamos haciendo aquí… ve a buscarla… yo te ayudaré… – por supuesto había omitido las amenazas que había estado recibiendo, seguramente habría provocado otro altercado y estaba segura que su hijo no se quedaría tranquilo con la mera palabra de honor de los implicados.

Kíli se encontraba dividido entre descargar su furia con su madre, Tauriel al parecer se había enfrentado a un grupo de enanos rabiosos para ayudar a su madre y esta la había devuelto a casa con la sola compañía de una mujer inexperta y joven… por otro lado le alegraba tenerla a salvo, ya le era suficiente angustiarse por su amada, como para hacerlo por las dos doncellas que más amaba en la tierra. Alguien se había llevado a Tauriel de la casa eso era seguro, ahora el arco junto a las herramientas del jardín adquiría otro significado, ella había vuelto a casa y alguien se le había llevado de ahí… le inquietaba no saber a dónde o por dónde comenzar la búsqueda… ante la impotencia de ese hecho, la furia consigo mismo solo fue creciendo, había sido un tonto, un estúpido al no llevarla consigo, su madre y el mismo esperaban se recuperara para el largo viaje de regreso y si había alguien a quien culpar era a sí mismo. Había sido un estúpido, seguramente aquello había sido una pantalla para sacarla de la casa y ahora si… sabrá el cielo que horrores podían hacerle a ella y su hijo.

El miedo amenazaba con paralizarlo, Tauriel era fuerte, el nunca se daría por vencido, no pararía ni descansaría hasta encontrarla, no podía perderla, menos por culpa de una tontería como la que promovían esos necios enanos.

Maldijo en voz alta al recorrer la casa por segunda vez sin encontrar ningún rasgo de Ivka ni de Tauriel. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la maldita puerta hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

\- Por Aüle Kíli detente, si sigues lastimándote no le serás de mucha ayuda a Tauriel… -

\- No puedo quedarme aquí, voy a salir a buscarla y quiero que me des los nombres de todos los malditos enanos que estuvieron en ese lugar, alguno de esos condenados debió saber algo, seguramente así lo tramaron… maldición Tauriel, no debías salir de casa… -

\- Ella intentaba ayudarme… la hubieras visto, parada ahí mientras los otros se comían sus absurdos reclamos… es una dama muy valiente –

\- Eso lo sé, es una gran guerrera pero en su estado… ella es valiosísima para mí, no merece esto, menos por mí culpa… fui un necio, creí que estaría segura aquí y mírame… sabrá donde estará y lo que estarán haciendo con ella… -

\- No pienses en ello… -

\- Escriba esos nombres madre, no puedo perder más tiempo… –

Naturalmente Dís deseaba hacer que su hijo descansará, el viaje seguramente le había dejado cansado y a pesar de eso se mostraba fuerte como un roble, la noticia de que Tauriel había desaparecido le consumía y sabía perfectamente que su hijo no descansaría hasta tener de vuelta a la mujer que amaba. Terminó la lista de los principales líderes de los alborotadores y la deposito en las manos de su hijo.

\- Ten cuidado, quizás deberías llevar a alguien contigo, dos cabezas piensan más que una… -

\- Vez aquí a alguien más en quien pueda confiar… - se maldijo por dentro, estaba comportándose como un patán con su madre y aquello no era justo, pero tal como se sentía ahora, solo quedaban en el deseos de tirar cada pared, cada columna, cada piedra hasta no dejar cimiento alguno y entonces sí llevarse a Tauriel de ese maldito lugar.

\- No… Rorik está fuera y sería injusto pedirte que esperes por él, solo te ruego, te imploró… que por favor te cuides y ve encuéntrala… -

//

Kíli partió decidido a buscarla en todos los rincones del lugar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, la ira y el desprecio por su gente parecía haber crecido el triple en menos de una hora, nunca se había considerado demasiado ligero a odiar o despreciar a los demás, el hecho era que se había enamorado de una elfa, cuando sabía que su pueblo debía odiar a los “traidores” como les habían enseñado desde pequeño, había hecho tratos con los hombres más de una vez y se atrevía a llamar amigo a unos cuantos en sus viajes, pero ahora el odio se cernía sobre él. Sabía que las últimas palabras de su madre iban destinadas a hacerle tranquilizarle al verle apretar en su ensangrentada mano la fiel espada que había luchado con él en Ravenhill, había visto el brillo de sed de sangre en su rostro y de ser necesario el estaba dispuesto a hacerlos pagar con su vida cada una de las penurias que hicieran sufrir a su esposa.

_Tauriel…_

Una imagen de ella tirada sobre el suelo en un charco de sangre le hizo hervir la suya propia. Estaba imaginando cosas, pero ante el plan fraguado para tomarla de rehén, solo había una conclusión a la que llegar: habían raptado a Tauriel sin ninguna intención de pedir rescate. Deseaban hacerle daño a ella y sin lugar a dudas a él también.

Aquella idea la pareció aterradora, pero sin duda parecía ser esa la situación.

La presión en el pecho fue creciendo cada vez más. No encontraba ninguna justificación que hiciera válida aquellas acciones, y sin embargo si habría que culpar al alguien, solo él era el culpable, el se había enamorado de ella apenas la vio, la atrapó con sus conversaciones de lunas de fuego y dejo alimentar sus esperanzas para luego más tarde confesarle que no temía las consecuencias de sus actos… aquella noche la había poseído con pasión y cariño, pues la amaba y ambos se necesitaban, pero aquello había terminado por ponerlos en la situación en la que se encontraban, ya que Tauriel estaba esperando un hijo suyo justo en medio de un viaje con extraños, destinada a ser tratada por como una amante y no la esposa que él había prometido tomar en Mirkwood… tontamente había dicho ese día que no tenía miedo, que estaba dispuesto a aceptar su amor y a vivirlo, sin embargo la realidad de esas palabras parecía todavía más difícil de aceptar, porque en realidad si debía tener miedo… no por él, sino por ella, ahora ya parecía demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas diferentes… maldita fuera su incorregible imprudencia, malditos sus deseos de llevarla consigo a ese viaje, había creído que la ayudaba a estar lejos de Dwalin y su mal humor, sin embargo ahí estaba rodeada de cientos de enanos con el mismo o peor genio, ya que al parecer uno había osado a secuestrarla… el miedo fue transformándose nuevamente en furia, una que crecía con más rapidez que el miedo o tal vez era su conciencia intentando reparar lo que había hecho mal desde el principio.

\- Voy a reparar esto y te prometo que voy a compensarte todas las penas con días y recuerdos felices cariño… donde quiera que estés no dudes ni un minuto que voy a ir por ti y arreglar todo esto… voy a reparar todo el daño amor mío – le repitió al viento, como si supiera que sus palabras estaban destinadas a llegar a oídos de su amada.

La amaba, había caído perdidamente enamorado de una doncella del bosque, que además era capitán del rey, una fuerte y valiente guerrera con principios y sueños, unos sueños que él deseaba verla cumplir… no la había sacado de ese reino para entregarla a manos de su propio pueblo. Él le había prometido hacerla feliz, llenar sus días (los que los Valar les permitieran) de risas, amor y pasión y esto no se parecía en nada a lo que antes le propuso… ¿cómo iba a hacerla feliz si ni siquiera era capaz de protegerla?

//

Un golpe de luz le hizo abrir los ojos, hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la obscuridad reinante. Aquello debía haber sido un reflejo o un haz de luz, porque ahí donde se encontraba solo había obscuridad. Conforme sus sentidos fueron despertando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, hizo por llevarse la mano a la boca y no pudo, sintió un intenso dolor en las muñecas, ambas estaban amarradas con fiereza con una tira de cuero seca y pegadas a supuso alguna estructura tras de ella, porque apenas podía maniobrar sus manos a la altura de sus pechos y de intentar hacerlo un poco más, las tiras se cerraban tanto que el dolor aumentaba. Lo mismo sucedía con sus piernas que sentía adormiladas, ambas estaban muy juntas y se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, intento moverse pero al igual que sus manos al moverse las mismas tiras le provocaba un fuerte dolor. Su peso al menos estaba bien equilibrado, pero no tardaría en convertirse en una molestia si no se liberaba pronto, estaba demasiado expuesta y su vientre demasiado desprotegido en caso de recibir una paliza, como supuso no tardaría en acontecer.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado, supuso que tras la visión de su captor lo segundo había sido recibir un buen golpe para derribarla; la sorpresa le había ayudado a no ver su siguiente movimiento, lo cual casi siempre resultaba ser una estrategia exitosa, ahora se podía decir cazada, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que encontraría tras haber ganado una difícil batalla con aquellos enanos. Todos parecían sinceros, el orgullo que había en sus ojos fue cambiando a miedo tras verla actuar con seguridad y confianza, ella no debía temerles y ellos tampoco deberían, pero habían sobrepasado el límite de lo que ella consideraba aceptar. Estaban a punto de linchar a la madre de Kíli si se negaba a dejar en esas tierras un día más a la amante elfa de su hijo. Suspiro ante lo complicado que había resultado hacerles ver con claridad lo que Kíli y ella compartían, algo más que simple deseo, ellos se amaban… y ella lo amaría toda su vida… no sabía que le depararía el día, pero estaba segura que el día estaba a punto de terminar, ya que el lugar comenzaba a humedecerse rápidamente, quizás ya era hora de los últimos rayos del sol. Aguardo a escuchar algo, pero lo único de lo que era consiente era del latido de su corazón quien latía a toda prisa, debía controlarse, el miedo no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte, mientras más tranquila estuviera más pronto podría encontrar la forma de salir de ahí en una sola pieza. Recordó sus años de entrenamiento, la fuerza, la agilidad con que había luchado y sobre todo la voluntad de mantenerse viva, ella no era una pieza fácil de vencer, no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse ante nadie, no era una princesa, ni siquiera una noble, era una simple elfa del bosque, una plebeya sin dote y sin consideración, pero su vida era valiosa, tenía sueños y anhelos que deseaba cumplir en esta vida, antes de dejar esta tierra y permanecer por siempre lejos del ser amado… Kíli…

¿Dónde estarás?

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus verdes ojos, llevaba extrañandolo ya un tiempo y ni hablar de la pequeña que lo hacía a su manera. Aquella situación era un poco más complicada, podría huir si decidieran lastimarla a ella, pero a su criatura, ella reconocía que no era la misma criatura ágil y rápida que corría y trepaba árboles con una asombrosa facilidad, su abultado vientre resaltaba de entre sus ropas debido a la pechera que había decidido llevar para intimidar a esos enanos, sin embargo se había ajustado demasiado bien a su nueva figura y ocultar su estado realmente sería bastante estúpido pues era obvio que ya estaba entrada en meses de gestación.

Quien quiera que la hubiera llevado deseaban su mal…

Deseaban verla llorar y sin embargo estaba decidida a negarle todas sus lágrimas.

Querían verla suplicar…. Ella estaba dispuesta a no rogar por ella, si querían verla suplicar piedad. No la tendrían.

Una risa grave y adusta se escuchó entre las sombras. Tauriel sintió como la piel se le erizaba ante el recuerdo de esa voz, estaba rogando porque aquel hombre no se diera cuenta de la reacción que provocaba en ella su sola cercanía.

\- Vaya por fin has despertado, esperaba algo más de lucha de una criatura como tú… ya tendremos tiempo de probar tu resistencia maldita elfa… -

Volvió a notar el destello en los ojos y al acercarse a ella notó que aquello provenía de una espada brillante y lista para reclamar sangre… la suya.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así surgieron las cosas... no pude evitarlo, pero como ya hemos discutido previamente esta historia particularmente tiene un desenlace feliz... así que no os preocupéis todo saldrá bien... cómo, obvio que no lo revelaré jijiji pero todas las heridas serán curadas a su tiempo.  
> Como siempre gracias por leer, por sus comentarios que en verdad me animan e inspiran para desarrollar esta historia, me ha llevado unos días terminar este capítulo y espero en verdad lo hayan disfrutado... quizás el rumbo lo dirige la música, pero nada más escuchar Audiomachine y Two step from hell nose, aquí el resultado (amo la música épica), por cierto también me encanto la letra de la canción (la traducción fue la mejorcita que pude hacer google translate no te acabes hehehe)... es perfecta para estos enamorados (Kiliel)  
> Gracias y hasta la próxima!


	20. Luz y polvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hechos del capítulo anterior se encuentra todavía bajo la luz y el polvo... descubre lo que ocurrió con Sigrid en este nuevo capítulo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade ^^ ¡con todo mi amor!

**Capitulo 20**  
**“Luz y polvo”**

 

** **

 

Resultaba estúpido tener que vestirse tan ceremoniosamente para un evento como aquel, deseaba salir corriendo, con una de sus queridas espadas, con tres tal vez, no es que buscara problemas, pero dado la situación en la que se encontraba, bien le hubiera parecido llevar las quince que le habían arrebatado al salir de Mirkwood la primera vez. Gracias a Aüle que los elfos habían decidido devolverle cada una de aquellas piezas con las que tanto se había encariñado desde pequeño. Apenas había cumplido los cinco años y su tío ya le había regalado su primer espada de madera una bastante ligera por cierto, pero dese chico había sentido una fascinación por aquellas armas, más guiado por el ejemplo que veía en los dos hombres que amaba: su padre y desde luego su tío Thorin. Su madre habría querido mantenerlos lejos de las armas, pero tanto su padre como tío no descartaban que el uso de estas, un día fueran a salvarles la vida. Lo que menos necesitaba era aferrarse a la nostalgia, no era dado a dejarse llevar por ella, pero ante la inminente perdida de la mujer amada, aquello solo le hacía extrañar los días cuando su padre risas intentaba mostrarle la forma de de eludir algunas estocadas, mientras Thorin insistía en que mostrarle una técnica eficiente para desarmar a su enemigo, ambos coincidían en que aquello era necesario después de todo tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar los rigores que toda descendencia Durín debía llevar.

Alejo esos pensamientos, ahora no tenía sentido pensar en el trágico pasado y menos en las inquietudes del futuro estando tan él cerca de descubrir el suyo.

Volvió a su salón donde le esperaba la brillante armadura que una vez lució su tío en esos mismos salones, claro, Thorin no había sido proclamada propiamente el rey de Erebor pero parecía no necesitarlo, su tío era un rey por derecho y nadie se atrevería negarlo. Él desde luego al observarla comprendió que aún le faltaba mucho para llenarla. No era sin embargo por falta de músculos o estatura, Thorin era alto, no como Kíli, pero si un poco más que él, sin embargo lo que le preocupaba era llenar las expectativas de su reino.

Sacudió la cabeza, otra vez, de nuevo no era el mejor momento para preocuparse por ello, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo una boda a la que asistir. Dejo el traje dorado y desvió su vista a uno un poco más modesto, pero igual de útil, el traje que había usado esa tarde en Ravenhill, había sido mejorado por las manos de sus compañeros, unos cuantos eslabones más, otras piezas por acá y uno que otro brocado para hacerle lucir si no digno de un rey, por lo menos de una príncipe, como él seguía considerándose todavía.

Se volvió a ver y repasar mentalmente su plan. Empuño sus armas y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la puerta, no era por mucho el mejor invitado, es más ni siquiera estaba invitado, pero la simple idea de presentarse en el evento sabía que tendría un significado que cambiaría todo. El no deseaba un día más lejos de su amada, ella no iba a casarse con aquel hombre, había actuado diplomáticamente, había apelado a la conciencia y buena voluntad de un padre amoroso y preocupado por el futuro de su hija, ahora, agotadas todas las instancias no dudaría en enfrentarse al hombre que amenazaba su felicidad.

Bardo era un buen rey y un padre, ante aquel pensamiento dedujo que habría poco que hacer con él si lo que se deseaba era unirse a la hija de este. Sin embargo, el joven noble de Gondor era en si a quien debía retar y ganar. No iba a matarlo, esperaba no tener que llegar a ello, sin embargo no iba a dejar de lado la oportunidad de ganarse por decir de alguna manera la mano de Sigrid por quien había estado sufriendo, desde el día que los separaron.

//

Caminaba por los pasillos de la montaña e inusualmente se encontró con que estaban demasiados abandonados. Ori apenas había pasado junto a él elogiándolo por su elegante armadura, robándole unos instantes, sin embargo justo antes de salir Bofur había estado distrayéndolo de su cometido con tareas que aún estaban pendientes en la ciudad, algo sobre polvo, paredes a punto de colapsarse y algunas herramientas que se habían perdido en la últimas semanas. Aquello parecía a propósito, ya que él estaba seguro de haber mencionado en la cena de la noche anterior que la boda de Sigrid se llevaría a cabo la tarde del día siguiente.  
Balin y Dwalin habían estado misteriosamente callados durante la cena y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera los había visto esa misma mañana o tal vez fuera su imaginación.

Recordaba haber escuchado la voz de alguno de ellos, pero en ese entonces estaba tan sumido en su plan que poco le había importado lo que habían dicho… ahora deseaba haber prestado más atención a sus palabras.

\- Es una pena oír lo que dices, espero que las piezas aparezcan, por lo de las paredes dale instrucciones a Nori, el podrá encargase de eso… quizás Ori pueda encargarse del polvo, he visto como tiene su habitación, parece que una doncella y no un varón viviera ahí, quizás le tomé menos tiempo a él… -

\- Fili espera… -

\- Bofur, sabes a donde me dirijo y lo que planeo hacer… y si no lo saben por lo menos lo intuyes… no tengo tiempo ahora, cuando regrese, entonces prometo ver cada una de esas fisuras, buscar o comprar o hacer las piezas extraviadas y sacudir tanto polvo hasta que mis pulmones sean blancos por dentro, pero ahora no me detengas… - dicho eso y sin esperar una palabras llegó hasta la entrada donde le esperaba aparcado su brillante poni dorado, una especie tan noble y fuerte que respondió a su llamado.

Bofur le observó partir con una risa en los labios.

\- Solo ten cuidado con las luces… -

Fili se volvió un poco para mirar extrañado al sonriente enano que le despedía tranquilamente recargado a las inmensas puertas de Erebor.

//

\- Eres un estúpido Bifur… dijimos luces, una distracción, no que quemaras el recinto con ella dentro… - exclamo corriendo un enfadado Dwalin. Para su sorpresa encontró sobre el suelo al enano que antes llevaba un hacha en la cabeza. - ¿Bifur? Bifur ¿estás bien? – dijo sacudiendo al enano de cabello negro con mechones de plata. El enano no respondía, parecía sumido en el más fuerte y poderoso sueño.

\- ¡Balin! – Exclamo con voz estridente el enano con tatuajes en la cabeza – ¡Balin será mejor que vengas acá de inmediato! –

//

El camino le había parecido larguísimo y lamentaba que los caminos no le hubiesen permitido presentarse de forma más galante. Tal como había pensado, la ciudad estaba cerrada exclusivamente a cualquier enano, por ello se había visto en la necesidad de cruzar las puertas a través de los pasadizos que había descubierto en el extraño mapa que Tilda le había enviado unas semanas antes. De no ser por ellas estaba seguro que no habría puesto un solo pie en Dale sin ser visto y probablemente liberado tras la boda. El no estaba para permitirse jugarse el destino de Sigrid en ello, así que una vez dentro se cubrió en una frazada que impedía ver su brillante armadura, no ahora no era un buen momento para presentarse, debía estar cerca cuando hiciera su jugada, de esta forma no habría forma de evitar que el pudiera retar al hombre por la mano de Sigrid. Así que al observar que las calles estaban abarrotadas por gente del pueblo que deseaba observar a los felices novios, pensó que aquello debía serle de ayuda para pasar inadvertido y sin advertirlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, ahora no sabía si agradecerlo a la buena suerte a los mismísimos Valar, en realidad lo único importante es que veía en ello la oportunidad que había estado esperando todo el camino. Afortunadamente era más grande que un niño, pero no tanto como para que lo confundieran con un hombre adulto, sin embargo vio frustrados sus intentos al intentar atravesar la multitud, su armadura hacía ese extraño ruido y estuvo a más de una vez en perder la capa que actuaba como disfraz, seguramente de haber caído vería sus temores cumplidos. Ya no se sintió tan agradecido con su suerte y pensó en volver a los túneles, seguramente debía recordar algo así, el desde luego no pensaba robarse a la novia, él deseaba ganarse su mano y pese a que la suerte no parecía sonreírle, estaba decidido a impedir la boda de Sigrid a como diera lugar. Repasando los mapas en su cabeza, opto por el que se sintió más seguro, los demás eran demasiado retorcidos y no confiaba en ello para llegar a tiempo.

//

No llevaba mucho tiempo cuando le pareció escuchar a los lejos música… jamás había estado en alguna ceremonia nupcial de los hombres, el solo conocía las suyas, donde se recitaban las palabras correctas recién salidas del corazón, mientras sus manos eran atadas entre listones que representaban la unión de dos personas, un gran banquete, música alegre y luego el evento de cama, donde las doncellas se llevaban a la novia entre flores y telas para prepararla a la noche de bodas que seguía, mientras los varones se dedicaban a haber comentarios sobre lo que les esperaba a los novios. Aquella podía relatarse como una autentica boda enana, sin embargo la música no debía… o acaso su plan había fracasado… después nada - ¡Maldición! - grito a través de las paredes con aquella voz grave que poseía, sin embargo las paredes parecían tragarse sus palabras, el pasadizo parecía estrecho ante sus anchos hombros y un poco más por las ligeras salientes de su armadura, comenzó a caminar de lado, apurando el paso para llegar pronto y respiró alegre cuando vio una vieja puerta de madera quebrada, del otro lado se observaba un viejo mueble de madera que suponía el fin del pasillo. Empujo con fuerza y logró mover el mueble un poco, ya iba a tomar impulso cuando un estruendo resonó cerca de ahí…

\- ¡Sigrid! –

Estaba lejos como para ver algo, pero sin duda el estruendo había sido causado por algún objeto explosivo, porque aquel sonido parecía muy bien a los que recordaba mientras el condenado dragón de Smaug se dedicaba a echar paredes y fuego ante la ridícula idea de dejar que un pobre grupo de enanos fueran a arrebatarle lo que había conseguido poseer durante todos esos años.

Sin esperar más echo abajo el pesado mueble y salió corriendo justo en el mismo momento en que veía a Sigrid intentar huir del fuego que amenazaba con tragársela viva. Corrió en su ayuda y justo cuando llegó a su lado el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla con fuerza y caer al vació al mismo tiempo que resonaba en lo alto una risa siniestra que no había escuchado nunca, pero que sin embargo parecía salir de una pesadilla.

//

“Ha sido alguien más”

Esas fueron las palabras de Dwalin mientras sostenía en sus grandes manos una pieza de cerámica muy parecida a las que habían fabricado en casa. Volvió la vista en busca del origen de aquella broma de mal gusto. Él estaba seguro que su hermano jamás habría errado una fórmula que había practicado por más de sesenta años, aquello era imposible, Balin siempre había sido muy bueno en el manejo de la pólvora y esos menesteres, aquello parecía simplemente imposible. Volvió la vista hacia donde se suponía estaba su hermano, Glóin y Ori debían llevarse a la que esperaban pronto se convirtiera en la reina. Ahora había un inmenso hueco.

El plan había salido terriblemente mal… mientras el fuego ardía consumiendo todo a su paso, escuchó la estridente risa que provenía del salón superior. Se debatió un momento entre atravesar el fuego e ir a verificar el estado de su hermano y la joven, para luego volverse a las escaleras que conducían hacia el techo.

\- Estamos bien – escucho decir entrecortadamente a su hermano y aquello tuvo un efecto alentador que le permitió salir disparado de aquella estancia para desaparecer escaleras arriba.

//

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiese caído del caballo nuevamente. Sin embargo la imagen que vio frente a sus ojos no se parecía en realidad para nada a la que ella recordaba de años atrás.

\- ¿Fili? – dijo ella aún incrédula de tenerlo frente a sus ojos. Al instante se removió con dolor por la caída.

\- Si amor soy yo… - dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Su rostro estaba sucio y su rubia cabellera lucía alborotada y con una clara muestra de haber padecido los estragos del fuego y polvo.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿has sido tú? – pregunto todavía pesarosa.

Fili la miró como si la idea de aquel atentado fuese demasiado ruin y vil para ejecutarla el mismo. Ella pareció percibir en sus ojos la ofensa y corrigió – No… tú no has sido, es imposible… -

\- Gracias mi amor, he venido por ti, pero no te sacaría de esta manera… antes pondría en riesgo mi vida, que hacerte pasar por este suplicio –

\- Lo sé – ella intento tomar su barbilla con sus manos y él lo resintió con un gesto de dolor - ¿Estas herido? –

\- Solo un poco, no es grande la caída, pero me temo que no me encuentro en tan buen estado… - dijo intentando restarle importancia al dolor que sentía en gran parte de su cuerpo.

\- Oh Fili, por favor, deja de que te revise, recibiste todo el impacto de la caída… y yo no soy tan ligera, por favor permíteme revisarte…-

\- Es solo que no podía concebir la idea de perderte y vine aquí para retar a tu prometido, no quiero compartirte con nadie… -

\- Fili… -

\- Te amo mi dulce Sigrid… eso no lo vas a poder cambiar nunca… -

\- Yo no deseo que eso pase… yo también te amo… -

Él le tomó el rostro a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus mallugados brazos y se acerco a ella lentamente, cerrando el espacio que los separaba. El ambiente fue volviéndose de un extraño pero agradable calor, el mismo tiempo parecía irse más despacio… entonces la voz de alguien los interrumpió.

\- Ejemmm… - Balin hizo su acostumbrada seña de interrupción – Vamos Fili, la chica necesita salir, imagino que pese a todo su padre desea saber cómo esta ella y al parecer este edificio no va a durar en pie mucho más si siguen lanzando otro de esos artefactos -

\- Cierto – su rostro estaba cubierto de un rubor tan poco frecuente en él, se volvió hacia la preciosa rubia despeinada a su lado y contemplo su enrojecido rostro - Vamos querida, ya habrá tiempo para ello, ahora tu padre debe estarse preguntando que ha sido de ti y me temo que quizás no sea el único –

\- No, espera, no puedes retar a nadie en semejante estado debes detenerte… vayamos por este camino y llévame contigo, cuando te haya revisado entonces volveré con mi padre… olvidas que ese hombre quiere casarse conmigo y ha presionado a mi padre para ello –

\- No voy a ocultarme más Sigrid, voy a ganar tu mano… -

\- Aún así eso te cueste la vida… - dijo comprendiendo los planes de Fili.

\- No voy a perder… ten lo por seguro, no estando tu de por medio, deseo que elijas la vida que quieres, conmigo o con alguien más, pero lo menos que te mereces es elegir con quien pasar el resto de tus días… aunque me sentiría muy honrado de que me eligieras a mí –

\- Siempre, tú siempre serías mi elección –

\- Ven entonces déjame ganarme el honor de tenerte a mi lado a los ojos de tu padre –

\- Fili… -

\- Vamos preciosa –

//

Dwalin había llegado a la cima del edificio y para su desgracia solo había encontrado poco para saber quién podría ser el perpetrador de un acto tan vil como ese. Había una sola cuerda de doble lazo que no era muy común hacer, aquello le daba por lo menos la pista de que el culpable de aquel ataque debía ser alguien con estudios, un matón, un soldado… aquello le dejo pensando un poco mientras volvía al piso donde se encontraba un adormilado Bifur que apenas parecía recobrar la conciencia.

\- ¿Bifur? –

El enano comenzó su retahíla de palabras en khud-zul un tanto torpe todavía por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Luego pareció quedarse tranquilo nuevamente, quizás todavía cansado del esfuerzo que suponía ponerse en pie y caminar las escaleras que les llevarían al piso inferior.

Como las llamas ardían con furor amenazando con abrazar con su calor todo el lugar, optaron por internarse pegados a la pared hasta alcanzar la puerta principal que permanecía abierta sin público. Lo primero que notaron al salir fue un par de filosas espadas que se pegaron rápidamente a sus gargantas.

\- Debí suponer que no se quedaría de manos cruzadas… ¿Dónde está su “rey”? - dijo Bardo con un brillo de ira en sus ojos.

Dwalin percibió la forma en que se había referido a Fili y pese a tener una espada en su cuello no iba a intimidarse frente a ese hombre - Pues debiste suponer que no era correcto casar a tu hija, estando enamorado de otro… pero si crees que somos culpables de las llamas que arden debes estar más loco que el que las lanzó – regreso la ofensa con otra.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija?... –

\- Ella está bien… pero donde esta no lo sé, dónde está el marido que la reclama… -

Bardo se volvió a su lado y no encontró al hombre. Los soldados imitaron al rey en busca del noble y su túnica color verde esmeralda con hilos de oro.

\- Parece que a buen marido le has encomendando tu hija –

Bardo parecía querer hablar pero aquel comentario tenía mucho de cierto. El hombre había salido huyendo cuando vio el fuego crecer y a pesar de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, este había decidido salir corriendo en lugar de ayudarla a salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo Sigrid no estaba ahí… que tal si…

\- Voy a entrar por Sigrid – dijo decidido.

Los soldados le retuvieron y Tilda y Bain se acercaron a la puerta en un intento por abrirle paso, mientras Bardo se libraba de las manos de sus guardias en busca de rescatar a su hija, cuando entonces escucho su voz.

\- Aquí estoy padre –

El se volvió incrédulo. Sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, el velo ahora no estaba en su lugar, en su bonito y fresco rostro se asomaba ya la señal de un cardenal, su cabello estaba revuelto, pero era ella. Su hija, su Sigrid.

Corrió hacia ella y le besó el rostro. Sigrid le devolvió el abrazo, después de todo aquello había salido bien.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo saliste? –

\- Fue gracias a Fili –

Bardo extendió la mirada a lado de su hija y observó al enano rubio que lucía igual o más pálido que su hija. No había duda que él había estado ahí para ella, el cómo realmente no importaba, aunque tampoco iba a negarse que sentía una curiosidad por descubrir quien había sido el causante de semejante alboroto.

\- Supongo que te debo las gracias… - en su mirada se escondía la duda. En verdad quería pensar que su presencia no era la causa de aquel disturbio, sin embargo el enano parecía advertir sus dudas.

\- Su majestad, mi presencia aquí obedece únicamente a que deseaba retar al prometido de Sigrid por su mano, había agotado mis opciones y yo necesitaba asegurar que a su hija por lo menos se le daría la oportunidad de elegir con quien deseaba hacer su vida, es lo menos que le debía a ella por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y no voy a negarlo, por los sentimientos que aún tengo por ella –

\- Así que no fuiste tú ni tus súbditos lo que se encargaron de arruinar la boda de mi hija –

\- ¡Padre! Pareciera que deseabas que me casara con ese hombre, minutos antes no parecías tan convencido… ¿has cambiado de opinión? –

\- No desde luego, solo apunto lo que parece obvio… -

\- Si, yo rescate a su hija de aquel incendio… pero le aseguro que no pondría a su hija en semejante riesgo, me importa lo suficiente como para dejarla vivir con otro en lugar que arriesgarla a una muerte segura, solo porque la amo –

\- Sus amigos seguro no piensan lo mismo –

\- Mis amigos, son tan leales que idearon algo con la finalidad de ayudarme, le aseguro que tanto ellos como yo procuramos el bienestar de Sigrid –

\- Seguro… puede usted asegurar que mi hija no sufrirá del desprecio de su gente –

\- Puedo darle mi palabra de que protegeré a su hija con mi vida, no soy propenso a castigar a quienes no congenian con mis ideas, pero si me jacto de defender a los míos –

\- Como hace en este caso, si usted desconocía su presencia quien me asegura que ellos no intentaban otra cosa –

Esta vez Dwalin iba a hablar, sin embargo Balin le tomo del brazo y con una sola mirada le indico que no se moviera y que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

\- Su majestad, nosotros amamos a nuestro rey, para mí y mi hermano es como un hijo y era nuestro sentir retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que él ha hecho por nosotros, así que orquestamos una plan, teníamos en nuestras manos los pasillos de Dale y pensamos que las luces podrían distraer a la multitud mientras nosotros nos llevábamos a la hermosa joven, la idea era sacarla de ahí sin el uso de la fuerza, todos estábamos convencidos que Fili había agotado las opciones al estar usted convencido de que el matrimonio entre nuestro rey y su hija era inadmisible, de forma que entienda usted hasta que punto servimos y admiramos a nuestro rey, que hasta estábamos dispuestos a empezar una guerra con tal de que esos jóvenes pudieran vivir su amor –

Bardo se encontró con deseos de debatir la lógica que presentaba el enano, había hablado de lealtad, de admiración y de una increíble devoción al enano que él consideraba inapropiado para su hija. Tilda y Bain se acercaron a él y al ver a Sigrid ya no pudo negar lo que era obvio.

\- Ya te he perdido muchas veces perdón mi hermosa pequeña, supongo que todavía deberás escucharme unas veces más… estaba estorbando tu felicidad, ahora que el novio me ha demostrado lo poco que habría velado por tu felicidad y bienestar debo reconocer que este enano se ha mostrado firme y constante hacia contigo, no me ha faltado el respeto y aún inclusive estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ti o dejarte libre para elegir al dueño de tu corazón – volteó a ver a Fili que había vuelto a recuperar su aspecto gallardo pese al polvo que cubría su rostro y fuerte armadura - ¿Amas al rey de Erebor? ¿Deseas unirte a él? –

\- Lo amo padre y nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mis días a su lado – dijo con voz decidida y firme mientras se volvía a verlo a Fili – Deseo casarme con él -

Bardo se volvió al enano rubio – Bien su majestad – haciendo énfasis en su titulo – Entonces le debo una disculpa por todos los problemas que le cause y le pido que acepte la mano de mi hija, que la haga feliz y cumpla su promesa de cuidarla y hacerla feliz, es mi primogénita y a mis ojos una de las niñas más bellas, sepa que la amo y velare por que cumpla las promesas que le ha hecho y las que dirá en el altar… ¿podrá perdonar mi necedad? –

\- No hay nada que perdonar, usted me acaba de dar la mayor felicidad de todas- dijo Fili apresando con delicadeza las manos de Sigrid entre las suyas.

Ahora por el momento el podía sentir como si la sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios fuese a quedarse ahí toda la vida, por fin vería su sueño realizado en la unión que ansiaba con su bella Sigrid. Obligó a su cabeza en no pensar en el que en verdad había causado aquel disturbio, estaba agradecido por el giro de los hechos, sin embargo no iba darle otra oportunidad a al autor de aquel atentado para arrebatarle lo que más amaba, debía encontrar al culpable y eliminarlo del camino antes de intentara terminar lo que empezo. Pero aquello sería para otro día, hoy, festejaría, bailaría y hasta sentía deseos de cantar… le hubiera gustado tomar a Sigrid en ese mismo momento, pero lo correcto era celebrarse los días acostumbrados por su familia para el enlace, además los contratos debían arreglarse, Sigrid era una princesa y el él un futuro rey, nada de eso importaba en tanto ambos estuvieran juntos... juntos… ¡Aüle! esperaba que Kíli y su madre estuvieran ahí para verle unirse a la mujer que amaba… esperaba un milagro pues no estaba seguro cuanto más podría aplazar el evento teniendo ahora la bendición del padre.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la próxima entrega veremos que ha sido de Tauriel y Kíli... ya me he prometido terminar esto en el capitulo 25... veré si puedo hacerlo.  
> Ese capitulo es corto pero dice bastante... acaso alguien ya sabe quien orquesto este malvado plan contra Fili... o será contra Bardo... bueno ya lo sabremos  
> Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer y por supuesto por sus comentarios. Buscame como Alix Lestrange en Devianart ahí tengo más dibujillos de mis otras historias.


	21. Debilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel es presa y no la esta pasando nada bien... descubrirá quienes son sus captores y Kíli llegara a la ciudad o seguirá suspendido en el camino... (sé que no es mucho, pero les animo a seguir leyendo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO... este capitulo puede ser un poco más subidin de tono de lo acostumbrado, pero como dijo una escritora a la que amo... esto es como una montaña rusa y las emociones siempre son más altas en el punto justo antes de bajar en picada...  
> no comentaré mucho para no agriar la experiencia, pero quiero darme un momento para agradecer a todas aquellas pacientes lectoras y lectores que esperaron y confiaron en mi... GRACIAS!
> 
> Ahora si la historia...

**Capítulo 21**   
**“Debilidad”**

**¿Puedes ver la libertad sin elección?**   
**Una fuente de agua sin fuente**   
**Imagina oh, qué locura sería esto**   
**Si no queda nadie para compartir conmigo**   
**Mira cómo caen mis lágrimas**   
**Mis manos sobre mi rostro hasta que mis rodillas golpean el suelo**   
**Deseando tú toque agradable**   
**Solo así estaré satisfecho, entonces estaré satisfecho**

**Jennifer Kamikazi - Satis** fied

Apenas abrió los ojos el dolor volvió de golpe para recordarle su humillación. Había sido débil, no había algo más degradante que mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad frente al enemigo. Ella, la fuerte y decidida elfa guerrera del bosque, la misma que había librado miles de peleas con aquellas gigantescas arañas, ella que se había enfrentado a miserables criaturas como las que le arrebataron la vida a sus padres y por poco a la persona que amaba… vaya, ella había encarado a su rey por amor al padre de la criatura que crecía en su vientre.

Se llevo la mano adolorida a su boca para limpiar los restos de sangre que rodeaban sus labios hinchados. Una punzada en la espalda ante aquel ligero esfuerzo le hizo recordar la incómoda posición que llevaba guardando desde hace unas horas. Se volvió inmediatamente para observar cautelosa que no hubiese algún testigo de su dolor.

El lugar parecía vacío.

Se volvió a la lastimosa tarea de librarse de las ataduras que se cernían fuertemente a sus manos y pies. A estas alturas ya era notable las marcas amoratadas que comenzaban a aparecer sobre sus muñecas y aún pese al dolor que estallaba al intentar deshacerse de ellas, resultaba apremiante removerlas antes de que volvieran a entumirse. Intento levantarse pero volvió al suelo al notar que la cuerda apenas le permitía la falsa ilusión de movimiento, de forma que nuevamente se encontró de regreso sobre el jergón relleno de paja.

En su interior sintió la rabia crecer. No conocía al autor de semejante trato, recordaba el rostro de un hombre sucio y musculoso que la había dejado inconsciente tras un par de golpes, pero daba lo mismo, ya que por más que buscaba en su memoria aquel anguloso rostro, nada en este le parecía familiar. Y aquello era suficiente para ponerla de mal humor. En el bosque no se tenían tratos con hombres, salvo los que sostenía se encargaban de transportar al rey su vino y de ellos solo unos pocos, dudada mucho que alguno de ellos pudiera verse involucrado en su secuestro. Ella apenas les había visto y solo había interactuado con ellos tras la destrucción que dejo el dragón Smaug… no podía ser uno de ellos… al menos eso creía.

Sin embargo aquel hombre había disfrutado darle una probada de lo que le esperaba mientras ella se resistiera a mostrarse “dócil” con él. Siendo ella la que estaba atada, seguramente pensó que sería más sencillo disponer de ella, pero el hombre había recibido a cambio una nariz rota cuando intento acariciarla. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la tocaran de esa forma… no si estaba en ella impedirlo y así había sido, ya que sin temor le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que el hombre había terminado sangrando y perdiendo el equilibrio, el problema de aquello, es que no esperaba que aquel impulso también la dejara a ella sobre el suelo, lo cual también le dio la oportunidad al hombre de devolver el golpe con la misma fuerza pero con distinto resultado. Había recibido la primera bofetada con los ojos fijos en él, a sabiendas que romper el contacto podía ser tomado como una señal de temor, los siguientes fueron más difíciles de sostener y con el último golpe, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder terreno, su cabeza comenzó a girar y el mareo se apodero de ella, su vista se nubló y pese a la firme voluntad de mantenerse consiente, su cuerpo y el cansancio le vencieron. Debía resistir, ella no era cualquier elfa del campo, otrora había sido la gran capitana del bosque, resistiendo a los temibles embistes de arañas ponzoñosas y peleado en batalla con orcos y trasgos, ahora no debía rendirse a dolor y cansancio y aún con ello en mente, su cuerpo cedió, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, no sin antes notar con desagrado la grotesca y desdentada sonrisa que se asomaba en el hombre tras su victoria.

//

Sintió la sangre correr en sus muñecas, estaba cortándose y pese al dolor sonrió satisfecha cuando acompañada del dolor notó que las cuerdas aflojaban su agarre. Por primera vez desde que estaba ahí sonrió. Kíli podría ya saber de su desaparición y estaba segura que movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, no dudaba de que si ese fuera el caso, su amado arquero no descansaría hasta tenerla a salvo a su lado… pero cabía la posibilidad de que él ni siquiera supiera de ello, por lo que antes de arrojarse a la desesperación ella debía agotar sus opciones.

Logró sacar una de sus manos y se encontró agitando con delicadeza la mano para comprobar que pudiera servirle para librarse de sus ataduras. En su cabeza comenzó a idear la ruta de escape, la habían dejado en ese lugar frío y húmedo parecía el sótano de alguna vivienda puesto que estaba sucio y apenas podía distinguirse algo bajo la luz de una antorcha. Apresuro el paso y desato la otra mano, para repetir el mismo proceso que la anterior.

Sintió un movimiento en el vientre. Acalló sus nervios, no era un buen momento para flaquear.

\- Resiste Giliel, ayuda a mami… necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien noté mi estado – en el dudoso caso de que estos hombres no conocieran de todo el alboroto que se había estado armando en la ciudad… algo poco probable, pero se aferraba a esa posibilidad.

Logró quitarse un nudo del pie y pese a saber que debía constatar su estado se dirigió al otro, ya una vez librada podría darse a la tarea de obligarlos a responderle. Aunque si bien tuviera el tiempo y la oportunidad, le gustaría devolver al trato que había recibido de aquel hombre y vaya que ella no se consideraba una criatura propensa a la venganza, pero aquello no sería más que resarcir su herido orgullo.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar que la ponía enferma, aquel hombre había satisfecho sus ansias de violencia con aquellos golpes, sin embargo no estaba segura que se detendría la próxima vez.

Debía salir de ahí y debía ser ahora.

El último trozo se deslizo al suelo y ella sin titubear se puso en pie. El dolor en estos no fue particularmente alto, pero si le provocó trastabillar un poco hasta afianzarse de la pared más próxima. Estaba de pie y por fin se había alejado de aquel maloliente jergón. Sintió deseos de saltar de felicidad, pero su plan de escape apenas estaba iniciando, no sabía lo que encontraría tras la oscuridad que la envolvía.

Dio unos pasos con mucha mayor destreza y se guió por las paredes alejándose de la poca luz que la rodeaba, entonces un brazo fuerte le devolvió al suelo con fuerza.

\- Vaya Miladi, esperaba que se sintiera a gusto en mi humilde morada… supongo que los malos tratos no van con alguien de tan distinguida estirpe – el hombre levantó el rostro de Tauriel con una caricia firme y poco delicada – Tiene usted un pésimo aspecto… permítame corregir la torpeza de mi compañero, supongo que el muy bastardo no ha podido resistirse a una belleza como la suya… en fin, ya tendrá tiempo para arreglar eso, claro está una vez que usted haya dado a luz a la criatura que lleva en su vientre… -

Soltó su rostro y la sujetó con fuerza devolviéndola al círculo de luz. Tauriel observó con sorpresa el rostro de aquel hombre y no pudo evitar mostrarle que en efecto lo había reconocido.

\- Vaya, así que me ha reconocido… bien por ti, aunque intuyo que este encuentro no resultara tan placentero para ti como lo será para mí… hace algún tiempo me fue arrebatado algo muy preciado y ahora pretendo devolverle el mismo favor – dijo con una mirada fría y una extraña mueca en los labios que le confería una aire malévolo.

Ella se llevó instintivamente las manos a su vientre.

\- Así es… me he dado cuenta que usted y ese insignificante enano no han perdido el tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos. En fin, eso no es lo que importa, lo que deseo y obtendré es lo que sea que usted lleve en el vientre… una vida por una vida…

Tauriel aprieto los puños y se lanzó a darle un golpe, sabía que ahora carecía de la fuerza, pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba huir o al menos creer que tendría su oportunidad de hacerlo. Una luz atrás del hombre, le deba pocas esperanzas, pero ahora sin saber de Kíli o si alguien más la buscaba, esas eran sus opciones, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando el desenlace de la historia.

El problema es que el hombre esperaba precisamente que ella hiciera eso, pues de inmediato repelió el golpe y fue tomarla del cuello mientras le colocaba una pesada cadena en su lastimada mano – Estabas pensando huir… que malagradecida huésped, he planeado una larga estancia en nuestra compañía, así que no te preocupes, me he encargado de borrar bien mis huellas y estoy más que dispuesto a todo por ver cumplida mi venganza –

El hombre se alejo de ella dejándola sobre el suelo. El brillo de su espada le anunció que sería peligroso intentar algo estando el armado y ella solo a disposición de sus laceradas manos. Debía pensar en algo más, no dejarse enredar por la amarga circunstancia.

\- No pienses que saldrás de esta, si te permito mantener tu miserable vida es porque aún no decido si verte sufrir la perdida de tu hijo es más cruel que si te lo arrebato y lo convierto en uno de los nuestros… después de todo una criatura como la que llevas ahora no se ve todos los días… quizás el solo hecho de abandonarlo a su suerte me sea suficiente, aún no lo decido -

\- ¡Usted no va obtener nada de mí!… – por fin se atrevió a decir.

\- Una elfa amante de los enanos no me interesa, quizás mis hombres no compartan mi filosofía, pero no pienso evitárselos, tu y ese condenado enano merecen sufrir por lo que le hicieron a mi muchacho –

\- ¡El mismo se lo provocó… usted mismo al enseñarle llevar una vida como esta! -

El hombre la puso en pie con un solo movimiento y ella se sacudió en sus manos. La sujeto tan fuertemente que gimió por dentro de dolor, intentando con mucha destreza no mostrar su molestia y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, le golpeo con ambas piernas, para verlo tragarse el dolor y devolverla con violencia al suelo.

\- Eres demasiada obstinada para tu propio bien, no ganarás nada actuando de esta manera… acepta tu destino, si estás esperando que el enano se aparezca a rescatarte, debes olvidarlo, al salir la luna nos marcharemos – se dio la vuelta para retirarse y luego se detuvo sin volver el rostro – En caso de que dudes que hare todo para ver cumplida mi venganza… yo mismo te alimentaré si es necesario y no creo que desees poner en peligro la vida de tu hijo, podrían aparecerse algunos de mis compañeros y debes saber que pocas veces les restrinjo algo… -

//

\- ¡Maldita sea Selving, no irás a decirme que nadie más está metido en esto…! – dijo Kíli mientras sostenía en sus manos la gruesa garganta de un enano de barba rojiza – Será mejor que digas toda la verdad… -

\- ¡No miento maldita sea! No tengo una condenada idea de donde se haya metido esa elfa tuya… la dejamos ir de la plaza después de su discurso… - dijo el enano tomando un colorido extraño en su rubicundo rostro –

Molestó por toda la sarta de mentiras que había escuchado toda la tarde lo dejó caer sin mucho cuidado, lo cual significa una caída bastante tempestiva, puesto que Kíli era mucho más alto que ellos. Se dejó caer en la silla más próxima y encendió su pipa. Observó los torpes movimientos del enano al intentar ponerse en pie, el aire apenas estaba volviendo a sus pulmones y su rostro aún mostraba un color azulado. En ningún momento despejo sus obscuros ojos de los azules que intentaban ignorarlo sin mucha suerte.

\- ¿Qué más quieres Durin?... ya me has devuelto todo el daño que hice… porque no te largas antes de que me recupere y te corra con el filo de mi hacha –

\- En primer lugar, aún no has visto nada de lo que tengo planeado para “ustedes” si descubro que mi esposa ha sufrido algún daño durante mi ausencia, en segunda yo diré cuando es que esté satisfecho por la infamia que han causado a mi madre y desde luego a mi esposa y para terminar olvidas que sé acerca de tu inexistente talento con el hacha, recuerdo bien cada duelo en el que Fili o yo terminamos salvando tu gordo trasero, así que no quieras verme la cara ahora y empieza a hablar… -

\- Yo no… yo jamás te habría pedido ayuda… - dijo azorado el hombre, sosteniéndose sobre una rodilla – Además en todo este tiempo yo podría haber aprendido, podría haber mejorado mis habilidades… no eres el único que ha estado en una guerra… -

\- Bien, tráela – dijo serenamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué traiga qué? –

\- El hacha, vamos a ver si has mejorado - dijo poniéndose en pie, mientras desenvainaba su espada - Recuerda que si amenazas a alguien, sobre todo a un Durin, lo mejor será que sepas cumplir con ella, porque de lo contrario podrían ser tus últimas palabras… -

\- No… no te atreverías, digo… eres un príncipe ¿Qué diría tu hermano el rey? –

\- Que estaba aplicando un juicio por traición, después de todo mi esposa es una Durin y no olvides que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre, en realidad serían dos Durin por los que estaría realizando este juicio –

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que ella se fue!... no voy a hacerme responsable de nada más… ella se marchó con nuestra promesa de no inmiscuirnos en la vida de la familia Durin… se lo debíamos a Thorin, nosotros respetábamos a tu tío –

\- Estas seguro de que esa es toda la verdad… si descubro tus sucias garras o las de cualquiera en su desaparición, juro que voy a volver y no seré tan considerado… - dijo acercándose a él.

\- Pregunta a todos, nadie en el pueblo la vio, solo Ivka, ya te lo he dicho habla con esa enana, es una entrometida buscona, ella se fue con tu “esposa”, ella debe saber donde esta… -

\- Ese fue el primer lugar donde busque, pero su hermano me dijo que no la ha visto, por lo que presumo que ella está con Tauriel… -

\- Ya te he dicho todo… no puedes solo largarte ya… de verdad deseo que tengas suerte y la encuentres, pero vete ya de mi casa… -

\- Gracias Selving… espero no tener que cumplir mis promesas… sería una desgracia para tu familia y sobre todo para tu pobre madre, en verdad le tengo aprecio -

\- Créeme yo no deseo que regreses… vete, estamos en paz –

//

Kíli caminó por las calles vacías a tan alta hora de la noche, en verdad no le apetecía ir a casa y dormir como si todo estuviera bien, sobre todo ahora estando igual de perdido que cuando se entero de lo de Tauriel. Su antes bien ordinario apetito había desparecido y su buen humor se había quedado en la primera casa que recorrió, al parecer ambos extraviados con la mujer que amaba.  
Golpeo la pared que tenía más cerca y sintió como su mano protesto por el daño causado.

No dejaría piedra sobre piedra. No iba a comer o dormir hasta que volviera a tener a su amada en sus brazos.

Algo en él le decía que debía confiar en su pueblo, sin embargo la experiencia de lo vivido le urgía a no depositar tan tranquilamente su confianza en unos seres que se habían mostrado renuentes a aceptar lo que él sentía por una hija del bosque. Lamentablemente todas las palabras que había escuchado durante el día parecían sinceras, inclusive del enano más terco e insensible, el mismo con el que había discutido un día antes de partir… había llamado abominación a su hijo o hija y ahora parecía en verdad atribulado por el paradero de su Tauriel.

\- Ella hablo del corazón… nos recordó nuestras ofensas y el poco honor con el que tratamos al recuerdo del enano que lucho nuestras guerras y que dio su vida por recuperar nuestra herencia… no volvería a atreverme a perjudicar a la doncella que lucho por defender lo que debimos haber defendido nosotros… lamento mucho escuchar lo que sucede y aunque mis huesos estén cansado, prometo que la buscaré… es lo menos que podría hacer –

Había dicho con convicción… el todavía tenía sus dudas.

//  
Tauriel pensaba que en semejantes circunstancias sería imposible dormir, sin embargo era claro que no. El atrevido rayo de luna se coló por la rendija y ella lo contempló nauseabunda. Se sentía mareada y le escocía la herida en su muñeca, ahora rodeada por un grueso anillo de metal.

Por lo menos su cabeza estaba despierta y hasta cierto punto alerta.

El sonido de unas pisadas le alertó. No eran pesados ni metálicos como los que llevaban los hombres, era más bien un sonido apagado, producto de algún material mucho más ligero.

Observó una figura gruesa deslizarse por la habitación, moverse pegada a la pared, casi afanosa por no mostrar su rostro y permanecer en la obscuridad.

\- Se que estás ahí –

El sonido se detuvo y pareció meditar sobre quedarse oculta en la negrura o por fin revelarse.

Observó unas manos gruesas y un tanto delicadas, el halo de luz que otorgaba la luna le ilumino conforme se dejo ver.

El vestido gris a rayas y el intrincado patrón de líneas que le había visto esa mañana y un rostro redondo que mostraba lástima e interés.

\- ¡Ivka! - exclamó Tauriel una vez que le reconoció. Dejando que su voz mostrará más ansiedad de la que deseaba. Se animo a moverse tanto le permitió la cadena y cuando se puso de pie para acercarse a la mujer enana, esta retrocedió.

De pronto su rostro dejó al descubierto su naturaleza.

\- Me alegro pensar en que al final de todo, eres como todas, sangras y estoy segura que puedes morir como los demás… no eres más especial que ninguno de nosotros, toda tu belleza, tu fuerza, desaparecerá al igual que tu recuerdo, terminarás siendo un cadáver en la nieve, solo uno más –

Tauriel se quedo congelada. Ella recordaba a Ivka a su lado cuando fue abordada… pensaba que ella era una rehén no parte de un complot para raptarla.

\- Kíli está en la ciudad golpeando a medio mundo buscándote, es una lástima que tocará todas las puertas antes de saber que ya estás muy lejos de aquí… creo que siento algo de pena por él, pero todos debemos aprender nuestra lección –

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, cuando vio aparecer a cuatro hombres tras ella.

Debía ser rápida y certera. Debía ser fuerte y aferrarse a la esperanza de saber que Kíli ya estaba en la ciudad…

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes y sus muestras de aprecio (sus comentarios y ánimos lo son para mí) espero culminar esta historia pronto, así que no perdáis la fe en mí y por favor cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Este capítulo es a cuenta de mi regalo, estoy a cuatro días de subir de nivel - o mejor dicho de cumplir años - Espero lo disfruten.
> 
> No soy una escritora bastante adusta, pero me gusta escribir e imaginar escenarios y sucesos. Esto es lo que se ha estado cocinando en mi cabeza, prometo ponerle al corriente....
> 
> Mis lectoras merecen un premio por la paciencia que me han tenido... de nuevo Gracias
> 
> Si les gusta como a mí la música épica, acompañen toda la historia con el nuevo álbum de Life - Audiomachine... la vdd entre otras cosas que hago, además de dibujar, jugar en la consola, estudiar y trabajar (hay que comer y pagar las cuentas del internet hehe) es muy inspirador.


	22. Retazos del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili y Sigrid aún tienen un camino muy largo por recorrer, hay muchas preguntas, pero por lo menos antes las adversidades saben que un futuro juntos es lo que les espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola...  
> Se que prometí ponerme al corriente antes, pero ahora no tengo excusa, estoy pegada a una cama gracias a un esguince hehehe, no detallare como sucedió pero es algo bastante cómico... (si lo pienso y quiero verle el lado amable verdad)  
> En fin aquí esta el capítulo Figrid... ya se acerca el final!!

Capitulo 22

\- ¡Arriesgar el pellejo por una mujer de Dale! En esos estabas pensando cuando reclamaste el derecho a ser rey bajo la montaña… ¡expusiste a tu pueblo y tu reino por una mujer de nuestros enemigos! – escupió el enano pelirrojo con una vena saltando peligrosamente en su rostro maltratado – No hay doncellas más valientes y hermosas entre las hijas de nuestro pueblo… por Durin, que sigue, seguro a estas horas tu hermano ya está revelandole todos nuestros secretos a esa elfa… -  
\- ¡Dáin! – bramó Fili notablemente molestó.  
Balin sostenía el brazo de Fili que amenazaba con golpear algo desde que había comenzado el iracundo discurso de uno de los primos más queridos de su Tío. Era posible que se tomará tan a pecho la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas.  
\- Dáin, no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar las decisiones del joven, no tenemos secretos que los demás no conozcan, el más grande misterio entre nosotros es saber la diferencias entre nuestras mujeres y un varón, dudo mucho a que los elfos esas cosas les interese –  
\- Crédulos ignorantes, nuestro armamento, nuestras formulas…–  
\- Ellos llevan más tiempo sobre la tierra, no crees que sabrían como preparar una formula para encender una forja –  
\- Eso quieren creer ustedes… la locura nunca se fue de esta montaña, la maldición de esa serpiente sigue corrompiéndolos -  
\- Tranquilo Dáin, aquí el único que está gritando como loco eres tú, yo lo consideraría un poco antes de decir algo más sobre Kili o sobre mí – respondió Fili manifestando su furia en cada palabra.  
Balin entró al rescate – Dáin conozco a estos muchachos desde que antes de dar sus primeros pasos y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos me ha parecido mostrar ni un poco de locura, solo la chisa de la juventud, algo que ni tu ni yo tenemos ahora, y puedo decirte que este chico – señalando a Fili – antes de ser rey el ya estaba enamorado de la muchacha, con el noble encargo de convertirse en el futuro rey no, este chico se habría unido a esa dama, le gustase a ti o al mismísimo Thorin –  
\- ¡Por Durin!... tú Balin hablando de cursilerías como esas, aquí no estamos para ponernos a pensar en que esas cosas importan, él es el rey del pueblo enano, sabes como nos veremos a los ojos de los demás pueblos, esto es una vil bofetada hacia nuestro pueblo y no digamos a nuestras mujeres –  
\- ¡He oído suficiente! – dijo Fili ignorando su toque y poniéndose de pie tan alto como era.  
\- Tranquilo muchacho – susurró - Yo podré no ser el mejor en hablar de romance y esas cosas, pero se lo que ven mis ojos y puedo asegurar que lo que estos jóvenes tienen es verdadero, además no tienes porque menospreciar una unión entre nuestros pueblos, después de todo no veo que tengas problemas comerciando con ninguno de ellos - le dio tiempo de responder – Ni tu podrías despreciar los beneficios de esta unión… la tierra ya esta bastante dañada por el odio y el orgullo, estos dos jóvenes quieren enseñarnos eso, o acaso eres tan necio como para verlo –  
Dáin parecía molesto, pero no emitió ninguna palabra, sin embargo, volvió a su asiento aceptando de mala gana la derrota ante tales argumentos.  
\- Thorin II ha mostrado una reciente fascinación por la arquitectura de la ciudad, imagino que podría entender el porque resulta atractivo, pero no imagino verlo en alguien tan lampiño, siempre me ha gustado la barba de mi esposa, es bastante útil en algunas ocasiones – dijo soltando una ligera sonrisa a forma de alivianar la tensión que seguía en la habitación.  
Fili había vuelto a sentarse y leía unos edictos sobre la boda.  
\- Entonces debo suponer que ya no habrá inconvenientes con la boda, me gustaría que estuviesen presentes, a mi tío le habría encantado –  
\- Cómo serás de ocurrente hijo, usas el nombre de tu tío para coaxionarme a venir a tu boda… - pareció meditarlo un poco - Supongo que por el bien de todos los pueblos, lo mejor es que no haya ausencias, por lo menos no la mía, después de todo somos familia… aunque no puedo asegurar que los demás piensen los mismo –  
\- No quiero decir que no importen, en verdad sería muy bueno para el reino, pero tampoco va a limitarme, tomé mi decisión y mi familia me apoya - se volvió hacia los demás miembros de la que antes fue la compañía de su tío – Eso es todo lo que necesito –  
\- Eso espero hijo –

//  
\- ¿Así que en verdad vas a casarte con Fili? – pregunto Tilda con una expresión de alegría en el rostro.  
\- Así es –  
Tilda y Sigrid estaban recostadas sobre una colcha bordada con hilos plateados con aspecto bastante cómodo.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Sabes soy tu hermana, habría guardado el secreto –  
\- Perdón Tilda, creí que si nadie más lo sabía no sufriría más al no tenerlo, fui una tonta y te pido que me perdones, tu siempre serás mi confidente –  
\- Crees que mamá estaría orgullosa de ti, su primera hija en casarse y con un rey… imagino que nunca lo habría pensado, pero resulta ser casi como las historias que me leías –  
\- Esta no es una historia de cuentos Tilda, es la vida real y Fili y yo hemos sufrido bastante para estar juntos, apenas puedo creerlo, estoy a unos meses de casarme con la persona que amo… sí creo que mamá estaría feliz de ello –  
\- ¿Qué se siente? –  
Sigrid miró con interés a su hermana.  
-Pequeña pilla, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –  
\- Bueno en los cuentos, el príncipe siempre le da un beso de amor a su princesa, tu eres la princesa de Fili y él tu príncipe –  
\- Bueno aún no tenemos nuestro felices por siempre, si es lo que te preguntas, eso pasa siempre tras la boda, pero en cuestiones prácticas, debes saber que es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, ver sus ojos y esa sonrisa que aparece al verte, es lo más hermoso del mundo –  
\- ¡Vaya! No puedo esperar a que me den mi primer beso –  
Faltaban unos años para ello, pero Sigrid se dedicó a abrazar a su hermana y a besarle las rosadas mejillas. Ambas rieron hasta que se cansaron, cuando la puerta sonó y una de las doncellas del castillo le informó que su padre deseaba hablar con ella en el salón.  
Sigrid sabía que su padre había estado mucho más tranquilo desde la fallida boda, aún así había pedido sus reglas durante le tiempo de boda y ambos estaban más que dispuestos a cumplirlas mientras se llegará el día. No podía verse hasta el día de la boda, podía escribirse y enviarse notas, nada de visitas a medianoche en los caminos y los acuerdos matrimoniales debían extenderse no solo al comercio, sino a ayuda militar. Fili desde luego que había aceptado y ella por ende también.  
Abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación bien iluminada, las antorchas ya habían sido encendidas y el olor de la cena comenzaba a colarse por los pasillos. Al fondo pegado a la ventana encontró a su padre meditando sobre una hoja de papel.  
\- Me has llamado padre –  
\- Así es Sigrid – la observó por un instante, se veía radiante, esos rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro, unos brillantes ojos azules que ya no mostraban esas decaídas marcas obscuras y sus labios que no necesitaban excusa para sonreír como lo hacía ahora. Ella era su hija, la que tanto había amado y la que protegería por sobre todas las cosas – Les escuché reír a Tilda y a ti en la habitación, tenía meses que no las escuchaba reír así –  
\- Tilda es muy curiosa y hace cada pregunta que es imposible no reírse –  
Su padre se movió de la ventana dirigiéndose al asiento que utilizaba cada vez que tenía reunión con sus consejeros.  
\- Ven siéntate, tenemos que hablar –  
Sigrid pareció resistirse un poco ante el tono preocupado que percibió en su voz, pero igual siguió la orden su de padre.  
\- He recibido el informe acerca de lo sucedido en la boda… tranquila, no debes angustiarte, no hay mucho que decir, el fuego es una mezcla de componentes utilizados en la forja para calentar los hornos –  
\- ¿Eso qué significa? –  
\- Que parece que cualquiera podría hacerlo, esas cosas podría haberlas tenido o robado Elbert el herrero o… -  
\- O uno de los enanos… ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? –  
\- Envié una nota a Fili, debe estar advertido, por nada me gustaría que este evento volviera a repetirse –  
\- Pero podría ser cualquiera, tu mismo lo has dicho, podrían haberlo robado a Elbert, hay muchos hombres que han perdido sus casas, gente entrado y saliendo de la ciudad, podría ser inclusive alguien de Gondor –  
\- He tomado precauciones al respecto, mañana partirá una comitiva, no es grande ni mucho menos, pero espero que puedan investigar algo, desde luego no mencionarán el evento, van a buscar trabajo mezclarse con la gente, veremos que sucede, aunque quiero que comprendas mi petición de no ver a Fili hasta la boda –  
\- He cumplido con ello padre, nada de escaparse a verlo en la noche, no he salido de los muros y solo me he encargado de realizar las visitas que suelo hacer a los enfermos –  
\- Quizás después de todo si tengas que cambiar un poco mi querida Sigrid, me parece que hasta que averigüemos algo sobre el asunto, no podré permitirte salir del palacio, se que Fili estará de acuerdo conmigo en esta medida –  
\- Pero padres… -  
\- No voy a comprometerte por unos tipos que no entiendan lo que hay entre ustedes, el ataque pretendía lastimarte Sigrid y debemos protegerte, esa es mi última palabra –  
Sigrid apretó los mucho indefensa ante los motivos de su padre para cuidarla de algo que no podían ver, ella misma era consiente de que dicho así parecía ser que alguien la quería muerta ya fuera por ser ella o para dañar a Fili y por ende a su padre en el camino. No podía ponerles las cosas tan fáciles, aunque a ella le costase aceptar que tendría que estar encerrada habiendo tanta gente necesitada afuera de esas paredes.  
\- Entiendo – fue todo lo que dijo cuando se retiró del salón.  
Afuera en el gran comedor ya estaba la cena servida y ella sonrió, aunque en el fondo amargura y la congoja ensombrecieran lo que debían ser días de dicha y felicidad.

//  
Fili leyó las novedades que el rey informaba. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, alguien quería muerta a Sigrid y en el fondo intentaba no pensar que él justamente era quien la había puesto en esa situación.  
Dáin había sido uno de los citados a “charlar” sobre el tema, aunque poco había ayudado, el enano estaba furioso por las noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos, el futuro rey de la montaña había intervenido en la boda de una de las hijas del rey de Dale.  
El rubicundo enano había aventado veneno por cada poro y vello de su salvaje rostro, pero al final había terminado acertando en las respuestas, el había demostrado que sus celos y molestia se debían a exponer de esa forma su vida solo por salvar a una jovencita humana, era notable que no era de su conocimiento el enlace entre Sigrid y ese mojigato de Gondor y pues resultaba plausible creer que Dáin estaba interesado en los eventos sociales de cualquiera que no llevará sangre enana en las venas, sin duda habría resultado mucho más conveniente dejarla terminar la boda y que esta desapareciese del mapa que solo asesinarla.  
Lo cual decía que debía seguir otra línea de investigación puesto que Dáin no parecía conducir a nada, lo cual hasta cierto punto agradecía, no quería tener que emprender acciones tan tempranas en su reinado, justo con el que había prestado ayuda a su tío en sus últimas horas.  
La información de la boda de Sigrid podría haberse hecho llegar a todos los pueblos de la tierra media, pero los sentimientos de Fili no habían sido desperdigados de la misma manera, se habían encargado de ser bastante cuidadosos de ello y Dáin no era dado al chisme… alguien tras las puertas, una conversación en los salones… alguien por parte de Dale…  
Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.  
Si entendía bien la nota. Bardo había tomado la decisión, una muy sabia, de no permitirles verse hasta la boda; cuando por fin Kili decidiera regresar con el pueblo, inclusive el “encierro” de Sigrid parecía sensato si no es que pudiera creer que había alguien ahí dentro que también quisiese hacerle daño a Sigrid.  
Debía tocar el tema con el rey de forma muy sensata para evitar confrontaciones, el reconocía que era muy probable que el enemigo estuviese entre sus filas, pero igual había que descartar todas las posibilidades.  
Dejo secar la tinta y se fue a la cama, sin poder dormir, ahora tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza… Kili y su regreso, Su boda y coronación, pero sobre todo la seguridad de Sigrid.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He intentado mantener el mismo tono que llevaban los capítulos anteriores, sean amables ^^  
> Esto fue lo que logré y miren que ya lo leí dos veces... horrores de ortografía, algo de gramática perdonen ustedes.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo  
> el próximo capítulo es Kiliel ^^  
> los amo!  
> Hasta la próxima  
> Gracias por paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia

**Author's Note:**

> Aún queda mucho por saber, no pierdas la paciencia y termina conmigo esta historia!  
> como siempre intentaré iniciar con una frase de inspiración de la música que amo escuchar mientras escribo... quizás a ti también te ayude a transportarte a ese mundo en la tierra media
> 
> Sayonara!
> 
> Alix Lestrange :3  
> búscame en tumblr con este nombre publicare unos dibujos de la historia!


End file.
